VENENO
by Minerva0924
Summary: Ella es Sakura de la aldea de las hojas y vamos a ver lo que tendrá que pasar esta fuerte mujer ..... ¿Será que podrá soportar lo que tiene deparado el destino para ella? .. las cosas no serán fáciles
1. Belladona

**CAPÍTULO UNO - BELLADONA**

**Hola mis amigos … soy Eco o Minerva0924 …. **

**Ahora les traigo un nuevo fanfic llamado VENENO … espero que les agrade y vamos a ver si resulta igual de exitoso a SÁDICO Y PERVERSO … no se afanen ya tengo en remojo el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Belladona **

**Ingerido. **Causa espasmos, pérdida de consciencia temporal, alucinaciones, y en grandes dosis, la muerte. Es amargo. Ingredientes: Baya de Belladona (común/ilegal)

* * *

Me llamo Sakura…………….

Soy Sakura de la aldea de las hojas….

Y ahora, justo en este momento, sola, estoy tan adolorida que cualquier acto para apaciguar el dolor estaría muy bien recibido ………

Estoy muriendo encerrada en el oscuro calabozo mientras lloro la posible muerte de mi primo Naruto. ……

Me duele. …………..

Me duele mucho mi costado derecho, bajo mis manos para verificar la procedencia del dolor y justo allí, en medio de dos costillas, una lanza se incrustó cuando me atravesé para evitar que llegara a Naruto, que estaba muy herido por defendernos a sangre y espada.

Creo que ya no importa si les digo que estoy enamorada de él y, creo, él de mí……….

Lo amo desde que tengo uso de razón …………..y, creo, él a mi.

Si no lo hubiese hecho ahora estaría muerto, por eso no me arrepiento pase lo que me pase.

Aún recuerdo sus ojos cuando me vio caer con el rostro seguramente lleno de dolor y la impotencia al no poder moverse por estar sometido por varios soldados.

Mi primo era fuerte, no, es muy fuerte y no se dejaría dominar por unos malditos guerreros, pero creo que se le rompieron en mil pedazos las fuerzas al verme caer casi sin sentido.

Toda su valentía surgía para evitar que los malditos soldados de nuestro venerable Rey y Príncipes asesinaran a nuestros hombres y violaran a nuestras mujeres….. entre ellas yo…..

La violación es un castigo que marca a nuestras mujeres, por lo general, aparte de ser maltratadas por un desgraciado al que no le importan los sentimientos y mucho menos la integridad física de la agredida, son alejadas y es muy raro el caso en que un hombre las acepte como la madre de sus hijos.

Cuando tenía ocho años a mi amiga Ino, unos años mayor que yo, la violó el hombre malo del ejército y aunque no entendiera el enorme dolor que sentía, me solidarizaba con ella y le cuidaba.

Por eso, yo no sería una mujer frente al mundo y antes que un hombre pusiera una mano sobre mi cuerpo sin que yo lo aprobase, me quitaría la vida con una de mis armas.

Afortunadamente Ino encontró a SAI y se casó con él.

Ahora tienen un niño de tres años que es igual a él….

Gracias a Dios salió niño ……

Las mujeres sufrimos mucho …. Quizás debí nacer en otro tiempo … entre otras gentes …..

No es cierto, conocer a Naruto es una gran bendición, compartir un segundo con él …. Vale más que mil años de vida …… eso es cierto.

Bueno, a los 18 sería difícil que reconocieran en mí a una mujer, ya que hace tres años cuando ingresé a las filas de nuestros guerreros vestía como hombre y me comportaba como uno.

Inclusive cuando eso implicó cortar mis cabellos hasta los hombros.

Imitaba a los mismos guerreros que nos atacaban, aprendí sus modales y las actitudes propias de un maldito desalmado y por supuesto las de un hombre.

Me enfermaba de todas formas tener que ocultar las formas que Dios me dio, porque gracias a unas leyes injustas, la virtud de cualquier doncella peligraba por los deseos pecaminosos de cuanto guerrero al servicio del rey Itachi y de sus jóvenes hermanos Sasuke e Hinata se le generaban.

Por eso podría decirse que mi honra estuvo protegida …… nunca reconocieron en mi a una frágil mujer a quien dañar.

Por más que pasaron cerca de mí en tantas ocasiones.

Mis actos y el defender a Naruto los despistaron hoy al punto de sacarlos de sus casillas…….

Al punto de querer traerme para ajusticiarme frente a sus amados Rey y Príncipes.

Bueno eso creyeron todos menos el General.

Era yo, el guerrero más estúpido según ellos por atreverme a enfrentar a su amado General Sasori ….

Un hombre con los cabellos color fuego, que en ocasiones parecía dejar brotar por ojos veneno, el mismo veneno que aplicaba en cada una de sus armas para asegurar que las víctimas de sus ataques se convirtieran en bajas en una forma definitiva.

Una pequeña luz aparecía atravesando el calabozo de izquierda a derecha y llegaba justo a mis pies, acariciando como un suave toque mis desnudos dedos, no tuve tiempo de calzarlos al notar lo mal que se encontraban las cosas.

Cuando ellos llegaron, estaba tomando un baño en el río justo tras mi aldea, obviamente custodiada por mi valiente primo, que me cuidaba como a un tesoro ya que me parecía demasiado a mamá y él amaba a mi madre más que mi tío quien pasaba las horas con le jefa de nuestra gente, Tsunade.

- ¡Sakura! - gritó contrariado - ocúltate bajo el agua y pase lo que pase, por favor, por favor, no salgas - se acercó un poco hasta mí y al verme desnuda acurrucada en el agua, retrocedió apenado y salió corriendo para auxiliar a sus amigos - no dejaré que te toquen - y se volteó otro poco - Sakura, yo te quiero mucho - y al fin salió corriendo.

- Y yo a ti - le dije susurrando mientras me hundía cerca a una cascadas que se alejaban de los caminos y los peligros.

Pero en ese momento en que me adentraba a una pequeña cueva bajo la cascada, una presión en pecho me hizo salir dando saltos en forma sigilosa, desnuda corrí hasta la ropa que había traído, una extra que le sacaba de vez en cuando a mi primo y me vestí con cuidado.

Atendiendo a los consejos de defensa dichos por él, me arrastré por el piso y me unté de barro al punto de parecer un animalito sucio y asustado.

Algo despreciable para ellos, un mendigo, nada, una persona tan baja que tenía la suerte de ser ignorada por ellos.

No parecer una bonita mujer, tal como el me decía.

Corrí oculta tras las hierbas hasta el frente de nuestra pequeña cabaña, pero las intenciones de pasar deparcibida pasaron cuando ese enorme General apuntaba al pecho de Naruto con su enorme lanza.

Sabía los rumores, la lanza del General rojo estaba marcada con la muerte y no dejaría a mi primo morir el día de hoy.

La misma muerte guiaba cada una de sus intenciones…….

Nadie que hubiese sido atacada por ella sobrevivía.

Pero igual, ahora estoy en este castillo tan maldito como su dueño: Nuestros venerable señores, nuestros venerables verdugos.

Mi aldea fue destruida sin compasión por un hombre tan malvado como desconocido, porque jamás se despoja de una enorme armadura negra que guarda el más preciado de sus secretos: Su Identidad.

Nadie conoce el rostro de los príncipes, nadie conoce el rostro de la princesa ….

Manos el del Rey …….

Hay infiltrados en las cercanías del castillo, si alguno descubriera la identidad, los asesinarían ….

Su pueblo les teme …..

Su pueblo les odia ……

Su pueblo ……………está muerto ……………………….

O por lo menos está muriendo como yo ahora…………………….

Al General no le conocíamos sino el color de sus cabellos.

A nuestros príncipes no les conocíamos sino por descripciones, el color de sus cabellos negros como la noche y su color de piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Eso lo dijo una mujer que era sirvienta del castillo….

Cuando fue revelado que ella había descrito a los señores, fue asesinada por el General Rojo ………………………….

Nada más, la imagen de la autoridad en nuestras tierras eran los soldados.

La máxima autoridad, el General Rojo ……………….

Defiendo lo que quiero, porque mi vida no vale nada si los seres que amo están sufriendo.

Por eso di mi vida a cambio de la de mi primo, golpeado y casi ajusticiado, dado por muerto fue dejado allí.

Pero yo sé que él está vivo … me lo dice mi corazón ………………..

Pero yo, gracias a que dañé el golpe perfecto que tenía prevista su muerte fui recogida para ser castigada.

En el momento en que mi cuerpo recibió el golpe, un hilo de sangre bajaba lentamente hasta mi cintura, bajé mis manos por instinto y subí la camisa.

Mala decisión.

Descubrí la delgada cintura y parte de mi abdomen.

El General Rojo bajó de su caballo y lentamente, tal como el viento recorría mi rostro se acercó a mí, me tomó de la espalda para enterrar por completo su lanza y al verificar la estructura superficial de mi cuerpo, así como al ver los rasgos de mi rostro la sacó sin cuidado haciéndome gritar de dolor.

Un grito femenino fue evidente………………

. Maldita mujer - me dije - soy una maldita mujer.

Él se dio cuenta, se detuvo en un momento, sonrió casi sin expresión en el rostro y cuando me miró más cerca y verificó mis rasgos femeninos susurró una suave canción que tenía una gran fama entre las niñas tristes de las aldeas cercanas.

Ellas eran llamadas las niñas tristes porque eran salvajemente abusadas y sometidas a las aberraciones de un ser malvado.

Un hombre malo ……………….

Cerré los ojos cuando un dolor recorrió nuevamente mi cuerpo, lo sentí partirse en dos.

- Sakura - se dejó descubrir Naruto - te lo dije - terminó casi en un susurro al recibir un golpe en el estómago.

Susurró la canción del hombre de cabellos del demonio, la canción que escuchaban al hombre malo antes de ser violadas sin piedad justo en el lugar en que él las encontraba.

Arranco sin cuidado el pequeño sombrero que ocultaba mis cabellos y estos fueron desparramados frente a su rostro, olió con esmero cada una de las esencias que salieron de mi cuerpo.

Olía el miedo que emanaba mi alma y sin cuidado pasó una de sus manos para tocar mis pechos que eran ahora evidentes ante sus ojos.

- Ahhh - dije al sentir pasar su mano sobre la herida, ,untó su mano de sangre y la pasó por su boca.

- Belladona - dijo con risa sádica - es mi nueva belladona - y me golpeó dejándome adolorida pero no inconsciente.

Él era el hombre malo, me cargó sobre un caballo, como un animal, me alejaron de casa con pena más que gloria, con dolor en mi cuerpo y totalmente envenenada.

- Mi señor - dijo un hombre que cabalgaba junto a mi verdugo - el Rey Itachi se sentirá satisfecho con ese regalo, nunca había visto una mujer tan bien proporcionada y tan deseable por estas tierras.

Deseable me dijo, como si se tratara de una comida o de una cosa.

Yo no era deseable, soy una mujer, soy bonita o bella, o linda, o cómo quieran decirme, pero nunca deseable, no soy un bocado o una torta, menos un postre, no soy algo que se coma.

Pero el General me miraba con mucha hambre.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no verle la mirada libidinosa que se atravesaba en su rostro como asquerosas dagas en mis pechos y en mis piernas.

Maldito, me dijo deseable, ya sabía que si tenía suerte llegaría a salvo al castillo sin ser ultrajada, pero allí estaría completamente en sus manos.

El General paró su caballo y miró con rabia al soldado.

- Este no es un presente para el Rey, ni para el Príncipe, esta mujer me pertenece como trofeo y tiene un solo objetivo su vida ahora, no le voy a ceder ese derecho a ninguno de nuestros señores, ya suficientes mujeres les he llevado como regalos y todas ellas terminan quitándose la vida luego de una noche con alguno de los señores, ¿a veces me pregunto que les harán? - y sonriendo - si hablas considérate muerto.

- Lo siento señor - dijo el soldado advirtiendo a sus compañeros que nadie podría denunciar la presencia de la mujer que cargaba el General Rojo en su caballo.

Es decir, yo.

Lloré un poco ahora luego de recordar lo que había acontecido, sentía el veneno subir por mi cuerpo, una marca morada recorría como dueña la superficie de mi piel y un dolor terrible me inundaba al alma.

Descubrí parte de mi cuerpo y unas ganas enormes de vomitar me invadieron, pero no podía hacerlo.

No había desayunado para cuando los soldados llegaron a la aldea.

Apenas si me comí unas frutas silvestres que habían en los alrededores.

-. No importa si muero, Naruto es más valioso para nuestra gente, en cambio a duras penas serviría para ayudarlos en cosas simples. No soy dura conmigo, soy fuerte, se defenderme y puedo con algunos soldados , pero seamos sinceros, los hombres tienen más fuerza bruta y él, es bueno, quiere a la gente y ellos lo quieren.

A mi no me quieren mucho, nací en otras tierras y luego mi familia se mudó a la aldea de las hojas.

La temperatura del calabozo aumentaba a medida que transcurría el día, si mis sentidos aún funcionaban debían ser las 12 y mi estómago reclamaba algo de comida, pero esa molestia era mínima si le comparaba con el terrible dolor que me atormentaba.

Retiré la camisa superior y dejé tan solo la pequeña camisilla, acomodé la prenda como una almohadilla para reposar un momento y cerré los ojos esperando morir.

Morir de una buena vez.

La muerte puede ser una caricia dulce cuando la opción es el veneno que me quema y me asesina poco a poco.

Unos pequeños pasos se acercan hasta donde estoy, tengo miedo, pero no tanto ya que estoy muy enferma y la verdad me tranquiliza la muerte antes de verme abusada física o sexualmente por esos desgraciados.

Un rechinido fastidioso para mis oídos atormentaba mi letargo y cuando débilmente abrí los ojos, reconocí las botas de ese hombre, las botas del General Rojo.

Me levanté tan rápido como me dieron las fuerzas, algo resaltable dadas las condiciones físicas en las que me encontraba y allí justo frente a mí por primera vez para alguna persona de las aldeas conocí el rostro de ese malvado.

- Como un animalito - susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí - pareces un animalito asustado igual que todas las belladonas. Todas tan dulces, tan inocentes y luego terminan sometidas ante la fuerza de un hombre.

Cerré los ojos al sentir nuevamente el dolor del veneno y tuve que agacharme, como si apretando la herida pudiese sanar.

- Yo no - dijo suavemente - no soy una bell ..- pero no pude terminar, en verdad no sabía a qué se refería.

Era una mujer y además era pobre, las personas que tenían mi condición no podían acceder a la educación y prácticamente no podían aspirar a algo más que ser la esposa y madre de nuestros hombres.

Las mujeres eran un simple objeto para los hombres poderosos, las sometían ultrajándolas cuando querían, cobrando el derecho de pernada por parte de los feudales o tomándolas como esclavas en los castillos de los señores.

Se burló de mí y se acercaba lentamente hasta mi posición y yo, yo no podía defenderme.

Me tomó de los brazos y sin cuidado me arrojó al piso, inmediatamente también arrojó su elegante abrigo y por primera vez le vi bien justo al rostro.

Era joven, muy joven para ser tan malvado, en muchas ocasiones lo había imaginado viejo y con barba, pero él tenía el rostro que bien podría engañar al más desconfiado.

Rasgó la camisa y dejó al descubierto mi desnudez, avergonzada traté de cubrirme, pero sujetó mis manos al piso.

Por primera vez empecé a llorar, pero mi llanto fue acallado por una de sus manos.

- Se buena - dijo molesto - esta noche llegan los señores de viaje y no quiero que te encuentren, pero para que me colabores te voy a decir algo: Cuando los señores ven a una hermosa mujer como tu, la someten a cosas muy malas y ellas prefieren morir antes de volver a pasar una noche con ellos.

- No - dije quedamente - la verdad no creo ni siquiera estar viva para cuando lleguen - y sonriendo con frustración - además que puede ser peor que estar desnuda con alguien como tú manoseando mi cuerpo.

- Yo no te estoy manoseando - dijo casi atacado de risa - yo - y con morbo y sin cuidado pasó las manos por mi seno derecho - busco la herida que tienes en tu costado - bajó quedamente hasta que llegó al punto centro del dolor - vengo a curarte. No puedo utilizarte como deseo si estas muerta - y subió su rostro hasta quedar frente al mío, colocó estrepitosamente sus labios sobre los míos y pasó su lengua con cuidado - si que eres una belladona - luego, sentí como una punzada , algo filoso era incrustada en la herida y el dolor fue tal que no sentí absolutamente nada más.

Cerré los ojos y el negro era constante en mi cerebro.

Desperté y el frió me recorrió cada uno de los rincones de la piel, estaba completamente desnuda.

Asustada revisé mi cuerpo, pero afortunadamente no había señales de abuso, ese hombre no me había violado.

Por lo menos no por ahora.

Lo que si habían era muchos golpes y morados frutos de la confrontación con los soldados hace varios días, habían querido robar nuestras cosechas, pero logramos hacerlos marchar sin nada, era posible que debido a eso nos atacaran y quemaran cada una de nuestras cabañas.

Me levanté y caminé hasta la ventana del calabozo, estaba ubicado en la primera planta, por lo que pude ver el alboroto, que estaba sucediendo afuera, los señores habían llegado antes de tiempo.

El Rey y los Príncipes habían llegado.

Ellos parecían dioses, con sus ropas elegantes y tan llenas de adornos que me sentí aún más desnuda.

El rey Itachi, no era un anciano, era un hombre joven con el cabello negro tal como decían los cuentos, atrás venía tomando su mano una joven de mi edad con los cabellos hasta las caderas, pero con la mirada orgullosa y prepotente.

Justo tras ellos, venía un hombre más joven que el rey, pero al contrario que ellos dos a quienes podría ver sin temor, él me dio miedo, tenía la mirada cruel y la sonrisa llena de pecados, eso lo se porque el General la tiene igual.

Caminaba sólo apartado de sus hermanos y en un instante creo notó mi presencia porque se detuvo para mirar justo a los calabozos, me agaché de inmediato y me acurruqué en el piso para no sentir más frío.

Ver o no ver a los señores no implicaba nada, igual estaba bajo el poder del General Rojo.

Aún tratando de llamar su atención, qué podría significar eso, seguramente con ellos, tal como lo decía me iría mucho peor.

Seguramente quitarme la ropa tenía otro fin, pero fue interrumpido por la sorpresiva llegada de los señores.

Estoy encerrada y tengo miedo, soy la prisionera del General Rojo en el Castillo de los señores del reino.

Ya no estoy muriendo….

Pero creo que lo prefiero, ver a todos esos seres humanos tras sus ropas y máscaras es peor que las fieras del bosque.

Bajo la piedra está mi daga, la oculté …

Si alguien trata de hacer algo me defenderé……….

Si lo hace ………. Me quitaré la vida …………………………….

Soy una mujer orgullosa …… soy Sakura de la aldea de las hojas …………..


	2. Cicuta

**CAPÍTULO 2 - CICUTA**

**Hello !!!!!!!**

**Friends ………………… **

**Ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo de VENENO ….. una historia desde la perspectiva de Sakura … la chica de la aldea de las hojas …. **

**Mientras preparo la continuación de SÁDICO Y PERVERSO …. que en unos cuatro capítulos tendrá fin ….**

**Nuestra historia más querida ….. T-T …. luego en que muchos quedaran traumados por el estado de Sasuke …. = P……muajajajaja.. **

**OK .. Luego de recuperar la compostura …… **

**Nos veremos pronto …..**

**Y disfruten este pequeño relato …..**

* * *

**CICUTA: **

La intoxicación por cicuta fue usada por los griegos para quitar la vida a los condenados a pena de muerte, siendo el caso paradigmático la muerte del filósofo Sócrates, que se suicidó con cicuta para evitar tener que cumplir la pena de ostracismo o extrañamiento que le había sido impuesta. La intoxicación produce sequedad en la boca, dificultad al tragar, dilatación de las pupilas (midriasis), náuseas y debilitamiento de las piernas. Luego la víctima muere por parálisis muscular; paro respiratorio y asfixia. Pero su conciencia permanece lúcida hasta el punto de su muerte.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche, lo sabía porque las estrellas del norte brillaban con cierta intensidad al pasar por esta hora todos los días, y allí al mirar por la ventana de los calabozos me aferraba al calor del muro de piedras que cobijaba mi desnudez sin alguna mala intención.

Ni una manta o trapo, nada que me cubriera, pero esas paredes tenían un calor inherente a ellas mismas que se trasfería mitigando la situación.

Eso era un problema cuando un hombre lujurioso soplaba sus intenciones en mi espalda justo en la mañana, además tenía tanto frío que un temblor notorio me acechaba desde hace unos momentos.

¿Cómo reconocía la hora según las estrellas? …..

Él me enseñó …..

Hace un año cuando quise huir de la aldea porque todos me ignoraban y a veces maltrataban, las mujeres por no ser igual a ellas y los hombres por tratar de parecerme a ellos; Él no me dejó ir sola por más que quise escapar a sus pasos y me persiguió hasta me encontró cansada descasando en el tronco de un árbol, con hambre, tal como ahora.

Naruto nunca me abandonaba, así yo hiciera lo posible para que él se molestara conmigo. Como ese día en que me esforcé en una forma muy especial por sacarlo de sus casillas, pero ¿Quién podía hacer enojar a Naruto? ..

Nadie, ni su padre en sus peores momentos.

Cuando me encontró le dije que lo odiaba, que lo odiaba por ser hombre y que si se me acercaba lo mataría con mis manos, pero lo único que hice al tenerlo cerca fue abrazarlo como si su cariño me salvara del dolor que inundaba mi alma.

Tengo miedo de que Naruto esté muerto, si lo está, todo mi sacrificio sería en vano y seguramente el General Rojo regresaría para terminar con su juego.

Nuestra gente lo necesita y mucho, por lo menos más que a mí.

No es que me menosprecie, la verdad me tengo fe, pero seamos sinceros, Naruto es el guerrero más fuerte de nuestras tierras, si no de nuestro reino.

Me abrazó tan fuerte que pude sentir su pecho fuerte apretar mis senos y noté que él se tensó por un momento al sentirlos también, así que se quedó estático unos instantes.

Un rubor fugaz inundó mi rostro al sentirme tan cercana a su tacto y sus manos bajaron lentamente por mi espalda controlándose porque sentía su temblor por mi piel descubierta.

Prontamente acarició mis cabellos, subí mi rostro avergonzado a su mirada y sus ojos estaban perdidos en el deseo.

Lo supe entonces …..

Naruto me deseaba como mujer y aunque fuese mi primo, no me sentí intimidada ni mucho menos, porque a él no le temía, él jamás me haría daño.

Y en el fondo de mi corazón, yo ….. Yo lo deseaba…….

Mi madre lo notó y me abofeteó cuando nadie nos veía una noche, cuando me descubrió viéndolo de una forma en que no le gustó, Naruto era un hombre hermoso, eso lo sabían todos en la aldea, en especial las jóvenes que le coqueteaban o se le insinuaban con la intensión que cayera en sus manos, pero él no les prestaba atención, aunque jamás fue grosero o mal hablado con alguna joven.

Bien que en ocasiones su padre se aprovechaba del buen corazón de Naruto.

Sus cabellos rubios, como brillantes rayos de sol, sus ojos azules como el cielo que me daban alegría y sus labios tiernos y sonrientes. Era como un ángel que se convertía en un completo demonio cuando luchaba por nosotros, eso le había cedido el respeto de los ancianos y de nuestra gente.

Eso le había logrado mi secreta admiración y poco a poco mi amor.

El pudo protegernos durante tanto tiempo, que estoy casi segura que su derrota en la mañana fue en gran parte por mi culpa, aunque si no hubiese intervenido, ahora estaría muerto.

Los rumores se regaron por la aldea poco a poco, decían que él y yo teníamos intimidad en las noches en pleno bosque. Nada más falso y malintencionado.

Era pecado y la normas de nuestras tierras prohibían que familiares en primer y segundo grado se relacionaran en forma romántica ……

Cerré los ojos con dolor cuando me miró de esa manera.

Acarició con cuidado mis mejillas y al juntar mi frente con la suya me dijo en un suave susurro sus deseos.

- ¿Pecarías por mi? - siguió con esa suave caricia sobre el rostro - ¿Pecarías por tenerme cerca de ti?

- ¿Pecar por ti? - pregunté nerviosa ¿A qué se refería con pecar?

- ¡Si! - me dijo más fuerte - ¿Eres capaz de pecar por mi? ..¿ Por tenerme a mí?..

- ¿Por tenerte cómo Naruto? - le pregunté acercando mi rostro al suyo con un ligero temblor

- Por tenerte muy cerca de tu alma - terminó con cuidado acercando su boca a la mía. Aunque no se atrevió a besarme al notar el temblor en mi cuerpo, aunque sus manos aferraban mis brazos con fuerza casi haciéndome daño y sus ojos se volvían cada vez más nublados o perdidos por sus deseos.

¿Han probado el cielo? Yo si, sabe a gloria y se llama Naruto, con cuidado colocó mis manos sobre sus hombros y se acercó para tenerme muy cerca de si, colocó con delicadeza sus labios sobre los míos y con un suave movimiento me besó como si fuese algo dulce para saborear con cuidado.

Me besó con delicadeza y con pasión, una combinación en donde se mezclaba la fuerza y el recato.

Ese fue mi primer beso, ese fue mi primer muestra de amor real hacia un hombre, hacia el mejor de todos.

- Yo soy una pecadora, pecadora - dije molesta conmigo al pensar en mis padres, y bajando la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos - una pecadora hace muchos años cuando te empecé a querer. Qué más da lo que digan los demás si de todas formas dicen que nuestros paseos al bosque no son más que excusas para fornicar como animales.

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa y algo de burla por el no sutil comentario, sonrío y ahogó una carcajada con esfuerzo, al verme pronunciar esas palabras; pero cuando me miró sonreírle con complicidad detuvo su risa y su semblante era serio y sus ojos se perdieron lejos de mi rostro.

- No digas eso - me dijo limpiándome las lágrimas - si tu y yo hiciéramos el amor, no fornicaríamos como animales - bajando su mano por el escote de mi camisa - serían los momentos más bonitos de tu vida.

- ¿No te molesta que digan eso de nosotros? - le pregunté con curiosidad y algo sorprendida por el auto permiso que se dio sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo podría molestarme algo que en el fondo deseo? - dijo mirando hacia otro costado y soltándome ahora por unos instantes - Lo único que me molesta es que tan sólo sean historias inventadas, y que manchen tu honor, por lo menos sin motivos, mi querida Sakura - y me miró de nuevo de la forma que lo había hecho al principio, con deseos, deseos carnales sobre mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Me levanté de inmediato y caminé hasta el río confusa.

- Te molestó - dijo tras de mí - yo lo siento, si quieres me voy.

- No - le dije casi en un grito - es solo que, yo aún no puedo - pero él no me dejó terminar, simplemente me abrazó y me recostó en la hierba.

- Vamos a ver las estrellas, tan sólo son las diez de la noche - me dijo sonriente - si supuestamente hacemos lo que hacemos. Nos demoraríamos mucho más Sakura, tenlo por seguro.

- Naruto ¿Desde cuándo eres tan directo conmigo ? - sorprendida por una faceta que desconocía en su totalidad y completamente avergonzada ¿Acaso él esperaba que alguna vez yo le permitiera mantener relaciones conmigo? La respuesta era obvia, claro que si.

- Desde que supe que te amaba y que querías estar lejos de mí.

. No lo haré - le dije suavemente - yo te amo también.

- Nunca me dejes de amar - terminó para abrazarme, mientras me enseñaba algo de astronomía. Jiraya, mi tío era un hombre muy sabio y Naruto con los años había aprendido todas las cosas, con práctica sería un hombre muy preparado, inclusive para mezclarse con las gentes de alta alcurnia de estos lugares cercanos a nuestros gobernantes.

Pero retome mi realidad, que no era nada agradable. Solté las barras ubicadas en la ventana y caminé para ubicarme en un orillo del calabozo, apreté mi cuerpo para darme algo de calor, pero los movimientos originados por el temblor estaban volviéndose notorios y torpes. Me dolía el estómago y mis labios resecos se cuartearon sin cuidado, una gota de sangre resbaló por mi quijada. Soy algo frágil, hay puntos en los que no soporto el daño físico y uno de ellos son mis labios.

Pasé mi mano presurosa y seguí apretándome las piernas.

- Pobre niña - escuché muy cerca - debes tener tanto frió así desnuda y disponible a los deseos de nuestros señores.

- ¿Quién es? - me levanté ahora para reconocer a quien me hablaba - ¿Qué quiere? - y me agaché al no lograr identificar al dueño de la voz.

- No temas - dijo ahora suavemente calmando un poco mis temores - estoy a tu lado izquierdo - y volteé para ver allí en un rincón oscuro a una mujer joven y muy hermosa recostada sin cuidado sobre unas ropas amontonadas.

- No te ví antes - dije sorprendida - ¿Quién eres?

- Antes toma - dijo sonriendo y me lanzó unas ropas que recibí con agradecimiento, así que pude vestirme y calmar por unos instantes el frío - me llamo Tenten y soy una de las sirvientas del castillo, no me viste porque estuve en este muy buen escondite.

- ¿Viste cuando vino el General Rojo ? - me acerqué hasta las barras del calabozo presurosa - ¿Sabes si ese hombre me hizo algo? - pregunté desesperada para sacar por completo mis dudas - dime.

Ella se levantó con tranquilidad y me alcanzó una manta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No - caminando hacia la salida - el General Sasori no te hizo algo - y volteándose algo triste - pero créeme no es porque no lo desee, yo mismo vine a interrumpirlo cuando te sacaba la ropa y se quitaba la suya, a ese hombre no le importa violarte si estas despierta, dormida, golpeada e inclusive muerta. Supongo que me debes una, aunque en verdad se lo debes al señor Sasuke, que mandó a llamar al General Rojo con un tono muy favorecedor. Digamos que debido a eso vas a poder estar a salvo unos días, pero no pienses que es para siempre.

- Por Dios - dije dejándome caer al piso - por lo menos no me hizo algo.

- No te creas niña - susurró - el General te quiere y no va a descansar hasta conseguirlo, yo de ti me hacía a la idea, tarde o temprano vas a terminar bajo su cuerpo - y saliendo ahora sin mirar atrás - así no quieras.

- Prefiero morir - grité molesta - prefiero morir.

- Pues va a pasar si sigues gritando - y acercándose cuidadosa hasta donde estaba - si no lo hace el General Rojo, lo pueden estar haciendo los señores o si molestas, lo haría la princesa.

- ¿Ella? - susurré sorprendida - pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella odia a las campesinas como nosotras - y salió al ver que sus palabras habían hecho efecto en mí - sólo nos odia.

- Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer? - me dije sollozando - sálvame Naruto, por favor sálvame.

- ¿Conoces al hombre llamado Naruto? - se devolvió nuevamente hasta mi lugar sorprendida - no lo nombres en este lugar, si saben que conoces a ese hombre tu destino será peor que la muerte misma, el joven Sasuke tiene precio por su captura y el mismo desea matarle. Recuérdalo, no lo conoces.

- Está bien - dije al fin cansada - pero mi primo me va a salvar. Aunque ya era tarde, ella había salido.

Por lo menos ahora no estaba desnuda y me recosté sobre la manta con cuidado, alcancé mi mano hasta debajo de la segunda piedra a la derecha y pensaba con los ojos cerrados.

- Ahora espero que se atreva a venir alguien a hacerme daño, no lo voy a permitir bastardos.

Creo que dormí por unos 20 minutos, el calor que botaba la manta era agradable y el frió que antes carcomía mis huesos había desaparecido con el sueño. Acomodé mis cabellos con cuidado y los até con una pequeña coleta para estar más cómoda y si era posible pensar una estrategia para escapar.

De pronto desde afuera se escucharon unos sonidos extraños, eran una combinación entre alaridos y gruñidos, caminé hasta la ventana y curiosa espié la posible fuente. Era obvio que los calabozos en donde me encontraba no eran los mismos que albergaban a los prisioneros de guerra, porque era muy pequeño y no había alguien más.

Según supe hace varios días en una de sus acostumbradas visitas a las aldeas, el General Rojo había capturado a más o menos diez hombres y cuatro mujeres y de ellos no existía rastro por los alrededores.

- Suéltalo - escuché gritar - suelta al maldito animal - y un alarido sonó por todo el lugar. Tan tarde era que no veía absolutamente nada, pero justo frente a mi pasó una enorme bestia enorme color gris, parecía un perro rabioso por sus movimientos salvajes y se dirigía a un punto específico en la distancia.

Un enorme alarido retumbó con eco inconsolable y unas gotas de sangre desde la distancia cayeron en mi rostro, me agaché perturbada, asustada y llorosa. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

Limpié mi rostro con la manta y apreté asustada mis manos, pero tenía que saber qué había pasado, me volví a asomar y justo frente a mi estaba uno de los señores, era el príncipe Sasuke totalmente cubierto de sangre y con la cabeza de ese animal en sus manos. La arrojó lejos de si y con una risa siniestra pasó los dedos llenos de sangre por su boca, la saboreaba como si le gustara y de repente, no se si por la falta de alimento o por la imagen la asquerosa que había visto sentí unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Lastimosamente no comí nada y no pude hacerlo. Pero agachada mitigué ese enorme necesidad.

Asustada cubrí mi boca que estuvo a punto de emitir un sonido de puro terror y él se detuvo al sentir algo extraño en el ambiente. Me agaché nuevamente y me cubrí con la manta para evitar sentir que él podría verme desde la distancia, porque tenía esa extraña sensación.

- Lo hace todas las noches - escuché tras de mí - es una forma de entrenar para asesinar a los rebeldes de las tierras, es algo siniestro si lo piensas - dijo Tenten con un poco de comida en sus manos - te traje esto para que comas, debes tener mucha hambre niña.

- Cómo se que no me vas a drogar o envenenar - dije desconfiada - yo no te conozco y eres muy amable conmigo.

- No debes temerme a mí - siguió sonriendo - soy el menor de tu problemas, en este enorme castillo hay cosas peores que morir envenenada, como pasar una noche con los señores, eso es el peor de los castigos.

Curiosa, maldita curiosidad, siempre he pecado por ella, así que intrigada me acerqué mas a ella para saber en realidad a que se referían ellos con pasar una noche con alguno de los señores, ella no era la primera, se lo escuché antes al General Sasori y ahora a la joven que me ofrecía comida.

- Está bien - le dije aún desconfiada, pero tenía tanta hambre que no pude evitar tomar un pedazo de pan - pero dime - aún mientras pasaba un poco de comida - ¿Por qué temen tanto a pasar una noche con uno de los señores? Digo ¿Acaso no sería lo mismo que ser violada por alguno de los soldados del ejército y por el mismo General Rojo? - y pasando un poco la comida - el resultado sería el mismo, una mujer ultrajada en todo el sentido de la palabra, humillada y un hombre satisfecho en sus necesidades sexuales, es algo absurdo, porque en el pueblo que rodea al castillo existen burdeles donde los señores pueden ir e inclusive pasar el rato con mujeres hermosas, las he visto - y bajando la mirada al piso de nuevo - no tendrían por qué violar a las niñas de las aldeas inocentes y puras.

- En verdad niña - dijo serena al verme comer - no sabes las cosas que pasan acá en el castillo y mucho menos la verdad acerca de los señores, así que no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, si tienes la suerte y la desgracia de vivir para averiguarlo sabrás las verdades, pero jamás podrás volver a tu tierra, olvídate de tu gente, para ellos estás muerta.

- No - negué desconsolada - él me salvará, siempre lo hace. No me abandonará así me crea muerta.

- Tus ropas llenas de sangre fueron enviadas a tu aldea, ellos te creen muerta y deben estar velando tu muerte, así que no pienses en ser salvada por ellos.

- ¿Pero por qué hicieron eso? - grité llorando - no es cierto, estoy viva. Me alejan de la persona que amo - y encontrando en mis palabras el desespero del desamor - de las personas que amo.

- Es lo mejor para ellos, si se atreven a venir es muy probable que mueran asesinados, piensa que es lo mejor para ellos.

Lo negaba con mi rostro, pero ella tenia razón acababa de ver en el General Rojo, en el príncipe Sasuke y en los soldados la perdición para los seres que amaba, así que no importaba, encontraría la forma de sobrevivir, si no de morir dignamente.

Pero nunca, nunca ellos me iban a tocar.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por unos soldados que traían a una mujer gritando desesperada, estaba cubierta de sangre, pero al verla supe de inmediato que no era de ella, otra víctima era posible.

Una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y mirada perdida, estaba tan vulnerable que me despertó lástima verla en ese estado.

- Yo la conozco - dijo Tenten - ella era una de las chicas de mi aldea, ella pudo librarse cuando me trajeron a este castillo pero por lo visto tarde o temprano caemos en las manos de los señores.

- ¿Acaso tu también fuiste traída a la fuerza? - y le vi con comprensión.

- Eso fue hace varios años, pero gracias al señor Neji, estoy viva - continuó serena - él es uno de los generales del señor Itachi y me ha cuidado. Le debo mi vida.

- Esto no es vida, esto no es vida Tenten - le afronté - vida es la que tenía en mi aldea cuando era libre.

- Sirvienta - gritó uno de los soldados - vete ahora si no quieres que pasemos un buen rato también conmigo.

Apenas dijo eso, ella salió corriendo y con las palabras "ocúltate en el rincón tras la rocas" se despidió de mi, al ver que ellos no me habían visto.

Lo hice, pero lo que siguió fueron los momentos más tristes que he visto en mi vida, me sentí mareada apenas se fue Tenten y me quedé sin poder moverme mientras me ocultaba en el sitio que ella me indicó, creo que en fondo me había drogado y yo ingenuamente confié en ella.

Aún así tenía la vista hasta donde estaba la mujer y los dos soldados. Creo que ella me vio y al notar mi estado sus ojos me sonrieron con desconsuelo, pero apartó la vista del lugar en donde estaba con la intención quizás de protegerme.

Los dos soldados eran especialmente atractivos, pero creo que ninguna mujer a punto de ser violada aprecia la belleza de su atacante, menos si son dos, ella estaba desnuda y tenía un rastro de sangre cubrirle hasta la cintura.

- Siempre debemos conformarnos con las sobras de los señores - dijo un alto hombre de cabellos rubios que le cubrían parte del rostro, podría decirse que se parecía a Naruto en algunos de sus rasgos, pero era insensato y horrible compararles.

- ¿Acaso importa? - dijo el otro de cabellos plateados - esta mujer es especialmente atractiva y huele muy bien, además tengo mucha sed.

- Eso es cierto - susurró mientras se sacaba la ropa - tengo mucha sed también.

Quise desviar la mirada, quise gritar y decirle lo bastardos que eran al querer violar a una mujer indefensa, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

En frente de mí estaban ellos desnudos, tocándose asquerosamente cada uno a si mismo. Jamás ví antes un hombre desnudo, ál único que le ví el pecho y parte de su abdomen fue a Naruto, pero ellos estaban sin nada que los cubriera. Se acariciaban y vi que se tensaban ante el movimiento que ellos se proporcionaban.

El hombre de cabellos rubios volteó a la mujer y se introdujo en ella por la espalda, sacando un sonido gutural de su interior de completa satisfacción y luego se volteó para quedar debajo del peso de la chica, cerré los ojos, pero no pude dejar de llorar, gemidos roncos se hicieron evidentes en la habitación y lastimeros por parte de ella los acompañaba resignados, algo me decía que no era la primera vez que le hacían eso, pero de pronto todo se detuvo, así que buscando saber lo que había acontecido volví a buscarlos con mi mirada y el hombre de cabellos plateados ahora se colocaba sobre ella y la penetraba sin pesar con mucha fuerza, el otro no había dejado de hacerlo tampoco y entre ellos la estaban ultrajando.

Ella no decía nada, no gritaba, no corría, no se defendía, aunque tampoco creo que en realidad pudiera hacerlo. Estaba tan frágil y era tan hermosa que parecía perdida en el tiempo al entregarse sin mayor pelea a esos bastardos.

Que humillada me sentí, por ella y por mi que lo veía todo sin poder hacer nada, luego sentí miedo al pensar que era muy posible que pronto estuviese en la misma situación que ella.

- Ahhhh - dejó salir el hombre rubio y se desplomó sobre el piso.

- Ahora si a comer - dijo el de cabellos plateados sonriente, busco con cuidado pasando su lengua por el cuello de la joven y le vi algo inhumano en su rostro, unos enormes dientes le salieron por encima de los dientes normales y sin cuidado los clavó en un lugar vital para su cuerpo, un enorme chorro de sangre salió presuroso y lo absorbía como si le calmara la sed, como si bebiera agua.

- Es deliciosa - dijo el rubio, este clavó otros iguales en la espalda de la muchacha y chupaba como sanguijuelas asquerosas el líquido vital.

- Están locos, están locos - gritó mi mente - son unos demonios.

Y cerré los ojos para no ver más eso que me daba tanto asco.

- Estoy satisfecho por ahora linda - dijo el rubio - me pregunto Konan ¿Qué hiciste para molestar al rey? , si por tantos años fuiste su favorita y jamás permitió que alguno te tocara - se salió de ella al igual que el otro y cuando estaban de pie, pude ver que un líquido blanco que salía de su cuerpo, que salía de su zona baja, y que no miraba por vergüenza - aún así, jamás te dejó ser uno de nosotros, así que creo jamás estuvo muy a gusto contigo, ¿Acaso descubrió como te acostabas con su hermano? - y sonriendo malévolo - jamás puede soportar que alguien de su propiedad sea tocada por su joven hermano. Es tan divertido cuando el joven se empeña en molestarse precisamente con eso.

- No, el príncipe Sasuke jamás me tocó - dijo en un susurro - pero alguien lo hizo sin mi permiso Deidara - y terminó ahogada en su propio llanto.

- Eso pensé - dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados - pero que pillo es el General Rojo - susurró conteniéndose - tan sólo le comentamos que eras muy hermosa y de una vez te fue a violar, claro luego te regaló a nosotros, que bueno es el Sasori.

- Si ustedes lo saben díganle al Rey, no dejen que me mate mañana - dijo suplicante.

- Es una lástima, si se lo decimos nos asesinaría y pues pequeña, tendríamos que contarle que nos aprovechamos para saciar nuestras necesidades y nuestra sed - y burlándose mientras se acomodaba la ropa - no creo, la verdad lo siento - y soltó una carcajada.

- Además no nos complaciste - dijo Deidara - de manera adecuada. El rey te había usado demasiadas veces - y acariciándose nuevamente - no fue muy satisfactorio, no como las niñas vírgenes de las aldeas.

Tembló mi cuerpo, si ellos me descubrían me harían lo mismo y peor, pero mis pensamientos se nublaron cuando el hombre de cabellos rubios se arrojó nuevamente sobre ella y la tomó por delante. Jadeaba como un animal y terminó sus embestidas con toques bruscos en los hermosos senos de ella.

Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron riendo desvergonzados y satisfechos. No pude moverme para darle consuelo o preguntarle si ellos la habían lastimado demasiado.

- No temas - dijo en un susurro - pero no te dejes hacer esto niña - mirando hacia mi posición - ellos te usan y luego te destruyen, ellos son hijos de la noche, son hijos del demonio y necesitan de sangre para vivir, pero antes te voy a decir un secreto, ellos no pueden tomar sangre muerta, es decir sangre con veneno porque mueren al igual que nosotros.

En esos momentos, de su boca salió una gran cantidad de espuma, pude sentir pies y mis manos, pude moverme, lentamente me levanté y me acerqué lo más que pude.

- ¿Qué tienes? - dije preocupado - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ellos van a morir - susurró antes de cerrar los ojos. Los cerró para siempre.

Llené mis ojos de lágrimas y me levanté al sentir un gran alboroto afuera.

Los vi, los soldados que estaban aquí hace unos momentos se desplomaron sin sentido en el piso justo frente a mis ojos y muchos soldados los rodearon, todos se miraron con complicidad, sabían qué era justamente el motivo de su muerte, pero supongo que no debían decirlo a los señores porque serían castigados.

La multitud fue interrumpida por una voz potente y soberbia.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

- Es que no lo ves idiota - dijo una voz con igual de autoridad - ellos consumieron sangre muerta.

De inmediato, la vista del primer hombre que habló, el rey se posó en el lugar en donde yo estaba, miró furibundo a los demás soldados y me agaché para evitar que me viesen a mí también.

- No te preocupes hermano - susurró el joven de cabellos negros - yo analizo los calabozos con detalles, pero por favor no me molestes que me puedo tardar varios minutos, cuando sepa lo que hay allí te aviso - y caminando hacia lo que seguramente era la estrada - al menos que ustedes soldados tengan algo que decirme - y gritándoles a todos en un rugido furioso - ¿Lo tienen? - y sonriendo - eso pensé.

Claro que lo tenían, en el calabozo estaban dos secretos del General Rojo, esa mujer que estaba muerta y yo, que me escondía de nuevo.

Ahora si tenía miedo.

¡Sálvame Naruto!


	3. Ricina

**CAPÍTULO 3 - RICINA**

Sin preámbulos, mis queridos lectores, el tercer capítulo de este también querido fanfic llamado VENENO.

¿Qué hará Sasuke?

¿Será que se va a encontrar con Sakura?

¿Las rocas serán un buen escondite para esa pobre muchacha?

Todo eso y mucho más aquí en **VENENO **…

* * *

**La ricina** causa hemorragia intestinal, seguida de diarrea a veces sanguinolenta, vómitos, deshidratación e hipotensión. Esta toxina puede causar la muerte tras una agonía que puede durar hasta diez días, aunque lo normal es que si el paciente no ha muerto en tres o cinco días se recupere.

La dosis letal en un adulto que ingiera la ricina es de un miligramo. Si es inhalada o inyectada, la dosis letal es de apenas 500 microgramos.

- ¿Dónde estás, Naruto? - dije con los cabellos entre mis dedos, acumulando de a pocos los mechones para tapar mi rostro con cuidado. Como si eso me protegiera de los peligros que me acechaban. Vaya ilusa. Lo que se puede hacer cuando el sentimiento primordial es el miedo; pero es que pensar en que él pudiese protegerme en la distancia, me permitía conservar ese toque de tranquilidad y paz que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos - Si me escuchas en algún lugar de tu alma, por favor ven por mi - dije suavemente acurrucándome tras las rocas en un punto en donde no era visible, por lo menos no sería encontrada en forma inmediata.

¿Qué estaría haciendo mi Naruto ahora? Sin mí, la verdad sólo esperaba que estuviese vivo.

Aunque, cuando me percaté que unos sonidos anunciaban la entrada de alguien hacia los calabozos, sabía que él debía ser mi segunda preocupación, la primera debería ser yo.

No tenía que ser adivina para reconocer ahora un peligro subiendo por mis piernas y esa preocupación me estaba matando.

Pero al retirar los cabellos, en vez de encontrar una vista alentadora, estaba ella, Konan se llamaba, con los ojos abiertos, desnuda y una pequeña línea de saliva recorría su quijada hasta llegar al piso.

**¿Qué cosa tan cruel pudo haber hecho, para que ellos le hicieran lo que vi de esa forma tan malvada? **

La violentaron terriblemente, le hicieron daño, rastros de sangre dejaban su cuerpo. La violaron frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.

Aunque luego cuando pensé en que Tenten me había drogado, pude reconocer en ella las buenas intenciones de protegerme de ellos, seguramente si hubiese estado en mis cinco sentidos jamás me habría quedado con los brazos cruzados.

Si lo pensaba, ellos me hubiesen violado a mi también.

Mis labios cuarteados, adoloridos, llenos de sangre seca que recorría de lado a lado mi boca. Me dolía demasiado, sabía a acero y a tierra.

Acero, sabía a acero la sangre en mi boca, sabía igual que mi boca el día en que mi madre me abofeteó.

Ella; Creo que ella no me quiere porque no es buena conmigo y pienso que en ocasiones me saca en cara el que quiera Naruto más por ser muy poco para él, que por ser su prima de sangre.

¿Y qué demonios eran esas cosas?

Le habían sacado la sangre y se la habían tomado, eso jamás lo había visto, jamás en la vida. Además, la habían compartido sin amor, la habían sometido sexualmente sin pensarlo siquiera, casi por instinto animal, eso eran ellos, unos verdaderos y siniestros animales que hacían todo sin medir el daño que causaban a los demás.

Que triste, que sola debía sentirse ella para dejarse morir de esa manera, la vida de ellos no valía ni un poco la de ella.

Pero entonces, en medio de mis pensamientos, se abrió la puerta y unos pasos retumbaron en el ambiente.

- ¡Dios mío! - me dije en voz baja y me aferré a mis brazos tristemente, asediada por las cosas que habían acontecido y por supuesto por el eco de esos pasos, que se volvió ensordecedor a mis oídos, los tapé presurosa y acurruqué la cabeza entre mis piernas.

Bajé el ritmo de la respiración para evitar en lo posible ser percibida por alguno de los hombres que seguro iba a venir, menos por el príncipe, ese hombre me asustaba terriblemente y no quería que me viese.

De nuevo. …

Esas enormes ganas de vomitar, respiré tranquila, respiré nuevamente, pero quedé en un completo silencio, sabía cómo actuar, lo sabía, agudicé mis sentidos y me dejé ir como en un trance, me alejé de allí para reposar en mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo, noté como mí alrededor seguía en silencio, las cosas se habían calmado, pero era ese tipo de calma que no me gustaba, la calma antes de la tormenta, la calma antes de una desgracia.

Los soldados se callaron hace unos instantes, no emitían sonido alguno ante la presión de su señor Sasuke. ¿Por qué un hombre tan joven les ocasionaba temor en esa forma tan desmesurada? Y no era exageración, ellos temblaban como si él se los fuese a comer con tan solo la mirada. Y si todos ellos eran unos monstruos como los anteriores, por qué temerle a un igual.

Luego pensé, que posiblemente, él era el peor de todos.

- Pero que sorpresa tan agradable - escuché en la puerta pensando que se refería a mí, pero pasó de largo por la entrada- la querida Konan es la responsable de la muerte de esos inútiles - y caminó hasta que pudo verla por completo - eras lista zorra - dijo mientras se agachaba y tocaba con uno de sus dedos un chorro de sangre que estaba aún fresco en el piso.

Lo recordaba, ella dijo que no podían beber sangre muerta, lo recordé más cuando ese hombre se llevó la sustancia a la boca y la saboreo como si no le molestara.

- Deliciosa – dijo, pero luego si se vio un gesto de mínimo de dolor que se evidencio con un pequeño rugido atorado en su garganta - pero venenosa, para ser más exacto, cicuta, buena elección, difícil de rastrear por nuestros vigilantes y efectiva para nuestra desgracia. Sasori tiene mucho que explicar cuando regrese.

Dos soldados aparecieron tras la entrada y llamaron a su señor.

- Señor, el General Rojo le pide una audiencia, dice que desea conversar con usted acerca de lo acontecido en el calabozo, ya que él es el responsable de resguardar estas zonas. El General está conmocionado, señor.

- Díganle que venga en diez minutos y ustedes lárguense inútiles. No me importa si está conmocionado o como se le de la gana.

- Sí señor - le contestaron los dos al unísono con precaución y miedo, sabían que molestar a ese hombre era traer hacia su persona una sentencia de muerte. Ellos partieron de inmediato y él, se quedó estático por unos momentos.

Subí mis ojos, subí los ojos con cuidado y le vi con el corazón palpitante y en descontrol, tenía tanto miedo, él me daba terror y seguía dándome miedo en estos momentos cuando sus manos bajaron y se untaron nuevamente de esa sangre. Sabía que estaba envenenada y no temía morir por llevarla a su boca de nuevo.

Un suspiro se escapa de mi boca, tapo con mis dedos mis labios cuarteados y una brisa entra por la ventana para ventilar los sucios aposentos.

Derramo una lágrima al ver que él hombre que antes seguía pasando las manos por la sangre en el piso ahora se colocaba de pié, era espigado, de cabellos desordenados en su espalda fuerte, contextura gruesa, era un hombre poderoso lo sabía, por lo tanto peligroso para mí.

Apretó los nudillos en un momento determinado y movió balanceando descuidadamente sus manos. Manos, manos fuertes que me asustaban, manos con las que podría detenerme y maltratarme. Calmada, niña, calmada princesa, me decía Naruto cuando veía que estaba a punto de perder el control por instantes de crisis.

Pero cerré los ojos con temor, lo sabía, él me sentía, el podía olerme, el podía percibirme.

Me levanté, me coloqué de pie y me acomodé contra la pared buscando una escapatoria a esta situación, pero estaba atrapada en ese lugar, la puerta abierta, si, puede ser, pero él seguro me aventajaría en menos de cinco minutos. Cerré mis ojos y me volví a apoyar en mi ser y en mi alma.

- No pierdas el tiempo - dijo en voz que podía escuchar claramente, pero no se movió ni un centímetro - te vi desde la mañana, ¿Eres acaso, el nuevo juguete de Sasori? - y se volteó de inmediato para verme justo a los ojos.

Arremetí contra la pared de nuevo, debido al impacto que me causaron sus facciones fuertes y agresivas, sus ojos estaban de un color carmesí que denotaban su naturaleza desquiciada y perversa, luego me sonrió e inesperadamente acomodó su pulgar en la boca, pero mis ojos estaban nublados del terror.

- Dime niña, ¿Cuántas veces te ha tenido en su cama? Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez, ¿Acaso más o es acaso menos en el tiempo que llevas acá? Él no pierde el tiempo como lo puedes ver con ella.

- No - dije acomodando las manos sobre mi pecho, al ver que se despojaba de un abrigo que le cubría hasta la quijada - ¡No te me acerques! - grité encontrando mi daga escondida en la última roca, le miré con serenidad y me coloqué en posición de defensa.

- Ninguna vez ¿No es cierto? - y se acercaba lentamente cubierto de oscuridad, ropas negras, alma negra, alma malvada - él sabe satisfacer sus necesidades con quien pueda y yo - mientras soltaba una carcajada - yo soy algo selectivo. Un hombre de mi posición puede permitirse elegir entre lo más exquisito que ofrece la naturaleza, desde las suaves y tiernas mujeres como tú, hasta los más deliciosos sabores de sustancia vital.

- Aléjate de mí - seguí quieta, estática en esa posición al ver que se me acercaba – si te me acercas no me voy a contener, eso te lo aseguro maldito - su abrigo, cayó lejos de él y sólo una ajustada camisa le cubría el torso.

Podría haber hecho alguna cosa, no sé, pude haber gritado, es posible, pero en un momento inesperado las cosas cambiaron en forma determinante, pase de defenderme con mi arma a estar ahora en una posición de sometimiento agresivo.

Él estaba sosteniendo mis brazos contra la pared y mi daga terminó en una de sus manos, jugaba con ella en forma habilidosa y pasaba de vez en cuando el filo del arma sobre mi escote.

- No debes atacar a tus señores, no se si una campesina como tu lo sabe, pero la pena: es de muerte - dijo burlón mientras rompía la tira derecha del traje que me cobijaba - y si él te perdona, tu vida pasa a ser propiedad de ese señor, en ese caso yo, es así que lo que acabas de hacer me convierte en tu dueño, tu vida me pertenece, mujercita - dijo seguro - ¿No es cierto Sasori? - comentó más que satisfecho.

Actué como me lo permitieron mis instintos, agarré la tira que cedió ante el peso de mis pechos y que estuvieron a punto de quedar descubiertos ante ese hombre que podría decirse encontraba emocionante manipularme y acosarme ante mi inútil defensa.

El General Rojo estaba allí, algo me dijo en ese instante que no se llevaban muy bien, el rostro de enojo evidenciado en él era más claro que todo. Dejé cualquier acción de defensa, que más daba, me vi como ella, la mujer llamada Konan ultrajada por ellos dos, pero él me volteó a ver nuevamente con una sonrisa cínica.

- Es cierto señor - masculló molesto el otro - ella le pertenece de ahora en adelante - y agachó la cabeza con impotencia - señor le puedo explicar todo - pero fue interrumpido por las palabras del príncipe.

- No me importan tus explicaciones, si quieres dárselas a alguien, que sea a mi hermano, que está muy molesto por la muerte de su zorra particular, y creo que tu no tuviste nada que ver así como la extraña llegada de esta niña ¿No es cierto?

- No señor - ocultando su molestia ante la acusación indirecta del príncipe, bien sabía que por más que tratara muchas de sus acciones eran controladas por el joven príncipe, era listo, mucho más habilidoso para el gobierno que su hermano y mucho más perverso al momento de actuar sin conciencia. Además de los espías que incluía hábilmente entre los soldados de todas las tropas.

El rey Itachi, era quizás el menos monstruoso de los tres hermanos, eso lo dijo la mujer que fue asesinada al revelar por detalles la descripción física de los señores.

- Vete - sonrió - voy a estar ocupado por unos momentos con mi esclava.

Le volteé a ver. Ver al hombre de cabellos rojos por un instante, con pánico en los ojos, quizás curiosa por saber su reacción ante el mandato de ese hombre, pero su rostro de enojo pasó a ser de total serenidad y de resignación.

En ese momento supe que había sido traspasada como lo es un objeto de dueño, en un momento pasé de ser la presa del General Rojo a ser la esclava del príncipe Sasuke.

- No - dije con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el costado derecho y desviando el rostro de ese ser - no soy un objeto señor - bajando mi mirada ahora al piso - no pueden pasarme de un lado a otro como si fuera una tarta o un trapo viejo, no tienen derecho - terminé con los ojos llorosos casi hablando al piso o a mi misma, pero no soportaba ver como era tratada por ese hombre.

Pero de pronto, ese hombre se abalanzó contra mí, su rostro quedó fijado en el mío y pronunció secamente, casi como sacadas de su estómago, como un rugido lleno de ira.

- Tú no eres nadie, eres una esclava de tu señor que soy yo - y dejando mis brazos lejos de ese pedazo de tela que cedía nuevamente al peso de mis pechos - eres mía de ahora en adelante.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, nunca en la vida me sentí tan mal, porque nunca, un hombre me había tenido de esa forma, nunca me habían tocado de esa manera tan posesiva e incorrecta para con una doncella.

- Yo soy una chica - le dije entre susurros y con los ojos llorosos - no soy una cosa, no soy una zorra.

- Ahora si - contestó de inmediato y con fuerza bajó mi camisón hasta la cintura, mi senos, mi torso, mi cuerpo quedó expuesto ante sus ojos sin algo que lo protegiera.

Recorrió suavemente con sus dedos mis brazos hasta que llegó al principio de los mismos, los bajo por los costados del torso y en un movimiento rápido volvió a subirlos despacio. Se detuvo un momento, cuando me quejé por el dolor, la herida en donde se había clavado esa lanza maldita estaba fresca y bajó su rostro hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

Acercó su rostro demasiado y en un momento cuando sentí sus labios posarse en ella, grité quedamente ante sus amenazas. Su lengua pasó por la herida lamiendo los rastros de sangre y su saliva empezó a quemarme.

- Tienes mucha suerte - susurró con sorna - el mismo Sasori te ha curado de su más peligroso veneno. Vaya si debió estar obsesionado contigo, debe ser una pena para él perder el tenerte en su cama hoy como lo planeaba. Pero dime esclava ¿Cómo evitar actuar cuando los soldados, seres tan inútiles decían cada vez que podían y pensaban que no los escuchaba, "el General Rojo se ha conseguido oculta en la aldea de las hojas a la protegida del guerrero Naruto, y ella ha sido capaz de dar su vida a cambio de ese poderoso hombre. Pero ella es tan hermosa que él piensa convertirla en su amante hoy en la noche"? - y terminó riendo mientras subía su rostro a la altura de mis pechos.

Yo, tenía los pechos sensibles, por lo común, son delicados, la segunda parte de mi cuerpo que me molestaba, algo grandes para mi gusto, difíciles de ocultar cuando quieres parecer hombre y sensibles al toque inadecuado o poco cuidadoso.

Coloqué mis manos para cubrirlos, en un arrebato que me permitió recuperar la compostura ante la amenaza que el me representaba, ahora aparte de saber que se consideraba mi dueño, debía procesar que en el fondo existía una posibilidad de querer llegar a Naruto a través de mí. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

- Por favor - supliqué perdiendo mi orgullo - aléjese de mí - y me volteé para darle la espalda, pero entonces él se apoyó sobre ella, pasó sus manos en forma delicada por mis hombros y retiró mis cabellos hacia adelante.

- Yo - dijo en forma pausada - no acostumbro a hacer a las mujeres algo que ellas no quieran, solo lo hago, cuando me interesan en verdad - siguió en medio de una especie de confesión interna - y en este caso - y acercando su boca hasta mi espalda - voy a tomar algo que me intriga - y quizás por el miedo o de pronto por mis ojos cerrados, no sentí sus dientes clavarse en la parte trasera de mi cuello, pero pude sentir uno de sus brazos rodear mis senos con fuerza mientras se aferraba a mi cuerpo, su otra mano rodeaba mi cintura.

No podría describir el dolor que sentía, era tan fuerte como si miles de lanzas envenenadas se clavaran en un solo lugar y su mano derecha subió de mi cintura a cubrir los gemidos de dolor que ocasionaba mi boca desconsolada.

- Ahhhh - me ahogó con su apretado movimiento. Grite por dentro de mi ser, grité para mi alma y para la persona que a la distancia se pudiera compadecer.

Fuertemente me quise soltar, lo quise alejar de mi cuerpo, pero cada segundo parecía más perdido en lo que hacía, estaba en un verdadero trance tomando mi sangre y apretando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo con desenfreno y descontrol.

Parecía como cuando los vagabundos hambrientos recibían un trozo de comida luego de varias semanas de abstinencia.

Creo que fueron 5 minutos los que pasaron, inclusive pudieron ser mucho menos, pero parecieron eternos, parecieron horas. Forcejeé cuanto pude, pero su fuerza tan superior me dejaba completamente indefensa y aplastada en contra de la pared.

Una de sus manos, la que antes cubría mi boca, volvió a bajar por mi espalda delicadamente ahora. Inesperadamente me volteó y volví a quedar frente a él, mis acciones eran torpes, la pérdida de sangre me había dejado como una muñeca de trapo, pero lo que pude vislumbrar fue su rostro completamente lleno de mi sangre.

Una lágrima más salió de cada uno de mis ojos y él la limpió con delicadeza, pero no como cuando se consuela a un ser amado o a una persona querida, él me consolaba como si fuese su presa y solo me calmara para que no se dañara su cena.

Entonces nuevamente arremetió contra mi cuello, mis brazos empezaron a pesar, un mareo suave empezó a invadir mi cuerpo y el piso pareció moverse ante mis pies, pero no me desvanecí, inclusive parecía moverme a mi antojo, creo que notó mi estado, porque sus manos perdieron la fortaleza que ejercían sobre mi cuerpo y la presión sobre mi cuello desapareció.

Me levantó el rostro, antes fijo en el piso por debilidad, seguía esa imagen aterradora, la más terrible que pudieron notar mis ojos, él estaba cubierto de sangre, sus labios goteaban mi sangre, sus ojos estaban perdidos aún en el carmín que bajaba por mi cuello.

Me desvanecí, me desvanecí en sus brazos y él me recibió acomodándose experto para acoplarme contra su cuerpo. Su rostro a tan solo centímetros del mío dejaba caer gotas en mis mejillas y él como si se tratara de un alimento especial bajó con su lengua y recogió cada una de las gotas que me adornaban el rostro.

- No más por favor - logré susurrar con resignación -no me haga lo mismo que le hicieron a ella, por favor no vaya a tomarme - y dejé notar mi llanto, cerré un poco los ojos para no seguir mareada por las imágenes que daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. Pero debía sacar la fuerza suficiente para por lo menos rogar si era posible que me tomara como lo habían hecho con esa mujer.

- No lo haré - me contestó seguro luego que notó mi estado y con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla que estaba llena de sangre - no lo haré hasta que me lo pidas - terminó seguro.

Puso en su boca el dedo pulgar y con uno de esos dientes que sobresalían a los demás, mordió el mismo hasta hacerlo sangrar notablemente. Cerré mis ojos al sentir que lo aceraba a mi cuerpo y trate de soltarme, pero sólo logré que me asegurara más a sus brazos.

- No lo vuelva a hacer por favor - dije quedamente - mire por favor que me duele mucho - y cerré los ojos nuevamente, pero mis acciones fueron interrumpidas cuando su dedo fue introducido en mi boca, pude sentir el sabor de su sangre que corría más ligera hacia mi interior, más suave que la mía, con mayor fluidez que la mía, al punto de sentirme atorada por la cantidad que ingerí en contra de mi voluntad.

- ¿Qué hace? - le grité sacando el dedo de mi boca - eso es asqueroso - y tosí, pero mi cuerpo había absorbido la mayor cantidad de sangre posible.

- Pronto pedirás por lo menos una gota de mi sangre, pequeña - y pasando sus manos por mis senos, siguió - pero el precio para que puedas tener un poco de ella es que me entregas lo que puedes considerar más valioso en tu vida. Pequeña, el dolor por no tener un poco de mi sangre será tan terrible que no lo pensarás y entregarías a tu propia madre antes que morir de sed. Será algo como el contenerme y no tomarte aquí y ahora.

- No - dije con los ojos llorosos -¿Por qué me hizo? - y dejándome vencer un poco por el sueño y cansancio - ¿Qué me hizo? - mas suavemente.

- Ahora eres uno de nosotros - susurró - y de ti, pequeña zorra - siguió serio - me interesan dos cosas y para poder saciar tu sed, te las pongo sobre la mesa, o aceptas ser mi esclava y entregarme tu cuerpo cada una de las noches por el resto de tu vida, o simplemente me entregas a ese hombre llamado Naruto a cambio de tu libertad y una cura para lo que seguro de ahora en adelante va a ser la mayor de tus desgracias.

- Eso jamás - contesté con rabia aún en el estado en que me encontraba - nunca lo haré ¡Nunca! - y entonces él burlándose acomodó el camisón para cubrir mis pechos y chasqueando los dedos apareció inesperadamente en la puerta ella, Tenten.

- Sirvienta, llévala y que tome un baño, ayúdala a que se limpie y luego que la lleven a mis habitaciones, ella ha elegido su destino y yo pienso empezar a hacérselo realidad desde hoy - y parándose mientras se alejaba de mí aún lleno de sangre - que no se diga que no le di opción. De todas maneras, para mí es más satisfactorio si prefiere que le tome cuando guste, hace años que no tengo una esclava para satisfacer mis deseos de hombre, estaba necesitando alguien a quien enseñarle la lujuria que puedo significar - y soltando una carcajada - ni una palabra a mi hermano, ni una palabra a nadie.

- No señor - dijo ella nerviosa. Él la miraba con satisfacción, como si ese temor le alimentara al igual que la sangre, pero mi cuerpo no pudo seguir expectante de lo que acontecía porque no podía más, mis ojos cedieron y la oscuridad se adueñó de mí.

- Ella es hermosa - escuché cuando mis ojos se cerraban - me gustará tenerla en mi cama.

- Adiós Naruto - dije con los ojos cerrados y para mis adentros - cuídate mucho y olvídate de mí.

Adiós mi querido Naruto.


	4. Botulina

**CAPÍTULO 4 - BOTULINA**

* * *

**Hola .. Soy Eco o Minerva0924 .. **

**Ya se .. Ya se .. ………**

**Tengo estas dos historias pendientes de un hilo, pero chicos es que soy una bomba atómica de ideas y cuando tengo una en la cabeza no puedo parar hasta escribir; y cuando no escribo, pues simplemente es porque la mente ha quedado en blanco .. **

**Creo que allí nada que hacer …. **

**Eso implica que las cosas que tengo en remojo en ocasiones se queden a medias o pendientes por un buen tiempo. **

**Pero es mejor esperar algo bueno a escribir locuras por escribir no más …. **

**Hoy luego de tanto descanso .. un capítulo más de VENENO ….. **

**¿Será que Sasuke le hará porquerías a Sakura? **

**¿Será que la pobre encuentra un modo de mantenerse a salvo? **

**¿Será que Naruto dejará de ser ese hombre que vive sólo en los pensamientos de la pobre muchacha y al fin vendrá para salvarla de todos? **

**¿Será que el príncipe será ese hombre malvado que todos ven? **

**Esto y mucho más aquí en VENENO …..**

* * *

La toxina botulínica también llamada "botulina", es una neurotoxina elaborada por una bacteria denominada Clostridium botulinum. Es agente de intoxicación o envenenamiento (botulismo) que puede ser mortal y también es usada como medicamento, como cosmético y arma biológica.

La ingestión de alimentos contaminados por toxina botulínica preformada produce botulismo, una enfermedad que se caracteriza por el desarrollo de alteraciones vegetativas (sequedad de boca, náuseas y vómitos) y parálisis muscular progresiva. Se trata de uno de los venenos más poderosos que existen y, en ocasiones, la ingestión de mínimas cantidades de toxina puede ser fatal y provocar la muerte del paciente por parálisis del músculo respiratorio.

Como arma química o biológica es considerada extremadamente peligrosa y arma de destrucción masiva, prohibida por las Convenciones de Ginebra y la Convención sobre Armas Químicas.

La capacidad que posee la toxina botulínica para producir parálisis muscular por denervación quimica se aprovecha para usarla como medicamento en el tratamiento de ciertas enfermedades neurológicas y como producto cosmético para tratamiento estético de las arrugas faciales.

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados, en medio de una semi inconsciencia, luego de un día, un solo día que pareció una eternidad, salí de ese calabozo. Agradecía sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi cuerpo, pero las condiciones para estar fuera no fueron como deseaba, apreté los labios con miedo y seguí caminando para no ser una carga tan pesada para ella.

Hubiese querido salir libre, pero al contrario de esto, me había convertido en la esclava de un hombre que me ocasionaba terror, pánico, miedo y mucho sufrimiento, de esto daba fe mi cuello lastimado y adolorido.

Con la ropa rasgada, con las telas blancas manchadas de sangre que dejaban caer gotas al piso, sangre fresca en todo mi cuerpo, con ese dolor punzante en mi cuello, herida abierta a la ansiedad del hambre extraña de un monstruo.

Salía por el mismo sitio en el que hace unas horas observé discutiendo a los soldados, pero ahora, solamente dos emisarios del Rey detallaban mi aparición, ellos ignoraron mi presencia conteniendo los dientes a las malas dentro de sus bocas al olfatear mi sangre, pero siguieron platicando como si el seguro dolor en su garganta no les molestara.

Ellos conocían al príncipe y guardaban celosamente sus mandatos, porque en el reino, existía una sola ley para los soldados y para los aldeanos.

Silencio; ante los deseos y actividades de los señores. Sus secretos morían bajo la tutela de la indiferencia y promesa de lealtad.

- Eres afortunada - dijo ella, Tenten mientras me ayudaba y cargaba a cuestas uno de mis brazos, mientras que con el otro apretaba mi torso con un poco de esfuerzo - hace más de diez años que el señor había evitado a toda costa una amante y te ha escogido a ti. Debes estar tranquila, las cosas van a ser más fáciles de ahora en adelante. Además, ninguno de los hombres que habita este reino se atrevería a tocarte un cabello, si no fuese así estos hombres que reconocieron en ti la sangre del príncipe no se habrían contenido y ahora estarías en sus manos.

- Mi cuello - fue lo único que logré articular por el dolor, ignorando totalmente sus comentarios - me duele - terminé de hablar quedamente pasando mi mano por el sitio del dolor y comprobando la sangre fresca aún en la herida y ahora en mi mano.

- No es tan grave como parece - dijo muy segura ahora mirando de reojo la herida - solo fueron dos orificios y no te causó un desgarre. No te preocupes, pronto te vas a acostumbrar a servir de alimento al príncipe. Deberías estar agradecida, he visto a nuestro señor Itachi alimentarse sin reparos y las heridas son enormes comparadas con la que tienes en tu cuello. El mismo señor Sasuke asesina a sus víctimas luego de alimentarse porque detesta ver las sombras en que se convierten los humanos luego de alimentar a los señores y no ser convertidos.

Sin embargo, solo escuchaba, no me importaban los señores, sus modos de alimentarse o sus preferencias. En realidad lo que me importaba era mi cuello y mi bienestar, y ni que decir de mi futuro en manos de ese sanguinario, literalmente, él había prometido tomarme esa misma noche aunque no lo deseara.

Tenía que inventar algo para evitar que eso pasara a toda costa, no le iba a permitir que me manoseara a su antojo, era un mujer digna y mi honra no iba a ser mancillada por los caprichos lujuriosos de ese monstruo.

- No me puede tocar - dije susurrando con las fuerzas que me quedaban - no quiero que me toque. Me ha lastimado mucho - ahogando un sollozo y apretando los dedos al cuello que sangraba sin embargo en forma estrepitosa.

- No te resistas - dijo ella segura - será más doloroso para tu cuerpo evitar que él te de su sangre - y mirando al piso - ahora la necesitas para sobrevivir. Si no la tomas vas a morir.

Le miré con recelo ¿Acaso me decía que debía volver a probar su asquerosa sangre para sobrevivir? ¿Cómo me pudo hacer eso? Ahora no era más que una mancillada idiota retenida en los calabozos del señor Sasuke y muy pronto una vulgar esclava sexual para pasar el rato.

Bajé la mirada y ya con rabia, con resignación, con un poco de desconsuelo y con miedo, solo me movía por inercia como lo hacía en las noches de guerra.

Como hace unos meses, cuando unos soldados atraparon a uno de nuestros mejores guerreros: Yamato, era uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto y le ayudaba con sus entrenamientos en las noches.

Pero eso no eran lo único que hacían, en otras ocasiones, salían con cuidado a espiar, con la intención de reconocer los terrenos de los alrededores y esclarecer las identidades de los señores, el mayor secreto del reino. Tantos años en las mismas, desde que tenía memoria sabía que ese era el principal objetivo de mi primo.

En ocasiones tardaban días, pero en esa vez, Naruto llegó destrozado y con lágrimas en los ojos contó que unas bestias los atraparon y asesinaron a su amigo, él escapó por los pelos, pero se sentía humillado.

Que destrozado estaba mi Naruto, lo único que pude hacerle fue abrazarlo y decirle unas palabras de consuelo en el oído: No te preocupes Naruto, tu te vas a deshacer de todas esas bestias. No debe existir algo así de monstruoso en la superficie de la tierra, por eso yo te voy a ayudar Naruto, no temas, nunca vuelvas a temer, porque estoy contigo y jamás podrás decir que estás solo.

Que gracioso, ahora comprobaba que en realidad, ellos eran los monstruos, los señores, los soldados y yo misma.

Al pensar en eso me detuve en un instante, dejé mis pasos sobre la tierra inmóviles y rogué al cielo por una muerte rápida y tranquila, pero que fuese ahora mismo, antes de ser violada, de igual manera, ya era un monstruo. Pero si lograba evitar el ultraje me daba por bien servida.

- Camina - dijo Tenten nerviosa - si el señor ve que te rebelas, las cosas van a ser peores para ti.

- Creo que hay cosas peores que la muerte, Tenten - y caminando a empujones cuidadosos que ella me brindaba - ser algo así de monstruoso es una de ellas.

- Calla, niña - susurró - no sabes lo que dices. Es más, en verdad, no sabes lo que significa. Te lo voy a explicar, ahora eres la concubina del príncipe y debes obedecerle. Acabas de obtener vida para siempre y poco a poco, tu cuerpo se transformará hasta ser muy hermosa, eso es lo que él te ha regalado. Es una bendición por la que han estado luchando muchas de las mujeres de estos lugares. No sabes, Sakura. Porque así te llamas ¿No es verdad?.

- Si - contesté al escuchar nuevamente mi nombre - Pero esto no es una bendición, no - dije colocando las manos en mis ojos para cubrirlos - soy un monstruo que va a quitar vida, cuando lo que quiero es cuidarla. Si tú tanto lo aprecias, ¿Por qué no le dices al señor Neji, que te transforme en una de estas cosas? - molesta por esa necedad en respaldar a ese hombre malvado.

- Ya lo hice - susurró dolida - pero él se negó rotundamente. Él dice que esta no es vida para mí, pero creo que él lo hace porque no me quiere a su lado para siempre. Lo que hizo el señor, fue atarte a su vida para siempre. Él no hace eso por cualquier persona, jamás pensamos que lo haría. Es muy extraño.

- El te protege - le aseguré - de otra manera no le importaría hacerte lo que ese malvado me hizo.

- No hables de lo que no sabes. La maldad del señor Sasuke ni siquiera se ha asomado en esos actos, esto fue una completa cortesía de su parte niña, acabas de ver el mayor acto de caballerosidad que él ha mostrado. Te dio la opción de salir libre, pero tú te negaste, ¿Quién es ese hombre por el cual te condenaste a eso que tanto odias? - y mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios amable y tierna siguió - llegamos a los baños de la servidumbre, ahora sube las escaleras, ayúdame, que luego te voy a llevar a las habitaciones del señor.

Caminamos creo que a través de tres pisos, subimos presurosas por los pasos de ella y llegamos a unas enormes albercas que se encontraban vacías. Caminamos hasta un cuarto color claro elaborado en una piedra muy hermosa de color blanco y llena de orificios por los cuales dejaban caer chorros de agua.

Me acerqué a uno de ellos y dejé que mi boca saboreara el alivio del agua fresca.

- Dame tu ropa - dijo ella condescendiente - debes quitártela, está llena de sangre y no queremos que seas el centro de atención en un castillo lleno de seres que se alimentan de ella ¿O sí?

- No - dije mirando mi reflejo en la piedra suave tallada - pero en primer lugar si él no me hubiese hecho eso esto no pasaría - y le lancé toda la ropa quedando totalmente expuesta.

Abrió una puertezuela y de allí, giró unas perillas y me vi bañada por completo en aguas limpias y suaves que arrastraban las marcas de sangre. Me volteé hacia la pared y acomodé mi cabeza en el muro para descansar, ya que me dolía enormemente.

- ¿Te duele? - dijo comprensiva - es uno de los primeros síntomas - siguió quedo - luego te va a empezar a arder la garganta y tu cuerpo se debilitará hasta que podrías perder la conciencia y ser tan sólo un animal hambriento.

- Inclusive para matar a mi madre - recordando las palabras del príncipe - o a cualquier otra persona - pensando en Naruto.

- Podrías hacerlo y no recordarlo, es una necesidad infinita para tu cuerpo ahora que no eres igual que antes.

- ¿Pero existe una cura? - pregunté esperanzada a ella.

- Según he escuchado, si. Pero sólo la conoce el rey y los príncipes. Así que no te hagas ilusiones, no puedes curarte.

- Y la muerte - dije sin recelo - ¿Cómo puedo morir? - ofuscada en mis pensamientos.

- Los soldados mueren en ocasiones con la luz del sol, cuando son convertidos en peones. Otros, los más fuertes, inclusive pueden soportar el sol, pero con dolor. Pero los que son convertidos por los señores y que deben ser alimentados regularmente por la sangre real, pueden soportar el sol sin problema. Por lo tanto los señores también. Ellos no pueden morir, nunca se ha conocido una debilidad, así que olvídalo, no tienes escapatoria.

- ¿Y si clavo un puñal en mi corazón? - sorprendida ante la imposibilidad de encontrar una forma para morir - si me corto la garganta o dejo de respirar.

- Tu cuerpo se regenera - y dejando cerrar un poco la llave - eres uno de ellos y no hay marcha atrás niña.

- Y si bebo sangre muerta - dije con la mirada centrada en sus facciones, bien sabía que esa era una posibilidad muy grande.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? - contestó sorprendida.

- La mujer que murió en los calabozos. Antes de morir me lo dijo y el príncipe me lo confirmo al hablar con ella.

Sin embargo sólo me sonrió y me miró a los ojos.

- Eso solo funciona con los soldados, pero los príncipes tienen sangre pura, ellos no mueren por ello, sólo los enferma.

- Eso quiere decir que yo puedo morir por eso ¿No es cierto?

- No puedo mentirte - contestó cabizbaja - eso te mataría en menos de diez minutos, como a esos hombres, pero tú sufrirías más porque eres más fuerte que ellos.

Acercó un enorme pedazo de tela y me ayudó a cubrirme con cuidado. Sin embargo, cuando lo hacía, notó que seguía cayendo sangre de mi cuerpo, aunque no tenía alguna herida. Una pequeña gota roja se escurría débilmente por mi pierna derecha.

- ¿Eso es sangre de la fertilidad? - dijo con asombro llevando las manos a la boca - es la sangre que sólo cae de las mujeres - y aterrada se apoyó en uno de los muros.

Asustada me apoyé en el piso con cuidado y en efecto vi como de mi cuerpo gotas de sangre que confirmaban mi femineidad.

- Esperaba hace unos días la llegada de la sangre de la fertilidad - dije asustada - pero ha demorado unos días más - y acercándome al chorro de agua que suave limpiaba las manchas de sangre - por favor consígueme algo para evitar que siga saliendo de esa manera.

- Sakura, ¿En verdad ahora no podrás huir de este lugar? - dijo con los ojos llorosos.

- Claro que si - le contesté conmocionada.

- No y te voy a explicar las razones - y me siguió limpiando.

- ¿Por qué? - dije intrigada - no entiendo.

- El señor Sasuke se va a molestar - dijo ella aterrada - cuando una mujer que es fértil como ser humano y sigue siéndolo luego de convertirse - y alcanzando algo para vestirme y evitar el sangrado - los más poderosos hombres de su raza vienen y disputan la posesión de la mujer para procrear a sus futuros hijos, puesto que casi no hay mujeres que sigan siendo fértiles. No es alguna relación, no es nada, solo te utilizarían para procrear.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - asustada caminé hasta ella - ¿que varios hombres van a querer llevarme? - y abrazándome - no pude tener una suerte peor. No quiero procrear los hijos con nadie.

- No te preocupes, igual el señor Sasuke es tu dueño - y tratando de consolarme - él lo arreglará todo, pero debe actuar rápido.

- ¿No entiendo?

- Sakura - dijo seriamente - al ser el señor Sasuke tu dueño. Va a querer que engendrar sus hijos contigo antes que otro venga y te arrebate.

- ¡No! - dije conmocionada - ni siquiera tengo pensado dejar que me toque.

- Mira - dijo fríamente - las mujeres, de las cuales ahora haces parte, se dividen en dos grupos. Primero están las concubinas, que son aquellas con las cuales los señores pasan sus ratos libres y se divierten y desahogan el instinto sexual que es muy intenso en esta especie, ellas son muy apetecidas, pero igual, puede ser cualquiera, porque ellas no pueden procrear.

- ¿Y las otras? - seguí asustada - ¿Qué pasa con ellas?

- Las otras son las mujeres por las cuales se han armado las batallas entre los hombres de esta raza - y siguiendo - son muy escasas y tener una, es asegurar la descendencia de la familia.

- Y la princesa ¿Ella puede tener hijos? - contesté pensando en el futuro de los señores.

- Ella puede - dijo segura - pero se dice que ningún hombre ha podido tocarle, porque es tan hermosa, pero muy peligrosa. Ella no desea tener hijos y el señor Itachi no ha conseguido una mujer que le de hijos, ahora que tu estás, pero que eres la posesión de su hermano, las cosas se van a poner difíciles.

- Me siento ahora más que nunca como una cosa - le dije triste - por favor, ayúdame a escapar.

- Así quisieras - le dije - serías mas peligrosa para tu gente que al quedarte aquí con nosotros. Los matarías.

Esa noche el príncipe no llegó a la habitación, ni en las otras noches mientras pasó mi temporada de sangre de fertilidad, en verdad me sentía un poco más segura encerrada allí en una enorme cama llena de suaves cojines y sedas deslumbrantes, seguro tenía otras cosas que hacer además de molestarme para mi ventaja.

Estaba tranquila, porque pensaba que sin sangre de la fertilidad evidente las cosas serían más sencillas y él no me ataría a su vida.

Al principio tuve tanto miedo, pero ahora me estaba armando de valor para actuar como lo pidieran las circunstancias.

Todo fue tranquilidad hasta hace dos días, porque antes Tenten me daba comida, unos mendrugos de pan de la servidumbre y agua, pero la primera noche en que no pude comer, los bocados cayeron al piso devueltos por mi garganta.

Ella decía que podía seguir comiendo, pero que mi cuerpo necesitaba de la sangre del señor para que se estabilizara, de lo contrario colapsaría.

Entonces entendí que más que dejarme tranquila, ese hombre me fastidiaba en la distancia y me atormentaba con no darme de su sangre. Había sido tan fuerte, que no me había quejado demasiado, pero en ocasiones nuestro cuerpo gana.

Dejaba salir pequeños quejidos, Tenten había salido de las habitaciones por temor a que la atacara, y yo ,estaba recostada en una suave manta ubicada en el piso y unos cojines que servían de almohada. Aunque eso no importaba, si lo comparaba con el dolor insoportable que estaba sufriendo.

Llevaba dos horas durmiendo afortunadamente y eso calmaba la ansiedad por tomar esa maldita sangre. Pero un escalofrío me hizo recuperar la compostura.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dije con voz suave, pero perdida en las habitaciones. Pude ver a ese hombre que estaba acomodado sobre mi cuerpo, con tan sólo unos pantalones encima. También fui testigo de primera mano de cómo mis ropas ya no estaban cubriendo la desnudez y él pasaba su mano por mis muslos con una delicadeza extraña, tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía no estar presente, estaba ido en sus ideas.

- Puedo olerte - dijo con serenidad - puedo oler cada una de las sustancias que deja salir tu cuerpo, desde el sudor que dejas por las mañanas en las sábanas cuando venía a verte a oscuras, hasta el olor de tu cabello.

- Señor - dije avergonzada - estoy desnuda. Por favor déjeme vestirme ahora.

- Yo te quité la ropa, esa es la idea - contestó con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios que peligrosamente se acercaron a mi cuello recién cicatrizado, temí que quisiera volver a alimentarse, pero sólo lo besó cuidadosamente - pero además hice otra cosa por ti.

- Señor, por favor, no quiero que me haga nada - le iba a reclamar más, pero el escozor en mi garganta me impedía hacer algo más para mi defensa, en verdad estaba sometida a sus deseos.

- Ya he bebido - siguió - no te voy a morder - dijo suavemente al pasar una de sus manos suavemente por el borde de mi cintura y por mis labios resecos - pero creo que tú si tienes hambre ¿O no es así? - y se levantó dejándome. Me permitió cubrirme con cuidado, pero me traicionaron los nuevos sentidos que estaba conociendo - un olor dulzón y agradable se filtró por mi nariz y de inmediato pude ver el líquido rojo bajar de su pecho.

Se había cortado, el lado derecho del pecho y las gotas llegaban hasta el piso. El instinto asesino quería llegar hasta su cuerpo y allí mismo beber la sustancia que reclamaba mi tranquilidad, pero lo recordaba muy bien sus palabras.

"Te va a dar hambre y cuando te alimentes, quiero alguna de las dos cosas a cambio: Tu cuerpo o Naruto"

Me acurruqué con rapidez para no ver la sangre en su cuerpo y mordí con rabia mi brazo derecho hasta que gotas chorrearon de mi cuerpo, él se abalanzó molesto sobre mí y terminé con él ahora aprisionándome contra el piso.

- No te hagas daño - dijo suavemente - porque ya suficiente te voy a dañar yo de ahora en adelante. No me resistiría si fuera tú, linda - y con la lengua limpió cada una de las gotas que resbalaban por mi quijada, pasó su lengua por mis labios y depositó un beso que absorbió más de mi sangre.

Suspicazmente y en forma predeterminada, se agachó sobre mi cuerpo dejando que las gotas entraran en mi boca. Mi cuerpo débil ahora recibió las gotas con deseo y escuché una carcajada liberarse de su cuerpo.

- Trato hecho - dijo aún sonriendo - haz bebido de mi sangre - aún sin saciarme - ¿Quieres más? - y bajaba dejando que las gotas entraran en mi garganta como néctar de vida - entonces ahora que debes cumplir lo que has de darme a cambio ¿Qué será? ¿Tú cuerpo? - y bajando la mirada libidinosa a mis partes nobles - o el guerrero bastardo.

- Naruto nunca será de ustedes - y volteé mi rostro molesta - logrando sacármelo de encima, descubrí en ese instante que yo también era fuerte y salí corriendo al closet lleno de ropa, cerré la puerta con seguro y me apoyé en la puerta para evitar que lograra romperla. En un instante me coloqué una manta en el cuerpo y me cubrí, si era necesario no iba a salir de ese lugar en toda mi vida.

- Siendo el caso de duda - gritó detrás de la puerta - si tanto quieres proteger a ese hombre que seguro ni se acuerda de ti porque te cree muerta - y seguía dando golpes muy fuertes - lo que quiero es - logrando romper la parte baja - quiero tu cuerpo - y los golpes cesaron - te voy a esperar todo lo que sea necesario, tendrás sed y cuando tus necesidades te traicionen, vas a ser mía.

- ¿Por qué no busca otra concubina? - grité con la esperanza de negociar - yo no soy buena para eso, yo no se hacer nada como eso. Me dijeron que mucha mujeres desean eso. Busque a una de ellas, señor.

- Ya no puedes - dijo seguro - necesitas de mi sangre y ningún otro te puede alimentar porque estas marcada por mí. Nadie va a querer hacerlo tampoco niña.

- Entonces déjeme morir - grité resignada con lágrimas en los ojos - no le sirvo igual. Por favor - y me agaché en el piso.

Dejó de hablar, ni una sola palabra, inclusive había jurado que se había quedado dormido, pero unas nuevas para mí me desalentaron.

- Lo sé todo - dijo suavemente a la misma altura en donde se ubicaba mi cabeza - tu eres fértil y vas a tener mis hijos. Lo supe desde que te olí en la mañana. Puedo oler en tu cuerpo cada una de las sustancias que indican en ti la posibilidad de engendrar nueva vida. Tenía la esperanza que siendo uno de los nuestros pudieras tener a mis hijos y lo he comprobado, si puedes.

- No - dije conmocionada - no quiero que me toque, mucho menos tener hijos. Yo no le amo - dije - es más le odio por hacerme esto que me hace.

Soltó una carcajada y acomodándose, para quedar espaldas a mi sitio, casi sentado en posición opuesta a la mía.

- ¿Quién dijo que en nuestra raza se trataba de amor? - y aún más molesto - mi padre no amó a mi madre, sólo estuvo con ella mientras nos concibió, ella murió cuando nació mi hermana. Nuestro padre nos educó. Lo que vas a hacer es tener a mis hijos y si lo deseo, te dejaré cuidarlos conmigo, porque en verdad te deseo como a una concubina, puedes ser las dos a la vez, mi compañera y mi amante - se detuvo unos instantes y volvió a golpear la puerta - abre la maldita puerta mujer.

- Antes me quito la vida - dije suavemente - no quiero una vida así. Así que es mejor evitarla.

En cuanto pueda beberé sangre muerta, el problema es cómo conseguirla, Tenten me ayudará estoy segura que lo hará.


	5. Cianuro

**CAPÍTULO 5 – CIANURO**

**¡Hello!!!........!Hello!!!**

**Bueno chicos… la verdad es que me turno de a capítulo por medio…**

**Un día SÁDICO Y PERVERSO…. **

**Otro día VENENO……..**

**Y debido a que se ha dañado la Red en mi casa, pues escribo con tiempo, pero me demoro en colgarlo a la Red, así que no se cuándo saldrá…..**

**Pero bueno, igual, espero que les guste porque va a estar muy, pero muy interesante…….**

**Cianuro: **

El principal efecto nocivo y letal de las diversas variedades de cianuro es el impedir que el oxígeno portado por los glóbulos rojos llegue a las demás células del organismo, impidiendo así el proceso de la respiración celular. En una autopsia, el cadáver presenta gran cantidad de oxígeno en las venas y una gran cantidad de ácido láctico, producto de la respiración anaeróbica realizada por las células carentes de oxígeno.

Por favor – salió de mi garganta como un agudo grito desde mis entrañas. Apretaba mis manos contra el pecho, y luego a ellas mismas desesperada - no más – me dije nerviosa, para mis adentros y pensando en los seres que amaba, el alma se me cubría de dolor y cerrando los ojos, los recordé con lágrimas en los ojos.

En Ino, en su pequeño niño que acostumbraba a llevarme flores todas las mañanas gracias a los consejos de su padre, quien decía se debía tratar con cariño a todas las mujeres, era un buen tipo ese Sai; En mis padres, a los cuales amaba, aunque supiera que ellos no mucho a mí. En la gente de la aldea y por supuesto en mi querido Naruto, por quien daría la vida o la muerte si era necesario. Así se resumía mi vida.

Cuando pensaba en Naruto, se me revolvía absolutamente todo por dentro, porque sabía que me había convertido en lo que él más odiaba, en un monstruo que sólo servía de diversión y comida a los señores de nuestro reino y por eso me maldije como nunca.

Decepcionada de la vida y de todo, busqué dentro de ese pequeño escondite un arma o cualquier cosa que lograra terminar con el enorme sufrimiento que me aquejaba, pero no había absolutamente nada y bien que no serviría al recordar que nada me mataría.

La verdad no quería ser lo que era, prefería morir antes de dañar a un ser humano, uno que podía tener familia; un padre amoroso, una madre hermosa o unos pequeños hermanos a quien cuidar. . Uno que podría tener familia o gente por la cual querer y luchar, una persona tal como lo era yo.

Odiaba el monstruo tan terrible en que me había convertido luego de servir de alimento al príncipe. Entonces me preguntaba qué tipo de personas eran aquellos que nos gobernaban. No eran seres humanos normales, pero tenían tantas cosas que los hacían entrar en el grupo de la gente que tan sólo era malvada. Muy malvada.

Esperaba que él se hubiese marchado luego de varios días encerrada en ese closet. Las horas eternas y susurrantes de dolor en mis entrañas cavaban la tumba de mi agonía. Me dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo y aunque juraba que él había salido y entrado en varias ocasiones, no salía por temor a encontrarme bajo su dominio, por lo tanto evitaba que me abriera esa puerta o dejarla a su disposición para que llegara hasta mí. Pero muy bien en mis adentros sabía que podría haberla roto hace mucho tiempo.

Quizás le divertía verme así.

Prácticamente ese lugar se había convertido en un refugio para mi protección, pero también era un calvario para mi sed que se acentuaba cada segundo con una mayor intensidad.

Él en varias ocasiones había tentado mi fuerza de voluntad al traer personas de las cuales se alimentaba, llegando ese olor dulzón y provocativo a mis labios. Pero destrozando mis sentimientos y mi humanidad luchaba con esa enorme sed. Le gritaba frustrada que no lastimara a esas pobres personas y él decía que debía tan sólo aceptar que ya era un tipo de persona diferente.

En realidad, creo que tan sólo pasaron dos días, dos días en los que fui completamente consciente de mi estado. Era un estado completamente vulnerable, porque estaba perdiendo el control sobre mi cuerpo. Ese closet era una completa bendición, pero también cada vez se volvía más pequeño y asfixiante.

Pero como tiene su fin y el hambre me pudo y supe que en verdad estaba bajo el poder del príncipe cuando rompió la puerta al fin y me sacó arrastrándome sin cuidado hasta su lecho.

Tarde o temprano ibas a terminar en mis brazos, mujer. Porque no eres más que eso, así que mejor colabora para que la experiencia sea agradable a los dos.

Una cama suave y llena de cojines recibió mi cuerpo destrozado por la sed. Pero las imágenes eran borrosas y llenas de distorsiones fuertes.

Pensé que me iba a golpear o alguna cosa, pero suaves caricias sobre mi rostro agobiado de tristeza y con rastros de lágrimas acumulados en los días de encierro, presentía su tacto.

Las lágrimas solo son muestras de dolor infame – y pasaba las yemas decayendo con delicadeza sobre mi cuello – y el dolor solo debe sentirse cuando se está dispuesto a morir por algo que valga la pena – acercando lentamente la boca a mi cuello – yo he sentido tu dolor en el alma y aunque maldita siente compasión – susurró colocando cada vez más cerca la boca a la piel – si deseas morir tan sólo deja que me alimente una última vez de esa suculenta sangre que sabe a gloria y a dolor. Porque ahora, linda, te voy a dar la opción de morir por lo que amas y por lo que sufres – y sin previo aviso mordió el cuello antes maltratado por su boca, agonizantes segundos llenos de dolor y decaimiento le siguieron a esas palabras con un toque de compasión real.

Pude sentir sus manos despojar el vestido que hallé en su closet botón por botón, recreándose en la piel descubierta que le había negado antes y me miraba justo a los ojos, no como lo había hecho antes cuando se alimentó como si nada con hambre descontrolada, ahora me miraba con serenidad y con los mismos ojos llenos de deseo que alguna vez vi en Naruto.

Entonces, me asusté al verle quizás pensando en mí de otra manera diferente al contexto acostumbrado de crueldad y sadismo. Y me traté de alejar precipitadamente, pero con una fuerza completamente superior me atrajo dejándome completamente imposibilitada a sus movimientos bruscos y descarados, que pasaban de un simple momento de alimentarse a otro de lujuria al tocar con cuidado mis senos y mi cintura.

Palpaba mi cuello por el lado contrario a sus acciones y acariciaba con cuidado, bajó como un suave masaje a mi espalda y acercó mi cuerpo contra el suyo en un afán de tacto que me dejó el alma inundada de terror por mi virginal sentir y ser. Nunca me habían tocado así y sus acciones mórbidas y descaradas me hacían llorar desesperada.

No – alcancé a decir con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban – yo no …… - dije tratando de hacer ver mi situación, pero sólo sentía que se aferraba con una fuerza mucho mayor a mí frágil persona.

Sentí el pecho duro y frió como la nieve chocar contra mis senos que se encresparon con el contacto. Asustada traté de alejarme con miedo y desconfianza, acomodando mis manos entre su cuerpo y el mío, pero en un movimiento rápido y ágil se acercó de nuevo con cuidado.

Yo, tengo frío, mucho frió – decía al sentir cada vez sus dientes clavados con más fuerza sobre mi cuerpo.

Es el frío de la muerte – dijo suave y sin pena alguna – es la elección que tomaste, pero yo no te voy a dejar morir sin poder tenerte para mí – y acercó sin pena mi cuerpo hasta el suyo – porque te deseo demasiado y no quiero que te vayas sin saber lo que te ofrezco ahora.

Ahhhhggggg – grité al sentir la sangre caer por mi cuerpo en abundancia, en esta ocasión había sido mucho menos delicado que con anterioridad y una herida quemaba mi cuello, hasta que se detuvo y me abrazó con cuidado.

Alejó la boca de mi cuello de improvisto y la pasó a la mía un poco reseca y necesitada de alimento.

Ahhhh – dije al sentir esa sustancia vital tocar mi boca y aunque era mía la recibía con ansiedad y agradecimiento.

Pasaba un suave masaje con su boca sobre la mía incitando mis sentidos y unos sentimientos que desconocía, acariciaba dulcemente todo mi cuerpo con derroche de pasión y deseo. Y llevado por la lujuria, arrancó las últimas prendas que se interponían entre nuestros cuerpos.

No me hagas eso – le dije con terror – no por favor.

¿Qué caso tiene si te quieres morir? – arrojó con voz de seda que acallaba mis súplicas con delicadeza y sé que si hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente me hubiera defendido, pero la verdad ni para sostenerle la mirada estaban mis condiciones físicas.

Podría morir tranquila – dije en forma inteligente para contestarle.

Tranquila pero sin experiencias – susurró al morder de nuevo mi cuello – parece que aún no te rindes por completo – pero se retiro casi de inmediato – si conocieras los años que llevo en esta tierra y las cosas que conozco seguro me entenderías sin reparo o algún problema, porque Sakura, yo soy lo que en verdad deseas. Nada más, ni siquiera a ese hombre que no sabrá jamás darte nada como lo que te voy a dar.

Me ha robado la vida – dije triste y resignada, dejando escapar las últimas energías de mi cuerpo.

No, yo te voy a dar la vida – y se acercó de nuevo hasta mi cuerpo desnudo. Una cercanía que me dejó ver algo que no había previsto, sonrojada sentí algo duro que chocaba contra mi delicado vientre y que palpitaba deseoso por algo que no podía entender.

¿Qué es …? – quise decir, pero de nuevo mi boca fue acallada por sus acciones, por su boca y el sabor de mi propia sangre que hacía me perdiera en lo que estaba sucediendo y luego me siguió hablando.

No sabía admitirlo, pero aunque en verdad si de mí dependiera, jamás me habría dejado tocar ni uno de los cabellos, pero el suave tacto y caricia que provenían de él me estaban generando unas sensaciones completamente nuevas y que desbordaban cada uno de mis sentidos sin control.

Eres casta – susurró con los ojos cerrados y en su boca una sonrisa cínica que denotaba orgullo o una que parecía desquiciada necesidad de destrozar una alegada inocencia o amor por la gente que amaba y respetaba.

No me hable así por favor – dije sin poder hacer absolutamente nada a lo que él quería – usted me va a violar como lo hacen los soldados a nuestras niñas y jóvenes. No hay diferencia, igual puedo ser un monstruo, pero no le quita crueldad a la agresión que usted me quiere hacer – y me dejé llorar de nuevo como al principio – Es usted un maldito monstruo desgraciado y Naruto ha querido que esto deje de pasar y por eso…..– pero una bofetada me acalló con rabia.

¡No lo nombras en mi cama! – dijo muy molesto – a ese bastardo le va a llegar su hora, pero parece que a ti te gusta ser solamente su perra, así que si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, pues te voy a dar el gusto, de tratarte cómo quieres – y entonces sin previo aviso me volteó dejándome a espaldas de su cuerpo y me dejó bajo él completamente lleno de furia y descontrol, pareciera que el tan sólo nombrarle a Naruto le hacía perder la buena voluntad que tenía en cualquier momento.

Ahhh – fue lo único que pude decir al sentir sus manos posarse en mi intimidad - ¿Qué hace? – grité débilmente al verme sometida.

Su pecho ubicado sobre mi espalda, su mano tocando mi intimidad, sus piernas abriendo las mías con rabia y su boca justo tras mi cuello.

Te voy a tratar como lo quieres – e introduciendo un dedo en mi intimidad sin cuidado – te voy a violar tal como lo hacen mis soldados con las niñas de tu aldea, porque si crees que soy un completo monstruo y que tu querido Naruto te cuida como una joya, pues él no está aquí para protegerte y yo me voy a vanagloriar de destruir todo lo que él considera valioso. Porque más que querer descendencia deseo destrozar a ese desgraciado bastardo.

Ahhhhh – nuevamente salió de mis labios, completamente asustada y mucho más al sentir como invadía mi interior y cómo abandonaba de molestar mi intimidad con su mano.

Podía sentir su miembro igual de duro que una piedra y mi intimidad estaba empezando a sentirse palpitante y descontrolada. Sus brazos subieron por mi anatomía hasta tocar mis senos y sin cuidado mordió mi espalda sacando mucha más sangre de mi cuerpo, un mareo insoportable me empezaba a cubrir y empezaba a desfallecer.

Bajó las manos de mis senos y los pasaba con descontrol cobre mi piel descubierta, pasó por mi cintura y pronto llegó hasta mis caderas.

Mis suaves caderas decían las muchachas de mi aldea, anchas y listas para traer hijos al mundo, muchas decían envidiarlas porque ellas aseguraban descendencia.

Bajó sus manos pasándolas por mi vientre y fue acercando sus caderas hasta mis nalgas, se alejó de mí un momento y tranquilizándome por una supuesta libertad, se acercó sin cuidado y apretó mis nalgas contra su falo completamente hinchado.

Tu elección mala o buena para ti, siempre era lo mismo para mí – y acariciando con su miembro la entrada penetró de una buena vez mi intimidad. De una sola vez, sin compasión y con ese movimiento se aferró a mi cuerpo con fuerza hasta que seguramente sintió el hilo de sangre que bajó por mi cuerpo virgen.

No – le dije a la nada, mientras me sentía balanceada por sus embestidas fuertes y descontroladas. Mi cuerpo se movía bajo sus impulsos y sus manos se sostenían de mis caderas con fuerza, sus uñas filosas en ocasiones cuando gustaba atacar, se clavaron en mi piel y empecé a sangrar por cada una de las heridas que me había ocasionado.

En un instante se dejó caer y me llevó consigo sobre la cama. Rogué se detuviera, pero sólo para mis adentros, porque no tenía energías para decirle absolutamente nada. Siguió con fuerza haciendo esos movimientos, fuertes. Sentía el cuerpo sudado golpear contra el mío, sus manos subieron tocando mi cuerpo hasta mis senos de nuevo, sus piernas temblar por cada uno de los impulsos necesarios para penetrarme y su abdomen duro golpear mis nalgas y mi espalda baja. De pronto, acomodó su rostro de nuevo tras mi cuello y me susurró unas palabras que fueron las que me acompañaron hasta que terminó de satisfacer sus necesidades.

Deliciosa – dijo no más y una sensación aglutinante me invadió para descontrolarme.

Sentí la cálida sangre de él bajar por mi mejilla, mi cuerpo la aceptó como si tuviese un radar para identificarla y se adentró en mi boca por el camino que le asignaba lo que Naruto me dijo era una fuerza de la naturaleza. Mis sentidos se calmaron, pero pasaron para dejarme sentir un nuevo dolor, un dolor que aparecía en mi entrepierna, uno que se acentuó cuando me penetró nuevamente y mucho más cuando sentí que me inundaba por dentro de una sustancia viscosa y espesa que se escurría por mis piernas.

Me dejó sobre la cama con desprecio, pude sentirlo, se levantó de mi cuerpo sin cuidado, pasó sus manos desde mis muslos hasta mi cuello y luego pasó por la mejilla, me dejó allí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la mirada perdida.

Cerré los ojos al sentirme completamente usada y víctima como las otras niñas, todo había sido tal como me habían contado, era en verdad una desgracia ser mujer.

Todo fue como lo deseabas – me dijo en el oído – ya no me sirves para nada. Ya no te quiero para nada. No quiero los hijos de una mujer que vive por mi peor enemigo, te he pagado como se hace a las concubinas, con mi sangre y ahora si tanto lo deseas te puedes morir por completo, me da igual, estás sucia y ninguno de los hombres de mi raza te va a querer. Así que mi querida zorra de turno muérete de una vez si quieres. No quiero encontrarte en mi cama cuando vuelva, lárgate como puedas. Te quiero fuera de mis tierras y cuando estés muriendo recuerda que cambiaste una vida conmigo por una muerte por ese bastardo.

Mi cuerpo está roto – dije por lo bajo para que igual él me escuchara – pero mi alma está viva – seguí – no me importa morir por la gente que me ama, menos por la gente que amo – y fue suficiente para enfurecerle, para hacer que me cubriera con una de las mantas de su cama y para que me sacara a rastras del castillo. No había nadie en los alrededores, eran casi las tres de la mañana, luego de ser violada, terminé en las afueras del castillo y completamente llena de sangre y lastimada.

Gracias a que él me dio de su sangre estaba viva, gracias a que me había calmado la sed, tuve las fuerzas suficientes para ubicar en la distancia uno de los lagos en donde en muchas ocasiones había ido con Naruto, el mismo lago en donde él me había dicho lo mucho que me amaba y en donde le había confesado también lo que yo sentía.

Mis pasos tambaleantes caminaron por los caminos del bosque, mis ojos perdidos llenos de lágrimas parecían botar sangre, porque arrastraban con las gotas saladas los rastros de la sangre que me apetecía, pero la que evite probar para conseguir por lo menos en la distancia un poco de dignidad y de fuerzas por mi propia cuenta.

Maldita sábana roja, sábana llena de su sangre, de su sudor y de esa sustancia que aún se escurría por mis piernas.

Esas que flaquearon un poco y me dejaron caer al piso. Golpeé, golpeé con fuerza las rocas y la tierra, lloré y dejé salir mi frustración con miedo. Lo sabía al ver el color de las moras en las plantas, pasaron dos semanas solamente desde mi captura, hace dos semanas había planeado venir con Naruto a unas tierras cercanas con la intención de llevar las moras para la fiesta de su cumpleaños, en estos días cumplía 20 años y le iba a decir que yo lo amaba más que nada y que aceptaba huir para las tierras del Noreste en donde decían no había Rey, Príncipes o Guerreros que lastimaran a las personas.

Sólo seríamos él y yo. Luego nuestros hijos y nuestros amigos, nuestros nietos y nuestra vida.

Pero al ver la realidad de las cosas preferí caminar hasta que a lo lejos vislumbré las aguas cristalinas del lago. Caminé despacio y dejé caer la sábana mientras avanzaban mis pasos y muy despacio me dejé adentrar en los suaves movimientos que las olas internas daban en mis heridas.

Me duele – dije al apretar mi vientre con fuerza – me lastimó – y limpiaba las manchas de sangre sobre el resto de mi cuerpo lastimado – ahora si en verdad deseo morir de una buena vez – y me sumergí por completo en las aguas.

Pasaron diez minutos, veinte, treinta, cuarenta y más. En ocasiones me sentía poder morir, pero me despertaba como de una pesadilla y seguía viva, pero con el dolor de la muerte cobrando su cuenta, luego el dolor de mi cuerpo.

Ella, Tenten, me dijo que nuestro cuerpo se regeneraba, era cierto, pero los daños en mi mente eran profundos y podía sentir el escozor en mis caderas, en mi espalda, en mi cuello y en mi entrepierna. En especial en mi entrepierna, donde ya no sangraba.

Más que la muerte, la vida es mi problema – entonces recordaba cómo salir de ese sufrimiento, sangre envenenada. Pero no iba a matar a nadie, por lo menos no a una persona, iba a acudir a un animal, iba a envenenar a un animal y luego a dejarme ir hasta Dios, porque yo si creo en un Dios que nos ama.

Igual si no me alimentaba por la sangre de ese hombre, iba a enloquecer y prácticamente morir porque iba a perder mi mente y el control como persona.

Caminé lentamente hasta la salida y tomé la sábana, la lavé con rabia al recordar lo que me había sucedido sobre sus hilos y me cubrí con ella, sin importar que la sintiera fría. Los párpados me pesaron y me dejé llevar por mis necesidades, pronto cedí y me quedé completamente dormida. Pude descansar un momento sin llorar, sin dolor por un instante por lo menos.

El tiempo pasó rápido y los rayos de sol me despertaron inesperadamente. Abrí los ojos con un dolor extraño, el contacto directo me ardía, los rayos del sol me hacían daño, entonces, era porque no me había alimentado bien con su sangre.

Me arrastré a la sombra de un árbol rápidamente para protegerme. Me sentí de nuevo desnuda y temiendo encontrarme con alguna persona o algún monstruo rompí la sábana en pedazos y me hice una especie de traje para cubrirme. Una como falda hasta las rodillas y otras en tiras, que enredadas remedaban lo que sería una camisa.

Dejé mis cabellos sueltos, no era la única chica con ese color en la cabeza, varias lo tenían, pero por lo menos despeinada no parecería la misma Sakura de siempre.

Caminé de nuevo hasta el lago y lavé mi rostro muy despacio, lo suficiente para saber que estaba sola. Lo suficiente para saber que no debía regresar para no hacerle daño a mis seres queridos. Entonces decidí irme para vivir al lugar que Naruto me había contado. Allí nadie me diría que hacer y podría morir tranquila como si nada. Sería una muerte lejos de mis seres queridos y por eso valía la pena.

Quisiera verlos – me dije mientras notaba mi espalda aún sangrando – aunque sea a mi madre por última vez – y me dejé de nuevo llorar destrozada.

En ese momento sentí de nuevo una punzada en mi vientre y me abracé con fuerza. Me dejé caer al lado del lago y cerré los ojos por un instante, en donde me dejó de lastimar. El príncipe no era un príncipe como los cuentos de hadas, como los que me contaba mi abuela paterna, ella si me amaba. En este caso el príncipe era el malvado y el pobre aldeano era un completo príncipe.

Una suave caricia recorrió mi espalda y cuando recobré el sentido escuche una reconocida voz, un acento familiar.

Y ¿Entonces por qué no vuelves con nosotros? – escuché sobre mi espalda.

Brinqué de inmediato y para mi asombro, tenía la posibilidad de moverme muy rápido y quedé de pie frente a una conocida presencia, pero de mi boca salieron los mismos dientes que le vi a los hombres del príncipe y me asusté yo misma. Los ojos se me abrieron y frente a mí, estaba la única persona que amaba en el mundo.

Di tres pasos hacia adelante en un arrebato de emoción pero me detuve al saber que las cosas no estaban bien.

Naruto, estás vivo, mi Naruto – susurré con los ojos alegres, pero con mi cuerpo lleno de hambre. Podía sentir su respiración agitada y también podía ver su mano apretando la espada bajo su abrigo. Él había notado el peligro que le representaba y eso me dolía enormemente.

Regresa, te prometo que las cosas van a estar bien mi querida Sakura – dijo tratando de controlarse, entre el miedo y el amor.

Un rugido salió de mi cuerpo inesperadamente, también para mi sorpresa. Y una sonrisa que ocultaba el dolor se asomó a mi rostro y entonces riendo casi enloquecidamente de dolor le dije mi despedida.

Adiós Naruto, te quiero – y me alejé de su cuerpo.

¡Espera! – me alcanzó a gritar mientras en uno de sus ágiles movimiento tomaba uno de los extremos de uno de los trozos que cubría mi torso – perdóname – y dejó la espada en un rincón – yo no te quiero hacer daño mi princesa. Yo jamás te haría daño.

No digas eso Naruto, por favor no lo digas – y me alejé con miedo de lastimarlo – yo seguro te haría daño, por favor vete y no le digas nadie que estoy viva, porque no será por mucho tiempo – también estaba mal. Estaba desterrada de mi aldea, de las malditas tierras del príncipe y de todo lugar amado. Definitivamente me iría a las tierras del norte.

¿Qué te hicieron?, ¿mi princesa? – dijo lloroso y tiró con fuerza uno de los extremos de un trozo, descubriendo por completo mi torso. La tela se desprendió de mi piel y a la vista quedaron las uñas clavadas en mi espalda, la mordida aún sangrante, mi cuello lastimado y las marcas de sus manos al sostenerme para violarme.

Aggghhh – dije al notar el escozor de la tela al chocar con la piel magullada.

Me cubrí de inmediato y no podré olvidar la mirada que tenía en ese momento, llena de odio y dolor. Allí supe que en verdad debía irme. Haciendo uso de mis nuevos dones adquiridos, me fui tan rápido que solo quedó en sus manos un trozo de tela y el alma destrozada.

Me lastimaron las agallas y el corazón mi Naruto – dije suave y me fui con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luego le grité con fuerza - ¡No me vuelvas a buscar Naruto, ya estoy muerta! – y me fui triste y resignada - ¡Ahora somos enemigos, si te acercas te mato! – y me alejé de nuevo.

Sakura – solo dejaron salir sus labios.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, salí del alcance de Naruto y por si acaso del alcance del príncipe y sus hombres. No era idiota y bien sabría que podría ser utilizada para que ellos llegaran hasta él.


	6. Sanguijuela asesina

**CAPÍTULO 6 – SANGUIJUELA ASESINA**

**Willkommen (Bienvenidos en Alemán):**

**Dejando un poco pendiente a SÁDICO Y PERVERSO, traigo hoy una nueva entrega para uno de los fics preferidos de todos…… VENENO. **

**Sin más, para poder empezar una historia, espero que sea de su agrado SANGUIJUELA ASESINA…**

* * *

**SANGUIJUELA ASESINA:**

De tipo sanguíneo. Es un líquido color sangre con un olor a vinagre muy fuerte.

Pierde la vida a razón de 1 PV por hora, hasta morir. Sangra por todos los poros de la piel. Un médico experto puede salvarle a tiempo realizándole una sustitución completa de toda la sangre contaminada, un proceso extremadamente doloroso, al igual que la recuperación.

* * *

Ya no soy Sakura de la aldea de las hojas, eso es muy claro para mí, a ese lugar nunca podré llamarle hogar nuevamente y a los seres queridos que dejé allí jamás les volveré a ver

Caminé recogiendo mi cabello en una coleta alta, parecía crecer más rápido desde que me convertí en lo que soy ahora.

Ahora, simplemente soy Sakura, uno de los que he sabido se llaman hijos del mal y no lo he aceptado con la mayor de las voluntades, porque en el camino he perdido lo más valioso que tenía en la vida: El amor y la inocencia, los dos por parte separada. No me importaría haber perdido la inocencia si en el proceso conocía el amor, pero las cosas no fueron así

Aseguro un pedazo de tela en mi cuello para cubrir las marcas de dientes que aún permanecen frescos.

Me arrepiento de no haberme entregado a Naruto en el lago la vez que huí, el me prometió los momentos más maravillosos, pero ya es tarde para lamentaciones, me guste o no, el primer hombre en mi cama fue el príncipe Sasuke y voy a tener que vivir con eso el resto de la vida. Aunque se tratara de un vil abuso de mi persona. No era nadie para quejarme. ¿A quién le diría mis sufrimientos sin ponerle en peligro? De todas maneras me alegra que él me haya sacado de su vida. Sufriría más en ese maldito castillo

Bajo la mirada al piso y acaricio mi vientre lleno morados y unas cicatrices que no se poden borrar. Con el tiempo y en el camino he conseguido heridas más graves que se curaban en segundos, pero las ocasionadas por ese desgraciado permanecen frescas en mi cuerpo como si una maldita ponzoña me atacara de forma permanente.

Entonces, no me culpen por querer morir, es mi deseo y no me pueden tachar de ser débil, porque no saben lo que fue esa maldita noche sometida bajo un cuerpo lleno de odio y maldad, que desahogó sus instintos sexuales conmigo, para luego ver el miedo en los ojos de Naruto que antes profesaban amor. Su mano en la espada por temor a lo que era me había herido profundamente, al punto de quitarme la última esperanza de vida, él mismo.

Ya no tengo miedo, aunque no me acostumbré a ser lo que soy. En tan sólo dos meses he podido sobrevivir con sangre de animales, que no es muy agradable a mis necesidades y me hace sentir débil en ocasiones, pero que me mantiene viva y cuerda, que es lo importante. No he cambiado de idea, no quiero morir cerca de mi familia, porque les podría hacer mucho daño.

Pero sólo viajo de noche, durante el día el sol me produce fuertes dolores en la piel, algo como una especie de quemazón que se encarniza en las heridas en donde él me mordió. De esta manera mi piel se ha vuelto de un tono tan claro como la de los señores del reino y mis ojos se han vuelto un poco más hábiles, como también mis movimientos para con los escenarios nocturnos.

Mi aspecto es también diferente, los ojos un poco más rasgados y mi cuerpo se ha transformado notablemente. Antes no era fea, Naruto me decía guapa, pero ahora sé que soy notablemente atractiva. Se han desarrollado los atributos necesarios para ser una carnada a quienes se suponen me alimentarían, mis senos son algo más grandes, mis caderas se han pronunciado un poco más y mis rasgos son más finos y delicados. También se ha desarrollado en mi persona lo que denomino maldad, pero he sabido controlar mis impulsos asesinos, porque se quien soy en verdad.

Hace unos días robé un traje de hombre, unos pantalones, una capucha y un abrigo, con el cual logro pasar desapercibida para las demás personas, quienes asumen soy un chico tímido o raro.

Hace tres días le vi con un grupo de soldados, montaba un hermoso caballo color blanco que contrastaba con su armadura negra, una que le cubría todo el cuerpo ¿Cómo supe que era él? Sus ojos negros llenos de maldad y esa sonrisa llena de cinismo que recordaba sobre mi cuello con la respiración entrecortada, jadeando como un animal mientras me tomaba a la fuerza.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, deseaba acabar con su vida de una buena vez, pero eran demasiados hombres y él mismo bastaría para someterme. Dejé mis impulsos de lado cuando temí que quisiera tomarme de nuevo, así que asustada retrocedí tras los árboles que me ocultaban en forma oportuna.

Por un instante sentí que me había descubierto cuando se detuvo y observó los alrededores. Arrugué el ceño al verle tan presto a lo que acontecía y me preparé para defenderme por si me descubrían, pero agachó la mirada y siguió de largo. No sé que buscaba, pero temí que se tratara de mí o de Naruto.

Por instante pensé en regresar a la aldea, pero luego recordé que Naruto era fuerte y se podría defender, por otro lado, yo estaba a medio camino a las tierras del Norte, así que cuando desaparecieron por el camino de piedra seguí en sentido contrario, ellos iban al Sur, luego de verificar seguramente las fronteras con el Norte. Allí ellos perdían el control, porque era tierra de libres, hombres y monstruos vivían a su antojo sin ley o Dios. Ese era mi lugar

Camino solitaria, no me gusta la compañía y creo que a ninguno se le ha ocurrido acompañarme luego de ver mis ojos hambrientos. Según los campesinos, en tan sólo dos horas llegaré a las tierras del Norte, así que tengo en mi cabeza una mezcla de sentimientos. Miedo y Tranquilidad, porque las cosas pronto acabarán y porque morir no es algo simple.

No puedo acobardarme ahora – dije en voz alta cayendo de rodillas al piso – si lo hago es por los demás, no puedo pensar sólo en mí y cerré los ojos para dejar que no me molestara el temor.

Pero como una señal del destino una escena apareció frente a mis ojos.

Miren lo que me trajo el camino – dije con los ojos nublados y sonriendo – una serpiente completamente venenosa, la más venenosa – al mirar en medio del camino como atacaba a un pequeño conejo asustado – sólo muérdelo- dije apretando los puños y mirándolos fijamente. Era medio día y me exponía al dolor del sol en su punto más alto sólo por acabar todo de una buena vez.

Pero justo cuando se abalanzó para morderlo, me interpuse para salvar al conejo.

Es inocente – mencioné resignada. Me vi reflejada en ese pequeño conejo. Lo hubiera dado todo porque una persona apareciera y me salvara de esa venenosa serpiente que me había atacado sin consideración, eso era el príncipe una maldita serpiente venenosa.

Bajé la mirada, y miré con impotencia el piso al saber que había perdido la oportunidad de conseguir sangre envenenada.

Ahhh, demonios – grité con dolor. La serpiente en un descuido había clavado sus filosos dientes en mi brazo derecho, justo sobre el lugar en donde pasaban las venas – Santo cielo – me dije arrojando al animal lo más lejos posible y tomando con mi otra mano el brazo lastimado - dos agujeros enormes – susurré - ¿Y ahora que sucederá? – y me senté en el piso. Más recordé Sangre envenenada - la mía – dije en voz alta.

Pero entonces la idea que incluía dejar de vivir no me gustaba demasiado. Había tenido tantas cosas por las cuales vivir y ahora esas mismas me incitaban a quitarme la vida.

¿Qué más da? – dije sonriendo - Ya no tengo nada que perder y a quien lastimar. Búscate una buena mujer Naruto y elimina a esos malditos señores. Asesina a ese desgraciado por mí, no pedí ser súbdita de nadie, tampoco tú mi Naruto, así que libéralos a todos – y mordí justo en el sitio en donde se evidenciaba los estragos del VENENO – libérame a mí – ya estaba en los límites unos metros más no importaba.

Caminé hasta los orillos del camino, un pequeño dolor empezó en mi corazón y se regó por todo mi cuerpo me adentré un poco más hasta los árboles y una presión en el pecho empezó a sofocarme hasta que me impidió respirar.

Ahhhhh – grité por el dolor, me arrastré hasta que me acomodé bajo un árbol y cerré los ojos esperando la muerte.

Pasaron cinco segundos o un poco más, pero la agonía se hacía intensa.

Eres estúpida o te haces – escuché frente a mí – si tu deseo es morir eso no te servirá – dijo con voz burlona y abrí los ojos de inmediato – aunque querer morir siendo lo que eres es algo muy estúpido de por sí.

Era un hombre de cabellos rojos como el fuego, más oscuros que el general Rojo y con los ojos extraños.

¿Quién eres? – dije con pesadez y aguantando el dolor – aléjate de mi si no quieres salir lastimado.

¿Yo lastimado? – dijo aguantando la carcajada – en ese estado y me amenazas, eso sí es muy estúpido mujer, en verdad deberías temerme – y se acercó para tomar el brazo en donde me mordió la serpiente, agarró un cuchillo y me cortó de improvisto. La sangre contaminada se regó sobre el pasto y el dolor empezó a disminuir – aunque parece que el peor enemigo en tu vida eres tú misma.

Déjame – le grité enojada – no es tu problema lo que hago con mi vida, no te metas en los asuntos de las demás personas – tomando de nuevo mi brazo y notando como me recuperaba.

Es mi asunto – dijo serio y cambiando el semblante – estás en las tierras del Norte y en este lugar me encargo de que las cosas se encuentren calmadas inclusive si el peligro es ocasionado por la misma persona a la que protejo.

¿Tú me proteges a mí? – dije en tono burlón – además pensé que aún faltaba horas para las tierras del norte. Y también pensé que aquí cada persona tenía la libertad de hacer lo que deseara. No como en el Sur.

Así es, siempre y cuando no se ocasione daño.

No sabes lo que soy, soy un maldito monstruo – y me levanté para caminar lejos de ese hombre – le hago un bien al mundo si desaparezco.

¿Y qué se supone que eres? – dijo abalanzándome sobre mi y dejándome en el piso – le vi al rostro y unos enormes dientes salieron de su boca, unos iguales a los míos. Agredió mi brazo y a los segundos estaba bebiendo mi sangre. No demoró mucho, se alejó de mí y continuó.

Sasuke – dijo con los ojos llenos de rabia – eres del príncipe del Sur.

- No – dije enojada – no soy de nadie y no se te ocurra atacarme de nuevo porque no respondo imbécil. Además no te incumbas en lo que no te importa. Eres un maldito monstruo como todos ellos y como yo.

Recogí la pequeña maleta y limpié mi brazo lastimado por su mordida, me alejé de nuevo para retomar mi destino.

Por eso te quieres morir – dijo seguro y burlón – pero acaso que mujer no querría morirse luego de ser convertida de la manera en que lo hizo contigo. Cada vez es más cruel, pero hace muchos años que no había conseguido una compañera.

Yo no soy su compañera – dije molesta – es un animal.

En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero mi querida viajera. Pero eres la compañera del príncipe, eso lo dice tu sangre que tiene su esencia y aunque te alimentas de animales pronto vas a necesitar de su sangre para seguir viviendo.

Eres un completo idiota, ¿Quién te dijo que quiero seguir viviendo? ¿Acaso no interrumpiste hace un momento la única oportunidad que he tenido para dejar de ser el monstruo que soy? Lo que somos nosotros.

Caminó despacio hasta una enorme roca y con habilidad se subió justo encima de ella, cerró los ojos y siguió hablando.

No iba a funcionar, es necesario que sea sangre humana y por si no lo notas la tuya tampoco funciona.

Obviamente no lo sabía, pero muchas gracias por el dato, ahora si no te importa me voy y sigo sola.

Tomé con cuidado de nuevo las cosas, aunque pensativa por sus palabras.

No le perdonas lo que hizo – dijo soltando una carcajada.

Dejé caer la maleta con sorpresa, ¿Acaso él podía saber las cosas que él me había hecho? No, no debía saberlo, no tendría por qué saberlo. Me arrojé en su contra con rabia y con impotencia.

¿Qué sabes? ¿Cómo sabes? – y le tomé de la camisa con frustración.

Lo sabemos todo al probar la sangre de los nuestros – contestó tranquilo y sereno – sabemos todos los recuerdos que tienes. Se de tu vida en la aldea de las hojas, tu amado Naruto, el General Rojo, los soldados con esa mujer, el momento en que el príncipe te convirtió y esa noche en que te convirtió en su concubina y amante – y soltándose para dejarme totalmente anonadada – inclusive los detalles. Por cierto, qué bonita espalda tienes Sakura.

Le abofeteé con rabia y con lágrimas en los ojos recogí mi maleta y quise salir muy lejos de su presencia.

Espero que te sientas orgulloso de tu raza, cómo te llames, pero no me interesa que tu mente pervertida, se recree con los detalles que me hizo ese bastardo.

¿Entonces lo odias? – dijo con fuerza - ¿No te mueres por beber su sangre y dejar que te tome como el resto de concubinas que ha tomado? – dijo ya en un tono muy serio.

En algún momento, ya que pudiste ver mis recuerdos, te pareció que disfruté lo que me hizo – le dije molesta – no lo creo, pero no me importa las conjeturas a las que quieres llegar – y caminando sola – déjame seguir mi camino ahora, no tengo ninguna deuda o compromisos contigo.

Me llamo Gaara – contestó para situarse a mi lado – soy el líder de las tierras del Norte y necesitas de mi permiso para seguir tu camino.

Me detuve aún más molesta, caminé sin esperar su aprobación y para replicar sus palabras seguí.

Y entonces ¿Lo tengo? – pregunté en tono irónico – o debo pedirte permiso de otra manera.

Eso depende – dijo de nuevo a mi lado - ¿Vas a seguir de nuevo con la idea de matarte?

Ya te lo dije, no es tu problema.

Te propongo un trato, ven a mi casa. Allí te voy a dar los motivos suficientes para que quieras seguir viviendo – y mirándome serenamente - ¿Qué dices? Debes tener hambre, necesitas comer, no sólo te alimentas de sangre como los señores, puedes comer. Te ofrezco un lugar para descansar y luego muchas razones para vivir.

No creo que pueda cambiar de opinión ¿Y cómo sé que no eres un pervertido que me quiera hacer algo como el príncipe? – y seguí pensativa, en verdad necesitaba descansar, una cama, una comida, un baño y un refugio acogedor por lo menos por un momento y si lo pensaba él me había evitado el dolor por mi sangre envenenada.

Porque ya te habría quitado la ropa y te habría violado mientras estabas adoleciendo por el veneno, porque no soy como él, no soy un monstruo como Sasuke y además no le haría daño a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

Me avergoncé al escuchar sus palabras que aunque fuertes, eran honestas y bien sabía a qué me arriesgaba, pero por primera vez decidí confiar en uno de ellos. Sus ojos parecían sinceros, con eso me bastaba.

Supongo que me caería bien una comida – dije suavemente – sin embargo voy a estar pendiente de tus movimientos.

Tranquila, no te haré daño – y caminando frente a mí y tomando mi maleta – te doy mi palabra. Ahora sígueme.

Eso espero – dije suavemente.

Creo que notó el miedo en mis ojos, porque se fue todo el tiempo adelante.

Caminamos durante dos horas, siempre tras él pero cada segundo me sentía más cansada, eran casi las dos de la tarde y el sol había dejado mellas en mi estado de ánimo.

Traté de seguir, pero en un momento me sentí desfallecer, hasta que me caí de nuevo de rodillas en medio del camino.

¿Estás bien? – dijo acercándose mientras me levantaba – necesitas sangre o te vas a debilitar cada vez más.

No – dije segura – no voy a beber la sangre de nadie.

No podemos conseguir un animal cerca a estos lugares, si lo notas cada vez que llegamos más al norte, las tierras son más estériles y los paisajes más tristes. No hay animales o plantas, Sakura – dijo mi nombre con preocupación, al punto de hacerme sentir un poco reconfortada.

¿Entonces qué debo hacer? – le contesté resignada.

Bebe de mi sangre – dijo mientras se bajaba la camisa y me mostraba el cuello lleno de cicatrices – por lo que de inmediato rechacé su oferta.

No – le dije subiéndolo – soy fuerte y puedo caminar. Sólo ayúdame ¿Si?

Está bien – suspiró – ya casi llegamos.

Gracias – dije agradecida en verdad – no soy tan débil como parezco.

Lo sé – dijo sonriendo – yo, lo lamento.

¿Lamentas qué? – sorprendida por su cambio de actitud.

Haberte tratado así – y mirándome al rostro – es que en verdad eres la compañera del príncipe y creo que no te va a dejar ir tan fácil de sus manos. No debí haberme burlado de lo que te hizo, pero es que más que nadie debes saber que en nuestra sangre hay algo de maldad implícita sin importar cómo hayamos sido antes.

Si lo sé – y sonriendo también – además no me iba a poner a llorar como un bebé por lo que me dijiste. Hay cosas peores en la vida.

Por lo menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.

Pero él mismo me arrojó de su castillo – dije recordando sus palabras – si en verdad quisiera tenerme no me habría dejado ir.

Debe tener motivos muy poderosos para haberlo hecho – dijo pensativo – eres sólo una concubina más o eres algo especial.

Entonces recordé sus palabras, era fértil. No sabía si debía confiar en él por completo pero me iba a arriesgar.

Soy fértil – le dije apesadumbrada – me han dicho que puedo tener la descendencia de los de nuestra raza.

En ese momento, se paró de inmediato y me miró con preocupación a los ojos.

Definitivamente no te va a dejar ir, hace muchos años que no existen mujeres fértiles en nuestra raza. Te va a querer dejar embarazada lo más pronto posible si no es que lo estás ahora.

¿Embarazada? – dije asustada – no, eso no es posible. No puedo estar embarazada de él – apretando mi vientre con la mano libre que no era sujetada por él para cargarme.

Pero te ha forzado a mantener intimidad – dijo suave – es posible que haya esperado a que tu cuerpo estuviera completamente preparado para anidar un descendiente y luego te ha tomado.

No lo sé – dije deteniéndome – no lo quiero saber – y sintiendo mi vientre de nuevo - ¿Cómo lo podría saber?

Debemos ir con una anciana de los nuestros, ella ha traído al mundo a muchos de los descendientes de los de nuestra raza y te va a ayudar.

Y si estoy embarazada ¿Qué voy a hacer? – susurré asustada – él va a venir por mí – con lágrimas en los ojos y aferrándome a mi cuerpo. Pero él me abrazó al sentirme tan perdida.

No te preocupes – dijo seguro – estás en las tierras del norte y para llegar a ti va a tener que luchar con nosotros. Ahora, ¿aún te quieres morir sabiendo que puedes estar esperando un hijo?

Si la respuesta fuese así, yo no quise traerlo a la vida - dije llorando – además aún no es seguro. Es sólo una teoría. Y si fuese cierto la verdad creo que no me importaría, sería un monstruo como él.

Yo no diría eso – me dijo con los ojos tristes – no todos los hijos son como los padres.

Eso no lo sabes – le dije intranquila.

Si lo sé, porque mi padre es el General Rojo.

¿Qué? – dije incrédula – pero si ustedes son casi de la misma edad. Mientes, él no puede ser tu padre, no hay modo.

Lo es, él no envejece, siempre será igual. Cómo yo, a partir de ahora nunca envejeceré, los hijos de ellos no pasamos los 24 años, el tiempo allí se detiene para nosotros.

¿Sabes lo que tu padre trató de hacerme? – le dije al recordar lo que vio cuando bebió mi sangre.

Si – contestó – lo mismo le hizo a mi madre, pero ella murió cuando yo nací, él no la convirtió y la dejó morir.

Pero eso no puede ser – continué absorta – yo pensaba que él no era uno de nosotros.

Si lo es, sólo que lo disimula bien, es casi tan poderoso como Sasuke, pero no tanto. El príncipe es mucho más violento.

Por un instante cuando cerré los ojos, me vi con un monstruo en los brazos y mi caminar decayó de la impresión.

No temas – dijo para tranquilizarme – no puedo saber con exactitud el estado en que te encuentras, porque ese derecho sólo lo tiene el hombre que te convirtió en uno de los nuestros. Es por eso que me preocupa que quiera venir por ti a nuestras tierras.

Tal vez - dije alejándome un poco – debería irme. Muchos pueden salir lastimados por tenerme cerca. Hace tres días le vi por estos alrededores, seguro me estaba buscando.

No – me dijo de inmediato – según sé, cuando una mujer de las nuestras que es fértil está en los días en que puede quedar embarazada se vuelve especialmente atractiva a todos nosotros, es por eso que creo no estás embarazada – y bajando la mirada – porque yo te veo especialmente atractiva. Si estuvieras embarazada, no despertarías eso en mí, es algo que debes aprender a saber Sakura.

Pero entonces sus palabras en vez de tranquilizarme me avergonzaron un poco, primero porque me confesaba que me encontraba atractiva, pero de segundo me preocupaban porque era posible que si no estaba embarazada el príncipe me buscara para volver a tomarme.

Oh – dije de inmediato – gracias – y bajé el rostro.

No te estoy tratando de llevarte a mi cama – dijo riendo – pero no es un secreto los poderes de las mujeres como tú.

Entonces, él me debe estar buscando para …. – pero dejé de hablar al pensar en la obviedad de las cosas – si me hubiese visto me habría tomado de nuevo.

Parece que le importa más su descendencia de lo que te dice ¿Por qué te dejaría ir de ese castillo?

No lo sé, se molestó porque le mencioné a Naruto.

Oh- dijo sonriendo – el viejo Naruto – y me sonrió de nuevo – ese zorro te quiere mucho ¿No es cierto?

Si y yo a él ¿Acaso le conoces?

Él solía ser mi amigo, pero cosas pasaron que nos separaron, pero no quiero hablar de eso linda.

Linda – dije extrañada – así me decía él.

¿Quién? ¿Naruto? – dijo extrañado.

No. El príncipe.

Vaya – susurró – eso es serio.

Por qué – dije curiosa.

Porque la única persona a la que le decían así era al gran amor de su hermano, la princesa del Sur y antigua soberana de estas tierras, antes que mi padre lo convenciera de tomarlas a la fuerza.

¿Su gran amor?

Si, ella y su joven hermana fueron asesinadas por mi padre, pero ellos no lo saben, creen que lo hizo Jiraya el padre de tu amado Naruto.

El General Rojo es un hombre muy malo.

No lo suficiente – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – es una suerte que la maldad no sea hereditaria.

Si, es una suerte – pensé.

Mira, llegamos – y nos detuvimos frente a un enorme castillo.

¿Esta es tu casa? – dije curiosa – pero si es un castillo enorme.

Ser el líder de estas tierras tiene sus ventajas Sakura.

Entonces ahora entraría al castillo del Sur con el hijo del general Rojo que para mi ventaja no era tan malvado como él o eso parecía.

El príncipe me está buscando, si no estoy embarazada querrá violarme de nuevo para asegurar su descendencia, pero no lo voy a permitir y ahora tengo ayuda, Gaara me va ayudar, pero no me va a dejar que muera tranquila.

No importa, apenas encuentre el espacio voy a huir. De todas maneras no me gusta la compañía, por más agradable que sea. Gaara es agradable y me ha tratado bien, pero algo en el fondo no me convence.

¿Tendré motivos?


	7. Humo de gutejo

**CAPÍTULO 7 – HUMO DE GUTEJO**

**El tercer apasionado y espectacular capítulo de VENENO, uno tan ardiente como la picadura de una serpiente mortal que asesina poco a poco hasta que te destruye el cuerpo y desaparece el alma.**

* * *

**HUMO DE GUTEJO: **

Veneno de tipo respiratorio. Es un líquido transparente y volátil, sin color ni olor.

Al minuto comienza el sopor, cada cinco minutos se pierde un poco la capacidad de reaccionar y al segundo minuto se duerme sin remedio por un periodo mínimo de 24 horas, hasta que despierta.

* * *

- Gaara ¿Por qué me no haces un enorme favor? – susurré con un sonido que en algún tiempo fue mi voz – por favor, ¿harías algo por mí? – respirando algo entrecortado por la presión que la falta de comida ocasionaba en mi pecho.

- ¿Qué tienes? – me dijo, algo preocupado al verme decaer sin aliento.

Me soltó un poco y dejó en el piso, empezó a desabrochar su camisa y bajándola hasta que pude ver de nuevo su cuello, me habló con los ojos enternecidos y con el rastro del compadecimiento en su sonrisa.

- Sabía que tarde un temprano ibas a necesitar de mi sangre – pero mi mirada llena de lágrimas, ida en el vació le dejó perplejo y algo confundido – pero no entiendo ¿Acaso no estás sufriendo demasiado por no beber sangre? Parece que llevaras meses sin probar la sangre de un humano, si no lo haces puedes perder la conciencia ¿Acaso ese no era el favor que querías pedirme?

- Llevo dos meses y dos semanas sin probarla – dije seria y calmada - y no pienso hacerlo ahora, que he llegado al lugar que había pensado desde el principio – me levanté como pude y caminando hasta él con la mirada suplicante le rogué lo que tanto deseaba – Gaara, por favor, mátame ahora, mátame sin dolor y de una buena vez – y me dejé caer a sus pies.

No debí pedírselo. No se le puede pedir a un hombre bueno que elimine o quite la vida a un alma inocente. Porque estoy segura que podía ver la inocencia en mis ojos y en fin en lo que era toda mi vida.

Se agachó y me vio con enojo. Yo estaba tan cansada, las piernas me temblaban y la espalda estaba tan adolorida como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre ella. Subí la mano por dentro de mi camisa y noté la mancha de sangre que emanaba de mi cuerpo. En el lugar en donde él me había mordido. Nunca había cicatrizado y el golpe que me di hace un mes al caer por un precipicio no fue de gran ayuda.

Me desvanecí un poco perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo y los brazos de Gaara me atraparon de inmediato antes de golpearme la cabeza en contra del piso. Eran como los brazos suaves de Naruto que me atrapaban en el cuerpo de otro hombre, pero la sensación era tan inocente y valedera como la de él mismo.

- No temas Sakura, yo no te voy a hacer nada – me susurró sobre la mejilla derecha, cuando notó mis ojos asustados y mi rostro nervioso – hay cosas que no se pueden manejar y por lo menos hoy necesitas de mi ayuda. Tienes hambre y estás completamente débil. Vamos, toma mi sangre y recupérate de una buena vez. Que por lo menos yo no te voy a quitar lo único que tienes, tu vida.

- No puedo – le dije bajando la cabeza – se nota que te han lastimado, alguien se ha alimentado de ti durante mucho tiempo o son las cicatrices de muchas personas. Yo no voy a ser una más, no voy a dejarte una marca que no se va a borrar jamás – y decaí de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, ahora con más fuerza tambaleando descontroladamente. Pero recuperando el equilibrio de inmediato – no soy un monstruo y puedo morir, pero no te haré daño. Si no me vas a matar, entonces ayúdame a levantarme por favor, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti.

- No lo eres – dijo de inmediato – nunca lo serías. No por ser quien eres, yo te voy a proteger de ti misma si es necesario.

- Basta – dije, y me dejé ayudar para seguir caminando hasta la entrada del castillo.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos, pero de repente volvió a hablar con un tono suave y reconfortante.

- Esas cicatrices – me dijo con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo – al contrario de lo que pueda parecer son un buen recuerdo para mí – siguió mientras me ayudaba a caminar hasta el interior del enorme castillo – gracias a que alimenté a una persona con mi sangre le salvé la vida hace muchos años.

- ¿Una persona como yo? – mientras le ayudaba para que mi cuerpo no le lastimara mucho - pero te hizo mucho daño Gaara, debes haber querido mucho a esa persona para salvarle.

- En verdad fueron dos personas y estaban casi muertos. Si no les hubiera encontrado, ahora no existirían.

- No importa, ya llegamos ¿No es cierto? – y caminando lentamente me acerqué hasta la entrada sentándome en un pequeño saliente que dejaban entrever las rocas – vamos, por favor toca. Creo que no puedo mantenerme más en pie y menos respirar – colocando las manos en mi pecho para facilitar la entrada de aire.

Tocó dos veces en la puerta y de inmediato se abrió, dejando a la vista, a una anciana mujer de cabellos blancos inmaculados, que se perdían entre las olas que el viento dejaba ventilar en esa puerta.

- Anciana – dijo Gaara con la mirada alegre – he vuelto – y se abalanzó sobre ella con emoción al verla también en buenas condiciones.

Creo que la quería mucho porque su semblante cambió a uno de total serenidad de un momento a otro.

- Joven Gaara – susurró devolviéndole la sonrisa – me alegra tanto verle de nuevo, pensamos que los soldados del norte le habían atrapado en una de sus frecuentes visitas. Por favor siga – pero al notar mi presencia se detuvo en seco y dejó de hablar como si las palabras le quemaran la lengua.

Me miró con detenimiento y arrojó un suave comentario a mi persona.

- Una mujer del Sur – dijo concentrada – una mujer del sur en estado fértil – para aclarar de inmediato las dudas. Entonces pude respirar tranquila no estaba embazada del príncipe, ahora no me sentiría culpable por dejarme morir de una buena vez. Quitarme la vida se había convertido en un completo suplicio, no podía con ello, me lo impedían sin saberlo o sabiéndolo en el caso de Gaara - ¿Cómo has podido soportar tus impulsos Gaara? Eso es algo casi imposible – dijo mientras se acercaba y me ayudaba a levantar con cuidado – ven niña te ayudaré para que llegues a los baños y te limpies esa sangre que sólo te provoca peligros en estas tierras de los condenados. Entonces, debes saber que eres afortunada de que mi joven Gaara sea fuerte y bueno.

- ¿A qué se refiere señora? – le contesté mientras miraba con desconfianza a Gaara. Que ahora se alejaba de nosotros algo apenado.

- Las mujeres en estado fértil, las mujeres como tú, convertidas y capaces de engendrar a los hijos de tu raza, segregan una sustancia que enloquece a los hombres, los incitan a tomarte sin considerar lo que puedas opinar. Cosa que debes saber ¿No mi niña?

No hizo falta aclaraciones, ella de alguna manera había sabido de mi situación y quizás mi mirada triste y acongojada apenas dijo esas palabras le revelaron que fui una víctima de los deseos de un hombre de "Nuestra raza". Aunque ella no supiera quién, estaba completamente segura que conocía mi pasado y las circunstancias que me rodearon más que yo misma. A duras penas si había salido de ese calabozo a la habitación del príncipe y luego a las afueras.

- No hace falta que siga, por favor – le dije para acallarla un poco - no me importa esta vida o gente a la que implica. No quiero ser una de esas personas y mucho menos acostumbrarme a esa vida. Esto es repugnante – ahora con rabia – no quiero que me vuelvan a hablar de ellos – le dije cerca al rostro mientras Gaara se había quedado cerrando las puerta, ahora más suave – menos quiero saber que me puede pasar algo malo - y seguí caminando con los ojos cerrados.

Caminamos durante cinco minutos por pasillos y pasillos que se enredaban entre ellos mismos, vueltas y vueltas que se perdían en mi cabeza una y otra vez sin control. La respiración se perdió entre mis pulmones, los ojos perdieron las luces y el negro se adueñó de mi vida.

De repente no eran mis pies los que caminaban, no eran mis piernas las que me sostenían. Decaí en un estado de completa vulnerabilidad y sólo recuperé un poco de conciencia cuando me vi sentada en una tina desnuda y cubierta de agua hasta mi pecho.

Ella, la mujer de blancos cabellos me ayudaba a limpiarme.

Ella parecía ser buena, pero había aprendido a no confiar en nadie, menos en los de esta especie tan extraña que tenían sus propias reglas con la vida y para con la naturaleza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté asustada, chapoteando agua para todas partes.

- Cálmate, cálmate mi pequeña – dijo sonriente tocándome los hombros – te desmayaste en el camino y cómo no quisiste su sangre, Gaara insistió en traerte alzada, eso es todo – dijo cerrando las cortinas.

- Ya veo – le contesté tranquila – él es un buen chico. Es bueno para ser lo que es – pero me sentí desvanecer al no haberme alimentado.

- Lo somos – dijo de inmediato – y la verdad no es tan malo, puedes tener amigos por toda la eternidad.

- O puedes perder lo que fue de tu vida, en tan sólo un segundo. Pero dígame ¿Cuál es su nombre? – dije mirando toscamente hacia ella. Haciéndome la fuerte al sentir que perdía el poco manejo sobre mi cuerpo, pero ella hacía como si nada.

- Chiyo, me llamo así – dijo al verter un poco de agua sobre mi cabeza – y tú pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Sakura, señora – dije cerrando los ojos, tratando de sentirme aliviada – me siento mal – continué – por favor, me siento muy mal.

- Lo sé – contestó acomodando mi cabeza en el orillo de la tina – pero para eso solamente existe un remedio – y me siguió ayudando a limpiar las manchas que aún tenía – aunque no lo desees. ¿De dónde eres niña? No te he visto en el sur las veces que he ido a visitar a nuestros amigos.

Todo se volvió como un sueño y en medio de mi ensoñación, seguía contestando a sus preguntas por inercia a mi naturaleza gentil.

- Hace más o menos tres meses, tenía una vida en la aldea de las hojas, ahora sólo soy yo en esta vida miserable. Sólo yo y nadie más.

- Eso no es cierto niña – alcanzándome un trozo de tela para cubrirme – eres tú y tu compañero, cuando dos seres de nuestra especie se unen, lo están para siempre. Puedes sentir los miedos, los deseos, las pasiones, los sueños, el dolor y todo, absolutamente todo lo que se relaciona con él.

- Eso no es cierto, ese desgraciado debe haber violado a muchas mujeres y ya lo ve. No está atado a ninguna de ellas, menos a mí que no lo deseo. Por favor no me hable más de ellos y porque me hace pensar que tiene su mirada justo en mi espalda. No puedo dormir cuando siento que puede aparecer en cualquier instante y volver a hacerme daño.

Dejó salir un enorme suspiro y cuando terminó de ayudarme a secar. Terminó su conversación con unas palabras.

- ¿Quién te forzó mi niña? - dijo seria.

- ¿Cómo sabe que lo hicieron? – le contesté perdida en mi debilidad.

- Tus palabras, tus miedos y esa enorme rabia por los seres de nuestra raza, en especial los hombres. Además lo leo en tus ojos, mi pequeña. Muchas mujeres fértiles han sido sometidas por siglos al hombre que pueda poseerlas, a veces en esta raza no hay espacio para el amor y todos esos sentimientos nobles que tienen los humanos normales. Esas cosas se olvidan porque, la cuestión mi pequeña, es la simple y vana supervivencia. De nada más. Más si existe sangre real de por medio, ellos aseguran su descendencia como lo más importante. Cuando un rey se queda sin descendientes, los demás hombres de la raza los ven débiles y tratan de robar el trono. Es algo complicado.

- Igual no importa, como usted lo ha dicho. No estoy embarazada. Nada me ata a ese hombre. Aún así, se lo voy a decir, el hombre que me hizo daño fue el príncipe del Sur – dije bajando la cabeza, aguantando la molestia y cayendo en una profunda debilidad.

- No puede ser – dijo asombrada – él nunca haría eso. Él jamás haría daño a una persona.

Él me violaba y ella lo defendía como si fuera un hombre bueno y noble. Cómo si se tratara de alma buena y justa.

- Pues ya lo ve, parece que estamos hablando de dos personas completamente diferentes. Él es la persona más cruel que he conocido y sólo con mirarle los ojos, puedo sentir el odio y la rabia que lleva dentro. Su sonrisa se encuentra llena de pecados y su alma debe estar condenada por el mismo infierno – le dije muy molesta ya cansada de sus intromisiones – él me hizo eso y mucho más. Así que favor no me hable de él y menos de esa supuesta relación que tiene conmigo. La verdad, no vine a estas tierras a conseguir nada, vine a dejarlo todo, no quiero nada más. No quiero saber más, señora – cerrando los ojos para un descanso que hubiera querido fuese eterno para mí. Que la muerte me llevara en sus brazos para siempre, lejos de tanto dolor.

No sé qué pasó. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero unos brazos fuertes me dejaron sobre un suave soporte y un contacto cálido se situó justo a mi lado, pero no era la presencia de la anciana mujer, era una persona callada y misteriosa.

La oscuridad y el silencio le daban a mi descanso paz, un toque sepulcral que parecía la muerte, que deseé con toda mi alma seguir así para siempre. Sin miedos, sin temores, sin dolores. Sólo ser yo y el mundo. Sólo ser yo y mi Naruto, pero, me sentía morir por dentro. Como lo extrañaba. Parecía que al fin y al cabo, era cierto que necesitaba la sangre del príncipe para vivir. Mi simple existencia se ligaba a su sangre y él me había arrojado para que me muriera. No sabía si sentirme muy triste o sentirme agradecida por haberme liberado; al fin y al cabo me hizo un enorme favor.

De pronto, toda la presencia me cubrió. Sus brazos cobijaron todo mi cuerpo, un calor adictivo me empezó a dar soporte para recuperarme poco a poco de un escalofrío incontrolable que me quitaba de a poquito la vida. La verdad no sabía de quién se trataba, pero me reconfortaba de tal forma que no me importaba, era un abrigo tierno y lleno de calor que me calmaba.

Parecía un ente, podría decirse que estaba muerta en vida. Pero si sólo debía esperar unos pocos momentos, no me importaría el dolor agonizante que acababa con mi garganta. Pero una suave caricia había empezado a pasar por mis mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre.

En un instante, los brazos rodearon con delicadeza mi cintura y se acercaron para tenerme mucho más aferrada a su cuerpo. Un beso suave depositado en mi frente, acabó con el toque de sus brazos por mi espalda y simplemente me abrazó con empeño. Me abrazó tan fuerte que no tuve más remedio que entregarme a su abrazo también. No pude estar más agradecida por la fraternal muestra de afecto.

La ternura que cubría esa alma me cobijaba, pero sentía que mi corazón se detenía y si fuese uno de los grandes estudiosos o sabios, sabría que estaba muriendo, no perdiendo la razón como a los otros de mi nueva raza, sino muriendo en verdad. Creo que él también lo sabía, porque sentí un pequeño gemido de su parte.

¿Acaso quién me abrazaba? Quería que fuera Naruto, pero no, no era ese tacto el que recordaba. Gaara no podría ser, él no parecía el tipo de persona que se aprovechaba de una mujer, en un estado de completa debilidad. Aún así, mis dudas se acentuaban cuando sentía como me protegía.

Un sabor dulzón empezó a llegar hasta mi nariz. La caricia de sus dedos, pasaba por mis labios delicadamente y una piel abierta me ofrecía su sangre sin algún reparo. Cerré mis labios para no poder absorber lo que me daba lo que sabía era un hombre, pero lo acercó tanto que mis instintos recién adquiridos gobernaron mi voluntad.

Abrí mi boca y sentí cómo salieron esos dos dientes que se clavaron en una piel tersa, la sangre ingresó en mi cuerpo y la tomé con fuerza, la tome y me sentí vivir de inmediato, al pasar mis brazos sobre un cuello fuerte y rodeado de cabellos.

Las manos se aferraron a mí. Pero no me importaba lo que aconteciera, porque mi cuerpo en función de satisfacer sus necesidades sólo se ocupaba en tomar aquello que me urgía, su sangre que me satisfacía y me daba vida.

Tal vez si no me encontrara en esa situación hubiese notado, cómo mi cuerpo quedaba desnudo a los deseos de alguien que me alimentaba. Aunque posiblemente no me hubiera importado, porque mi urgencia por su sangre era mucho más fuerte que la intromisión en mi cuerpo o intimidad.

Suaves caricias sobre mi espalda anunciaban los deseos ardientes de alguien que me daba su sangre sin miedo. Pero la lujuria, los deseos por beber y ese deseo desgarrado por ser tomada se adueñaron de mi cuerpo y también de mi voluntad.

No me pregunten los motivos, ni siquiera se las respuestas, yo que pude sentir cómo mis pensamientos virginales eran reemplazados por otros que alguna vez llamé vulgares y descarados.

Quise que la persona que me estaba brindando sus caricias me tomara con fuerza y sin miedo, lo suficiente para olvidar esas escenas en mi cabeza donde mi mirada se fijaba en una colcha roja, mientras me balanceaba en la nada debido a ese hombre que me penetraba ordinariamente sin dejarme verle el rostro. La verdad en todo este tiempo, nunca pude distinguir con claridad la cara de ese hombre. Para mis ojos no era más que una imagen desfigurada llena odio y maldad.

Sus caricias eran tan diferentes y tan llenas de sentimiento y delicadeza que no me quejé cuando retiró el último pedazo de tela que me cubría la desnudez. Tenía tantos deseos de olvidar esa noche de mi memoria que lo que acontecía se convertía en una oportunidad de morir en forma agradable.

Abrí un momento los ojos, pero estaba lleno de oscuridad, la noche había arrastrado el día. El aire se filtraba por la ventana, cosa que me hacía saber estaba en un lugar muy alto y que la persona que se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo era muy fuerte y delicado en sus movimientos, casi medidos para darme el mayor placer posible, pero un completo desconocido.

Abrió con cuidado mis piernas y acariciaba mis muslos sin control. Pasó sus dedos por mi rostro y susurraba suaves palabras para mis oídos.

- Una noche – me dijo con cuidado – entrégate a mí una noche a cambio de mi sangre – y cuando sintió que me dejaba de alimentar mordió mi cuello, en el mismo lugar que hace varios meses mordió el príncipe para saciar sus deseos.

- ¿Una noche? – dije con la voz entrecortada - Sólo si luego me quitas la vida – cediendo a sus manos y a sus movimientos – Ahhhh – al sentir el dolor de sus dientes sobre mi piel.

Lentamente se movía sobre mi cuerpo y su pecho, se apegaba al mío como si le necesitara.

- Si – susurró jadeando con la respiración entrecortada – te voy a tomar, pero tu vida no te pertenece para disponer de ella – y se acercó sus caderas a mi cuerpo para sentir su virilidad encendida por mí – no puedes, para qué pedir algo más, cuando no se necesita.

- Ahhh - tuve que gemir al sentir su rostro absorber mis senos con deleite, con desenfreno, con posesión y sin amor.

Pude ver un poco sus ojos, entre las sombras, entre el silencio de la noche. Unos ojos dulces, unos ojos llenos de lujuria y desenfreno. De ardiente pasión encendida. Una pasión que yo le despertaba, una pasión que sentía mía ahora.

- ¿Quién eres? – dije ida en el deseo ahora con los ojos cerrados - ¿Por qué me tocas? – sosteniendo unos pocos de sus cabellos que se regaban por su rostro.

Porque eres la flor más hermosa de este jardín del infierno – dijo suavemente y pasó sus manos debajo de mi espalda, sosteniendo mis nalgas con fuerza, dejando sentirme de nuevo ese intruso palpitante que deseaba adentrarse dentro de mi cuerpo.

- No – gritó alguien en la misma habitación. Un rugido estruendoso se escuchó y el hombre que me tocaba fue arrojado fuera de mi alcance. Unos sonidos tras la puerta anunciaron que alguien más se acercaba y él huyó por la ventana.

Gaara apareció tras la luz de luna llena y sólo pude voltear para verle asustada. No había percibido mi desnudez hasta que agachó su mirada y la anciana me cubrió con una tela.

- Yo – dije avergonzada – alguien ha entrado mientras dormía y …… - dejé porque sabía que no necesitaba terminar alguna frase adicional.

- No hace falta – dijo Gaara algo molesto – uno de los nuestros ha entrado y te ha querido tomar mientras te alimentaba.

Miré sobre mi cuerpo, noté las manchas de sangre en la sábana que me cubrían y resignada comprendí los motivos para que mi estado de total recuperación fuese evidente.

- Si – dije conmocionada – lo recuerdo – cayendo ahora hasta el piso – me dio su sangre y luego quiso …- pero cubriéndome me agaché para que Gaara no me viese desnuda.

- Ya niña – dijo la anciana –no te apenes. Lo importante es que no te hizo nada.

- ¿O sí? – dijo Gaara algo contrariado – ¿él se atrevió a hacerte algo? – caminando hasta alcanzarme.

- No – le repliqué, logré reaccionar antes que me tomara del hombro – pero tampoco hice nada para detenerlo – y me sentí completamente avergonzada. Sobre todo ante Gaara, por quien tenía un sentimiento de respeto.

- Por eso te dije la importancia de beber la sangre que te ofrecía – me dijo tomándome el rostro con indignación – cuando alguno de nosotros está alimentándose, queda en un estado de total vulnerabilidad, que si alguien como él decide tomarte mientras te alimenta no te va a importar, porque tu cuerpo sólo quiere alimentarse, olvidando tus pensamientos y lo demás. Mucho menos considerando los sentimientos Sakura.

- Ni siquiera supe quién era ese hombre y no hice nada para defenderme – me dije aún sin creerlo – sólo me alimenté de su sangre. Por favor señora, ¿me deja ir a un lugar para lavarme? – con la sábana cubriéndome – yo, lo lamento mucho – dije muy avergonzada – Gaara, pero no me arrepiento de no haber recibido tu sangre – y caminé hasta el lugar que supuse era el baño – no me arrepiento.

Era un sitio enorme lleno de flores de colores que resaltaban con la luz nocturna. Sonreí al recordar los miles de colores que veía justo al lado del lago en donde me bañaba todos los días cerca de mi aldea luego de los arduos entrenamientos para soportar las llegadas de los soldados.

- Nunca me enseñaron como enfrentarme a una situación como esta – susurré dejando caer la tela hasta el piso.

Él piso estaba lleno de hojas y una conexión a un tubo permitía la salida de agua, tal como en los baños del príncipe del sur. De pronto recordé a ese hombre, lleno de odio sólo porque nombre a Naruto ¿Por qué lo odiaría? No lo entendía por más que lo pensaba, menos para hacerme daño a mí por castigarle.

Di varias vueltas a la manija que recordaba dejaba salir el agua y caminé muy lento para dejarme bajo el chorro que limpió ese tinte rojo que me agradaba más que las mismas gotas de agua que brincaban a chocar con mi cuerpo.

- Tranquila - me dije, sonriendo falsamente y un poco del líquido vital se adentró en mi boca. No me iba a suicidar ahora en la casa del bueno de Gaara, no le iba a hacer sentir como un miserable por dejarme morir en su morada. Iba a esperar hasta que me pudiera ir y luego lo haría.

- Maldita sea – dije furiosa - ¿Acaso no puedo disponer de mi propia vida? – y me abracé bajo la lluvia de agua.

**Inicio Flash Back **

Ahora recordaba una vez en los bosques cercanos a la aldea en donde vivíamos antes de vivir en la aldea de las hojas. Tenía 14 años y caminaba sola luego de llevar unas encomiendas de mi madre, me mandó tan lejos que mis piernas me dolían, pero haría cualquier cosa para satisfacerla. Ella lo era todo para mí y sin importar que atravesara el mundo por alguno de sus trabajos lo haría, menos cuando mi padre acababa de morir hace unos meses, pero yo siempre pensaba que seguía vivo. Sólo por pensar que seguía a mi lado, algunas ocasiones nombraba a los dos, aunque sólo existiera ella.

Entré presurosa y hambrienta, pero unos ruidos extraños me llamaron la atención. Quité mis zapatos con cuidado y me acerqué a la habitación de mi madre en donde unos ruidos extraños me hicieron pensar que le estaban haciendo daño, pero la verdad no fue nada de lo que pensaba.

Había un hombre sobre ella, uno muy extraño que estaba completamente desnudo, sus cabellos negros cubrían su espalda y su tez clara extrañamente blanca contrastaba con la piel morena de mi madre. Me vio y me sonrió con descaro pasando la lengua por sus labios. Cubrí mi boca con cuidado y salí corriendo. Corrí como pude hasta las cercanías de un río, allí lloré hasta que pude, hasta que al día siguiente me encontraron y ella molesta me arrastró furiosa a las habitaciones de la cabaña, allí me abofeteó tan fuerte como recordaba, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, el dolor de un labio partido y una gota diseminarse en mi quijada.

- Nos vamos de este lugar – me gritó furiosa – por tu culpa pequeña perra, nos vamos de este hermoso lugar – y me dejó llorando.

A los pocos días llegamos a la aldea de las hojas y la primera persona que me recibió fue mi querido Naruto con una sonrisa que me alegró el día, luego de un mal viaje con mi madre.

**Fin Flash Back **

- Ella me odia – eso lo sabía – pero no entiendo los motivos – dije triste dejando salir una pequeña gota fugitiva y pesada.

De pronto, mis ojos tristes dejaron ver el dolor de no contar con una madre que me cuidara. En verdad si lo pensaba, el único motivo para que quisiera volver a la aldea era ver a Naruto. Si lo quitara de mi vida no tendría nada y aunque lo amaba no me gustaba que fuese una completa dependiente. Lo comprendía cuando me sentí totalmente dependiente de la sangre de alguien.

Caminé hasta la salida luego de cubrirme con un nuevo pedazo de tela que estaba cerca de la puerta, pero sin querer abrí una puerta que daba al enorme pasillo.

Allí en medio de una discusión estaba Gaara, pero no podía ver con quien discutía en una forma muy acalorada.

- No es justo – le gritaba con Gaara con rabia – eres un completo inconsciente para atreverte a venir así luego de cómo están las cosas.

Pero no podía escuchar la otra voz que suavemente le contestaba.

Gaara daba vueltas, parecía poseso, pero en un momento se calmó y se acomodó en el muro del pasillo. Le vi limpiarse una lágrima en la mejilla, y me sentí muy triste por él. Pero sabía que no era un buen momento, menos luego de lo que había pasado.

- Pero claro – dijo más suave – siempre haces lo que se te da la gana. No puedes manejar a las personas como quieras – susurró furioso pero con el rostro mirando al piso – eres mi mejor amigo, pero no voy a poder cuidarte siempre.

Pero volteó el rostro hasta donde estaba, afortunadamente me logré ocultar rápidamente, no sabía lo que pasaba.

Parecía que no era la única persona que sufría en la vida, de eso me acababa de enterar y ese hombre que era el mejor amigo de Gaara parecía no entender el daño que le ocasionaba a ese buen hombre por alguna cosa.

- Nadie sabe lo que tiene – dije mirando al piso – hasta que lo destruye.

Pensaba en mi madre y cómo día a día me destruyó con sus palabras malintencionadas.

**Inicio Flash Back **

- No eres lo suficiente para ser mi hija, no vales nada perrita, no entiendo los motivos para tener que cuidarte – acaso pensaban que mi vida era feliz y buena, pues la verdad es que no es lo que parece.

Cuando mi madre me gritó que me odiaba, borré esas palabras de mi cerebro y seguí como si nada. Salí con Naruto a visitar a Jiraya quien nos entretenía con las cosas absurdas de la vida y con cuentos que al fin no resultaron serlo.

**Fin Flash Bakc **

El cuento de los hijos de la noche, el cuento de los demonios que beben sangre y quitan la vida de los hombres. Ahora que lo pensaba Jiraya decía mucho más de lo que sabía, inclusive era posible que Naruto dijera más de lo que sabía.

Caminé hasta el cuarto y en el closet había mucha ropa de mujer, quizás de alguna chica que viviera en ese castillo. Me acerqué y unos hermosos vestidos dignos de una princesa estaban ubicado delicadamente, aunque también otros más sencillos, como los que usaba cuando era niña.

- Puedes usar alguno – dijo una voz en la puerta. Sabía que era la mujer anciana.

- ¿De quién son señora? – dije curiosa.

- Eran de la madre de Gaara, ha querido conservarlos, pero estoy segura que no le molestará uses alguno, ya que la ropa que traías está completamente destruida.

- No – dije – no tengo derecho. Estos vestidos deben ser muy valiosos para Gaara, no quiero dañarlos.

- No te preocupes – me dijo ahora Gaara entrando – se hacer las cosas que se deben por proteger a mis amigos.

- ¿Cómo ese hombre con el que hablabas? – dije serena – a veces los amigos no son tan buenos como queremos que sean.

- ¿Lo viste? – pregunto serio.

- No – dije de inmediato - ¿Quién es?

- Un viejo amigo algo solo que comete errores por ser quien es – dijo alcanzándome un vestido color blanco – este te quedará bien, por favor póntelo y descansa. No temas, nadie te molestará más hoy.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dije preocupada.

- Porque tu sola te puedes defender y ya estas satisfecha – y saliendo de la habitación, llevándose consigo a la anciana - Que tengas buena noche linda, mañana será otro día.

- Si – dije tranquila – será el día.


	8. Escorpión Dorado Israelí

**CAPÍTULO 8 – ESCORPIÓN DORADO ISRAELÍ**

**Hola mis fanlectores: **

Me mantengo más ocupada que una hormiga antes del invierno, así que, si por lo menos logro escribir éste capítulo, pues será un enorme avance.

Entonces, con dolor en el alma dejo a:

**SÁDICO Y PERVERSO,** para el otro fin de semana. Además, necesito tiempo e inspiración para que tenga mi toque personal, ya a puertas de un final muy esperado.

Además, les presento una nueva historia muy buena para mí amiga Sharon, en donde vamos a dejar un poco de lado a Sasuke y a Sakura, con la intención de darles un aire a mis imaginarias escenas. Sólo les adelanto que se llama **NEGRO SECRETO** y por Dios que les va fascinar, porque lleva mi toque de perversidad al máximo.

No siendo más, mis queridos amigos, les traigo una nueva entrega de **VENENO** llamado** ESCORPIÓN DORADO ISRAELÍ.**

**Escorpión dorado israelí: **

Habitando el norte de África y parte de Oriente Medio, nos encontramos con el escorpión más venenoso del planeta. Vive en zonas desérticas, en las que la comida no es abundante, por lo que siempre se muestra muy hostil ante cualquier visita. Porta dos grandes pinzas delanteras, y en su parte trasera un aguijón cargado de su arma fuerte, el veneno. Una picadura de este escorpión puede producir desde un fuerte dolor hasta la muerte, pasando por una parálisis e incluso un largo estado de coma.

Cerré los ojos de una buena vez, agobiada en las nuevas sensaciones que me embargaban, ignorando los latidos descontrolados de mi corazón enloquecido por la sangre y apretaba los brazos con mis propias manos con fuerza haciéndome daño. No saben tampoco lo que es, sentir que todo dentro de su cuerpo se mueve agitadamente. Eso era algo nuevo, como por primera vez me alimentaba en forma adecuada, mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a los cambios y eso incluía un corazón palpitante que se transformaba por la nueva sangre que circulaba en su interior. Luego abrí los ojos y apretaba mis manos contra el pecho para evitar sentir la presión que el mismo se ocasionaba lastimándome y ocasionando gran dolor.

Suspiré en un quejido quedo ahogado por la sábana que me cubría y cerré los ojos mordiendo la tela para no despertar a los demás, pero pronto me estaba sometiendo el dolor a los quejidos más fuertes.

De un momento a otro se detuvo y las los latidos volvieron a ser constantes y llevaderos, pero latía con una rapidez extraña, abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Suspiré descansando, mientras pasaba mi mano por la frente recién rozada por la brisa nocturna y alejé los mechones que insistían en cubrirme los ojos. Como si con ello evitaran que mirara el mundo de frente, que no era un mundo como lo había imaginado para esta edad.

Antes, cuando tenía 15 años no tenía mayores ambiciones que ser feliz y estar por lo menos tranquila. Y esas ambiciones siguieron hasta hace dos meses y un poco más, pero ni siquiera eso se podía tener en las tierras del sur.

Ahora, más calmada, con el cuerpo obedeciendo mis deseos, dentro de mi control, cerré los ojos de nuevo para dormir. Ya era suficiente por un solo día y más emociones me pondrían los cabellos de punta, entre otras cosas.

En especial, ésta última emoción en donde un hombre desconocido se había metido en mi cama y me había incitado a tener relaciones sexuales como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, aún más sorprendente era el pensar que estuve a punto de acceder sin alguna queja llevada por el deseo, la lujuria y la excitación que me daba la sangre de ese ser. Por eso, más que ser vulnerada, lo que en verdad temía era lo que había sentido mi cuerpo. Esas sensaciones descaradas y llenas de desenfreno que dominaron mi cordura sin algún problema y que habían ocasionado que justo allí, en medio de mis piernas, sintiera un escozor atormentado que pedía a gritos la intrusión que antes había detestado.

Me odié por eso, más aún cuando los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, al recordar lo que el príncipe me había hecho, pero lo que odiaba más que todo era no poder recordar su maldito rostro, seguro me lo podría encontrar de frente y no lo reconocería, al menos que soltara una carcajada y le viera justo a los ojos. Porque esa risa retorcida y esos ojos llenos de maldad no se iban a borrar jamás de mi cerebro.

Entonces al recordar de nuevo al otro hombre: Las sensaciones que se originaban en mi estómago y terminaban en mis senos y mi entrepierna, me hicieron levantarme de una buena vez para dar un último vistazo. Me senté y tomando la pequeña lámpara de gas, ubicada en una mesa de noche elaborada en madera, recorrí con mi vista la habitación para esperar no encontrarme con un intruso de nuevo.

La diferencia era que ahora no iba a responder por mis actos, lo atacaría de inmediato y no mediría las fuerzas. Si era necesario lo asesinaría, porque de pronto, no importaba quitar una vida.

Era lo que se denominaba maldad y cinismo, lo que surgía en mi corazón, pero, quién podría culparme, suficiente me había cobrado la vida por adelantado.

Era hermosa esa habitación, dejando de lado los pensamientos inoportunos, observaba cómo estaba agobiada de muchos cuadros de un lindo niño con los cabellos rojos acompañado por una mujer que seguro era la anciana. Luego otros cuadros, en donde sólo se veía a una mujer muy bonita, con los ojos alegres y sonrientes, una mujer con los cabellos castaños y que seguro era la madre de Gaara. Lastimosamente él heredó el físico de su padre, en especial esos cabellos color fuego que tan mala fama tenía en mis tierras. Qué buena "Persona" era Gaara, algún día la vida le premiaría ser así de noble, buen amigo e incluso buen enemigo.

- No importa – me dije suspirando – son personas muy diferentes – y mientras dejaba la lámpara sobre la mesa – seguro son gente buena, pero esta vida no es la que quiero. Mañana me iré muy lejos y lograré mi cometido, ser así es una tortura, porque siento la maldad y muchas cosas crecer dentro de mi alma.

Parecieron segundos las horas, tanto, que avergonzada me levanté muy tarde y el sol estaba en el punto más alto en cielo. Dejé las sábanas de lado y caminé hasta la ventana, retirando las cortinas con duda, pero el sol dio justo sobre mi piel e increíblemente no me lastimó, no me dolían los rayos del sol sobre mi cuerpo.

- Ese hombre - me dije pensativa – era alguien muy poderoso, porque me puedo dejar bajo la luz del sol ¿Quién sería? Maldito pervertido, espero que no trate de cobrarme el favor nuevamente, porque no se lo pienso pagar. ¿Dónde estará Gaara?

Pero lo supe de inmediato, cuando bajé la mirada y en un enorme establo, Gaara alimentaba a un hermoso caballo. Ese animal, estaba segura que lo había visto en otro lado, pero no sabía dónde.

- Basta – dije dubitativa – es hora de alistarme antes que vuelva y me descubra queriendo huir. Gaara, no quiero ser descortés, pero este no es mi lugar y tengo un presentimiento muy malo, algo no me deja estar tranquila aquí.

Tomé un baño y salí cubierta con un pedazo de tela sencillo, el vestido que Gaara me había prestado era muy fresco y no limitaba mis movimientos, pero era algo vaporoso para mi gusto, lo suficiente para dejar que mi cuerpo se viese con facilidad, así que rompiendo el pedazo de tela, me acomodé de tal forma que pude cubrirme para evitar esto.

- Por lo menos soy lista – me dije orgullosa – pude ser una muy buena madre y esposa – pensando triste – los niños nunca estarían sucios y mi Naruto jamás estaría lleno de tierra como acostumbraba por entrenar en el bosque.

- Buenos días Sakura – me interrumpió la anciana mujer - ¿Cómo estás? – alcanzándome un pequeño pedazo de pan – vamos come. No puedes depender sólo de la sangre para tener fuerzas, necesitas siempre estar lista para defenderte. No sabemos las cosas que se nos vengan día tras día.

- ¿Acaso siempre estamos en peligro? – dije de inmediato sorprendida.

- Casi siempre, mi niña. ¿Qué tal noche tuviste linda? – dijo interesada. Arrugué la frente un momento al percibir ese aire de conocimiento que estaba empezando a odiar en ella y que me dejaba al descubierto cuando deseaba – no pienses mal – continuo notando mis gestos – pudimos escuchar tus quejidos, pero es algo muy normal en las mujeres que se convierten. Tu cuerpo se acomoda, mi niña. Para que seas en verdad una mujer de nuestra raza.

- ¿Se acomoda? – dije con la cara llena de sorpresa. Mientras tomaba el pedazo de pan con cuidado y ocultaba en un rincón disimuladamente la maleta que había preparado con anterioridad. Además, avergonzada porque escucharon mis quejidos, bajé la mirada.

- Si. Se acomoda para poder concebir a los niños de nuestra raza – caminando hasta la cama para empezar a acomodar las sábanas. Es muy probable que los motivos exactos para que no estés embarazada sea que tu cuerpo aún no estaba listo.

- Pues qué pérdida de tiempo tan dolorosa – susurré pasando por su lado ignorando sus sabios consejos – porque no pienso concebir niños. Menos si implica traer al mundo unos monstruos como todos ellos.

- Eso no parecía ayer – dijo con un aire de reclamo que no me gustó - no puedes controlar a un hombre de nuestra raza, más cuando te sientes atraída por él. Son como animales hambrientos y no desisten hasta que logran sus intenciones, nunca va a parar.

- ¿Cómo puede decir eso? No me sentía atraída por ese hombre, es sólo que estaba muy débil – y agitando mi cabeza para negarlo – solamente eso señora. Además, estoy segura que esto va a parar, por lo menos va a parar muy pronto – y ya sin pena tomé mi maleta sin alguna intención de ocultar mis planes, me iría de una vez de ese maldito lugar.

- No mi niña – dijo deteniendo mi maleta – te sientes tan atraída a él como él siente por ti.

- Me asusta señora – dije quitando su agarre con fuerza - ¿Cómo sabe lo que puedo sentir yo por ese hombre o lo que él siente por mí?

- Eso es algo que luego aprenderás – soltándome por completo – espero que no sea a la fuerza, tal como la primera vez que estuviste frágil ante un hombre. Ellos no tienen la culpa por lo que hacen, pierden el control por completo y la única forma de hacerlos calmar, de dominar sus instintos es entregarse sin miedo y sin control. Dejarlos que tomen lo que quieren sin resistencia, porque la única lastimada serás tú.

- ¿Acaso está usted diciendo, que ese animal que me violó durante horas, no tuvo la culpa y sólo cedió a su naturaleza? – le grité incrédula con los ojos llenos de furia.

- Claro que no – dijo convencida – él sólo cedió a sus deseos la primera vez. No podía haberse controlado, menos si eres fértil. Gaara se ha empeñado en protegerte, pero tarde o temprano estarás en las manos a las que perteneces. Por eso trató de ser gentil contigo esta vez.

- La verdad señora – dije resignada – usted está loca y no quiero seguir cerca de alguien, que piensa que el forzar a una mujer es algo completamente normal – pero deteniendo mis pensamientos en sus palabras, algo me hizo volver a verla – ¿dijo que la segunda vez había tratado de ser gentil? – y me acerqué de nuevo – acaso ¿Insinúa que el hombre que estuvo ayer y el príncipe del sur son la misma persona? – y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cubrí mis ojos – no puede ser eran muy diferentes. Ese hombre no era el príncipe – y alejándome de ella – no puede ser. Algo me dice que usted ha tenido mucho que ver en esto, pero no me voy a quedar para averiguarlo. Adiós y gracias señora. Y hasta nunca. La verdad perdóneme, pero espero nunca tener que volver a verle.

Corriendo por los pasillos del castillo con la maleta encontré la salida. La luz del sol encandiló mis ojos malvadamente y pude ver como a lo lejos, Gaara seguía con el hermoso animal. Corrí al interior del bosque huyendo de las otras palabras que me gritó en donde decía que no iba a sobrevivir sola en este lugar del infierno, aún así seguí. Cuando me gritaba, algo en sus ojos me asustó porque aunque en verdad se tratara de una mujer buena, en ellos se reflejó esa pizca de maldad que era inherente a los seres de esta nueva raza de la que estaba aprendiendo a las malas los detalles de vida y por supuesto nada acerca de los detalles de muerte.

- Adiós Gaara – susurré deteniéndome por un instante – eres muy amable y espero que seas muy feliz. Ya que puedes siendo lo que eres – y de nuevo empezando a correr – porque yo no puedo. No puedo serlo.

Estaba angustiada, si ese hombre que me dio su sangre era el príncipe, debía sentirse completamente orgulloso porque estuvo a punto de lograr que me rindiera a sus caricias, unas que no conocí la primera vez. Además, era completamente coherente, podía caminar bajo el sol sin alguna dificultad y estaba fuerte. Tal como dijo Tenten, ellos permiten que estés bien y tranquila, porque ellos lo desean. Entonces él sabía exactamente dónde estaba, por lo tanto tenía que huir rápidamente.

- No voy a dejar que me toque de nuevo – dije sollozando – ese príncipe Sasuke no me va a volver a tener bajo su cuerpo. Aún puedo recordar, sus respiraciones forzadas sobre mi espalda y las gotas de sudor cayendo sobre ella descontroladas – y agachándome triste me dejé caer por el desconcierto – y sus manos tocándome descaradamente – pero levantándome ahora – pero no voy a llorar más.

Caminé durante horas, no sabía los motivos, pero me sentía mejor lejos de ellos. Gaara estaría bien, era fuerte y esa mujer lo quería. Por otro lado, sola estaría mejor. Por ahora mi objetivo: Morir de una buena vez.

De pronto, un ruido resaltaba en el fondo del bosque, eran los sonidos de un rio y la sed me hizo acercarme. No faltó más de media hora de camino y frente a mis ojos estaba un gigante lago que terminaba en una corriente y luego en una cascada tras unas montañas.

- Lo mejor será la cascada – susurré – está oculta y no encontrarán allí – y me acerqué cuidadosamente. Aún así, un sonido me alertó.

Abajo, dentro de la cascada había un hombre bañándose, no le veía muy bien, pero tampoco quería porque seguro estaba completamente sin ropa.

- Vaya suerte – me dije – ahora ¿Cómo me voy sin que me vea? – ya que me había acercado demasiado y si subía, las rocas cayendo lo alertarían. Así que mejor, me oculté tras la hierba y me volteé para no verle acurrucada entre dos rocas – vaya si me persigue la mala suerte.

- Qué cosa más hermosa me ha traído el día – escuché cuando sentí el filo de una espada situarse en mi cuello desnudo – pero ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y me dejas verte, preciosa? – y me obligó a levantarme muy despacio con el movimiento de su espada amenazando clavarse en mi cuello.

- Por favor – dije nerviosa – sólo me he perdido, no quería molestar, pero me lo he encontrado sin querer – y temblando sentí el toque de su brazo que me volteó para verle de frente.

Qué joven hermoso era, con la tez más blanca que la porcelana elaborada en mármol tallado cuidadosamente, sus ojos oscuros y negros estaban serenos y algo divertidos conmigo en su poder, sus cabellos regados por su rostro gracias a las gotas de agua aún frescas y su pecho fuerte, hermoso como él. Las cosas cambiaron cuando bajé la mirada embelesada y noté que estaba completamente desnudo frente a mis ojos. Volteé mi rostro de inmediato, y mis mejillas tomaron prestado del carmín de la sangre su color y mi corazón se aceleró descontrolado.

Él simplemente me miraba divertido y sonriendo me acercó hasta su cuerpo, el mío se resistía pero me acercó hasta tenerme muy cerca.

- No lo disfrutes demasiado – dijo desvergonzado – porque tendré que cobrar el precio por ello.

- Yo – dije temblorosa – yo, lo siento – y me quise alejar, pero se aferraba a mi cuerpo con fuerza.

- No te alejes, así los dos nos beneficiamos – y soltando una risa algo divertida para solamente él – yo te mantengo vigilada y tú no te torturas viéndome desnudo. Si puedes llamarle a eso tortura, mi querida niña.

Entonces, bajé la mirada hacia mi costado derecho, encontrando algo de sentido a sus palabras. Acabó de vestirse, lo supe porque escuché los pantalones ajustarse a su cuerpo y quise huir rápidamente, pero me sujetó muy fuerte, tanto que cayó sobre mí.

Espera niña – me dijo - ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? – y mirándome a los ojos sonrió con algo que reconocía muy bien, ternura.

- Yo – dije despacio y nerviosa – sólo me quiero ir, por favor. Déjeme ir, por favor no me quiero quedar, no me haga daño – y empecé a manotear inútilmente para soltarme.

- No te voy a hacer daño – me dijo sonriendo tiernamente – no soy un hombre malvado – y se alejó de mi cuerpo, para dejarme libre – solamente deseo saber los motivos para que estés tan asustada. Bueno, aparte de verme desnudo – y volvió a sonreír descarado.

- Yo – dije con el corazón completamente agitado y muy avergonzada – lo siento, es sólo que no he tenido buenos días y ….. – pero lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos en forma descontrolada, acomodé mis manos sobre ellos tratando de evitar que él me viera.

- Basta – dijo serio – ya no llores niña. Dime ¿Cómo te llamas? – y se acercó un poco, se levantó y me acercó a su cuerpo – pero, no llores más hermosa – y terminó todo con un abrazo muy acogedor.

Al principio, me quise alejar, pero me aferró demasiado fuerte y terminé cediendo destrozada.

- Me llamo Sakura – al fin me rendí – y ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Yuki – y me abrazó con mucha más fuerza – yo – susurró cerca de mi oído – lo siento mucho – y se alejó un poco.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – le contesté algo contrariada – yo fui quien se entrometió donde no debía.

- No quise asustarte – contestó luego de cambiar el semblante algo inesperadamente – soy amigo de Gaara, el señor de estas tierras y lo he venido a visitar desde el sur ¿Y tú?

- Yo – contesté anonadada, luego de saber la identidad de la persona, que en la noche anterior había causado dolor a Gaara – sólo voy de paso y se me hace tarde – lo dejé inesperadamente temiendo que quisiera llevarme con él de nuevo al castillo. Me acerqué a la cascada y sacando un envase, lo llené de agua fresca y la guardé en la maleta.

- Eres una de los nuestros – dijo de inmediato – y eres fértil – susurró con los ojos cerrados y aspirando fuertemente el aire que me rodeaba – es muy peligroso para una mujer como tú estar sola.

- Eres como yo - dije alejándome – no te me acerques – y empecé a caminar hacia el lado opuesto al castillo de Gaara.

- No te lastimaré – dijo seguro y tranquilo – ya te lo dije. He saciado ciertas necesidades hace poco y no me apetece ni tu sangre, ni tu cuerpo – y se alejó de mi presencia para tomar algunas de sus cosas.

Era el joven más hermoso que había visto y seguramente se debía a que era uno de los hombres de nuestra raza, por eso superaba a Naruto que seguía siendo humano.

- Está bien – dije más tranquila – que tengas una buena vida – dije mientras me alejaba – y dale mis saludos a Gaara. Espero que no le des muchos problemas, él es un buen chico – y me alejé de su presencia – adiós Yuki.

- Adiós Sakura – dijo serio – ten cuidado, he escuchado rumores. Dicen que los príncipes del sur están por estas tierras y que el rey también está muy cerca.

- ¿El príncipe del sur? – me detuve un momento – está cerca – y mis brazos temblaron de nuevo.

- Le temes – dijo desde mi espalda, mientras le veía de reojo cargar una maleta y unas ropas – qué sorpresa, ¿Me pregunto los motivos para que le tengas tanto temor a ese joven príncipe? No lo hagas, puede olerte a miles de kilómetros y quién sabe si se pueda controlar teniéndote tan cerca, desde lejos se siente que ha dejado su marca en tí. Supe que Gaara quiso protegerte, pero él no es enemigo para el príncipe, si desea tenerte lo hará.

- Pareces estar de su parte – dije algo contrariada.

- No es cierto – contestó con una sonrisa – sólo te digo las cosas tal y como son, porque podrías quedarte conmigo y te cuidaría sin problemas.

- ¿Por qué motivos? – dije de inmediato - ¿O a cambio de qué? – mientras me volteaba por completo a mirarle.

- Porque odio lo que es y créeme que no existe una persona que te pueda proteger del príncipe del sur, más que yo mismo – sacando una enorme espada color plateada – ni siquiera Gaara, podría detenerlo por completo – y acabando de vestirse – eso es imposible, es junto con sus hermanos los más antiguos de todos nosotros, por lo tanto los más poderosos. Si te quedas conmigo y me dejas hacer las cosas a mi manera, nunca más en la vida vas a sufrir por algo que provenga del príncipe Sasuke.

Quizás lo pensé, quizás contemplé la posibilidad de quedarme con él, pero no me daba confianza, cuando necesitara sangre o satisfacer sus deseos, yo, como mujer fértil sería el bocado más apetecido. Y si lo que decía la anciana era verdad, aunque fuera un hombre bueno tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo a los deseos naturales de nuestra raza.

- No hará falta – dije luego de meditarlo – la verdad no necesitas protegerme de él – y caminando sola – así lo necesitara no sería por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – me contestó curioso y algo prevenido.

- No importa Yuki, que tengas un bonito día, tengo que marcharme ahora, antes que sea muy tarde – y me alejé muy rápidamente- antes que no pueda marcharme- para mi sola – Gracias por el abrazo, yo voy a estar bien – le grité de nuevo.

- Adiós linda – se despidió – nos vemos pronto - me pareció escuchar, pero pensé que eran palabras perdidas en el aire.

Le miré por última vez, parecía un buen chico y me dio la impresión de ser honesto conmigo. Pero no podía seguir dependiendo de los demás, debía valerme por mi misma, aunque trataran de ayudarme. Con la nueva sangre tendría por lo menos unos meses adicionales para ser libre de dependencias alimenticias.

La noche llegó pronto y había caminado demasiado por el bosque. Pronto tuve la impresión de haber dado vueltas y vueltas durante el resto de la tarde. Saqué una pequeña tela y limpie el sudor que acudía con beneplácito a cubrir mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo, ahora deseaba esa enorme cascada para tomar un baño, pero estaba completamente perdida.

Ya cansada, dejé la mirada en un pequeño sitio que parecía adecuado para tomar un descanso, estaba bajo unos árboles muy frondosos y no había alguna entrada al mismo, se cubría con algunas plantas apareció perfecto para ocultarme.

Olvidé traer una manta gracias a la intervención inoportuna de esa anciana, así que sin más acomodé la maleta como almohada y desamarré los trozos adicionales de tela para cubrirme los hombros y las piernas que estaban descubiertas. Unas botas de cuero que estaban en la habitación de al lado en donde había dormido me acompañaban desde el principio, esperaba que Gaara me hubiese perdonado por robarlas. Pero las ubiqué cerca de mi cabeza para estar lista por si debía escapar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y la última por supuesto, pero mis ropas desaparecieron sin que las pudiese encontrar de nuevo.

Cerré los ojos y la noche llegó pronto cobrando con creces la falta de cobijo, estaba algo adormilada, pero podía sentir el frió corroer sin miedo mis huesos. Así que también el temblor, que poseía mi cuerpo que no era tan frágil, pero que decaía a las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

- Tengo frió – dije con voz temblorosa y me aferré a mi propio cuerpo.

Abrí un poco los ojos, pero al sentir el frió colarse en mis pupilas los volví a cerrar. Resignada a pasar un frió de los mil demonios me volví a abrazar con lentitud, pero fui interrumpida por un abrigo inesperado que me cobijó con cuidado.

Abrí los ojos, era Yuki que me abrazaba con cuidado, con sus ojos negros viéndome sin alguna expresión, pero con su sonrisa tierna saludándome de inmediato sin pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Pero qué demonios haces? – quise moverme, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo – basta, me haces daño – algo desesperada al sentirme completamente inmóvil.

- No, tú te haces daño al querer huir de mí, yo sólo te quiero abrigar, te prometo que no haré nada que no quieras.

- ¿No me harás nada que no desee? – dije algo más tranquila, pues su abrigo me hacía bien y antes me estaba casi congelando.

- No – dijo seguro y serio – aunque tengo que confesar que con Gaara hemos entrenado mucho para no decaer ante nuestros instintos con las mujeres de nuestra raza, ya que no nos gusta vernos sometidos a nuestra propia naturaleza.

Sus palabras me parecieron honestas como la primera vez que lo vi, así que permití me abrazara.

- Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije cuestionándolo – ¿no ibas al castillo con Gaara? – con suspicacia.

- Como sabes, hemos discutido porque no le pareció algo que hice y la verdad no quiero importunarlo ahora. También me parece mejor hacerte compañía linda muñeca.

- Ya veo – dije algo sonrojada por sus palabras – debes conseguir a muchas mujeres de nuestra raza con esas palabras tan dulces, pero conmigo no cuentes porque no me interesa tener algo contigo.

- A mí tampoco – dijo algo divertido – al menos que me lo pidas.

- Entonces déjame dormir – dije de una vez y sin miedo acomodé mi cabeza entre su pecho, sabiendo que mi respiración quedaba justo en su corazón, acerqué un poco más y pude estremecerme al notar que mis movimientos le aceleraban mucho más de lo que podría imaginar, entonces me alejé un poco y cerré los ojos de nuevo.

Eso es con lo que luchamos por las mujeres como tu Sakura – dijo de inmediato – nuestro corazón se acelera y cuando alcanza un nivel incontrolable, perdemos nuestra cordura – entonces, temiendo que le pasara lo mismo que a los demás quise soltarme – no temas, mi límite es mucho, mucho más alto que eso, tendría que tenerte cerca por lo menos dos o tres días para sucumbir – entonces tranquila me volví a recostar – a mis deseos. O por lo menos tú tendría que estar haciendo algo para provocarme – y me deje llevar por Morfeo de una vez.

Creo pasaron dos horas y su abrigo era confortable, seguro y tierno. Alcé la mirada y allí estaba él, con los ojos cerrados, donde antes estaba viéndome con fijación y con los ojos algo perdidos en lo que yo sabía era deseo.

Hice algo para provocarle – dije triste – lo siento mucho, se nota que no puedes descansar por mi culpa – y quise retirarme – pero él me abrazó más fuerte. Como por inconsciencia sintiendo mi retirada – pero algo dentro de mi cuerpo empezó a sorprenderme, su sola cercanía me estaba excitando descontroladamente y una punzada de placer atravesó mi intimidad con fuerza que me causó dolor. Tuve que apretar mis piernas y el pareció notar mi sufrimiento.

- Te deseo – me dijo acercando sus labios con delicadeza a mi boca y yo le respondí descaradamente. Luego de ello, las cosas cambiaron completamente.

Él se alejó de mí, sólo para despojarse de su abrigo, en los momentos en que se desocupaba me besaba con descontrol y sus manos se ocupaban de desgarrar mi vestido. Sorprendida vi mi ropa volverse pedazos y sus manos apartar la suya con exactitud y rapidez.

- Espera – dije agobiada en mis propios suspiros - ¿Qué esperas de mí? – tanteando las cosas y sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, lo deseaba tanto como parecía el desarme a mí.

- Nada – dijo de una vez – nada que no quieras darme – y tomó mi rostro, me besó con cuidado y mis cabellos fueron apartados de la frente ahora sudorosa.

La temperatura pareció aumentar a nuestro alrededor porque nuestros cuerpos ardían de pasión, lujuria y desenfreno. Acomodó la ropa sobre la tierra y me acomodó sobre ellas rápidamente. Necesitada de su cercanía, le tomé el rostro y le besaba con verdadera entrega, pasaba mis manos por ese enorme pecho fuerte y las bajaba por su torso adorable, era tan hermoso que parecía que estuviese yaciendo con un mismo ángel.

- Sakura – dijo con la respiración entrecortada – bésame – y no se lo pude negar, entregué mis labios a los suyos y ellos hicieron lo que desearon con los míos.

Pasó las manos de mi cintura a mis senos y los acariciaba con ternura y desenfreno, pasó su boca de mis labios y los pasó hasta a ellos, lamiendo con delicadeza mis pezones delicados y suaves. Su boca los mordía con cuidado y con pequeñas succiones me distraía de sus manos que bajaron hasta mi cintura.

- Dime que eres mía – dijo en un instante – dime que te entregas por completo a mi, princesa.

- Si – le dije con la voz entrecortada – aaahhhhh – cuando su boca bajó por mi abdomen y pasaba la lengua por mi ombligo.

Sus manos se ubicaron en mi espalda, en la cintura y su boca bajó hasta mi intimidad, avergonzada le quise apartar, pero sus caricias suaves y delicadas empezaron a hacerme perder el poco manejo que tenía sobre mi cuerpo.

El frió de la noche desapareció por completo y nuestro alrededor, si nosotros fuésemos demonios sería el mismo infierno.

En un momento inesperado, sentí como un choque eléctrico me invadió y un rugido inesperado de mi parte anticipó, que él se posara sobre mi cuerpo con los ojos completamente perdidos en la lujuria.

Pasó con delicadeza su mano por el contorno de mi torso y la detuvo en mis nalgas, sostuvo con fuerza y sentí de nuevo el intruso que me ofrecía satisfacción desenfrenada invadir mi intimidad. Suavemente, introdujo su miembro en mi cuerpo y un beso fogoso apagó cualquier reclamo, súplica o gemido.

De un solo golpe lo terminó de meter y su rostro quedó agitado y sofocado en su propio sudor, sobre mis hombros, pasó sus hermosos labios sobre mi cuello y bajó de nuevo a mis senos para besarlos.

Suavemente, se movía sobre mi cuerpo, una vez, dos veces, tres veces y muchas veces durante la noche. Mi corazón se sentía estallar y su cuerpo me reclamaba con pasión de nuevo sin darme tiempo a respirar, suaves caricias y fuertes movimientos entre la lujuria y el placer generaban dentro de mí la mejor de las sensaciones, porque me sentía tan deseada como nunca.

Los movimientos lujuriosos siguieron luego y sus brazos se adueñaron de mi cuerpo, de mi espalda que acariciaba con esmero, de mi cabeza que no quería dejar escapar y de mis piernas que acariciaba mientras su pelvis chocaba con fuerza contra la mía adentrando cada vez más su miembro en mí.

Por un momento se detuvo y sus ojos estaban tan llenos de satisfacción que me sentí complacida también. Sus manos me tomaron de nuevo y me voltearon contra el piso.

- No – dije asustada – no lo hagas por ahí – dije con miedo, pero me sorprendió con su respuesta.

- Deja que te haga olvidar mi hermosa flor – y me penetró mientras sus brazos tomaban mis senos, mientras sus labios besaban mi espalda, mientras sus piernas abrían las mías para tener más acceso a mi cuerpo.

- Yuki – susurré – aahhhhhhh – mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba en los espasmos de placer que me daba con sus movimientos, con sus manos en mi intimidad, con su miembro dentro de mi cuerpo, dentro de mí ser.

- Sakura – dijo entrecortado, mientras me voleaba de nuevo para tenerme frente a sí – bésame – casi me ordenó cuando sus manos tocaron de nuevo mi rostro y acariciaron mis cabellos con anhelo – bésame como nunca – dijo pasando sus manos por mis senos y por mi espalda, bajándolas por mis muslos y por mi cintura – bésame antes de que me odies – terminó colocando una mirada triste.

- ¿Odiarte? – dije con los ojos aún perdidos en el placer – no, no te odiaría – y le besé con desenfreno y con pasión, mientras él pasaba fogosamente sus dedos por mis nalgas – eres tan hermoso, como un ángel. No podría jamás hacerlo.

Entonces, tomando de nuevo mis caderas, volvió a penetrarme , haciendo sus movimientos mucho más fuertes, mucho más agonizantes y deseosos, mucho más descontrolados, hasta que sentí en mi cuerpo el tibio de su ser. En ese momento cayó agotado sobre mi pecho, acomodó su cabeza justo entre mis senos y los besaba de nuevo con deseo aunque agotado, subió hasta mi cuello y en un pequeño mordisco bebió algo de mi sangre sin hacerme mayor daño.

- Eres mía – me dijo y volvió a besarme, mientras le respondía con igual deseo. Cuando estaba cerca de mi oído susurró las palabras que jamás olvidaría – eres de tu príncipe Sasuke.

Abrí los ojos en ese momento y volví a ver sobre mi cuerpo desnudo los ojos siniestros, la risa retorcida y su boca blasfema. Angustiada quise quitarlo, desilusionada y engañada, pero se aferraba que no pude hacerlo. Me había engañado, Yuki, el amigo de Gaara y el príncipe eran la misma persona y yo me había entregado a él. Era un completo escorpión venenoso.

- Ahora debes volver a mí – susurró – te necesito cerca de mi cuerpo y de mi alma, eres mi compañera.

- No – dije asustada – no puedes.

- Ya lo hice, he tomado lo que me pertenece.


	9. Amanita Muscaria

**CAPÍTULO 9 – AMANITA MUSCARIA**

**Hello Hello ….**

Hoy vamos a tener un espectacular capítulo de **VENENO**, en donde se van a aclarar muchas cosas y en las manos de Sakura estará el dar destino a una u otra cosa que le ofrezca la vida…

Sin más. …

Otra nueva entrega de **VENENO.**

**AMANITA MUSCARIA (Cast. Oronja Falsa): **

Posibilidad de confusión con la Amanita caesarea.

Intoxicación atropínica: La intoxicación de este hongo provoca una intoxicación neurotrópica, que afecta el sistema nervioso central, con taquicardia, trastornos de la vista, euforia, ataques de locura y visiones fantásticas entre otros efectos.

Estos efectos aparecen al cabo de unas horas después de su ingestión más o menos, con pesadez de estómago y vómitos. Al vomitar la persona afectada queda relajado y le envuelve una gran somnolencia. La intoxicación no acostumbra a ser mortal, todo dependerá del organismo de la persona.

Me llamo Sakura…….

Bueno, eso ya lo saben todos ustedes.

Lo que no saben, es que he descubierto el verdadero significado de la lujuria, la pasión, la entrega en cuerpo y alma, el éxtasis y más, mucho más en un solo hombre, tan hermoso como un ángel.

Cuando le vi cerca de mí en la cascada, me avergoncé de tal manera que quise desaparecer, pero cuando estuvo abrigándome en la noche creí estar bajo las alas de un ser alado.

Pero de ángel no iba a tener nada ese ser malvado. Aunque le dijera que lo era, cuando me tomaba en medio del bosque, como si nada, absolutamente nada pudiera romper el encanto que se había creado entre los dos. Me desnudó y me regaló los momentos más eróticos que había tenido hasta el momento, y fueron mágicos porque se entregó el mismo. Durante un instante en sobre la tierra y bajo los árboles sólo fuimos el hombre que vi y yo. No había siquiera pensamientos, ni de dolor ni de bondad, no los necesitábamos.

Lo otro que deben saber ahora, es que ese mismo hombre, él mismo que me dio lo que acabo de decir, me lo arrebató de inmediato al revelarme un secreto nefasto, él era el príncipe Sasuke y me quería junto a él. El era la misma persona que me había arrebatado la inocencia de la forma más vulgar que podría haber decidido: Por la espalda, sin verme a los ojos, sobre mi cuerpo aplastado en una cama horrible y dejando cicatrices en mi cuerpo.

¿Con qué derecho reclamaba ahora algo de mí?

Pero quizás la pregunta debería ser,

¿Con qué derecho le regalé mi pasión y mi entrega?

Eso no lo sé, lo único que sé, es que ante mis ojos él no era el príncipe Sasuke, simplemente no podía reconocerlo.

¿Por qué motivo? Aún no lo comprendo …..

Llevaba media hora sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, sus bazos tomaban mi cintura con fuerza y simplemente no se quería mover. Su boca estaba sobre la mía y me besaba suavemente, mientras las manos recorrían mi fisionomía de nuevo, algo que no pudo hacer la primera vez.

Yo temblaba como un pequeño borrego asustado y suplicaba por la intervención divina que evitara esos momentos, en donde pagaba con creces el dejarme llevar por la pasión y el sexo, algo que sabría iba a estar ligado a mi vida para siempre.

- Por favor – le dije suavemente con los ojos cerrados y dejando correr por mis mejillas lágrimas de frustración y desconcierto. Tanto tiempo, tantas travesías y aventuras que me permitieran salir invicta a sus trampas y todo señalaba que él tenía mucho que ver en mi destino. La verdad ahora pensaba que nada era casualidad desde que salí de ese castillo.

- No – me contestó aún apegado a mi antes humanidad, suave y digno ignoraba mis palabras, me contestaba como si me diese una suave orden – quiero sentirte un poco más debajo de mi y cuando pueda volver a tenerte.

Apreté los labios, cerré mis piernas y cerré los ojos.

- No – le contesté yo asustada – no, otra vez – y dejé caer mi rostro hacia el lado derecho – no me tome otra vez. No es justo que lo haga ahora. Porque sería en contra de mi voluntad señor. No quiero – con los ojos frustrados - ¿O acaso no le importa violarme de nuevo?

- No me tienes que decir señor, ni príncipe, sólo me puedes decir Sasuke, porque así me dicen quienes son cercanos y si esta posición en la que nos encontramos no te parece suficiente, no sé cuál sería – y se acomodó de tal manera que su cuerpo cobijaba por completo el mío - Eres tan hermosa, como una flor – y me besó suavemente – como tu nombre. Pero, debes entender que eres mi compañera y debes complacerme cuando lo necesite, porque yo seré quien te cuide y proteja. Y porque ya no eres sola en la vida, debes ver por mí y pronto por nuestros hijos. Porque quiero que me des pronto hijos, aunque eso implique que deba violarte día tras día, noche tras noche, hasta que quedes preñada de mi descendencia.

- Príncipe …… Sasuke – dije ahora muy triste – usted me violó de la forma más cruel. No me trató como una persona, sino como si fuera una cosa – y dejé llorar de nuevo – ahora me engaña, me hizo creer que era otro hombre. Un hombre del que yo me sentí muy atraída al punto de entregarme aunque lo acabara de conocer.

- Yo – dijo mientras sentía que su mirada se ponía triste – tuve que hacerlo.

- Pero igual me acaba de decir que no le importa violarme día tras día – le grité molesta - ¿Quién puede obligarlo a que me haga estas cosas tan monstruosas? Por lo que a mí me parece, a usted nadie podría obligarlo a nada. Es más usted las disfruta y no le importa lo que pueda sentir.

Se incorporó un momento y me observó con desconcierto al verme molesta, enojada y completamente irritada. Aunque él tuviese todo el control y me estuviera sometiendo absurdamente, no podría someter mis reclamos.

- Además, usted fingió ser un hombre bueno, ser un hombre gentil y que en verdad estaba enamorado de mí. No se comportó como esa vez en el castillo … - iba a seguir contando mi tristeza, pero él me interrumpió con lo que creí eran explicaciones.

- Me llamo Sasuke – dijo dejándose caer de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo con más fuerza que antes – tengo 20 años y soy el príncipe del Sur. Mi mejor amigo se llama Gaara y él salvó mi vida hace muchos años. Mi nombre es Yuki en estas tierras y todos me conocen así, por lo tanto no te he engañado. No puedo revelar mi identidad porque cualquiera con una espada en la mano la clavaría sin pena en mi corazón, gracias a las cosas que suceden en el Sur.

- No puede esperar más cuando lo único que hacen es daño a las personas. Princi…..- decía mientras cerraba con fuerza mis piernas ya que notaba que su miembro volvía a ponerse duro justo en la entrada de mi intimidad – no lo haga de nuevo, no me obligue. Si en verdad quiere que le crea, por favor no lo haga. Además, ¿Quién pude estarlo obligando a que me haga eso? – le seguí con miedo.

- Ese día cuando te convertí, él nos estaba espiando y si notaba algún tono dulce a tu favor se encargarían de eliminarte. Yo no lo iba a permitir, mi flor hermosa – siguió asustándome el tono en que me hablaba, dulce y tierno como recordaba a Yuki – cuando estabas en mi alcoba perdí por completo la voluntad, no pude resistir la esencia que emanaba de tu cuerpo y en esos instantes no importan las razones o los sentimientos, sólo debía tenerte en ese momento. No puedes culparme, mi naturaleza es muy fuerte y no puedo contra mis instintos, menos si llevo dos días al lado de una mujer fértil. Si no lo hacía, esa noche, mi hermano te iba a tomar, porque él también pudo sentir el aroma de tu esencia. Y tú, eres mía, no te compartiría con mi hermano, él sólo te usaría para concebir sus hijos y yo, te quiero conmigo, quiero que seas mi amante, pero tú te empeñas tanto en evitarlo. Aunque te sientas completamente enloquecida con mis aromas, pues sólo tú los puedes percibir de esa forma y sucumbir, tal como lo hiciste hace unos momentos.

Cerré con fuerza las piernas, sabía que tenía razón, su esencia me hacía perder la cordura; pero su mano fuerte y descarada las separaba sin mayor esfuerzo permitiéndose acomodar más cerca y amenazando de nuevo con una intromisión.

- Usted me sacó como un perro del castillo – dije – me dejó a mi suerte – y me vencí ante sus manos, dejando el miembro palpitante sentirse como un titán entre mis piernas.

- No lo hice – dijo seguro – mi buen amigo Gaara siempre te cuidó, jamás estuviste en problemas. Bueno, sólo un poco cuando te quisiste matar, pero mi princesa, nunca te dejaría morir.

- ¿Por qué me engaña señor? – dije bajando la mirada – ¿Se da cuenta de lo que me dice? Me dice que usted siente algo diferente por mí y me trató muy mal, me engañó. Como Gaara – dije recordando con rabia los engaños a los que había sido sometida. Le creí era mi amigo y él me llevó a manos de quien huía con tanto temor. Acabó de separar las piernas dejó entrar de nuevo el falo palpitante en mí. Lágrimas rodaron de nuevo.

- No te engaño mujer – dijo cuando me embistió por primera vez – ahhhh, ahora no me podré separar de ti jamás, aunque quisiera, porque mi corazón está atado a ti.

- Usted no tiene corazón – dije cuando lo hizo por segunda vez – ahhhhh- dejó escapar mi boca cuando sus manos tomaron mis senos y pasaron para ayudarme a subir al ritmo de sus movimientos y me besó con empeño. Pero se detuvo y sonriendo me siguió diciendo sus deseos.

- Ahora te voy a amar como lo hacen los hombres de nuestra raza. No como ese patético Yuki que debo ser, reprimiendo mis deseos y mis pasiones – cuando dijo eso me arrastró hasta un tronco en donde mi espalda quedó soportada en un árbol con fuerza, se acomodó cerca por un momento y colocándome sobre sus piernas, acomodó su brazo derecho en el árbol, mientras el otro lo pasó tras mi espalda y lo bajó hasta el sitio exacto en donde terminaba mi espalda. Empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante y sentí la penetración fuerte de su miembro latente, en un instante sofocante y lleno de locura.

- Ahhhhhh – grité con fuerza al notar como las paredes de mi intimidad se discutían el sentirlo más dentro todavía – Sasuk….. dije cuando agarró mis cabellos con fuerza y me besó en un arrebato de pasión desenfrenada. Aunque mi cuerpo se aplastara entre el suyo y el árbol.

Dejó caer de nuevo su cuerpo y me penetró sin cuidado, dejó su aliento en mi oído izquierdo y pasó su lengua por mi lóbulo con cuidado, bajaba su boca con suaves caricias hasta que besó mi cuello y sin cuidado me mordió de nuevo.

- Ahhhh – dije quizás queriéndome quejar, pero dirigió sus labios hasta los míos deteniendo los movimientos que realizaba sus caderas, dejándome necesitaba de esas sensaciones esclavizantes que eran ocasionadas ante cada movimiento de él hacia mí - ¿Qué quiere de mí? – con los ojos perdidos en la nueva esclavitud que él implicaba - ¿Qué desea que haga? Por favor no me haga esto, no me deje así.

- Te voy a dar dos opciones mi querida mujer. Primera, te apartas ahora mismo de mí y te vas a donde desees, prometo no seguirte. Segundo, muestras que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, te hundes en mi cuerpo que te anhela y cuidas de nuestros hijos cerca de mí – terminó de decir eso cuando sus manos bajaron a mi intimidad y tocaron un punto especial en donde mi voluntad se hizo cero. La verdad no estaba en las mejores condiciones para contestar a sus propuestas, menos cuando de su cuerpo emanaba un aroma atractivo que dominaba mis sentidos - ¿Qué dices?

¿Voluntad?

¿Acaso ustedes creen que se puede tener voluntad cuando un falo palpitante está en la entrada de tu intimidad invitando a oleadas de placer a tan sólo una entrega del cuerpo? ¿Un abrazo que significaba la renuncia a la vida que amaba por una que no deseaba?

A quien engañaba, deseaba que me hiciera el amor eternamente. Deseaba que me penetrara con fuerza como lo había hecho hace unos momentos, porque me generaba un enorme placer.

- Yo – dije con la voz temblorosa, viendo sus ojos completamente perdidos en la pasión del momento y una sonrisa que se mostraba tierna e inocente, algo que contrastaba con sus movimientos incitantes y libidinosos. Pasó su lengua por los labios y luego convirtió esa sonrisa en una más perversa llena de desenfreno - ¿Cómo no pude reconocerlo? ¿Cómo no supe que usted y Yuki eran la misma persona? – dejando escapar un jadeo debido a que las paredes de mi intimidad se estaban convulsionando ya que deseaban una nueva intrusión que diese fin a las oleadas de placer.

- Esa noche – dijo con la voz también entrecortada – en que entré al castillo de Gaara, con mi sangre olvidaste mi rostro, porque deseaba una noche como la de hoy.

- Ahhhhhh – dejé salir, así como las lágrimas de mis ojos - ¿Qué me hace? Yo lo necesito –dije rendida a sus caricias - ¿Qué me hizo? ¿Por qué siento esto? – y cerré de nuevo los ojos.

- Es deseo – susurró mientras dejaba que su miembro tentara la intimidad que se rendía a él – ríndete – dijo suave – ríndete ante mí – dejando que entrara un poco – Sasuke, que estoy rendido ante ti.

- ¿Qué será de mí? – lloré por el castigo que me imponía al no entregarme a su cuerpo - ¿Qué me va a hacer?

- Esto – dijo cuando sintió que mi cuerpo se rindió al suyo, cuando me entregué a voluntad a él. Cuando sentí de nuevo su falo en mí. Cuando me penetró de nuevo con fuerza, cuando las embestidas se volvieron constantes y los choques de su pelvis de nuevo con la mía.

- Ahhhhhhh – grité de nuevo – por favor , ahhhhhhh, no más – y azotó mi cuerpo de nuevo contra el árbol, acomodó mis brazos sobre la cabeza y embestía mi humanidad.

- No te resistas mujer – dijo suave - tu cuerpo es mío. Tu alma también me pertenece, ahora quiero que me des tu corazón, quiero que pronto concibas mis hijos.

- ¿Hijos? – y pensé de inmediato en Naruto quien me había prometido varios hijos a cambio de tan sólo mi amor.

Pero en ese momento, un nuevo azote al árbol me hizo perder de nuevo los estribos, asustada le miré a los ojos y sentí cómo me volvió a dejar en el piso sobre la tierra. Cerré los ojos un instante, pero me habló.

Mírame bien, Sakura. Mírame a los ojos.

- Sas….- le contesté asustada – príncipe.

- No – dijo ahora suave – no me temas – y bajando un poco al volumen de sus palabras – pero mira quién te hace el amor. Mira a la persona que te está dando placer, mira al hombre que va a ser el padre de tus hijos. No te atrevas a pensar en otro mientras te hago mía, porque me perteneces por completo princesa y tu – colocando una mirada triste – me lo debes.

- ¿Cómo? – susurré, pero sus embestidas fuertes – ahhhhhhh, no más, no puedo soportarlo más – mi corazón se aceleró de pronto, sentía cómo las pulsaciones aumentaban poco a poco, un espasmo ligero me recorrió sigiloso el resto de mi cuerpo.

Pasó sus manos por mis cabellos ya largos y que se regaban ensuciándose por la arena, acarició mis mejillas y en medio de sus embestidas me besó. Yo, no pude mantener la cordura y me solté nuevamente en un llanto impulsivo.

Lo que siguió de nuevo fue un ir y venir en donde simplemente hizo lo que me había dicho, me tomó como lo deseaba y su cuerpo sudado se frotaba con el mío, con rabia, con la rabia que le producía la frustración de no tenerme como lo deseaba.

Sus manos me rodearon de nuevo, sus piernas temblaron con las mías, sentí que un espasmo nuevo llegaba hasta que cortó mi respiración, y podía jurar que en sus ojos vi una pequeña señal de entrega hacia mí. Quizás ese sentimiento de compañero en verdad era real y en verdad ese hombre me pertenecía.

Pero los espasmos se hicieron demasiado repetitivos, algo que no estaba previsto, una pequeña punzada se hizo presente en mi pecho y con fuerza acomodé mis manos sobre él.

Sentí su cuerpo desplomarse sobre el mío agotado de tanta actividad, agotado de tanta entrega y mis sentidos perdidos aún en él mismo, en lo que me proporcionó, no reaccionaba al dolor que se confundió con el placer.

- Ayúdame – dije suavemente cuando noté que el placer disminuía y algo más aparecía ocupando su lugar – por favor ayúdame – cuando no pude levantar mi cuerpo.

Se levantó rápidamente, se colocó sobre mí con cuidado y con los ojos llenos de preocupación quiso saber que sucedía.

- ¿Qué tienes? – dijo de inmediato – contéstame ahora mismo ¿Qué te duele?

No podía contestarle, ya que el aire le faltaba a mi pecho, apretaba con fuerza el espacio que cubría mi corazón y susurrando al fin le pude contestar.

- Por favor – dije como pude – me duele – y con esfuerzo – me duele mi pecho.

Alejó las manos con cuidado, y notando que el dolor me adormecía y quitaba la voluntad le escuché gritar.

- No puede ser, no puede ser – lleno de frustración - ¿Tu también? – y golpeando el piso hizo que pequeños pedazos de hierba cayeran en mi rostro. Las limpió con rapidez y tocando mis mejillas – no te mueras – y rápidamente vi que se cubrió la desnudez, me cubrió con una manta, pero luego todo se volvió oscuro ante mi vida.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero mis ojos seguían cerrados. No podía ver absolutamente nada debido al peso que se ocasionaba en mis párpados agotados por el encuentro con el que ahora le decía Sasuke.

- Ella no está tan mal – escuché al lado derecho. Reconocí de inmediato la voz de la anciana, seguro estaba en el castillo de Gaara.

- Te lo advertí Sasuke – dijo Gaara molesto – era muy pronto para que la llevaras a la cama, ella no estaba lista para intimar contigo –y ahora mucho más molesto - Por favor Sasuke , ¿Si ella también muere? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No es su culpa por completo – dijo la mujer muy seria – ella, la niña, está enferma del corazón.

- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo Gaara mientras sentía la respiración del príncipe acelerarse por completo.

- Si, joven. Ella era un buen prospecto a convertir, pero su corazón es enfermo. No creo que soporte traer al mundo a uno de tus hijos mi príncipe – seguro dirigiéndose a él - Sasuke – luego sentí una fría mano acariciar mi frente con cuidado.

- No puede ser – dijo el príncipe – ella parecía perfecta. Yo no convertiría a alguien que no pudiera soportar la vida que llevamos nosotros – y dejando un tono de dolor salir - ¿Lo sabes Gaara? – siguió, su mano si era la que acariciaba mi cuerpo con delicadeza.

Ni siquiera pudiste ser delicado ¿No es cierto Sasuke?

- Basta – dijo él aludido – no te incumben mis aventuras amorosas y menos como le doy placer a mis amantes.

- Ella no era tu amante o es que ¿Luego de saber que va a morir la bajaste a ser tu simple amante?

- Ella no se va a morir – contestó molesto con su amigo – no quiero que muera – mientras se acercaba de nuevo a mí. Pude sentir de nuevo su respiración en mi rostro pero se alejó de repente.

- Así acostumbras a tratar a tus mujeres Sasuke – dijo Gaara muy claro provocándole.

- Sabes que no Gaara – dijo muy molesto – a mis amantes, no me importan si mueren o no, pero ella es diferente.

- Ya basta – dijo la anciana – no discutan por favor, ella va a despertar y no debe preocuparse y menos saber que puede morir por compartir el lecho con el príncipe o por parir a sus hijos.

- Ya es tarde – dijo Gaara algo triste – ella está preñada. Felicitaciones Sasuke acabas de engendrar a tu amado heredero – y saliendo – sólo espero que ella esté viva para darlo a luz.

Que montón de sentimientos me agobiaban, tenía tres cosas en mente: La primera, el príncipe era un mentiroso, no era la única, tenía amantes y seguro era una más a la que defendía por cuidar al único amigo que debería tener, el buen Gaara; la segunda, no sabía que estaba enferma del corazón y el intimar con él me había puesto en peligro; y la tercera o más importante, estaba embarazada, hace minutos ese hombre me engendró una nueva vida dentro de mi ser.

Qué triste estaba, digamos que en un momento de locura pensé que él me decía la verdad y que podía pensar que quería ser mi compañero, pero era una completa falsedad, ¿Cómo pude mirar tan alto? Era muy probable que deseara que concibiera a ese niño y luego que me dejara morir. Si no moría dándolo a luz.

- No te preocupes mi pequeña – dijo la voz de Gaara – Sasuke es un buen hombre pero en ocasiones hace las cosas sin pensar. Como un animal.

- Déjame pasar Gaara – dijo la anciana – le voy a dar una medicina que la tendrá relajada por un buen tiempo, por lo menos hasta que el heredero del príncipe esté fuerte.

- No – dijo molesto Gaara - ¿Acaso piensas asesinarla para que ese niño nazca? – y todo se volvió un silencio sepulcral – ¿acaso mi madre murió de la misma manera en que piensas hacer para que el hijo de Sasuke nazca pese a las condiciones en que ella se encuentra?

- Debo hacerlo – dijo ella algo intimidada – si no le aplico esto, ella puede sentir grandes dolores en el vientre y en las caderas, ya que debes saber es muy doloroso para las mujeres débiles tener los hijos de la raza.

- Hazlo – dijo Sasuke – mi hijo debe nacer – y sentí salió de la habitación.

Que dolor me causaba saber eso, la verdadera personalidad del príncipe se revelaba, su hijo, ese ser que yo no quise concebir de muy buena manera me estaba haciendo tanto daño como su padre.

- Si – dijo la anciana – sobre todas las cosas – y esperando un poco – tú lo sabes Gaara, si el príncipe no tiene un heredero pronto, cuando sepan que el rey Itachi está muriendo, tu padre, va a querer tomar el poder y solamente podemos tener el apoyo de los ancianos con la esperanza de la descendencia.

- No es justo – dijo él – esta pobre chica está muy mal – tocándome de nuevo la frente.

Dejé que siguieran hablando, cosas y cosas, intrigas y guerras, pero yo, una simple humana convertida, en medio de todo. Y él, él me utilizó, ¿Cómo le pude creer? Había sido una completa estúpida y estaba pagando con creces.

Se fueron todos y cuando noté mi soledad abrí los ojos asustada, llevé mis manos a la boca y me dejé llorar.

- Bueno – me dije solitaria – tanto tiempo buscando una forma de morir y ella ha venido a mí sola, sin necesidad de nada.

- No – escuché tras de mí – no voy a dejarlos – y tras de la cama estaba Gaara con los ojos cerrados – debes irte apenas puedas. Estás preñada de él y ese pequeño ser en tu cuerpo, puede acabar con tu vida. Tu corazón está débil y no soportará cuando nazca.

Lo seguía escuchando, pero sus palabras eran sofocadas por mis llantos lastimeros aunque sigilosos.

- Esta noche – dijo Gaara seguro – debes huir y escapar para siempre – y acercándose un poco a mi cuerpo – pero primero debes saber algo.

- ¿Qué cosa Gaara? – dije minimizada – me piensas mentir otra vez, ¿No es cierto?

Perdóname por favor, pero te voy a contar algo. Hace varios años, quisieron asesinar a Sasuke, Itachi y a su hermana menor, Hinata, alguien quiso hacerlo a través de trampas, los dejó sin alimento durante mucho tiempo y estuvieron a punto de convertirse en unos monstruos, pero la princesa del Norte les ofreció su sangre y están vivos. Itachi se enamoró de ella, de la hermana mayor y tuvieron un romance, pero no todo sería felicidad, porque mi padre siempre está allí para dañarlo todo. Luego con raros cuentos, él la asesinó cuando dormitaba en su cuarto y violó a mi madre, la dama de compañía de la princesa.

- No me importa – dije ensimismada por lo que me dijera – él es un monstruo.

- Se dijo que las dos hermanas fueron asesinadas Sakura, pero la verdad es que la pequeña fue puesta a salvo en manos de una mujer que debía cuidarla como su hija, aunque relatos dicen que en verdad una campesina no puede cuidar bien a una princesa, menos cuando le odia por ser la hermana de la mujer que robó el corazón de su amado.

- Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo Gaara? – susurré.

- Tengo más años de los que parece Sakura, y Sasuke también, pero siempre dice que tiene 20. Porque su vida se detuvo al conocer que su hermano iba a morir, por eso siempre dice que jamás será tan viejo como su hermano.

- No te entiendo – dije ya cansada de sus palabras enredadas e historias locas.

- Tú Sakura eres la hija del rey del Norte, tu hermana mayor fue asesinada por mi padre y por eso él te llevó al castillo, porque sabía muy bien tu naturaleza para enloquecer a los hombres, tal como lo hacía tu hermana, ella era una mujer muy hermosa, pero muchos quisieron tenerla por ser fértil. Itachi la tuvo en su lecho y esperaban herederos, pero mi padre la asesinó por eso, sabía que los ancianos protegerían al rey.

- ¿Por qué motivo querría llevarme con ellos? – dije asustada.

- Porque eres idéntica a ella, tu hermana era como tú a esta edad y Sasuke se enloqueció contigo apenas viéndote, por eso te convirtió, porque ustedes dos están destinados a ser compañeros. Pero, ahora Sasuke preocupado por las decisiones de los ancianos está colocando en riesgo tu vida por proteger a su gente. Sakura, somos muchos, más de los que podrías imaginar – y calló para dejarme recuperar.

- Entonces debo morir para satisfacer los deseos de ese malvado príncipe – dije molesta.

- Naruto – siguió haciendo que volteara a verle – Naruto es en verdad uno de nuestros aliados, desde que descubrimos las maldades del General Rojo, pero cuando se enteró que Sasuke te tomó a la fuerza. Nos ha estado buscando para asesinarnos, él está muy molesto porque está enamorado de ti.

- Eso no es verdad – dije con las ideas confundidas – esto que me dices es mentira, mi madre me puede odiar, pero ella no puede ser ….- pero mi mente se detuvo al recordarlo, esa vez cuando venía a la aldea, antes de mudarnos a la aldea de las hojas, en la cama que ocupaba mi madre, allí ese hombre de cabellos negros y piel blanca – ese hombre era el rey – reconociendo la imagen clara y hermosa del señor del Sur.

- Nadie sabía dónde estabas hasta que mi padre te llevó al castillo, esa mujer te alejó de nuestro cuidado hace varios años con engaños, cuando él rey te vio siendo una niña, tan parecida a tu hermana, que en sus planes seguro estaba volverte su compañera. Estoy casi seguro que esa mujer tenía tratos con nuestros enemigos, con mi padre, casi como estoy seguro ella reveló tu posición al General Rojo. Pero allí, en el castillo Sasuke te vio y renació su esperanza de descendencia.

- Esto es tan irreal – dije ensimismada – por favor Gaara, déjame sola, quiero pensar.

No soy Sakura de la aldea de las hojas. En verdad soy Sakura la princesa del Norte, soy la compañera del príncipe del Sur y estoy esperando un hijo suyo. Lo más probable es que muera en el intento de darle un hijo y creo que a él no le importo, porque aunque me haga promesas de amor y de pasión. Hay muchas cosas en su lista de prioridades antes que yo.

¿De qué sirve ser una princesa cuando no se tiene poder o voluntad?

¿De qué sirve cuando tu cuerpo, tu alma y lo que eres tiene dueño?

Un dueño que satisface sus deseos perversos con mi cuerpo y que obtiene placer con mis reclamos y silencios, de igual forma.

No quiero tener este bebé, este niño me mata poco a poco, y mi corazón se acelera sin control doliéndome con gran intensidad.

Naruto, ni siquiera te llamo, también me engañaste, todos son unos malditos.

De verdad voy a escapar como lo dice Gaara, pero yo, yo tengo mis propios planes.


	10. Pez Piedra

**CAPÍTULO 10 – PEZ PIEDRA**

(Hay corazón, hay corazón de papelito) … Esa soy Yo, en un día normal …..cantando como desquiciada …… y es que es sólo una canción que me gusta mucho y alguien me dijo una vez que recomendara alguna para uno de mis capítulos, pero por falta de tiempo no pude…….bueno, really lo olvidé……

Hoy lo voy a hacer porque lo merece, para leer este capítulo, les recomiendo de fondo .com/watch?v=mHVpB-ky9Ms , my inmortal……..

Podría decirse que implica las cosas que Sakura siente …………..

No escribo más…….. lamento hacerlos esperar tantisisisisisisisisimo, pero en verdad no he tenido tiempo, mis queridos amigos, para ustedes, la décima entrega de **VENENO.**

Su nuevo bien amado fic, luego que **SÁDICO Y PERVERSO** esté a tan sólo un capítulo de terminar…….

Para todos, **PEZ PIEDRA. **

**Pez Piedra:** El pez piedra apenas si parece un pez. Cuando yace sobre el fondo se asemeja más a una roca rugosa y agrietada. Así pasa inadvertido. Sus aletas tienen trece radios punzantes cubiertos con un veneno muy activo que ataca el corazón y los músculos de diversos depredadores, tales como tiburones, rayas y ciertos caracoles. Puede producir la muerte rápida de un hombre. Su camuflaje es tan difícil de superar que solo se descubre por casualidad.

- ¡Maldito! – pensaba ahora en la ventana de la enorme habitación, mientras tomaba ese pequeño bulto en mi abdomen arrugando mi rostro en una mueca frustrada por el evitado intento de fuga – dos meses como un perro – susurré oculto entre gemidos de impotencia y golpeando con fuerza el orillo de la ventana – dos meses aquí encerrada como si se tratara de una criminal o alguna malvada – observando con detalle a cada uno de los hombres que rodeaban los alrededores del castillo. Cuidando de una sola persona, no yo por supuesto, mi hijo – en verdad no tiene derecho a tratarme así, ¿En qué momento mi vida tranquila se convirtió en esta miseria? Nadie tiene derecho a hacer esto, por muy príncipe que sea – y detallaba en los guardianes que cuidaban mi estadía.

No lo he dicho antes, pero el aspecto de nosotros es algo diferente y los movimientos son como los que realizaría una pantera cazando a su presa, medidos, danzantes, como acciones encaminadas a hipnotizar. Por eso no era fácil escapar a ellos, que volteaban la mirada a cada ocasión en que me asomaba a la ventana, aunque estuvieran a kilómetros. Me sentía condenada a parir allí en ese cuarto y luego a morir con un niño en brazos que me sería arrebatado, ya me lo temía y aunque a veces dijera que no quería tenerlo, el hecho que me lo arrebataran me asustaba por alguna extraña razón.

Era cierto que podría ser igual o más ágil que ellos, pero la verdad en mi estado, completamente débil de mi corazón y el bebé que se movía muy sutilmente, pero podía sentirlo, no me sentía capaz de irme, porque su crecimiento me robaba energía.

Esa noche, la misma en que pretendía huir, el castillo fue rodeado, por muchos hombres armados, no humanos, hombres de nuestra raza que sabían mi perfecta ubicación y estarían dispuestos a dar la vida por su amado príncipe Sasuke. Ese mismo día Gaara desapareció y no lo he vuelto a ver, creo que le teme a Sasuke, con toda razón, es un completo monstruo sin sentimientos. Las órdenes fueron claras, "Si trata de huir, la atrapan y la llevan a los calabozos hasta que nazca el heredero del reino del Sur, ella no importa". O por lo menos eso dijo la anciana bajando las escaleras a los obedientes súbditos, por órdenes seguras del príncipe, mientras yo escuchaba detrás de la puerta esperando una señal para planear mi huida. Aunque fuera sin ayuda de Gaara.

El rumor se había regado por todos los reinos cercanos, "la compañera del príncipe Sasuke espera su primer descendiente". Los habitantes pasaban con desconfianza frente al castillo del Norte, mi casa de niña, una que no recordaba. Pero ignoraban por completo que se trataba de los señores del Sur. Si lo supieran los atacarían, todos pensaban que era cosa de Gaara, el buen señor que los cuidaba.

Posé las dos manos despacio sobre mi abdomen y pude sentir una pequeña masa que desencajaba de mi cuerpo delgado, lo acaricie dos veces, pero alejé mis manos al sentir un dolor que me dobló en el piso, luego una punzada en el corazón, posteriormente dos minutos de dolor terrible, para que luego todo se calmara en un remedo de paz.

No había sido mentira, a cada minuto que pasaba y ese bebé tenía vida, la mía se agotaba por derecho propio. Me levanté y con los ojos aguados, el aliento perdido y las manos temblorosas, me acomodé en la cama y dejé escapar una pequeña lagrimita.

- Naruto, mi querido Naruto – susurré – Me traicionaste, me engañaste como a una niña – y sonreí cínicamente – aunque no me quejo, igual hasta hace muy poco tiempo no pasaba de ser una niña. Sin temores, sin dolores y mucho menos sin ser sometida a la lujuria de un animal – agaché la mirada y volví a tocar el bulto que crecía a cada segundo - ¿Tu me vas a matar pequeño príncipe? - le hablé al futuro heredero con voz tierna antes desconocida en mí – Ni siquiera tienen la decencia de llamarte mi hijo, eres el hijo del príncipe solamente y si naces no dudo que te arrebaten de mi lado, pequeño monstruo – aguantando las enormes ganas de llorar que se estaban apoderando de mi voluntad – eres un pequeño monstruo, no deberías nacer – seguía hablando, perdida en mis miedos - ¿Tú quieres nacer? – y dejé caer mis brazos hacia los costados – igual no hay forma de matarte y sacarte de mí antes de tiempo. Lo que no dudo es que tú si logres matarme pequeño príncipe del Sur – y me recosté un instante sobre la cama para descansar – pero no vayas a ser como él – terminé cerrando los ojos.

El pequeño que estaba dentro de mi cuerpo crecía normalmente, los dos últimos meses, mi sed de sangre había aumentado notablemente debido a que la creatura en mí, era muy exigente en su sed y me alimentaban con sangre que me traían en unas vasijas. Ni siquiera sabía de quien era, pero debía tomarla, no era capaz de resistirla por más de cinco minutos cerca de mí. Por otro lado, me mantenía mareada, triste y llorosa recordando las palabras del príncipe en donde daba prioridad a la vida de su hijo y me condenaba a una muerte segura. Además, los dolores eran terribles para mí, sobre todo el dolor impasible que se apoderaba del pecho, como si arrugaran mi corazón y lo templaran de un solo golpe.

- Yo no quería tener hijos – le confesé al no nacido – solo sufren en estas tierras de miseria y odio. Si tuviera una niña, correría los peligros a manos de hombres llenos de morbo y lujuria. Si fuera un niño, siempre estaría bajo el poder de los señores del reino y sería llevado como peón de guerra. Pero tú, pequeño, lo tendrás todo, tendrás poder, tendrás soberbia como tu padre y no me necesitarás para nada – y dejando llorar – incluso desde ahora me rechazas, me matas poco a poco asegurándote mi muerte para cuando nazcas, chiquillo – pero cambiando un momento mi mirada por una más compasiva o esperanzada - Pero, si por un momento, cuando nazcas, yo pudiera ver en el brillo de tus ojos la inocencia de un recién nacido, podría considerar que algo mío está vivo y que si me logras amar un poquito con una sonrisa, pues puedo morir tranquila luego de parirte, porque sabré que algo bueno hay en ti. Porque la verdad no quiero vivir siendo lo que soy, es horrible beber sangre de alguien que puede haber muerto por mi culpa.

Caminé de nuevo hasta la ventana y con los ojos cerrados me limité a sentir el viento en mi rostro, posé mi mano derecha sobre él niño que esperaba fuera bueno, porque estaba convencida de no poder deshacerme de él. No tanto porque ya lo hubiera intentado todo, me herí el abdomen, pero siempre se regeneraba y la última vez creí sentir dolor en él bebé, me conmovió y no fui capaz de volver a lastimarlo, mal o bien era mi hijo ¿No es cierto? Entonces una repentina aparición de sentido maternal evitaba que le hiciera daño. No sabía si por ser lo que era ahora, un monstruo protector de su cría o por ser la chica que siempre fui en la aldea de las hojas, alguien bueno y noble que no dañaría a un inocente.

Mi vida pasada estaba tan lejana a lo que un día fui que me sentía en un limbo de dolor y abandono, el príncipe se marchó desde el día que supo estaba embarazada y no volvió, creo que no puede soportar verme cuando sabe que voy a morir en poco tiempo por traer al mundo a su hijo.

Sentí un golpe en la puerta, me quedé estática de miedo, luego un aire extraño se adueñó de la habitación, era un aroma algo familiar y mi corazón latió fuerte, muy doloroso, por lo que coloqué mi mano en el pecho con rapidez tratando de minimizar el dolor. Asustada apreté mis manos pensando en que podría ser el príncipe a quien no le veía desde hace tantos días, dos meses para ser exacta, pero que no quería volver a tener cerca merodeando como un cazador, queriendo quizás tomarme contra mi voluntad. Otra vez, como el día en que me embarazó, aunque creo que no lo hará, temerá matarme antes de lograr lo que tanto desea. No tuve voluntad a pesar de lo que digan, no la tuve, me entregué a él por simple falta de opciones. Abrí los ojos, pero no quise ver hacia atrás, no quería ver su rostro hermoso como un ángel al cual decaía como si no tuviese cerebro, para luego ser sometida a la voluntad de todos menos la mía. No comprendía la ironía de la belleza externa que éramos nosotros, contrastando con un alma negra y cruel. No entendía mi debilidad ante él y mucho menos su actitud fría y asquerosa conmigo, la madre de su heredero a quien quizás alguna muestra de afecto no le caería mal. Aunque en verdad no sabía si la deseaba. Pero lo que si era seguro, es que no deseaba ser tratada como un objeto, como había sido hasta el momento.

- Mi princesa – escuché tras de mí – mi hermosa princesa – y con los ojos llorosos, el corazón acelerado y por lo tanto mi respiración entrecortada volteé lentamente la mirada a esa inconfundible voz.

- Naruto – dije en un susurro bajando la mirada para no verle, Aunque la oscuridad de la habitación no me dejó percibir más que unos mechones rubios que estaban más largos de lo que recordaba, llegando hasta sus hombros y ocultando en mechones sus ojos antes nobles y buenos, ahora inciertos.

Caminé varios pasos hacia atrás y de inmediato volví a cubrir instintivamente mi abdomen.

- ¿Qué te hicieron mi princesa? – me susurró otra vez y se acercaba lentamente hasta donde me encontraba.

Me alejaba a su vez yo de él, temiendo su reacción al verme. No sabía el tipo de hombre que en verdad era Naruto y mucho menos las intenciones que tenía conmigo, los últimos recuerdos que tenía de él eran muy comprometedores y tristes.

- Vete – le grité – vete de aquí – y al moverme me resbalé cayendo de espaldas en el piso – vete – aferrándome a un pequeño pedazo de tela que caía de la cama.

Caminaba a pasos lentos hasta donde me encontraba y muy rápidamente su cuerpo levantaba el mío, acomodándome en su regazo.

- Sakura – dijo acariciando mis mejillas – ven conmigo, yo te voy a cuidar – y me levantó con cuidado.

Con fuerza me alejé de su cuerpo, de sus caricias llenas de amor y cariño que siempre recordaba, más cuando sabía que me había mentido.

- Lárgate – grité molesta tomando mi abdomen – eres un maldito mentiroso. Te odio, te odio Naruto. Así como lo odio a él, a ese maldito desgraciado – lloré por primera vez frente a una persona que me escucharía por lo que alguna vez fui - ¿Acaso no ves que soy un completo monstruo? Vete antes que te haga daño. Igual tú nos odias ¿No es cierto?

- Ese maldito – dijo también él - ¿Cómo pudo tocarte? – y tratando de acercarse un poco a mí notó como mis manos jamás se alejaron de mi cuerpo. De mi abdomen, temía que él quisiera matarme en verdad y conmigo al bebé que crecía dentro de mí.

- Sakura – dijo con los tristes – no me odies. Yo sólo quise protegerte princesa, que nadie nunca te hiciera daño mientras te pudiera cuidar – y cediendo a sus sentimientos – pero no pude – y logró tocar mis hombros acercándose hasta que me pudo ver al rostro y trataba de tomarme entre sus brazos.

- Naruto – le dije llorando – ¿No me quieres matar? – dije asustada, sabía que Naruto era capaz de asesinar sin piedad a la gente de la que yo hacía parte.

- ¿Qué dices? – me contestó de inmediato – Yo no podría.

- Naruto – dije creyéndole, igual si me asesinaba no me importaba ahora, bueno por mí, pero por el bebé sí - fueron los días más horribles de mi vida. El General Rojo me llevó a un calabozo y me quiso violar – lanzándome a sus brazos que con fuerza me impulsaban a que lo aceptara – pero de nada sirvió porque al fin y al cabo, el príncipe del Sur lo hizo – dije apenada mirando al piso.

- Trae algunas cosas, te voy a sacar de acá – dijo sonriente – te voy a llevar lejos de esos animales.

¿Creerle a Naruto? No creo, no lo sé, pero ¿Escapar de este lugar? Era una buena oportunidad para mí, pero era posible que fuese también una oportunidad para ese bebé. De pronto si me lo llevaba lejos, a un punto en el mundo en donde ninguno de esos hombres llenos de ambición o poder lo corrompieran y él, quizás no me matara al nacer, era un buen escenario. Tendría una buna vida aunque fuera lo que fuera, era alguien inocente que no tenía aún poder decisión.

- ¿A qué lugar me llevarías Naruto? – le dije mirándole a la cara segura – ellos saben cada uno de mis movimientos y si perciben algo extraño en menos de segundos, estarás en el piso muerto. Ellos harán lo posible para que no me vaya de acá, menos ahora – le terminé de decir con los ojos tristes – por favor vete, vete Naruto. No quiero que te maten por mí.

- No – dijo tranquila – yo los voy a sacar de acá – tocando mi abdomen tiernamente – a ti a ese pequeño niño que traes dentro de ti.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – soltando un gemido que denotaba vergüenza - ¿Cómo sabes que estoy embarazada? – y apretando mis brazos – ese maldito me embarazó y no le importa lo que me pase ¿Y tú me compadeces?

- No – dijo tranquilo – yo te amo Sakura y amo todo lo que implique que seas tú – y abrazándome de nuevo – incluso al hijo de Sasuke, porque también es tuyo mi vida. Pero debes saber que si lo dejas nacer, estás condenándote a muerte. Ese niño, Sakura no debería nacer. Gaara fue a buscarme a las montañas del Sur cerca de la aldea de las hojas, se quien nos puede ayudar, pero sólo si quieres, no te voy a obligar. Aunque debes saber que eres lo más importante para mí, por favor piénsalo.

- Naruto – dije sonriendo por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo – No le puedo hacer daño al bebé y menos por salvarme la vida. Hace mucho tiempo que decidí mi destino, mi buen amigo, pero debo vivir un poco más para dejarlo vivir a él.

- Tú no puedes decidir esto Sakura – me dijo molesto mientras me sacudía – tú no te puedes dejar morir porque sí o porque no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar las cosas que te pasan – gritaba furioso.

Incrédula le miré y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo alejé con rabia. Tomé los bordes del vestido de seda que me cubría y me dejé expuesta ante sus ojos, mientras él bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

- ¿Qué haces? – susurró desviando de nuevo la mirada – cúbrete – y se avergonzó aún más, aunque notaba cómo me miraba de reojo perdido en mi cuerpo que sabía siempre le había gustado.

- ¡Mírame! – le dije molesta - ¡Mírame Naruto! – y dejé mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices ante sus ojos – ¿Me dices cobarde? ¿Te parezco que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar las uñas clavándose en mis piernas? ¿Qué lloro solo porque siento sus dientes clavándose en mi cuello y en mi espalda? ¿Qué me sienta fuerte cuando me viola y se satisface con mi cuerpo? ¿Te parece que me gusta el hecho de que me guste cuando lo hace porque pierdo mi cordura? – y mirándolo con rabia le terminé – lárgate si piensas que no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Su mirada no subía a verme, sus ojos seguían clavados en el piso y yo destrozada me callaba.

- No sigas – dijo suavemente – no sigas – dijo acercándose de nuevo hasta mi humanidad – no sigas porque me siento más culpable – y me abrazó con fuerza – porque no te pude cuidar mi Sakura. No lo entiendo, Sasuke era mi amigo, él nunca había hecho eso, no comprendo los motivos para que te haya hecho tanto daño – y suspirando mientras apretaba su puño – aunque supiera que yo estaba enamorado de ti. Esto se lo voy cobrar muy caro.

- Naruto – le dije ya vencida – estoy tan asustada, tengo tanto miedo por lo que me pase.

- Yo te voy a cuidar ahora – terminó tiernamente, mientras pasaba sus manos en forma delicada por mi espalda desnuda, las bajaba suavemente acariciando toda mi piel bajo su tacto, se acercaba muy despacio y cuando me tuvo tan cerca que sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de mi oído susurró para mí ya con calma – quisiera que ese niño fuera mío, yo te abría amado tanto mi Sakura.

- Yo – dije acongojada – yo creo, que ya no hay nada que hacer, sólo te pido que me cuides, por favor, que me cuides mientras nace mi bebé y luego que lo cuides a él.

- No repitas cosas que me hacen pensar que te decidiste morir – y colocándome el vestido de nuevo – vamos Sakura, Gaara nos espera en un lugar seguro, jamás Sasuke nos va a encontrar en ese lugar. Pero Sakura – dijo apenado – para poder irnos tengo que hacer algo que no me va a gustar.

- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto? – pero fui acallada con sus manos que cubrieron mi boca, con su otra mano tapó mi nariz y bloqueo la entrada de aire a los pulmones, poco a poco sentía menos oxígeno para que llegara a mis pulmones y en un momento todo se desvaneció.

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? Poco a poco me convertí en un bulto al que sólo llevaban de un lado a otro. Ya sea por incapacidad o por simple mala suerte, ahora estaba una vez más sumida en la oscuridad de la incertidumbre y el desconocimiento.

Aunque, puedo entenderlo, es tan simple como que si estoy dormida ellos no me van a sentir, menos si estoy desmayada, no se darían cuenta pase lo que pase, por eso prefirió noquearme. Naruto siempre se ha caracterizado por ser uno de los guerreros más fuertes de nuestra aldea, así como el más inteligente, por lo tanto no me impresiona que sepa los pasos precisos para actuar. Siempre lo ha sabido, tampoco me extraña que por eso los príncipes lo hayan convertido en su aliado.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me atormentaba terriblemente. Poco a poco recuperaba la cordura y recordaba cada uno de los detalles de la situación en que me encontraba. Poco a poco recuperé la conciencia y lentamente dejé que los rayos de luz entraran a mis ojos. Llevé mi mano derecha hasta la frente y una mano se colocó sobre ella, abrí los de inmediato y allí con una sonrisa estaba Naruto mirándome con cariño.

- Sakura, lo siento, creo que sabes los motivos para que te hiciera, pero como puedes ver hemos escapado. Aunque, no fue fácil y uno de ellos nos descubrió – y bajando la mirada pude ver su brazo ensangrentado en forma de mordida.

- Naruto – dije triste – te mordieron.

- No importa – contestó de inmediato – eso no es nada, he tenido cosas peores.

Apoyándome en los brazos y levantando un poco mi cuerpo, alargué mi mano con la intención de tocarle, pero él se alejó apenado.

- Debo verlo – dije seria – debo ver si te han infectado Naruto. No quiero que te conviertas en uno de nosotros. No quiero que seas un monstruo – con los ojos aguados.

Sin embargo antes que siguiera, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros se acercaba hasta nosotros, le vi curiosa, pero su caminar reconocible, me hizo querer huir de allí, Era una mujer de los míos, asustada retrocedí un poco y mis sospechas se hicieron realidad y empeoraron cuando le reconocí. No podía ser, ella era la princesa del Sur, la hermana de Sasuke.

- Princesa – dije mientras retrocedía sobre el lecho en el que me ubicaron.

- No temas – dijo ella suavemente, acercándose con cuidado, con el rostro impasible y los ojos calmados – no te voy a hacer daño Sakura.

- Princesa – dije yo completamente confundida – por favor no me lleve otra vez con ellos. No lo haga por favor – terminé muy suavemente y asustada apretando la manta.

- Tranquila Sakura – dijo Gaara que aparecía tras la puerta – es una amiga, ella nos ayudó a traerte hasta acá.

- ¿Entonces usted está de acuerdo para que me hayan traído? Princesa – y bajé mirada debido a que un ligero dolor se apoderó de mi corazón.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo ella acercándose hasta donde estaba, con cuidado tocó mi frente y con una sonrisa terminó de sonreír – si, estás bien – y colocando su mano en mí abdomen me miró a los ojos y seriamente me dijo – él también está bien.

- ¿El? – contesté tocándome también - ¿Es un niño? – y una ligera sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro – es un niño – pero recordando a Naruto dejé de pensar en que ya sabía que era un niño y le volví a mirar con preocupación – Naruto por favor, déjame verte, estoy preocupada por ti.

- No hay de qué preocuparse – contestó Gaara – Sakura, Naruto hace tiempo es uno de nosotros, el día que atacaron a Yamato, lo mordieron a él también, pero Sasuke lo encontró y le ayudó a pasar las primeras horas de su estado, él hace lo mismo que tu hacías y se alimenta de animales o de sus enemigos. Naruto ha tenido que aprender a ser fuerte para cuidarte y no beber tu sangre, así como nosotros, pero él lo ha hecho bien.

- Eso no es verdad – dijo Naruto – si el maldito de tu padre no me hubiera herido en esa ocasión jamás se habrían llevado a Sakura. Además, te repito Gaara que Sasuke ya no es mi amigo y ten la seguridad que si lo veo no voy a dudar en matarle.

- Naruto – dije yo triste – no puede ser, entonces desde antes eras uno de nosotros – y cubriendo el rostro con mis manos - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – y gritándole de nuevo – ¿Cuando no soportaras el olor de mi sangre y lo bebieras sin control? – dejé de llorar, había sido demasiado y fuerte dije – la verdad ya no sé qué clase de personas son las que me rodean.

- Ya basta – dijo la princesa – Sakura, no fue su culpa, ha sido demasiado triste para todos y ustedes dos, dejen sus cosas de hombres para otra ocasión, debemos concentrarnos en cómo proteger a Sakura. El General rojo ha tomado gran parte de la voluntad de los ancianos y estoy completamente segura que cuando pueda tratará de asesinarla. Y de asesinar a mi pequeño sobrino, me duele decirlo, pero yo no pienso igual que mis hermanos, me importa tu vida Sakura y decidas lo que decidas yo te voy a apoyar y a proteger de ellos.

- Yo – dije reconfortada por sus palabras – creo que le quiero y no quiero asesinar a este niño.

- No – dijo Naruto – no quiero que te mueras para que al fin y al cabo termines haciendo realidad los caprichos de ellos, yo no te quiero perder Sakura.

- Naruto – dije acongojada – ya lo hiciste, desde que me llevó el General Rojo todo lo que era se murió conmigo, cuando me convirtieron asesinaron la persona que un día fui.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Naruto – o yo estaría igual y tal como veo las cosas, sigo siendo el mismo, sólo que algo diferente.

- Ya basta – dijo la princesa Hinata molesta – Naruto, así no te guste, ella es la compañera de mi hermano y entre los dos se ha creado un vínculo muy fuerte, así no te guste ella le pertenece a mi hermano. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme el extraño actuar de Sasuke, él no es así, temo por algo que no sepamos controle ahora las cosas.

- Mi princesa, eso es cierto, Sasuke no es un monstruo, pero se comporta como tal – dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba demasiado a ella y en respuesta, le sonreía – y creo que mi padre ya intentó asesinar a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo – y le tomó de la cintura, luego el mentón y terminó para apoyar su rostro en las mejillas de ella que le abrazaba.

Ellos se querían y la princesa no era ningún monstruo, ella era la mujer por la que Gaara daba la vida y con una sonrisa en el rostro pude ver que entre los seres de esta raza si existía en amor, ellos eran una prueba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo Naruto.

- Sakura- dijo él mientras soltaba a la princesa – mi padre te hirió con una lanza ¿No es cierto?

- Si – contesté de inmediato – levantando la camisa y tocando la cicatriz que él mismo curó hace tiempo – pero él me aplicó un antídoto.

- No – dijo Gaara – he estado averiguando y creo que mi padre ha desarrollado un VENENO capaz de asesinar a los príncipes – tomando de nuevo a la princesa – creo que él te hirió con intención para que con una segunda dosis, que te aplicó luego el veneno tuviese un efecto lento y según veo ataca directamente al corazón, poco a poco te asesina, estoy seguro debes tener mareos, nauseas y dolor de cabeza. Todo eso es síntoma del poderoso VENENO.

- Entonces – dije insegura - ¿Me ha estado matando todos estos días y yo no lo sabía? – y recordando continué – ya lo entiendo, la debilidad, el dolor en mi vientre no fue sólo por … - pero sabiendo que mis palabras herirían a Naruto acallé – todo lo demás se trata de esto ¿Entonces lo mata a él también? – dije sosteniendo mi estómago – nos mata a los dos. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? ¿Cómo pudo pensar que terminaría embarazada de Sasuke?

- Mi padre es listo – dijo Gaara – se ha asegurado que la familia real muera y cuando lo logré asumirá el poder de los dos reinos, del norte y del sur, creo que eso es lo que siempre ha deseado. Además sabía que terminarías en manos de alguno de los príncipes, es sólo que como Itachi ha estado algo mal, no pudo notar tu presencia como Sasuke, creo que la intención de mi padre era que desde un principio hacerte llegar al rey de alguna forma terminar con todos. No lo sé, la verdad no lo sé.

- No lo hará – dijo Naruto – debemos encontrar una cura para ellos.

Las palabras de Naruto me conmovieron, pensaba en mí y también en el niño que crecía en mí. Pero en mi mente resonaban las palabras en donde la princesa decía que el príncipe Sasuke no era un monstruo, incluso Naruto lo consideraba su amigo y Gaara lo defendía, entonces pensativa bajaba la mirada.

- Naruto, Gaara, déjenos solas, quiero hablar un momento con Sakura – dijo ella amablemente y los dos obedecieron sin chistar, igual creo que Naruto le tenía respeto y Gaara amor.

- Estaremos afuera – dijo Naruto – no demoren, debemos solucionar todo esto.

- Hinata, es cierto, date prisa. Nuestras prioridades han cambiado.

- Está bien – dijo ella – tengo que hablar con ella a solas – y ellos nos dejaron en la habitación.

Caminó lentamente hasta que se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Yo estaba avergonzada, era una mujer complemente hermosa, sus ojos azules como el cielo, sus cabellos largos hasta la cintura y un rostro completamente hermoso.

- ¿Estás bien? – me dijo dulcemente – no me tengas miedo – y soltó una pequeña risa – creo que deben haberte dicho que soy un monstruo y que soy tan desalmada como todos los demás de mi raza – y bajando la mirada – al igual que mis hermanos Itachi y Sasuke.

- Yo – dije ya calmada – en realidad pensaba que usted sería igual que ellos, pero si Gaara la quiere, debe ser porque en realidad es una buena persona – ya sonriendo también.

- Sakura – me interrumpió con los ojos preocupadas – te voy a preguntar algunas cosas, sólo espero que no te molesten, pero debo saberlas para ver en que terreno estamos, querida.

- Está bien, le voy a contestar todo lo que me pregunte.

- Sakura ¿Mi hermano te ha hecho daño? – creo que era posible que ella no lo supiera, que su hermano me había violado una vez y que la segunda me había casi hipnotizado para yacer con él.

- ¿Usted no lo sabe? – dije muy triste – él me violó una noche en el castillo, fue muy cruel – y me dejé llorar frente a ella.

Con cuidado, se acercó un poco más hacia mí y me consoló.

- Lo siento tanto niña – dijo suave – no tenías que pasar por eso – y me levantó el rostro – pero mi hermano no era así, él era mucho más noble y bueno, él cambió desde que Itachi enfermó, somos unos seres muy fuertes, pero no somos inmunes a muchas cosas, poco a poco Itachi se ha debilitado y tenemos la sospecha que es un Veneno que el mismo General Rojo le ha suministrado, ya que confía ciegamente en él – pausó un momento – Sakura, no lo justifico, no debió tomarte a la fuerza, pero creo que él esta enamorado de ti y cuando temió que otro te tomara perdió la cabeza y no hizo algo mejor que lo primero que se le ocurrió, eso sumado a la insoportable necesidad de tomar a las mujeres fértiles de nuestra raza, por favor piensa en eso.

- No lo sé princesa – dije algo confundida – yo estuve con él una segunda vez y allí fue concebido este niño – bajando la mirada - él hizo que me olvidara de su rostro y accedí a dormir con él porque me sentí completamente atraída, parecía tan bueno y tan noble, no me pude resistir. Una persona completamente diferente por supuesto y no pude resistirme a complacerle. Luego supe que se trataba de él y me dijo que me amaba y luego cuando se enteró de mi embarazo, luego de mi enfermedad, me dejó sola. No entiendo, yo empezaba a comprender algo sobre tener una pareja o compañero en nuestra raza, pero él actúa tan extraño.

Se levantó algo conmovida y melancólica siguió.

- Mi hermano es así desde pequeño – sonrió – cuando éramos pequeños, hacía que no reconociera su rostro, ni yo o Itachi, y los dos sólo veíamos a un pequeño niño sentado junto a nosotros y luego cuando él quería le veíamos tal como era. Nuestro hermano, era muy juguetón y nos ha cuidado siempre. Sakura – dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí – creo que él lo hace porque quiere proteger a nuestra gente, el amor no es algo normal entre nosotros, que nacimos siendo lo que somos, sólo yo puedo profesar amar a Gaara. Pero, él nunca a amado a nadie porque nuestra madre también murió del corazón cuando nací yo. Creo que no quiere dejarse quererte. Además, no te preocupes por Naruto, veo en tus ojos la preocupación, ha aprendido a ser como nosotros, estará bien, es muy fuerte.

- No es lo único que quieres saber ¿No es cierto? – dije segura a lo que veían mis ojos.

- No Sakura – dijo ella comprendiendo que aprendía a intuir ciertas cosas.

- ¿Nunca podrás perdonar a Sasuke? – dijo casi rogándome – él es bueno Sakura y creo que corre peligro, algo malo le pasa.

Bajé la mirada, tomé mi abdomen y pensando un momento no le contesté.

- No te preocupes, niña – dijo comprensiva – no te voy a acosar más – y siguió – pero debo saber otra cosa, ¿Vas tener a mi sobrino verdad?

- Si – le contesté de una vez – no me importa cómo fue concebido, yo creo que lo estoy empezando a querer.

- Pues no se diga más – dijo ella con el rostro completamente alegre – Sasuke no estará acá para cuidarte. Y te repito que no sé los motivos para que lo haga, pero yo si lo estoy y de mi parte estará asegurar que los estén bien, porque para eso ahora somos tu nueva familia.

- ¿Una familia? – dije yo ida en mis pensamientos – nunca la he tenido.

- Lo sé – dijo ella – pero si la tuviste. Nosotros tenemos una gran deuda con tu hermana, ella nos salvó la vida y lastimosamente no pudimos protegerla de Sasori – y viendo en sus ojos la tristeza me preocupe por su semblante.

- ¿Por qué simplemente no lo asesinan y ya? – dije ya aturdida por el daño que él ocasionaba.

- No podemos – dijo molesta – él goza de la protección de varios ancianos traidores a nosotros y si lo destruimos ordenaran la aniquilación de nuestra familia y eso te incluye ahora, debemos hacerlo con nuestras reglas Sakura, prepárate, las cosas se van a poner feas.

- ¿Más? – dije incrédula.

- Mucho más para ti, traer ese niño al mundo va a ser terrible para ti y ni siquiera yo te puedo garantizar que vas a vivir luego. Lo siento - dijo al dirigirse a la salida de la habitación – quisiera hacer más por ti, pero si no encontramos pronto un antídoto morirás.

- Lo sé – dije antes que se fuera y ahora más suave – es lo que quiero – y ahora dejando que ella me escuchara – sólo una cosa – dije casi gritando.

- Dime querida – dijo de nuevo serena.

- Prométeme que si muero – y tocando mi vientre – vas a cuidarlo y no dejarás que sea alguien cruel como su padre – bajando de nuevo la mirada.

- Eso no va a pasar – dijo ella algo seria – Sasuke no es un hombre cruel, él está mal.

- Pues simula muy bien serlo – dije para mí – lo simula y lo hace muy bien.

- No digas más – dijo ella – lo necesitas, ustedes dos se necesitan, de lo contrario van a sufrir más de la cuenta, yo me voy a encargar de hacerte ver que Sasuke es un hombre bueno.

Pero ya no le contesté más.

- Prepárate – dijo Gaara en la puerta – Sakura, vamos a ir más al Norte, lejos de todos, vamos a buscar una cura para ti, hermosa.

Soy Sakura, tengo un bebé en mi vientre y creo que lo quiero, vamos a buscar una cura a mi enfermedad, porque en realidad me han envenenado, la princesa del Sur es buena y ama a Gaara. Naruto está de nuevo conmigo y algo muy extraño está pasando porque para todos Sasuke es una persona muy diferente a la que yo conozco.

Tengo miedo, las cosas se pondrán muy feas y todas susurran mi muerte, pero está bien si ese niño que llevo dentro de mí es bueno.


	11. Adelfa

**CAPÍTULO 11 – ADELFA**

Hola mis amigos muy queridos…..

Luego de tanto tiempo, ya se…

(Ya sé que quisieran destruirme lentamente por no actualizar, pero chicos, soy una chica muy solicitada en mi mundo laboral y eso implica hacer pequeños sacrificios, T-T, ¿A quién engaño?, muchos sacrificios, entre ellos mi amada pasión, mi oscuro secreto, escribir y expresarme, eso es tan duro, T-T)…

Bueno, luego de superar la situación y apartar la negra nube que hay sobre mi cuerpo deprimido, sigamos …..

Mejor digo, muchísimo tiempo sin escribir, he traído a ustedes la decimo primera entrega de **VENENO**, mi nuevo consentido, claro que también tengo tres pequeños bebés, que saldrán pronto a la luz: **NEGRO SECRETO **(Gaara-Hina-Neji), **CÍNICO AMOR** (Sasu-Saku-Naru) y, uno muy violento no apto para menores, **CORAZÓN DE PAPEL** (Sasu-Saku-Ita )

Luego de acostumbrada patética introducción, no los hago esperar y en verdad disfruten este capítulo hecho a la medida de los más bizarros lectores ….

Chicas … no lloren…

Chicos …. No sean cochinos …. Esto no es real…..

Niños ….. mejor pasen la hoja y duerman …

Ante ustedes**….ADELFA**

**ADELFA ….**

También conocida como laurel de jardin, rosa laurel, baladre o trinitaria, es la única especie perteneciente al género Nerium incluido en la familia (Apocynaceae). Es una planta arbustiva que se puede formar como árbol de porte pequeño, de hojas perennes de un verde intenso. Hojas, flores, tallos, ramas y semillas son venenosas.

La intoxicación por adelfa es parecida a la intoxicación digitálica, entre 4-12 horas después de la ingesta se producen alteraciones gastrointestinales acompañadas de náuseas y vómitos, con deposiciones diarreicas sanguinolentas, vértigo, ataxia, midriasis, excitación nerviosa seguida de depresión, disnea, convulsiones tetaniformes y arritmia en aumento, aparece taquicardia, fibrilación auricular y bloqueo con parada cardíaca.

Llama la atención su denominación vasca **'Eriotz-orri**', que significa hoja de muerte, haciendo referencia a su toxicidad.

Mi piel blanca tiene pequeñas marcas moradas que se notan como venas por todo el cuerpo, es terrible y me causan dolores que en ocasiones no puedo disimular, luego viene la mirada de frustración de Naruto y luego Gaara cierra los ojos, por el mismo sentimiento.

Me siento algo estúpida siendo una molestia para todos, la verdad espero que todo salga como lo tengo planeado hace varios meses, ya se los dije, tengo mis propios planes y no voy a dejar que por mi estado me sigan llevando por donde mejor les parezca.

La luz de la luna acaricia con sus luces el paisaje y estamos cerca a un pequeño lago para suplir nuestras necesidades de agua. Levanto la manta que me cubre y luego la camisa, dejando al descubierto mi estómago, paso mis dedos curiosos y lentos por él y en medio del proceso una patadita sacude mis adentros con timidez.

Me sobresalto y con miedo cubro el estómago preocupada por el bienestar del niño que antes quería muerto. Lo toco lentamente de nuevo sobre la tela de la camisa, mientras paso la mano derecha por mi frente limpiando las gotas de sudor generadas por la pesadilla que acabo de tener, una muy espantosa. Le siento con desconfianza y miedo, pero en el fondo de mi mente me parece escuchar un susurro reconciliador que viene desde mi cuerpo. Siento que me habla y me genera tranquilidad, pero las pesadillas son otra cosa.

Acomodo la manta para cubrir mi estómago del frió, no quiero que se lastime o le pase algo por mis descuidos. Pero ¿Acaso puedo ser tan estúpida? Un veneno me mata y yo me preocupo por el frió, la verdad las neuronas no son de gran ayuda últimamente, parece que desaparecen cuando avanza el efecto del veneno, de estar en mis cinco sentidos hace mucho tiempo que hubiese actuado de la manera adecuada. En mi aldea me conocían por ser una de las mujeres más fuertes, y aunque los hombres me miraran con recelo, me respetaban, entre esos Sai, el esposo o compañero de Ino.

Volteo la mirada a mi lado derecho y allí estaba la princesa durmiendo como un ángel hermoso. Con los días he llegado a la conclusión que se parece demasiado al príncipe, son casi idénticos de no ser por el color de sus ojos, estoy segura que ella se ve como en su tiempo se vio su madre. A mi lado izquierdo está Naruto que alejado parece luchar con sus demonios mientras duerme. Arruga el entrecejo con algo de ira en sus pensamientos personales, y me embarga el pesar por la bonita historia que pudimos ser: él, nuestros hijos y yo. Derramo una lágrima y mis ojos desvían la vista de su hermoso ser. Pobre, mi Naruto, tan bueno como el sol de la mañana y tan fuerte como las rocas de los acantilados. Si me dieran a escoger lo tendría lo más lejos posible, no quiero que corra peligro por mi culpa.

Vuelvo a mi cuerpo, porque quiero saber si en verdad hay algo vivo y sano, dentro de mí, porque a veces le temo a propio hijo.

Adelante siempre van todos y de vez en cuando voltean la mirada para vigilarme. Veo en los ojos de Hinata hace varios días una preocupación inconfundible y no muy alentadora, pero soy cuidadosa y en ocasiones acaricio a mi hijo para tranquilizarlo cuando incómodo se mueve intranquilo.

He tenido pesadillas últimamente como dije antes…..

Es horrible….veo a un niño hermoso como un ángel, igual al príncipe con su rostro altanero y prepotente, con sus labios que delinean su adorable rostro, pero que sale de mi cuerpo cubierto de sangre, abriéndolo sin cuidado, y luego, se alimenta de mí hasta que muero de agonía y dolor.

Es lo más horrible porque, creo que le he tomado cariño, inclusive creo escuchar una dulce voz en las noches que me dice mamá. Bueno no me dice mamá en verdad, pero la siento como si me lo dijera, cuando lo creo escuchar se mueve el bebé.

Luego lo escucho a él, que le habla también.

Así es, todas las noches escucho su voz tras mi espalda y parece arrullar el desconsuelo del niño sin padre cerca. El príncipe Sasuke, le habla al bebé desde la distancia y le arrulla invadiendo mi intimidad de madre y luego le siento arrullar mi propia preocupación.

Es algo tan extraño sentirle apegado al bebé y a mí aunque no le haya visto, tal como si fuera otra persona.

La mañana llegó temprano y con ella se reanudó nuestro caminar, debemos llegar hasta las montañas más altas del norte y luego ir hasta donde una mujer llamada Karin, quien dice es una curandera que podría elaborar un antídoto contra el poderoso veneno, pero llegar hasta allá no está en mis planes.

Creo que el príncipe lo sabe, por eso siento me espía cada segundo desde la distancia, como si me vigilara.

Hinata me lo dijo ayer, no se había creado el vínculo aun con él, porque llevaba poco tiempo convertida, pero hace menos de un mes, siento su presencia inconfundible, cada segundo, cada momento.

Me asusta porque siento su deseo posarse en mi cuerpo como una neblina inconfundible de obsesión, y él ni siquiera está con nosotros. Pero también siento, algo que aunque no sé si es amor, si es muy fuerte por el bebé que travieso parece alegrarse cada noche cuando ese hombre lo arrulla en la distancia.

El niño le quiere y le siento emocionado cuando con una suave voz que parece silbido, pareciera dormirlo.

Absurdo y extraño, eso es.

De repente una pequeña patada justo en el lado derecho de mi barriga ya de tres meses. Hemos caminado tanto tiempo, que el volumen empieza a ser notorio y los viajeros que son como nosotros paran por momentos al reconocer mi sangre de animal. Me miran curiosos, una mujer fértil dirán a nuestras espaldas, ya que el aspecto intimidante de Naruto los asusta. No lo he dicho antes, pero ahora parece más como ellos que hace un mes, sus costumbres, sus acciones, todo absolutamente todo, incluido el fuerte recelo por mi cuidado, es tan parecido a la actitud del príncipe que he notado en mí, durante la noche, también una especie de aversión en su contra.

Me asusta eso, porque puedo sentirlo a él, al príncipe y lo que pasa por su mente, no precisamente son sentimientos buenos, en verdad son tan sádicos y crueles que la última vez vomité de la impresión, de la rabia, de la ira contenida y de impotencia que se apoderó de mis sentidos. En otras ocasiones siento sufrimiento, dolor, pena, frustración y luego nada, desaparece tal como llegó, es como un cúmulo de sentimientos extraños.

Camino con esfuerzo, mis senos están algo adoloridos y unas venas color rojo, aparecieron rodeándolos hasta que bajaron por mi abdomen y le cubrieron al bebé. Me asusta que el veneno lo esté rodeando y afectando concentrado en destruirle, por eso he tomado algunas plantas que encuentro en el camino y sé son como pequeños antídotos a venenos más suaves, cuando lo hago el dolor en mi cuerpo aumenta, por eso se, que cambio el dolor que pueda sentir él, por el mío.

Soy una completa estúpida, lo que quiere el príncipe e indirectamente, la princesa, Gaara y todos los que son como nosotros es al pequeño niño, y yo los ayudo. Sólo creo Naruto vela por mi cuidado, pero creo que se vuelve cada vez más y más como ellos.

No me puedo llamar estúpida tampoco porque, creo que es amor maternal y eso hace que cambien los pensamientos, entre ellos el querer que algo que es como yo viva. Alguien tan pequeño ahora como no lo puedo imaginar, pero que sin duda algún día será un hombre muy fuerte y quizás con suerte algo parecido a mí.

Olvido el dolor, no sirve tenerlo siempre en mente y me acerco lentamente hasta donde Naruto camina abriéndonos paso y le detengo con una mano, con un poco de disimulo, no quiero que los demás sepan que me siento algo mareada y que el niño se mueve muy bruscamente hace varios minutos.

- Naruto – dije quedamente algo suave – quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Dime, mi princesa – contestó fugaz tras una sonrisa tierna contraria a su aspecto algo tosco por estos días.

- Ese día, en el lago, ¿Por qué me tuviste miedo y tomaste la espada al verme? – dije algo cabizbaja – ya eras uno de nosotros. No me lo explico.

Bajó la mirada y siguió caminando mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba cerca de su andar, arrugó el entrecejo y mirando seriamente hacia adelante me dijo la respuesta.

- Olí la sangre de Sasuke en tu cuerpo, también olí otras cosas que daban seña de su presencia en ti, yo ya era uno de ellos, creí que estabas controlada por sus deseos y yo – bajando de nuevo la mirada – al sentirlo en tu cuerpo, despertó mis sentidos de destrucción en su contra. La verdad ahora somos unos completos animales Sakura – dijo sonriendo y mirándome con algo de nostalgia.

- No creí que sintieras todo eso, lo siento Naruto.

- No te disculpes – dijo molesto – la culpa es del príncipe. Pero ahora que soy uno de ellos y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, creo que es muy fuerte lo que podemos llegar a hacer por nuestros deseos, porque yo tuve las mismas ganas de tomarte en tantas ocasiones, que me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

- No – dije de inmediato – no hubiera soportado que lo hubieras hecho tú. Tu no Naruto.

- No lo sabes – dijo algo ido en sus sentidos – ese bebé pudo ser mío y tu mi mujer – acariciando la pequeña barriga.

El bebé se sobresaltó.

Una repulsión absurda me agobió los sentidos y tuve que correr hasta detrás de un árbol y vomitar lo que había comido horas antes, una fuerte ira se adueñó de mi cuerpo y un dolor bajo el vientre cerca de mi abdomen, me revolvió todos los pensamientos de inmediato.

Una mano suave acomodó mis cabellos hacia atrás y su color pálido delató a la hermosa princesa ayudándome en esa labor tan vergonzosa.

- Vamos – dijo sonriendo – es uno de los síntomas del embarazo pequeña – y soltando una pequeña carcajada casi oculta en su perfecto rostro – bueno, eso y un poco de celos de mi hermano.

- ¿Del príncipe? – le dije sorprendida – ¿Es tan fuerte como para lograr eso sin estar presente? – continué algo incrédula.

- Sakura – dijo sonriendo casi orgullosa – mi hermano es el espécimen más fuerte de los nuestros. Más que mi hermano Itachi, él mismo lo dice a diario. Él ha lidiado con guerreros del triple de su fuerza y tamaño, aún así, logra ser tan listo y fuerte, que en un instante sabe cómo acabar con él. Es más – dijo algo seria – tengo el presentimiento que Sasuke hizo planes contigo desde que te vio por primera vez, desde que te olió cerca de nosotros – y acercándose un poco hasta mi cuello – no te molestes, pero eres algo atrayente a nuestros sentidos, como tu hermana lo fue para mi hermano. Es porque reconocimos su misma sangre en ti.

- Mi hermana – dije bajando la mirada – me hubiese gustado conocerla, debió ser tan hermosa y buena.

- Tienes toda la razón, ella era eso y mucho más, tanto como para conquistar a mi hermano Itachi. Él odiaba a todos los que eran como tú, su olor, su comportamiento, creo quería destruirlos a todos, en parte por la posición de mi padre que no le daba opción a otro sentimiento. Pero esa noche cuando nos atacaron unos monstruos llamados quimeras, que espero nunca vayas a conocer, estuvimos los tres a punto de morir, terminamos en unos pastizales del reino del Norte, muy cerca del castillo y temimos lo peor, porque mi padre había declarado la guerra para con los nobles señores de estas tierras. Sasuke estaba muy débil por las heridas, Itachi muy herido y yo no podía siquiera moverme, pero estábamos conscientes. De pronto un olor dulzón se acercó a nosotros y escuchamos a una inocente voz gritar con miedo.

- ¿Era ella? – dije adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Si – dijo mirando hacia mi rostro – ella era joven, tendría 16 años y estaba sola, como mi apariencia en ese entonces, y me tomó en sus brazos muy cuidadosamente. Luego miró a mis dos hermanos y con miedo no sabía qué hacer, pudo haber llamado a sus padres, pero creo que en esos momentos tú estabas naciendo y ella buscaba algunas hierbas para tu primer baño. Asustada me dijo suavemente que no me preocupara, que sabía quiénes éramos nosotros y que no nos haría daño, porque ella no quería destruir a nadie por absurdas guerras. Fue algo extraño, cuando pensábamos que ellos nos odiaban por ser lo que éramos, por lo menos eso nos dijo el General Rojo, vaya que era mentira. Yo podía sentir el olor de su sangre dulce y atrayente, ella lo comprendió, se sacó la manga del vestido y colocó la muñeca en mi boca, luego me sonrió dándome permiso y me alimentó. Ella hizo lo mismo con Sasuke, quien fue un poco más agresivo al sentirse hambriento y le mordió el brazo sin mucho cuidado haciéndola llorar, pero gracias a que me percaté pude hacer reaccionar a mi hermano que se liberó de su apetito al sentirse mejor. Pero cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Itachi casi muerto, el olor de su sangre lo hizo reaccionar de forma inesperada y saltó sobre su cuello bruscamente dejándole debajo de su cuerpo, mientras se alimentaba.

- El la lastimó – dije algo contrariada – le hizo daño.

- Sólo lo suficiente Sakura, ella empezó a sentirse muy débil y mi hermano ya había recupera la conciencia. Creo que se sintió culpable por haberla lastimado en su inconsciencia, aunque fuera uno de los seres que odiaba. Estaba algo debilitada y tuvimos que convertirla para que no muriera por la falta de sangre. Mi hermano lo hizo, porque creo se sintió atraído por ella y creo que amó su sangre desde que la probó. Estoy casi segura que de no ser Sasuke tan joven como lo era hubiese sentido lo mismo. La trajimos al castillo del Sur y allí se recupero. Cuando pasaron dos semanas y ella se encontraba mejor, notamos que era fértil como tú y como yo. Mi hermano la declaró suya frente a todos y creo que ella se enamoró de él, porque esa misma noche compartieron el lecho. De inmediato supimos que estaba embarazada y que nuestro reino pondría fin a esa guerra tan absurda, además que los ancianos veían con buenos ojos el nacimiento de un heredero al poder en nuestro reino, darían todo por protegerlo, a nuestra raza. Tu padre aceptó el compromiso con mi hermano, porque vio con valor que Itachi fuese solo al castillo para pedirle que lo dejara tomarle como esposa y allí, nos contó él, en los brazos de tu madre estabas tú Sakura, ella te amo, de eso puedes estar segura. Mi hermano nos contó que eras muy parecida a ella y le comentó a Sasuke que algún día, cuando estuvieras mayor podría tomarte como compañera, porque estaba seguro que serías fértil al igual que tu hermana y que el reino sería más fuerte de esta manera. Seriamos el nuevo linaje de sangre real y sin contaminantes bastardos, como los que no soportan el sol. En ese momento Sasuke lo aceptó como consejo de su hermano mayor y declaró que cuando tuvieras más edad serías su compañera.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? – dije conteniendo la respiración e ignorando lo último sobre el príncipe.

No te lo puedo decir, porque le juramos a Itachi jamás mencionar su nombre, y no le podemos fallar.

- Eso es muy injusto – dije resignada - no sé nada sobre ella y ustedes por lo menos tienen su nombre.

- No te atormentes, sólo te causará dolor – dijo ayudando a incorporarme de nuevo para ayudarme a llegar hasta el camino y seguirles el paso a los demás.

- ¿Qué más pasó? – dije mientras caminaba con una pequeña mochila en mi espalda.

- Ella volvió a sus tierras para despedirse de sus padres y de ti. Esa misma noche supimos por mi hermano destrozado que había muerto, ella y el pequeño bebé que esperaban, mientras estaban dormitando en las habitaciones. Nunca supimos a ciencia cierta quién lo hizo, no por lo menos por muchos años, hasta que nos encontramos con Gaara y nos contó la verdad de las cosas.

- Eso es terrible, princesa – dije acongojada – hubiera querido ayudarla, pero no vale lamentarse ahora.

- Desde ese momento decidimos destruir al General Rojo, pero sólo Sasuke y Yo, porque Itachi enfermó de repente y ha perdido por completo la voluntad. Ya no es el mismo de hace muchos años. Lo extraño – terminó triste caminando – pero volviendo a ustedes, en verdad, tienen una conexión muy fuerte – pero levantando la mirada continuó – sin embargo, tengo el presentimiento de que no está muy lejos de nosotros – cuando vio que ya estaba superado mi malestar continuo con sus palabras – hace varios minutos que siento su presencia rondando nuestros pasos y me preocupa las intenciones que traiga.

- ¿El está cerca? – dije asustada, mientras tomaba mi estómago – yo creo que lo he sentido.

- Yo también – dijo algo angustiada – mi hermano ha estado muy extraño, lo suficiente como para preocuparme por sus intenciones. Creo en sus buenos sentimientos, pero también he conocido su parte más oscura y en su obsesión por salvar a todos los nuestros, puede llevarse a cualquiera por delante.

- Inclusive a mí – dije asustada.

- Eso me temo – contestó apegándome más a su cuerpo como en un abrazo protector – pero te voy a cuidar, como una vez tu hermana cuidó de nosotros.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la parte más alta de una montaña, el camino se abrió dejando a la vista dos opciones no muy seguras: Por un lado, un camino que cruzaba por un bosque y en otro uno que pasaba por unos peñascos.

- Ninguna es buena opción – dijo Gaara pensativo. Caminó hasta donde me encontraba y sonriendo me dijo muy serio – te duele demasiado ¿No es cierto?

- No – le mentí sonriendo – puedo ir por cualquier camino.

- No me mientas, sé muy bien el dolor que debes sentir y ya que evitas cualquier dolor al bebé, pues estas afrontando todo sola.

- El niño es fuerte – dijo Hinata – él puede ser ahora inclusive más fuerte que tú, no te hagas la fuerte Sakura, si lo sigues haciendo puede que tengas menos tiempo.

- No quiero que él sufra – dije ya consciente que me habían descubierto – porque me duele más sentirlo sufrir que el dolor que me aqueja – y me levanté dispuesta a seguirles el paso – no soy una completa inútil, así que puedo tomar mis decisiones y eso implica que puedo caminar sin problemas.

- No – dijo Naruto – Gaara y yo iremos a explorar cada uno de los caminos y si es seguro ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

- Es una buena idea – dijo Hinata – y Sakura, no te sientas mal, no estás sana, estas afectada por el veneno, así que deja es actitud o te vas a poner mal.

- No quiero que me traten como una cosa – dije molesta – hace más de cuatro meses que perdí la voluntad de mi vida, primero me secuestró el General Rojo, luego tu hermano decidió hacerse el dueño de mi vida y ahora ustedes que deciden cada cosa.

- Lo siento – dijo Gaara mientras se alistaba con una maleta un poco más pequeña – pero lo único que tratamos de hacer es cuidarte de lo que pueda pasar.

- Al bebé – repetí algo frustrada – no a mí – caminando hasta debajo de un árbol – da igual, puedo esperarlos – y me senté con mi pequeña maleta en la sombra, pero tengan cuidado no quiero que les pase nada en esta travesía.

- Naruto me miró serio y poco a poco caminó hasta bajar a mi altura, me tomó de los hombros y me dio un beso en la frente.

- No eres débil – me dijo conmovido – pero no estás bien, quiero cuidarte y si ellos sólo quieren a ese bebé, yo te quiero a ti y hago todo para que no te hagan daño ¿Lo entiendes? – le sonreí, ese era mi Naruto.

- Entiendo que eres mi amigo y que por lo menos no me vas a asesinar por la espalda – haciéndolo sonreír, era un chiste privado, pero natural a los compañeros de guerra.

- Entonces no me estorbes y se útil - dijo mientras se alejaba – no me hagas tener que cuidarte tanto Sakura – siguió suavemente, logrando la molestia de Hinata y la sonrisa de Gaara.

Los vimos alejarse y ella se sentó a mi lado con su pequeña maleta, vestía un traje muy diferente al día que la conocí, era un traje como los que usaba en mi aldea, uno de hombre, y dejaba a la vista en verdad a una mujer muy hermosa.

- Te molesta – dije segura – no quieres a Naruto.

- No es eso – contestó segura – pero debes saber algo, mi hermano te ama y él debería saberlo, ese niño que llevas en tu vientre lo demuestra. No debería ser tan cariñoso contigo, por menos Sasuke ya lo habría asesinado.

- El no me ama – dije seria, aunque no creo querer que lo haga – no sé si para ustedes es normal, pero él me violó. Eso no es amor, es maldad.

- No acabas de entenderlo – dijo algo molesta – somos diferentes, entre nosotros nos tomamos aunque la otra persona no lo desee, es que ellos a veces no pueden soportarlo, luego no puedes culparlos.

- Si eso fuese cierto. Gaara y tú ya habrían – dije seria, pero me detuve viendo su sonrisa delatora – él ¿Te obligó? – dije asombrada.

- Sólo al principio usó algo de fuerza, yo no había querido intimar con nadie y Sasuke e Itachi siempre me cuidaron – contestó algo pensativa – pero yo lo deseaba y él tampoco pudo controlarse, así que ahora estamos juntos para siempre.

- Es diferente – dije segura – estuviste de acuerdo al fin y al cabo. Él me dijo que lo hacía para castigarme por pensar en Naruto.

- No es cierto – dijo segura – no te he contado el final de la historia.

- ¿Qué final? – dije ya impaciente, pero esperando escuchar algo que me distrajera de los dolores que nuevamente aparecían.

- Cuando supimos de la muerte de tu hermana, Itachi, Sasuke y yo, viajamos a darle las condolencias a tu padre, además de tratar de confortarnos del dolor que nos quejaba la nueva situación. Pero, cuando llegamos todos estaban muertos, desde los sirvientes hasta tus padres y lo único que escuchamos fue tu llanto detrás del trono. Itachi te cargó y no pudo controlar su dolor cuando vio el fijo retrato de tu hermana en tu rostro, pero de inmediato una idea perversa se cruzó por su mente, dijo que serías igual a ella y que tu si le darías los hijos que necesitara. Eso estaba mal, no sería algo sano, primero porque él no te vería a ti sino a tu hermana y segundo porque Sasuke ya te había elegido a ti como su compañera. Sin embargo, guardamos silencio y respetamos sus decisiones hasta que fuese tiempo, buscamos una mujer que te cuidara mientras crecías y siempre estuvimos cuidando de ti, hasta ella desapareció.

- Mi madre – dije incrédula.

- Esa mujer sólo era una sirvienta en tu castillo que estaba enamorada de mi hermano y él no desaprovecho la oportunidad de tenerla para calmar sus deseos. Sólo que creo que en el fondo ella sabía que accedía por estar pendiente de ti.

- Eso es algo que no me agrada, ¿el rey quería algo más de mí?

- Eso creo, pero de repente la mujer desapareció y te llevó consigo, no supimos de ´ti por 6 años, hasta que Sasuke te vio con Naruto, allí él le contó todo y le pidió que te cuidara hasta que fuese el momento.

- ¿Qué momento? – dije agobiada.

- El momento de volverte su compañera.

- Eso es absurdo.

- No – dijo ya cansada – lo terrible es que el General Rojo te descubrió y sabiendo la rivalidad que existía escondida entre Itachi y Sasuke por ti, te llevó esperando que ellos terminaran con sus vidas, o por lo menos Sasuke con la de Itachi que está muy enfermo. Pero Sasuke fue muy inteligente y supo cómo hacer las cosas para que mi rey nunca se enterara, para que no sufriera por verte, porque sabe que está enfermo de obsesión por tu hermana y no puedes pagar por eso. Jamás podrás serle igual que ella.

- ¿Entonces dices que por eso me tomó a la fuerza? – dije tratando de procesar todo – es tan extraño que no puedo sentirme mal, de pronto lo que siento es desconsuelo, porque de todas formas nada es como lo planearon ustedes y ahora mi bebé va a morir.

- De pronto un silbido agudo interrumpió en el aire, unos sonidos más agudos cegaron la armonía de la naturaleza y la princesa terminó frente a mí con una espada atravesada en el torso.

- ¡Princesa!- grité mientras la acomodaba en el piso, pero ella aunque viva, estaba inconsciente. Dudé en dejarla, pero ella estaría bien, las energías se sentían solamente en mi contra, no en la de ella.

Sabiendo que él ataque era hacia mí corrí hacia el camino del bosque al no encontrar una buena opción en los acantilados. Naruto y Gaara estaban lejos y no me quedó más que huir del atacante que se supo esconder antes de verle.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres? – grité con fuerza.

Pero no tuve respuesta a mis preguntas, al contrario sentía cada vez más cerca a mi enemigo, sea quien fuera. De pronto, mi cuerpo fue arrastrado en contra de un enorme árbol y abrí los ojos asustada mientras aferraba mis manos a mi estómago.

- Por favor – dije susurrando con ojos llorosos – no le hagas daño – al ver frente a mí al General Rojo que sonreía cínico y victorioso.

- Así que el estúpido de mi hijo te ha estado protegiendo todos estos meses – y me arrojó al piso con fuerza y sin cuidado – pero no te iban a proteger por siempre ¿O sí?

- Ahhhhh – grité asustada al verle venirse sobre mi cuerpo sin cuidado, casi sentándose sobre mi estómago.

- Veo que el príncipe no dio mucha espera para hacerse a tu cuerpo – dijo burlón – es que no sé si lo sabes pequeña, pero puedes ser irresistible a un hombre, con esos cabellos tan sedosos y delicados – tocándolos bruscamente – con esa piel color marfil y esa boca tan apetecible – y me tocaba el rostro asquerosamente pero con cuidado.

- No – decía mientras rogaba que alguno de ellos llegara.

Rompió mi camisa y dejó el torso desnudo ante sus ojos, morbosamente miraba mis senos, pero se distraía más con los efectos de su veneno en mi cuerpo.

- Es hermoso – dijo como poseso ido en sus meditaciones – es el mejor veneno que he creado – y los tocaba suavemente notando el dolor que me ocasionaba.

- Por favor – dije llorosa – no lo lastime – tan sólo pensando en mi hijo.

- Dime niña – dijo con la sonrisa cínica que hacía mella en sus ojos brillantes – ¿ya te acostumbraste a ser uno de nosotros? – rompiendo mi pantalón para ver por completo los efectos de su maldición – o aún sientes repulsión por la naturaleza que nos rige. ¿Aún no soportas el recuerdo al príncipe violándote sin compasión? – y soltó una carcajada burlona - Así somos nosotros, no puedes cambiar la naturaleza de los animales – y colocó sus manos sobre mi abdomen sin cuidado – este pequeño niño no puede nacer – muy seguro mientras sus uñas se volvían filosas y acariciaba mi vientre rasguñándolo sin pena - ¿Tu ya lo quieres? ¿Ya se adueñaron de tus sentimientos?

- Por favor - le decía antes de que me atravesara con sus manos como armas de guerra - ¿Por qué los odias tanto? ¿Por qué quieres destruirlos y a mí con ellos?

- No lo sabes – dijo bajando un poco la guardia – es por el poder, por el derecho que tengo sobre estas tierras que durante años he deseado y un pequeño bastardo no me lo arrebatará todo, los ancianos estarán dispuestos a darme las tierras, después de la muerte del rey.

- Eso es tan absurdo – le dije llorando y triste – no quiero lo lastimes por favor. Ellos lo van a salvar.

- ¿Crees que alguien puede curar a ese bastardo? – dijo serio – esa mujer no existe.

Sin embargo de nada sirvieron mis palabras y menos la cara de terror que puse al suponer una muerte segura, en sus ojos no veía más que el odio y la rabia, además de la perversidad y la frialdad de un hombre que quería asesinarme. Así que llorando amargamente cerré los ojos y cubrí como pude a mi hijo, mientras esperaba el golpe que lo arrebatara de mi lado.

Pero, de pronto un ruido estruendoso, además de la posterior desaparición del peso sobre mi cuerpo me hizo reaccionar, abrí los ojos de inmediato y él ya no estaba allí. Recogí los pedazos de mi camisa y me arreglé el pantalón rápidamente, me recosté en el árbol y me cubrí temerosa. No veía absolutamente nada, pero de pronto dos cuerpos furiosos discutían y se atacaban sin piedad.

- ¡Desgraciado! – gritó el General Rojo a la otra figura, lo reconocí por su armadura – no vas a hacer nada por destruir mis planes.

- Ya lo hice – contestó arrogante la otra voz que reconocí de inmediato, era el príncipe Sasuke.

Con rabia atacó y atravesó con una espada el brazo derecho del General Rojo, que en un grito de dolor se alejó de nosotros.

- Cuando te descuides, esa mujercita, estará gimiendo mI nombre – arrojó furioso – y tu hijo, alimentando a los buitres.

El príncipe apretaba sus manos, con rabia, con mucha ira, pero no lo atacó, se quedó allí hasta que él General Rojo se desapareció de nuestra mirada.

Apretaba mis manos con miedo, hace tres meses que no le veía y no le quería ver aún, porque tenía mucho miedo de sus intenciones y de él mismo. Traté de correr fuera de su alcance, pero sin darme cuenta terminé bajo su peso en otro árbol.

Con cuidado pasó sus manos acariciando mi torso solo cubierto en los senos por la camisa desgarrada, bajó sus manos y acarició con más delicadeza mi estómago y a su hijo que se movía alegre como sintiendo su presencia. Mi rostro estaba cubierto por pequeños mechones que desordenados ocultaban mis miedos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo suave mientras me llevaba hasta su pecho y me abrazaba con fuerza. Antes de eso me regaló una fuerte sonrisa que desentonaba con su rostro cubierto con la sangre del General Rojo.

- Yo estaba atónita por sus acciones tan extrañas y subiendo la mirada le enfrenté de una buena vez. Estaba cubierto de sangre la mitad derecha de su rostro y sus manos también. Yo cerré los míos de nuevo y abrace a mi hijo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije ida en el momento con sus suaves caricias, como cuando creí que era otro hombre - no me hagas más daño por favor – le supliqué ya rendida de cansancio y adolorida.

Yo no te quiero hacer daño – me contestó suave – estoy muy feliz porque amas a nuestro hijo y yo sólo quiero salvarlos de ese veneno que los está destruyendo.

- ¿Estás preocupado por nosotros? – dije anonadada con sus suaves palabras y levanté de nuevo para verle mientras se quitaba la armadura y dejaba a la vista un traje ligero hecho tirones por la pelea con Sasori.

Se agachó y con cuidado me bajó los pantalones, pero mis piernas se cerraron de inmediato pensando en que quería de nuevo tomarme a la fuerza.

- No te opongas – dijo suave aún pensativo – lo deseas tanto como yo y no puedo esperar más para tenerte. Necesito ser tu dueño de nuevo, Sakura, necesito que me dejes ser tu dueño y tu señor.

- No – le contesté llorosa – lo vas a lastimar, al bebé.

- Claro que no – dijo seguro – a él sólo lo lastimas cuando ves a otro hombre con ojos diferentes a la amistad – como si me sacara en cara mi preocupación y mis sentimientos por Naruto – yo sólo lo ignoré.

Se adueñó de mi boca y se deshizo de su ropa, también de la mía. Me acomodó sobre una piedra con mucho cuidado y rodeo su cintura con mis piernas. Extrañamente como hipnotizada por sus ojos accedía a sus caricias y cedía a sus acciones con deseo y lujuria.

Con su abdomen frotaba suavemente mi estómago con cuidado y con una de sus manos lo acariciaba con delicadeza extraña, bajaba sus besos hasta mis senos y los besaba con desenfreno. Los metía en su boca y succionaba mis pezones con suavidad.

Lo alejé un momento de mi cuerpo, él sólo sonrió y colocó su falo palpitante en la entrada de mi intimidad y con cuidado lo introdujo en mi cuerpo.

- Me estás obligando – dije como me permitieron las caricias que me daba y el placer que me daban sus embestidas – lo sabes - Y colocaba mis manos sobre sus hombros fuertes, los bajaba por su ancha espalda que contraía al ritmo de sus movimientos.

- Claro que te obligo – me dijo sin inmutarse y sonriendo – pero en el fondo me deseas tanto como yo a ti – la verdad no se equivocaba, era tan seductor y lo necesitaba.

Me abrazó y aferró su torso con el mío, con los movimientos de sus caderas nuestros cuerpos se hicieron uno solo, nuestras almas creo que también y cuando se cansó de morder mis hombros con cuidado me besó con amor, ya no con lujuria.

No podría decir el tiempo que permanecimos de esa manera, porque mi mente fue nublada con sus caricias delicadas, mi cerebro se olvidó de los temores y de los miedos porque sabía lo que él sentía, estaba siendo sincero y me tomó como a su compañera con amor.

Terminamos en el piso, él a mi lado acariciando a nuestro hijo, y sus labios sobre los míos reclamando correspondencia y pasión. Yo debía aceptarlo, aunque al principio hubiese sido a la fuerza, en mi cerebro había muchas ideas que alegaban ciertas buenas intenciones a su favor, pero las cosas estaban decididas.

Se desvaneció sobre mi cuerpo y quedó desmayado, la droga que estaba oculta en mi boca dio resultados, tendría un buen tiempo para escapar. Lo había perdonado quizás, pero no quería ser un monstruo. Lograrían lo que querían, el niño nacería, pero definitivamente alguien debería sacrificarse.

- Es mi turno de hacer las cosas – dije mientras me desvanecía también por los efectos de la droga, pero en el fondo alguien surgía y me cubría con una manta mientras me llevaba consigo.

¿Estás segura de esto? – dijo la voz mientras me levantaba con fuerza y me cobijaba con su calor.

- Si – dije de inmediato – Sai, llévame a la aldea con Tsunade – ella me cuidará mientras nace el niño.

- ¿Y ese bastardo? – dijo furioso mientras sacaba una espada con la intención de matarle – quisiera matarlo por lo que sus soldados le hicieron a Ino.

- No lo lastimes – dije casi desmayada – no es su culpa, todo lo hizo el General Rojo, él sólo quiere salvar a su familia y me desmaye.

Lo lamento por todos, sé que la princesa va a estar bien.

El príncipe va a estar muy bien también. Yo lo perdono, de todas maneras mi mente ahora se ha vuelto como la de ellos y puedo comprender ciertas cosas no tan naturales.

Adiós Naruto, te quiero.

Adiós Gaara.

Me voy a sacrificar por el bebé y ellos van a salvar a su amada raza. Estoy feliz creo que él me amaba al fin de cuentas. Creo que era mentira lo relacionado con la mujer curandera, creo que desde siempre supieron que iba a morir y por eso él me trató con dulzura.

Ya no importa, ya no importa mis amigos.

Volveré a mi aldea ... a la aldea de las hojas ...


	12. Araña Errante Brasileña

**CAPÍTULO 12 - ARAÑA ERRANTE BRASILEÑA O ARMADEIRA (PHONEUTRIA)**

Hola!

Espero que se encuentren muy bien, mis queridísimos amigos, hoy luego de muchísimo tiempo vuelvo con un capítulo muy bueno de VENENO.

Sin embargo, he de advertirles que es muy triste, muy, pero muy, muy triste… así que si son muy sensibles no deberían leerlo, porque seguro que se van a poner a llorar.

Luego de tanto tiempo, supremamente ocupada como nadie les llego con una nueva entrega de **VENENO (Eso ya lo dije XP) …**

No les digo más, porque la historia está genial…..

Y de una vez les pido perdón, porque seguramente demoraré en colgar otro…

Araña errante brasileña o Armadeira (Phoneutria)

Originaria de Sudamérica, es de color marrón, su cuerpo varía entre 3 y 5 cm., y sus patas pueden alcanzar hasta los 17 cm. Son **altamente agresivas** y producen un veneno cuyo componente neurotóxico es tan potente que con solo 0.006 mg. puede matar a un ratón.

La toxicidad de su veneno, la convierte en la araña más peligrosa del mundo. Habita zonas tropicales de Sur y Centro América. Su naturaleza errante es otra razón por la cual es considerada tan peligrosa.

En áreas pobladas la **Phoneutria **busca sitios oscuros para ocultarse durante el día, pueden encontrarse dentro de casas, ropa, coches, zapatos o cajas. Por esta razón causan muchos accidentes domésticos cuando la gente las "molesta". También se la conoce como "la araña del plátano o banano".

Los síntomas más comunes, luego de ser picado por esta araña son: alteraciones cardíacas (**taquicardia**), **dolor**, **vómitos**, **sudor **y **visión borrosa**. A pesar de su alta toxicidad, una gran cantidad de los casos registrados son leves y de pronóstico positivo, aún así hay casos mortales y sin remedio.

Llevamos tres días caminando, Sai viste tan simple como nos da la condición de ser campesinos, tan solo con unos pantalones, una camisa y un abrigo, además de un sombrero para protegerse del sol. Por mi parte voy igual, llevaba una muda de ropa disponible por si acaso la necesitaba, por supuesto lo necesitó para mí.

Las cosas han sido muy difíciles porque cada vez me siento más afectada por el Veneno, aún así he proporcionado la mayor parte de mi energía en ocultarlo a Sai, para que no se preocupe más de lo necesario.

Bien mi madre, bueno, la que creía era mi madre decía que no se debían atormentar a los demás por nuestros miedos, menos por los míos. Bueno, eso decía cuando yo quería contarlos, decía que tarde o temprano daba lo mismo ya de nada sirve contagiar a todos de nuestro dolor.

- No finjas más Sakura – dijo molesto ya, mientras me detenía con una mano sosteniendo mi brazo, me asusté creyendo que me había descubierto, que había notado mi debilidad – te vi con él, te entregaste a ese maldito como una cualquiera – sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia y de dolor - luego que fuiste sacada de tus tierras a la fuerza, luego del daño que todos los hombres a su servicio causaron a los nuestros ¿Acaso no pensaste en el dolor que nos ha ocasionado? – moviendo las manos con rabia, sin dejar siquiera que viera su rostro - ¿Acaso no sabes que Naruto está enamorado de ti? – dijo con mucha más molestia y terminó con el rostro avergonzado como si hubiese delatado a su mejor amigo.

- Sai – dije suavemente sabiendo que ignoraba muchas cosas y que por lo tanto no podría culparle. Bajé la mirada y simplemente sonreía, Naruto aunque siendo lo que era, siguió siendo uno de los hombres más respetados en nuestras tierras y un amigo querido por todos.

Me detuve de inmediato luego de procesar sus palabras, quizás en el movimiento mientras escapábamos de los lugares cercanos a los príncipes, Gaara y Naruto, olvidé que Sai me había encontrado justo después de entregarme a Sasuke.

Un momento, es cierto, lo hice y sin alguna presión, sólo lo hice ¿Cómo demonios pasó eso sin que me diera cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo los recuerdos de ser violada pasaron a entregarme a él sin presión? Sólo fue deseo, solo fue necesidad de hacerlo, sólo lo hice.

- Sólo lo hice – repetí mis pensamientos – es algo que ahora no puedes entender – acoté seria mientras le veía algo melancólica – pero lo que debes saber es que todas las cosas malas que pasan en las tierras del sur son consecuencias de los deseos del General Rojo, es algo así como que todos estamos bajo sus intrigas, así que no me juzgues – y bajando la mirada avergonzada de nuevo, por mis palabras serias – por favor – terminé de bajar la cabeza y dando una disculpa con mis gestos a él – Naruto ya lo sabe y él, creo que puede entenderlo.

- Pues – dijo tratando de procesar lo que le decía – si lo dices – y bajando su mirada a mi vientre algo notorio ya porque era inevitable que creciera – además debo suponer que ese niño es de él ¿No es cierto? – calmando los ánimos y caminando frente a mí, ya sin reclamos – que lo haces porque lo amas ¿No es cierto? Además supongo, por lo que vi – ocasionando un rubor en mis mejillas por suponer lo que había visto – es probable que él te ame también a ti.

- Si, este niño es de él – dije con los ojos cerrados, mientras con mis manos tomaba mis cabellos desordenados por el viento, tratando de acomodarlos lejos de mis ojos, hace varias horas habíamos entrado a la zona desértica entre los caminos ocultos a la aldea de las hojas, unos caminos que sólo conocíamos quienes luchábamos por la seguridad de la gente que allí residía – él es el padre de mi hijo – apenas siendo consciente de ello – pero no sé si lo que siento por él es amor o algo diferente y mucho menos te puedo decir algo relacionado con lo que él pueda sentir por mí. En realidad lo único que ha establecido un vínculo entre nosotros es este bebé y un pasado. No más – le miré algo melancólica y le continué diciendo lo que pensaba - Sai mírame, mírame bien, ahora soy uno de ellos. No sé lo que siento o lo que pasa por mi cabeza, hace mucho que no sé siquiera quien soy.

- Lo sé – dijo más tranquilo – eres diferente, como Naruto, como soldados, aunque ellos son diferentes a ustedes, pero sé que no piensas hacernos daño. Por eso, es que te llevo a casa – le sonreí agradecida y él, que antes estaba algo molesto, ahora me sonreía con algo de consideración.

Caminábamos sin tregua, esperábamos llegar en muy poco tiempo a la aldea y allí, me ocultaría hasta que el bebé naciera, luego sería lo que el destino quisiera. Unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas llenas de arena y suciedad por los difíciles obstáculos, aún así Sai me ayudaba para que no me costara tanto trabajo.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? – me dijo inquieto él.

- Es sólo – dije sollozando en silencio – es más difícil de lo que pensaba. No quería ser madre tan joven y ahora llevo a una creatura en mi vientre, además tengo mucho miedo.

- Pues eso debiste pensarlo antes de entregarte a él – me contestó frío y quizás con la realidad en los labios, pero me hirieron sus palabras, igual no tenía sentido aclararle las cosas, todo mi dolor era mío y él no tenía que cargar con mis pecados y desgracias.

- Tienes razón – dije cabizbaja – debí pensar tanto las cosas – y seguí caminando tras sus pasos. Negándole la posibilidad que reconociera la realidad de las cosas.

Caminamos durante tres horas más, pero de pronto me sentí decaer sin control y mi cuerpo recargó todo su peso sobre mi estómago, afortunadamente logré voltearme justo para caer sobre mi brazo.

- ¿Pero qué rayos? – dijo Sai corriendo para ayudarme – ¿qué tienes Sakura? – y se acomodó para que su regazo me sirviera de apoyo.

Una gran cantidad de líquido se apoderó de mis pulmones y no me dejaba respirar, mi rostro empezó a colocarse color azulado, mis manos se colocaron en mi garganta desesperada. Trataba de explicarle lo que me sucedía pero no podía, aún así, él por instinto me volteó y me dejó con el cuerpo hacia abajo. Cuando lo hizo, el líquido subió hasta mi garganta y una gran cantidad de sangre fluyó de mi boca hasta el piso.

Asustada me retiré y mi camisa se levantó dejando a Sai observar las marcas de mi cuerpo, me detuvo con fuerza y con preocupación me miró aterrorizado.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo mientras me sacudía. Estaba asustado con la imagen que le proyectaba en ese momento, manchada de sangre y llena de marcas extrañas por todo el cuerpo – ¿Quién te hizo eso?

- No es nada – le contesté mientras trataba de separarme de su cuerpo tibio, que contrastaba con el mío frió y algo maltrecho.

- Ya basta – dijo molesto – deja de hacerte la fuerte, dime la verdad de una buena vez – y me miró de frente al rostro, con los ojos llenos de compasión y dolor.

- No me tengas lástima – dije triste.

- Sólo quiero saber la verdad – me contestó serio al fin y un poco más calmado.

- Sai – dije mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo – estoy muriendo – y me dejé llorar por primera vez.

Desde que supe la verdad me había obsesionado por escapar ante todo, por dejar atrás absolutamente todo lo que me había lastimado alguna vez, primero quise asesinar al príncipe, luego abortar al bebé, luego quise ser libre solamente, pero nunca me dejé estar triste por el hecho de perder mi vida.

Y ahora por primera vez tenía miedo, mucho miedo, de morir, simplemente morir. No sabía en verdad el tipo de creatura que era, pero no era inmortal, como la chica Tenten me había confiado. En verdad luego de tantas cosas, más que nunca me parecieron tan frágiles.

Más yo misma.

Un terrible dolor se apropio de mi estómago y sentí mi abdomen colapsarse sin control, por dentro el bebé estaba sufriendo demasiado, estaba siendo atacado por mi propio cuerpo, mi estómago pareció cambiar de forma y de pronto los colores se volvieron a un blanco y negro que cegaba.

No se puede hacer nada cuando la vida decide por sí misma, cuando se ataca a la vida con muerte, a veces gana, casi siempre cuando el mal que atormenta esta además lleno de odio y maldad.

No supe el tiempo que pasó, pero hacía un tiempo que mi vida se convertía en unos momentos tristes y en unas lagunas en donde mis acompañantes decidían por mí. Abrí los ojos y sentí un dolor que me escocía sin remordimientos. Bajé la mirada y allí, entre mis piernas estaba Sai manipulando algo con cuidado y en silencio. De inmediato coloqué los brazos sobre mi estómago, pero allí no había nada, absolutamente nada.

- El bebé – dije suave- ¿Dónde está el bebé? – grité desconsolada tratando de palpar la curva que poco a poco se había formado sobre mi delgado cuerpo y que ya había aceptado con amor. Pero ahora me preocupaba no sentirle, no tener su presencia dentro de mí - ¿Qué le has hecho a mi bebé? – dije desconsolada llorando, pero no pude hacer mucho esfuerzo.

- Sakura – me dijo él algo cuidadoso, quizás midiendo sus palabras, unas que quiso escoger – lo siento, pero el bebé está muerto, eso que ataca tú cuerpo lo ha atacado primero rodeándolo y dejándolo sin escape y lo ha asesinado.

- ¡No! – dije incrédula – ¡dime que eso no es cierto! – bajé la voz a un susurro y seguía - mi bebé no puede estar muerto – eso le dije con los ojos asustados, con mis puños apretándose como pidiendo misericordia a mi propio cuerpo y tratando de rellenar el vació que se sentía donde antes habían sentimientos dulces que fomentaron en mi el instinto maternal, susurros que llegaban a mí como rayos, acariciando mis sentidos.

Ya no estaba.

El bebé, el pequeño príncipe heredero del poder y la gloria de los señores del sur, estaba muerto y destruido. El General Rojo había sabido muy bien hacer sus planes, me infectó con el veneno y garantizó la muerte de un heredero y de la persona que podría engendrar más hijos, es decir, yo.

- Lo siento – dijo con los ojos llorosos y de abajo, el lugar donde estaba, sacó una pequeña creatura muy pequeña encogida con fuerza y con notables daños ocasionados por algo que lo había lastimado, lo puso en mis brazos – era un niño, eso creo, pero no pudo sobrevivir a ese ataque que estaba dentro de tu cuerpo.

- Mi bebé – sollocé ida en mis pensamientos – mi pequeñito lo han asesinado – y lo abracé, era tan pequeño que parecía más grande dentro de mi cuerpo y no tenía aún muchas partes de su cuerpo bien desarrolladas, pero sabía muy bien que era mío.

- Por otro lado, Sakura, él no es el único afectado, el bebé ha aguantado mucho, tu sufrirás las mismas consecuencias en poco tiempo, debemos llevarte a donde esa mujer llamada Karín, creo que Tsunade no te va a poder ayudar a sobrevivir más de lo que podrías hacer tu sola. Lo lamento tanto – y se levantó cubriendo mi cuerpo con la misma manta que me había cubierto hace pocos días.

Le abracé, pequeño bebé, pequeño príncipe que no pudo nacer por culpa de ese maldito veneno. Creo que Sai vio mi estado y actuó para salvarme la vida, pero creo que el niño no había podido nacer de ninguna manera, ni conmigo ahora con Naruto, Gaara y el príncipe.

Nunca hubo salvación para él y ahora no la quería para mí.

- No importa – dije desconsolada.

- ¿Qué no importa Sakura? – dijo preocupado.

- Yo – dije colocando al bebé sobre la arena y empezando a cavar una pequeña tumba- debo darle sepultura, no puede quedar así – y lo cubrí por completo.

Me detuvo las manos llenas de sangre por las rocas que hirieron mis dedos por cavar un hueco sin protección y lágrimas cayeron sobre la tumba de mi pequeño hijo.

- ¿Qué no importa? – me dijo mientras me sacudía – dime, ¿qué estas pensando?, no estás bien, debes descansar y tratar de ser fuerte por tu madre, por ella que te quiere.

- No me hables de esa zorra – dije molesta sabiendo que no era mi madre ni mucho menos.

- Pero – dijo conmocionado – jamás le habías faltado el respeto a tu madre – y retrocedió asustado por uno de mis gestos que pareció agredir su integridad.

- Ella no es mi madre – y terminé de cubrir bien a mi hijo, mientras estaba de rodillas al bebé, mirando al piso – y nunca fue una buena persona, así como yo no supe ser una buena madre para él – y empecé a llorar sobre el lugar en que había dejado bajo tierra a mi hijo.

- No fue tu culpa – dijo ya conmovido – tú también estás muriendo ahora.

- Como te dije – susurré seria – no me importa ya – y me aferré sobre la tumba de mi pequeño hijo destruido sin piedad por el General Rojo.

No fue necesario esperar a que tuviese al príncipe de frente para saber que pensaba por lo que acaba de acontecer o para tratar de averiguar los sentimientos del príncipe, me pareció escuchar un grito de dolor desde la distancia y sentí un dolor indescriptible, que podía llegar a la misma intensidad del mío, algo que me agobió demasiado.

Dolor, dolor, dolor y más dolor.

Él lo sabía y creo que sentía un poco de resentimiento en mi contra por haberlos dejado, podría decirse que me odiaba de cierta manera, aunque podía sentir que sabía el bebé estaba condenado, por lo tanto no me culpaba, era nuestra naturaleza, creo que el dolor de perder a un hijo le cegaba los demás sentidos.

Ahora no podía esperar buenas maneras de su parte, el instinto animal reinaba sobre los sentimientos y ahora sentía odio y dolor. Inclusive creo que si estuviese cerca me haría daño y luego me tomaría a la fuerza para asegurar la venida de otro hijo. Lo sabía por el simple hecho de ser lo que era o quizás debí saberlo por lo que iba a pasar.

Pero no podría saberlo.

Aunque jamás pude imaginar lo que acontecería.

- Ahhhh – dije entre desvaríos de dolor – perdóname, mi bebé.

Trataba de abrir los ojos, pero no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba, las lágrimas combinadas con la arena nublaban mi vista y de un momento sentí el agarre de Sai levantarme tras unas rocas que protegían de los caminantes del sendero oculto. Aunque era secreto, o quizás privado no se podría desestimar el paso de viajeros que ignoraran los pasadizos que conducían a la aldea de las hojas y tan sólo a unos metros de ellos, como podía saberlo por mi experiencia, sentimos lo que se venía.

El ruido de galope de varios caballos, todos a paso marchado venían fuertes y decididos, asomé mi cabeza sufriendo cuando pisaron la tumba de mi bebé, que un quejido suave no pude evitar.

Ellos se detuvieron, Sai se tensó y con cuidado posó la mano sobre su espada. Yo con un suave movimiento le detuve y con agilidad le golpeé dejándolo inconsciente y le cubrí con la manta que antes me protegía. Una pequeña abertura en la tierra me dejó ocultar parte de su cuerpo para evitar fuese notado.

Era sorprendente como mi cuerpo reaccionaba, aunque mi alma estuviese llena de dolor.

Cerré los ojos y me cubrí sobre las rodillas esperando que los hombres que no alcancé a ver pasaran sin notarnos. Eran hombres de mi raza, lo sabía, pero en su ser podía notar estaba maldita y llena de odio y pasión por la sangre. No perdonarían a Sai y él sería solo un juguete para aliviar su sed, por mi parte, yo sería una de dos, un juguete para los deseos desenfrenados o una mujer a la cual seguro pasarían por alto. Sabía que en mi cuerpo, habían ciertos rastros del bebé, por lo tanto no despertaría los deseos que por lo general despiertan las mujeres fértiles.

¿Pelear junto con Sai sería otra opción? No, definitivamente estaba sangrando demasiado por el abdomen y por las incisiones ocasionadas por Sai para sacar el bebé.

Por ahora no podía hacer nada.

- Sai, no temas, no te van a lastimar por mí – dije para mis adentros – en realidad no voy a ir a buscar a esa mujer, voy a dejar que la muerte sea una bendición para mí.

Acurrucada sentí los caballos galopar a la distancia y respiré tranquila agobiada por lo que me podrían hacer. En ese momento pensé en Sasuke, pero no le pensé como el monstruo que tenía grabada mi memoria, en verdad le vi como el padre doliente por la muerte de su hijo, ahora también sentía algo más en sus temores, algo que no podía controlar por nada, pero no sabía qué demonios era.

Vomitar, si, creí que iba a vomitar, la misma sensación de la vez que estaba con Naruto. Entonces eso era algo que sabía muy bien que era, celos.

Celos …..

¿Celos?...

¿Pero de quién? …..

No entiendo, Naruto no está conmigo …¿Y cómo puede sentir celos luego de la muerte de su hijo? ….monstruo….

- Sakura – dijo alguien sobre mi cabeza, justo detrás de la roca.

Apreté mis manos con fuerza y con miedo, algo no me dejaba saber qué acontecía, los oídos me retumbaban sin compasión y un fuerte agarre me aprisionaba con fuerza sobrehumana de un momento a otro, ese agarre no podría corresponder a Sai, no tendría tal fuerza monstruosa.

- Mi hermosa Sakura – dijo una voz grave junto a mi rostro – has vuelto a mí más pronto de lo que me esperaba.

Abrí los ojos asustada, muy lentamente. Decía mi nombre, lo que querría decir que si me conocía, pero aunque recordaba su tono de voz, no podía asimilar un rostro con el cual pidiese compararlo.

Abrí por completo los ojos y el terror se apoderó de mí ser.

- Oh, por Dios – dije asustada llevando mis manos a la boca, me alejé rápidamente lejos de su alcance y allí lo pude ver – rey Itachi – terminé agobiada – no puede ser.

Allí estaba él, un hombre con un aspecto tan similar a Sasuke que me asustó, con los cabellos largos regados majestuosos por la armadura negra, del mismo tipo que el príncipe. En verdad eran tan parecidos que me asusté, temí ver en sus ojos el reconocimiento de un ambiente asesino en contra de su propia sangre, en contra de su propio sobrino, pero si eso lo descubría podría decirse que entendería que mi cuerpo, aunque no me gustara decirlo, había sido tomado y declarado suyo por su propio hermano.

- Mi hermosa mujer – terminó mientras se acercaba con cuidado – has crecido tanto y eres tan parecida a ella – y soltando una risa casi tenebrosa – si – dijo seguro – vas a ser mía.

- No – dije asustada tratando de alejarme, pero cuatro soldados me tomaron de los brazos y me sometieron de rodillas ante el rey.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a negarte ante nuestro señor? – dijo uno de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta – vas a tener el privilegio de ser una de las mujeres escogidas para ser amada por nuestro señor. No deberías negarte al saber cómo funcionan las cosas con nuestra raza.

- Shikamaru – dijo el rey suavemente – suéltala ahora – algo serio – me gusta más así.

- ¡No! – dije asustada – ¡Usted no entiende señor! – dije de inmediato tratando de explicarle las verdaderas razones, lo que en verdad estaba tras todo – ¡Usted no debe hacerlo!- continué aterrada, pero mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un dolor abdominal y una hemorragia que advirtió a los soldados.

- Señor – dijo el hombre llamado Shikamaru – creo que la mujer está herida – y me alcanzó a detener él mismo hombre, antes de tocar el piso.

Quedé débil, pero no inconsciente, sentí como me subieron al caballo del rey y él mismo me llevó cerca de su regazo durante todo el camino.

¿Qué era acaso yo para él? ¿Un cuerpo? ¿Un alma? ¿Una muñeca que representaba al amor que tenía en su vida y que sólo saciaría sus deseos de lujuria y de descendencia?

Mi bebé, mi amado bebé, estaba muerto y ahora, yo estaba corriendo peligro en las manos del hermano del hombre que aunque no lo amara, porque nosotros no hablamos de amor, si me sentía pertenecerle.

- Usted me confunde – dije muy suave para él que me escuchaba mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi escote – yo lo sé todo – continuaba sabiendo que me escuchaba aún – mi hermana fue la mujer que usted amó, yo soy otra mujer.

- Cállate – me dijo serio, también muy molesto – ella se llamaba como tú, ella era igual a ti, por lo tanto serás ella – y sin cuidado metió su mano libre por mis piernas y tocaba mis muslos.

- Hay algo que usted no sabe señor – dije ya completamente asustada al ritmo de la cabalgata, debía decirlo, de lo contrario me violaría apenas llegáramos al castillo – yo estaba esperando un bebé y lo acabo de perder – y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Olvidando ya lo que acontecía conmigo y sus toques impertinentes que denotaban una lujuria que iba a desfogar con mi cuerpo, no con mi alma, porque para él era mi hermana, una hermana que se llamaba como yo.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo de inmediato – Dime el nombre de quién se atrevió a tomarte – continuó suave sin que los demás hombres escucharan, siguió cabalgando, pero en sus ojos veía la molestia y la ira, pero entonces dejé irme en mi dolor para sólo sentir en vaivén del movimiento por la cabalgata.

No selo diría, de ninguna manera, si lo hiciera, los deseos del General Rojo se harían realidad y el rey asesinaría a su propio hermano sin compasión, porque más importante que sus lazos era la descendencia.

Maldita mi suerte, parece que mi destino estaba ligado a ser sometida por los deseos caprichosos de los hombres del linaje real del sur. En esos momentos no podría saberlo, pero todo lo que acontecía tenía una fuerte razón de ser, desde mi nacimiento hasta mi muerte que pronto vendría. Cada cosa, estaba decidida desde antes que naciera, por una seña profética y por las acciones de quienes aún no conocía, los ancianos del consejo.

Con pesadez abrí los ojos, estaba cubierta por una manta cálida que me protegía y daba confort, de nuevo dirigí mis manos hacia mi abdomen queriendo que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no, era tan real como el hombre sentado en un enorme sillón a mi lado.

Volteé la mirada hacia el otro lado sin querer verle y así dejé salir lágrima de miedo y de ira.

- Buenos días princesa – dijo malévolo mientras soltaba una baja carcajada temiendo quizás asustarse a sí mismo con ese estridente y asqueado sonido – es una tragedia lo que ha pasado.

Apreté las manos buscando fuerzas para atacarle, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía a mis deseos.

Era el General Rojo ante mí.

- No trates de atacarme – dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre mi cuerpo y bajaba la sábana dejando a la vista mi cuerpo desnudo – estás muriendo ¿Y así atacas a la única persona que podría sanarte si lo pidieras de una forma, digamos, especial?

Le volteé a verle, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios le miraba con desprecio.

- No necesito una cura – dije segura – no necesito lo que no deseo.

Me miró con algo de curiosidad y con una de sus manos las dirigió a una parte de mi costado en donde estaba el punto de inicio de la infección, acomodó sus garras justó allí y de un movimiento rápido atravesó la piel haciéndome sangrar atormentada.

- ¿Estás segura, princesa? – dijo de nuevo mientras subía la sábana de la parte baja de mi cuerpo – no quieres ser curada y ser fuerte, dominar los poderes de nuestra raza y ser quien dirija el mundo lleno de humanos simples y otras basuras.

- No – dije segura y cerrando los ojos – no lo necesito.

Se bajó y me cubrió de inmediato.

- Es una lástima, hubiese sido muy divertido, de esta manera te aviso como una forma de cortesía, no te quedan más de una semana, hoy era la última oportunidad para salvarte. Dime por última vez ¿No la necesitas?

- Ya dije que no la necesitaba – y volteé para no verle.

- Eso temía – dijo soltando una carcajada – pero deberías darme las gracias, ya no debes cargar con saber que tú ocasionaste la muerte de ese hijo bastardo del príncipe. Me parece que al principio no lo querías mucho. ¿O sí?

- No hable así de mi hijo – dije gritando.

- Si – dijo sonriendo y caminando en zigzag por la habitación – debes estar muy molesta, yo ocasioné la muerte de ese hijo de nadie y pronto seré el culpable de la tuya. Pero que conste te di la opción de elegir y tú has preferido la muerte antes que gozar de mis favores.

- No tengo nada por qué vivir – dije siendo sincera.

- ¿Ni siquiera por el príncipe Sasuke? – dijo minucioso y con sus ojos clavados en mis reacciones – veo – dijo ahora soltando una carcajada – no puedo creerlo, estás enamorada de ese bastardo, del hombre que te tuvo a la fuerza y obligó a tener a su hijo. Eres tan masoquista y estúpida – y acercándose hasta mí de nuevo me dijo más de cerca – Si yo hubiese sido el hombre que hubiera hecho eso ¿Igual me habrías amado hija del Norte?

Le volteé la mirada de nuevo.

- Jamás – y cubriéndome – es usted un animal salvaje.

- Como todos nosotros – dijo seguro – es nuestra naturaleza. Si lo piensas muy bien, entre Sasuke y yo, la única diferencia que existe es que el posee ascendencia real y yo, sólo soy uno más.

- Váyase de una buena vez – dije ya hastiada de escucharle sus faltas de respeto y sus comentarios – no quiero verle, y si no me va a matar no me interesa nada que venga de usted.

- Es cierto – dijo serio – y no te quito la vida ahora, porque el rey ha estado muy interesado en tu salud – moviendo la cabeza con ideas sueltas, era posible, y siguió - Además, como sé vas a morir pronto, te digo algo que te puede interesar.

- No creo que me interese – contesté rogando para que se aburriera de molestarme.

- Pues en realidad son tres cosas – pausó serio – la primera, estás curada por los estragos de perder al hijo bastardo de Sasuke, ni siquiera tienes una cicatriz. Ni por la pérdida, ni por el veneno, que cuando llega a su fase final, desparecen las marcas del cuerpo. Si quisieras podría curarte por completo y darte otro hijo ahora ¿Qué dices? – y soltó la carcajada al verme apretar las piernas y cubrirme con más fuerza con la sábana – eso pensé- y siguió – segundo, el rey ha pronunciado que pronto tendrá descendencia, así que de ti, quizás yo trataría de huir para no ser salvajemente violada como lo estarás condenada por siempre por ser una mujer fértil que enloquece a los hombres de nuestra raza, vaya suerte que tienes – y soltó una risa acompañada de una mirada libidinosa – tercero, deberías saber que nunca pensé en quitarte la vida, hasta hace más de tres horas – y le volteé a ver sin comprender – así es, me sirves más vida que muerta, tu padre es un hombre muy poderoso y él daría lo que fuera por tenerte cerca, es una lástima que no te conozca y que no tenga idea de donde te encuentras.

- Le miré confundida, si mi padre estaba muerto hace muchos años.

- Mi padre está muerto – dije segura – tu mismo los mataste desgraciado. No hables así de mi madre.

- No – dijo moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro muy lentamente – maté a tu hermana, a tu madre y al rey, no a tu padre – y se divertía con mi incomprensión.

- No entiendo – dije – eso quiere decir …- pero no me dejó terminar.

- Así es, pequeña princesa del Norte – dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón – tu madre era una adúltera que se acostaba con uno de los miembros del consejo, ella parió primero a tu hermana y luego a ti, las dos hijas de ese poderoso hombre y herederas de su poder de sangre, pero no inmunes a mis venenos – y sonreía mientras pensaba.

- Es otra mentira – dije molesta.

- Esos son los verdaderos motivos para que tu querido príncipe Sasuke te haya tomado a la fuerza, para protegerte no, por supuesto, para lograr su ambicioso plan de hacerse el hombre más poderoso de nuestra raza y por supuesto esos planes ya son míos. Así que princesa, ya que cometiste la estupidez de enamorarte de ese desgraciado no me queda de otra cosa más que matarte o bueno, dejarte morir por mi veneno. Es una lástima, la descendencia que prometes serían los guerreros más fuertes que nunca imaginamos.

- Eso no puede ser cierto – pensaba y decía en voz baja – mi madre no pudo haber hecho eso – y mirándolo, seria continué – no entiendo por dice todo eso.

- Es muy simple – dijo acercándose a mi rostro – soy un hombre que no ataca por la espalda y por lo menos me gusta que las personas que mueren bajo mi mano sepan los motivos – y tocando con delicadeza asquerosa mis mejillas – confundes los sentimientos con los sentidos de nuestra raza, crees amar a ese príncipe ambicioso, pero yo te saco de tu estupidez, no es amor, es simplemente que te has convertido en su compañera y nada en el mundo puede romper ese lazo, así que de nada sirve que trate de persuadirte, los resultados siempre van a ser los mismos. Ahora te dejo y te doy un consejo, hazte la dormida y no abras los ojos por nada del mundo o no pasas de esta noche para saciar unos deseos que llevan esperando por ti, por más o menos 20 años. Es mucho tiempo si lo piensas, linda princesa del Norte.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, desapareció sin que lo notara cuando percibí unos ruidos en la puerta de la habitación, automáticamente cerré los ojos y sin saber porqué le obedecí, no quería esperar a comprobar si era cierto que los deseos del rey esperaban a ser saciados.

Unos pasos se sintieron entrar a la habitación y el peso se sintió en el borde opuesto a mi rostro. Con delicadez unas manos bajaron la sábana y tuve que controlar mis deseos de cubrirme. Los dedos pasaron como sedas por la espalda y bajaron esta, hasta que mi torso quedó descubierto, con cuidado una boca se posó en mi cuello, lo sabía, era el rey. Pasó su lengua por la piel que desnuda empezó a temblar por las caricias que me daba y sentí sus dientes posarse donde había pasado la lengua.

- Eres más dulce que ella – dijo en un susurro – pero sé muy bien que no eres ella – aún con un tono de tristeza – aún así tienes la sangre tan provocativa como la suya y tan deseoso estoy de tomarte que no me importaría hacerlo mientras duermes, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me ves al rostro y veo en tu perturbada mirada el desconsuelo de saberte mía, luego de ser de mi hermano – y apretó son rabia uno de mis brazos – niña, acaso ¿Crees que no huelo su sangre en ti? – y enterrando una de sus filosas uñas en mi cuello, tuve que soportar el dolor para no delatarme – pero eso lo arreglaré con mi hermano luego dentro de poco, cuando ya no pueda hacer nada por reclamarte suya.

Unos golpes interrumpieron la puerta y en tras ella, sonó la voz familiar de Tenten.

- Mi rey – dijo suavemente- por favor, ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sigue – dijo fastidiado al ver que interrumpieron sus declaraciones.

- Mi señor – dijo muy tímida – su hermano, el príncipe Sasuke desea hablar con usted y lo está esperando en la sala principal con unos de nuestros soldados.

De inmediato temblé, lo sabía, la guerra iba a empezar. Y no se trataba de una guerra por una mujer, tácticamente eso sería muy estúpido, en realidad se trataba de una guerra por el control de toda nuestra raza. Un control suyo centro de control se basaba en lo que yo les podría ofrecer.

- Ya vengo mi princesa – dijo al tocarme el hombro y besarme por donde me había herido tomando un poco de mi sangre en sus labios que no limpió – debo enseñar al pequeño Sasuke, quién es el hermano mayor.

Apreté mis manos con fuerza y rápidamente sentí a Tenten llamarme con insistencia.

- Mi señora – dijo suave – mi señora, por favor despierte – y me sacudía – así que dejando de fingir abrí los ojos - Gracias que está despierta – y sacando de un canasto algo de ropa me la dio rápidamente – Dígame algo ¿Usted desea estar con mi rey? – a lo que respondí de inmediato con una negación con mi rostro – eso pensaba, el príncipe Sasuke me ha ordenado que la ayude a salir de esta habitación y que escape de estas tierras lo más pronto que pueda, debe ir a las tierras de Occidente y buscar al señor Madara, él la ayudará de inmediato y estará a salvo hasta que el príncipe la encuentre de nuevo – y colocando una mirada triste – bueno, si sobrevive luego de enfrentar a mi rey.

Mi nombre es Sakura, he perdido a mi hijo y ahora sé que los motivos que rigen mi existencia aún son incomprensibles.

Desde hoy les contaré mi última semana de vida, o por lo menos eso me dijo el General Rojo.

Otra cosa, estoy enamorada del príncipe Sasuke y aunque ellos digan que no existen esos sentimientos entre nosotros, creo que si los hay, y por lo tanto sin importar si él sólo me ha utilizado …eso es lo que siento ...

Aunque no sé ¿Por qué?.…¿Ustedes lo saben?


	13. Serpiente Australiana

**CAPÍTULO 13 - SERPIENTE AUSTRALIANA**

**Hola!**

Llegó VENENO, sé que muchos han estado esperando y valdrá la pena, porque es uno de los mejores capítulos….

**SERPIENTE AUSTRALIANA: **

En Australia viven nueve de las diez especies de serpientes más mortíferas del planeta. De hecho, de las 25 especies más venenosas, 21 de ellas son nativas del continente australiano.

En el primer puesto de esa lista está la Inland Taipan, conocida también como la "Serpiente Feroz". La máxima cantidad de veneno de la que se tiene conocimiento en una mordedura de esta serpiente es de 110mg. Esta cantidad es más que suficiente para matar a más de 100 personas o 250,000 ratones. La Serpiente Feroz vive en tierras relativamente deshabitadas del sur oeste del estado australiano de Queensland, así que, afortunadamente, no hay muchos casos de gente que haya sufrido de su mordedura.

Primero hay que entender que las serpientes son animales muy tímidos. Prefieren deslizarse tímidamente fuera del alcance de los humanos antes que tener ningún encuentro con ellos. Además, las serpientes tienen un método muy curioso de 'medir' la cantidad de veneno que expulsan en sus mordeduras. Las serpientes australianas raras veces expulsan veneno cuando muerden para defenderse. Y como la capacidad de inocular veneno en la víctima es voluntaria, todas las serpientes venenosas son capaces de morder sin inyectar una gota de veneno.

La mordedura de estas serpientes es por lo general inocua si lo que pretenden es asustar a la víctima y no desaprovechan veneno. El envenenamiento por una mordedura de serpiente sucede en tan solo 1 de cada 10 casos.

La serpiente australiana segrega una toxina de su veneno que baja la presión arterial y la estabiliza tal como lo hacen los medicamentos antihipersentivos. Eso se logra por la síntesis de un péptido en su veneno muy similar a uno que produce de manera natural nuestro organismo cuando sufrimos un infarto, el cual ayuda al cuerpo a sobreponerse del evento cardiovascular. Solo que la cantidad que segrega el reptil es mayor.

Soy Sakura, la princesa del Norte.

Mi padre está vivo y quiero saber quién es. El General Rojo me dijo que seguro se alegraría de verme, pero se fue cuando llegaba el rey y no me reveló su identidad. El problema es que creo que me estoy muriendo más rápido que antes, y es posible que no tenga tiempo suficiente para presentarme.

¿Qué le diría?

¿Se que engañaron al rey y también que todos sus hijos somos unos bastardos?

Mala idea, me dije sonriendo ante la mala fortuna. ¿Qué más daba?

Maldito General Rojo, me arrebató todo y él estaba triunfante en la impunidad, mientras me destrozaba la vida.

Me levanto de la cama y me cubro con una sábana de la cama del rey. Me tambaleo un poco y me desplomo un poco más, pero Tenten me ayuda con mucho empeño, creo que tiene prisa para que me arregle, pero no puedo hacer mucho en mi estado.

- Esta muy mal mi señora – dijo algo preocupada.

- Si – dije sin quejarme y tratando de colocar toda mi voluntad para mejorar las condiciones de la situación – pero déjame ayudarte, soy algo pesada.

- El príncipe me lo dijo – susurró sonriendo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dije sorprendida en conocer qué cosa podría haberle comentado de mí.

- Que usted es una persona que le gusta valerse por sí misma y que precisamente esa era una de las razones para convertirla en su compañera. Alguien que siempre esté dependiente de los demás o que se rinda fácilmente jamás podría ser lo que somos.

- ¿Lo que somos? – le dije sorprendida por sus palabras.

Se avergonzó un poco y mostrándome su cuello, bajo la camisa, me dejó ver las heridas recientes de unas mordidas.

- El señor Neji me ha convertido en su compañera – dijo sonriente – y ahora estoy esperando a uno de sus descendientes – terminó con una sonrisa muy feliz, una que me hizo querer llorar porque me recordó lo que había sucedido – lo siento – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca – no debí decirle – y me ayudó a colocarme sobre la cama.

- No importa – le dije bajando la cabeza – ya lo asumí Tenten – y luego volteándola a ver con algo de curiosidad – pero, tengo una duda, ¿Sabes cómo está la princesa?

- Ella está bien – dijo emocionada – es muy fuerte y los de nuestra raza de sangre pura, no sufren daños con armas humanas, ellos se recuperan de una buena vez.

- Además, otra cosa. ¿Por qué me dijiste que la princesa era cruel y malvada? – pregunta a la que bajó la mirada apenada – ella no es malvada, me consta.

- Tenemos que hacer creer a todos que no nos llevamos bien, para que el General Rojo no sospeche de nuestras intenciones.

Caminé hasta el espejo para verme, ya mi imagen me era completamente desconocida. Definitivamente ya no era la misma, mis cabellos me llegaban hasta la cintura y mis rasgos eran definitivamente animales, como si fuese una fusión entre un animal salvaje y una mujer, inclusive un rugido dejé salir.

- Dios Mío – dije en un susurro – ahora soy completamente igual a ellos – y volteé mi rostro para no verme – definitivamente me doy miedo – terminé para dejarme caer sobre la cama.

- Es hermosa – dijo ella ida en mi imagen – pero mi señora, debe irse ahora, el príncipe está ansioso de verla y muy preocupado por usted.

- ¿El está preocupado por mí? – dije levantando la mirada – aún así – dije viéndola a ella – yo le temo. He podido sentir sus emociones, es tan cruel y tan poderoso que me da miedo.

- No le tema – me dijo ella – la verdad, la única cosa que se le pasa a él por la cabeza y que se relacione con usted es que desea tenerla como su compañera.

Tomé un pequeño abrigo y me lo puse sobre el vestido suave de almidón que me protegía, pues ella no había traído ropa de hombre. Me subí en la ventana y me dejé llevar un poco por el aire, logrando hacer perder por un momento el efecto de la caída.

- Gracias Tenten – dije sonriente – ¿A dónde dices que tengo que ir?

- Vaya hacia esas montañas que siguen por el camino que está a la derecha – dijo acercándose a la ventana – luego espere en una cueva que se encuentra entre ellas, no se preocupe, cuando las cosas se hayan calmado el príncipe la buscará en ese lugar.

- No sé ni siquiera si es de tarde o mañana – dije antes de dejarme caer por los orillos de las paredes – es el fin de la tarde, parece – terminé cuando llegué al piso.

Caminé oculta tras los arbustos que rodeaban el castillo, los soldados estaban demasiado ocupados con la noticia, sus señores estaban enfrentados por una mujer. Yo.

- Oye Shikamaru – dijo una de las mujeres que hacían guardia - ¿En verdad el rey está discutiendo con el príncipe Sasuke? – mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba por la espalda para besarle.

- Estas en celo – dijo él perdido en sus caricias – debo cumplir con mi deber de compañero – susurró mientras la llevaba hasta los establos que estaban al otro lado del castillo.

Tan ocupados estaban, que pasé sin peligros hasta llegar a las montañas, y retomé el camino principal. Entonces comprendí que en nuestra raza, los deseos sexuales eran tan poderosos que inclusive aquellos que se veían más racionales dejaban de hacer sus labores por satisfacer los deseos que los invadían.

Simplemente no podían contenerse, entonces era posible, que la importancia estaba en aceptarlo. Pero, yo no sabría si podría ser capaz de dejarme tomar por el príncipe, de nuevo.

Encontré la cueva sobre unas pequeñas rocas, y me subí sin ningún problema. Adentro estaban varias cosas, unos pequeños utensilios de cocina y unas rocas para acomodar algunas vasijas.

- Tengo hambre – me dije con pena – demonios, pero no sé qué tipo de hambre tengo – pero colocando unas cosas en la entrada de la cueva y acomodando las rocas encendí las brazas que me permitieron tener un poco de calor, ya que en el camino cayó la noche.

Me desvanecí un poco, así que para evitar un golpe me acomodé junto al calor, lo más lejos de la entrada y cerré los ojos. No sin antes pensar en las cosas que pudieran estar aconteciendo en el castillo, no quería que ninguno de los dos muriera. Por masoquista que sonara, al rey le comprendía, amaba a mi hermana, y al príncipe Sasuke, yo sentía un especial apego.

- Sasuke – dije antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Una suave caricia empezó en mi frente, de inmediato abrí los ojos y allí estaba él.

- Debes tener hambre – me dijo mientras se quitaba las hombreras de su pesada armadura.

- Solo un poco – terminé mientras bajaba la mirada - nada más.

- No me mientas – dijo molesto al quitarse la pechera – y cuando me hables mírame a los ojos, no quiero que te dirijas a mí como si se tratara de un extraño – dijo sonriendo muy cínico – te conozco desde los dedos de tus pies hasta las puntas de tu cabello.

Hizo que me sonrojara con sus palabras, pero subí la mirada para encontrarme con la suya y él estaba con un corte en la mejilla. Uno que le atravesaba de la oreja hasta la boca, pero que afortunadamente no era profunda.

- Estás herido – le dije y al sentir su aroma, tuve la inmensa necesidad de pasar mi lengua por esa suculenta sangre que me atraía – pero también me sentía muy débil y volteé la mirada para tratar de ignorarlo.

Pude sentir su aire de magnificencia al sentirse necesitado por mí, luego pude sentir cómo se quitaba la parte de debajo de la armadura y luego se quitó la camisa, quedando expuesto al frió de la noche.

- No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo – mi hermano está bien. Hoy por primera vez en mi vida he salido corriendo como un cobarde.

Mi cabeza se tambaleó y llegó ágil antes que lograra chocarme con la piedra que estaba tras de mi cabeza.

- Quítate la ropa – me dijo sin reparo.

- ¿Qué? – dije sin comprender.

- Vamos Sakura, quiero que te quites la ropa – dijo sereno y con la mirada neutra en mis ojos.

- Yo no quiero – le dije muy suave –no quiero entregarme de nuevo, no quiero – le dije con los ojos llorosos, pero sus manos me agarraron las mejillas y mirándome directamente soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Crees que soy capaz de tomarte cuando estás que te mueres? – dijo cínico - ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy princesa? – y se volvió a burlar – sólo quiero revisarte – y me acarició las mejillas con sus dedos fríos.

Se colocó sobre mi cuerpo y me levantó las manos que estaban muy débiles, sacó con cuidado la manga derecha del abrigo y vio con esmero cada parte de mi piel desnuda, mientras me quitaba la prenda. Luego quitó la parte izquierda y pasando sus brazos por detrás de la espalda acabó de retirar por completo la ropa.

Acercó con cuidado su rostro hasta la parte trasera de mi cuello y se detuvo con cuidado en la herida que me había ocasionado su hermano, me dejó caer sin cuidado y me golpeé un poco con la roca que estaba atrás.

- Hay – dije con los ojos cerrados mientras acariciaba mi cabeza – ten cuidado – pero sus brazos fuertes me aprisionaron contra el piso con rabia.

- ¿Te dio de su sangre? – gritó molesto y sus ojos empezaron a colocarse color rojo. Yo cerré mis ojos muy asustada y empecé a negarlo con mucho empeño.

- No – dije asustada – no, él sólo me mordió un poco, pero no alcancé a beber su sangre- seguía asustada – por favor no me lastimes.

Él aflojó la presión que hacía sobre mis muñecas y se alejó de mí mientras pasaba sus manos por mis hombros con sumo cuidado.

- Yo – dijo con voz temblorosa – lo siento – terminó y bajó las tiras del vestido – es que – dijo mientras me hacía verlo, ya que mi rostro estaba fijado en mi lado derecho – si él te daba de su sangre, perdería todo el derecho que tengo sobre tu cuerpo y tu alma – terminó para bajar por completo mi vestido hasta la cintura. Dirigí mis manos para cubrir mis senos descubiertos, pero sus manos me lo impidieron - Ya te dije que no te pienso tomar hoy – susurró mientras se fue hacia atrás para acabar de bajarme el vestido y dejarme completamente desnuda.

Un rubor se adueñó de mis mejillas y mi rostro no quería ver el suyo, menos al notar el deseo oculto tras sus palabras.

- ¿No me vas a obligar? – dije con la voz temblorosa y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla derecha.

Él se acomodó a mi lado derecho y bajó lentamente su rostro hasta que su boca estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, pasó la lengua por mi mejilla y recogió la lágrima saboreándose.

- No – dijo mientras tomaba mis cabellos desordenados – eres tan hermosa y tan provocativa, que no sabes el esfuerzo que hago para no tirarme encima de tu cuerpo ahora.

Mi rostro volvió a ponerse de colores.

- Yo – dije triste – tengo odio hacia ti – terminé seria – me violaste de una forma muy cruel, yo nunca había compartido el lecho con un hombre y fue muy doloroso para mi alma y mi cuerpo.

- Perdiste a mi hijo – dijo con resentimiento – y por eso te odio – seguro de sus palabras frías y crueles – pero el sentimiento por una compañera va más allá de eso y no me arrepiento de haberte tomado a la fuerza porque lo hice por algo mayor.

Me creció una enorme indignación y me volteé para no verle, no quería que me viera llorar, menos cuando no se arrepentía. Empecé a sollozar, para luego sentir que él se acostaba a mi lado, para pasar sus manos por mi cintura, luego palpaba mis cabellos, mis hombros y mis brazos, mientras los acariciaba con mucho cuidado, mientras tanto lágrimas enormes se adueñaban de mi rostro.

- Yo le quería – dije con voz llorosa – podía sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo y alegrarse de vez en cuando. No me puedes culpar.

- Yo te até a mi vida para siempre desde esa noche – dijo molesto – cuando te tomé. De no hacerlo mi hermano te habría violado igual, peor o más gentil de lo que fui no sé – dijo serio – pero ahora estarías bajo su cuerpo y sin salida, haciendo el papel de tu hermana muerta.

Subí mis manos para tapar mi rostro y las suyas sentí apartaban su pantalón para dejarlo desnudo tras de mí. Me volteé de inmediato y le miré asustada.

- Me dijiste que no me tomarías – le dije asustada – además de todo mientes – mientras me quise alejar.

- No me hables así – dijo molesto – duermo así – siguió y tengo palabra, al menos que me lo pidas ahora que me perteneces, no te voy a tomar.

- ¿Y no puedes dormir con ropa? – dije molesta aún con lágrimas en las mejillas – no puede ser normal.

- Nuestra temperatura es alta – dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a lamer mis mejillas – necesitamos aire fresco para no sofocarnos o dejar salir el calor de otra manera – dijo cuando se acercó y me tocó con suavidad uno de mis senos – pero estás lastimada y no quiero dañarte más.

Con una de sus uñas rasgo la piel de su pecho y dejó a mi disposición su sangre, yo tenía sed y él lo sabía. Mis ojos se posaron en ella y el soltó una carcajada.

- Anda – dijo orgulloso – sé que lo deseas mucho y acercando mi rostro hasta su pecho se dejó que empezara a lamerlo con intensidad, podía escuchar los gemidos que sacaba, un poco de dolor y otro de placer, sabía que el daba, pero cada uno de sus movimientos era un trampa, era tan listo y tan fuerte que me asustaba esa obsesión y cuidados que se hacía cumplir para conmigo.

Pasó su mano lentamente sobre mi espalda y daba suaves masajes que no noté cuando sin fuerza subió mi pierna por su cadera y mi intimidad quedó rozando su miembro que estaba tan hinchado como una roca y amenazaba con interrumpir mi cuerpo.

Lo noté, y me quise alejar de su agarre, él no me detuvo y le vi a los ojos directamente, con indignación, otra vez me engañaba.

- Mientes – le dije con mis labios cubiertos de su sangre, bajó su rostro y tomó mi mentón con fuerza, pasó su lengua por mis labios y saboreaba su propia sangre, por primera vez sentía que me besaba, su lengua invadió mi boca y se adueño de ella para no dejarme respirar.

Movía mis manos tratando de alejarme, pero sus brazos fuertes se apoderaban de mi espalda baja y me abrazó.

Simplemente me abrazó y se aferró a mi cuerpo. Luego me dejó de besar.

- ¿Qué harás conmigo? – dije entregada ya a sus caricias – yo te odié, pero mi corazón late con fuerza cada vez que estás cerca – empezando a sentir mi intimidad a una temperatura que me descontrolaba.

- Te quiero viva – dijo ido en sus deseos – para tomarte por siempre y vivir tranquilo, el algo parecido a lo que los humanos llaman amor, pero más intenso y que dura por siempre.

- Me mientes – dije empezando a suspirar y a sudar más de los normal – me dices que no me piensas tomar y me tienes desnuda atada a tu cuerpo también desnudo y besándome – empezando ya a transpirar - ¿Qué me pasa? – sintiendo a mi corazón latir con fuerza.

- Cálmate – dijo como en un susurro – estás sufriendo el daño del veneno, pero he descubierto que la manera de controlarlo es si tomas mi sangre – dijo seguro y con tono protector – el secreto de la cura está en mi sangre y la vamos a averiguar. La cura está en la sangre pura.

- ¿En tu sangre? – dije mientras me caía en su pecho cálido y suave.

Hace tiempo que no lo pensaba, pero él era tan hermoso, cómo un ángel y ahora me decía que en su cuerpo estaba mi salvación.

- Así es – dijo seguro – lo he averiguado en todo este tiempo y lo descubrí ¿Qué pensabas que hacía lejos de ti? Cuando me eres tan necesaria.

- No lo sé – dije sin creerlo – yo no sabía nada y estaba muy perturbada por todo lo que me pasaba.

Entonces dejé que me sintiera suya, que sus manos se adueñaran de mi cintura y que su pecho se acercara al mío.

- Déjame beber de tu sangre – dijo triste – tengo sed.

- No – le dije de inmediato – es mortal – mientras me alejaba de su cuerpo, pero sus dos piernas se adueñaron de mis caderas y su cuerpo se apegó al mío para hacerme rendir a sus encantos.

- Me dominas – le dije susurrando al verle tan sensual y notar cómo daba vueltas para posicionarme sobre su cuerpo. Luego dio otra más y me dejó debajo del suyo, con sus manos me aprisionó de nuevo y empezó a alejarse.

Pensé que se estaba rindiendo, pero su cabeza empezó a bajar recorriendo mi cuerpo.

- Es porque me perteneces – dijo en susurros, unos que estaban guardados entre sus suspiros que se convirtieron en gemidos suaves.

Mi corazón empezaba a latir, pero increíblemente no me dolía y mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse mejor, entonces creí que en verdad podría ser que él me dijera la verdad. Sus manos eran como herramientas que daban los toques exactos en los puntos en donde necesitaba ser tocada y ellas se deslizaban sobre mi cintura, y fue entonces en que por un momento sus manos se detuvieron en mi vientre y notaron las cicatrices que aunque ya curadas sobresalían de mi cuerpo.

Bajó hasta quedar a la altura de él, y con suaves caricias su lengua empezaba a lamerme con empeño.

- ¿Qué haces? – dije con mis pulsaciones descontroladas - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No fue tu culpa – dijo perdido en sus caricias – a ese bastardo le voy a matar.

De pronto sentí cómo abrió mis piernas y mi intimidad quedó a su vista.

- No – dije avergonzada.

- Está bien – contestó por primera vez cortés cediendo a mis peticiones y se recostó sobre mi cuerpo con ternura.

- ¿Está bien? – dije asombrada – no más así – con los ojos confundidos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – me preguntó con serenidad mientras me besaba el cuello y bajaba hasta llegar a mis senos – espero que no te duela nada, mi princesa porque me muero si te pasa algo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – dije ya confundida y además disfrutando de cada uno de sus caricias - ¿Tanto me necesitas?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – me dijo sonriendo con malicia – no puedo sobrevivir sin ti – y de un momento a otro me mordió el pecho, justo en el punto en donde empezaban a formarme mis senos.

Ese fue el dolor más agudo que he sentido en la vida, fue mucho más doloroso que la primera vez y me estaba revolcando bajo su cuerpo.

- Sasuke – dije con la voz envuelta en dolor – ahhhhhh.

- Debo hacerlo – dijo algo angustiado – entre más cerca sea del corazón más efectivo será mi sangre para salvarte – terminó seguro y convencido luego de retirarse y con otra mordida me levanto el cuerpo del piso y se aferró a mi sangre que le deleitaba con empeño.

- No más – dije con dolor y él me escuchó por primera vez.

Mi llanto se adueñó de la cueva, mis lastimeros quejidos se adueñaron del ambiente y mis ojos estaban cerrados. Sentí que mis piernas fueron nuevamente abiertas y una lenta caricia empezó en mi zona íntima, él pasaba con lenta delicadeza su lengua por un lugar que consideraba lastimado, lastimado por el mismo.

Baje mis manos buscando evitar esa tortura deliciosa que me hacía acelerar la respiración, pero sus manos me evitaban tocarle, sólo sentía sus cabellos ya largos hasta el cuello y desordenados rozar con mi vientre que se convulsionaba solo por tenerlo.

- Basta – le dije inundada de placer.

- Estoy convencido de que en verdad no quieres que pare princesa – volviendo a sus caricias, de pronto sentí que un inmenso placer se adueñaba de mi cuerpo y me escuché a mi misma soltando quejidos incontrolables, además de pedir que no parara.

Él empezó a deslizarse sobre mi cuerpo, como un animal que caza y su pelvis terminó justo en la entrada de mi intimidad. Mi respiración se agitó mucho más y sentía mi cuerpo totalmente entregado a él, a sus deseos, a sus caricias, a su voluntad, sólo debía pedirlo, aunque me acabara de ocasionar el dolor más grande mi vida.

- Pídelo – me dijo cuando su pecho quedó en mi abdomen y su lengua empezó a lamer los restos de sangre – pídeme que te tome de nuevo.

Mi mente se divagaba entre el descontrol, la duda, el dolor y el placer. Le odiaba y lo necesitaba al mismo tiempo.

- Yo – dije nerviosa mientras movía suave su cadera para hacer rozar su miembro con mi intimidad – por favor – continué al sentir un calor sofocante – quiero olvidar la primera vez.

Y entonces me escuchó, no fue un salvaje animal como la primera vez, se retiró un poco y acomodó su negra capa sobre la tierra, mi ropa sobre su capa y se acomodó entre mis piernas.

Quedó a mi altura y besó mis labios con ternura, yo simplemente le correspondí con entrega, por primera vez estaba siendo completamente consciente de mi entrega hacia él. Entonces el beso fue profundo y yo era suya oficialmente, subió su mano derecha y retiró algunos cabellos de mi rostro, unos que estaban pegados debido al sudor.

- No te lo dije antes – me dijo con tranquilidad – pero, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto sobre la tierra – besando mis mejillas.

Entonces al fin, al decidirme por él y saber que quería también fuera mío, le tomé del rostro para su sorpresa y empecé a lamer su herida aún fresca.

- Lamento lo de tu hermano – dije condolida – pero yo – y algo dudosa continué – me entrego a ti ahora y por siempre – y abrí mis piernas a su cuerpo dándole el recibimiento a sus deseos e impulsos.

Sus ojos denotaban pasión, lujuria, fogosidad y necesidad. Estaba en mis días fértiles y sabía no podía contenerse, pero esta vez yo tampoco quería.

- Se mía – me pidió por última vez y alzando un poco mis caderas acomodó su miembro y debido al pacer que me había otorgado con anterioridad, resbaló suavemente hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de mi cuerpo.

Cuando esto pasó sus ojos estaban con los míos y me besaba con tal entrega que nunca le creí capaz, entonces entendí que ese era el Sasuke que todo el mundo conocía. Menos yo. Uno que era capaz de dar su propia vida por las personas que amaba, aunque todo eso lo hiciera bajo la máscara de su serenidad y frialdad.

Le abracé con fuerza y sentí que la vida se me iba en el suspiro que se me escapó cuando se retiró de mi cuerpo y me volvió a penetrar, sus movimientos eran tan lentos que le hacían malvado y decadente al ocasionarme un placer tan doloroso y fuerte para mí.

- Sasuke – dije perdida en mis pensamientos – yo soy tuya – y moviendo mis caderas con fuerza para acoplarme a sus embestidas controladas con precisión y tan salvajes que asustaban y aturdían – ahora y siempre.

Me levantó con sus fuertes manos y quedé sentada sobre su cuerpo, que manejaba los movimientos de nuestra entrega, sus manos se aferraron de nuevo a mi espalda y sus penetraciones se volvieron tan profundas que me hacían perder la razón. Mis gemidos se hicieron notorios y sus labios se curvaron en una muestra de su arrogancia innata.

- Ahora serás mía para siempre – dijo con su voz prepotente - ¿Ya lo sabes? – terminó gimiendo al sentir como su cuerpo derramaba esa sustancia vital que hacía posible engendrar su descendencia – pero por ahora no podrás tener a mi hijo – dijo cariñoso asombrándome con un beso en la frente – no por lo menos hasta que estés bien. Yo me voy a encargar de eso.

Mi frente quedó contra su pecho que se movía acelerado con su respiración y su intimidad seguía haciendo contacto con la mía. Acercó su boca a mi rostro y lamió con dedicación una mancha de sangre sobre mi boca causada por uno de sus besos ardientes. Lamió de nuevo mi pecho donde me mordió y me miró con disculpa, yo lo miré con indulgencia y cerré mis ojos para normalizar mi respiración.

De pronto yo quería vivir, quería sentir de nuevo sus caricias sobre mi cuerpo y quería pertenecerle y ser suya para siempre, pero quería que él también fuera mío para siempre.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sentí sus labios en mi seno, lamiéndolo y succionándolo como un pequeño niño, sus manos atraparon el otro y empezó a subir de nuevo.

De pronto me giró y al dar la vuelta quedamos sobre su capa solamente, y yo quedé sobre su cuerpo desnudo, tomó la punta de la tela y con un pedazo libre me cubrió. El calor se acabó y la temperatura empezó a normalizarse.

- Estabas en celo – me dijo antes de cerrar los ojos – y mi obligación era hacerte sentir tranquila y sin necesidades de ninguna clase. Hoy, yo fui tu sirviente fiel mi princesa, pero tú me servirás eternamente.

Cerré los ojos cansada y sus manos acariciaron mi cabeza y mis cabellos se regaron sobre su cuerpo, nos ayudaron a cubrirnos toda la noche, en que dormimos sólo acompañados de un suave fuego nocturno.

- Estoy tan cansada, mi amor – dije inconsciente, cuando lo hice él normalizó su respiración y ésta volvió más suave, sus ojos se cerraron a la vez que los míos y antes de dormir me lo dijo.

- Yo también te amo. Sakura.

La luz del sol me despertó en la mañana, estábamos lo suficientemente lejos, como para que no nos encontraran rápidamente y cuando abrí los ojos él estaba frente a mí con su armadura puesta. Era tan apuesto como un guerrero del cielo y sus ojos estaban oscuros esta vez, oscuros tan serenos y tan reconocidos por mí que me avergoncé. Me sonrió con cariño y en mi mente se planteo una gran pregunta ¿De dónde venía esa crueldad que conocía?

- Vamos – me dijo de inmediato – vamos antes que nos encuentren.

Me ví desnuda frente a sus ojos y me avergoncé de nuevo.

- Me vestiré – dije tratando de cubrirme.

- No te sientas incómoda – me dijo soportando las ganas de reír – te conozco por completo y una vez más de verte desnuda sólo me hace querer tenerte bajo mis brazos de nuevo.

- Por eso – le dije más avergonzada – quiero estar vestida un tiempo – y se acercó para alcanzarme el vestido de algodón.

- Cuando esto termine – dijo seguro volteándose para dejarme vestir – no vas a necesitar ropa nunca – dijo orgulloso – porque jamás vas a querer salir de mi cama y tendremos tantos hijos que no te van a alcanzar los nombres para ponerles – y volteándome a verme si podía al estar aún más avergonzada – tendremos una familia de verdad, una familia de verdad y se acomodó los cabellos desordenados.

- Yo tengo miedo – dije al fin para romper el silencio.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo alcanzándome y tocando mi barbilla.

- Tengo miedo de que te hagan daño y que pierda lo que ahora considero la única razón para vivir – continué triste mirando al piso.

- ¿Tu padre? – dijo de inmediato – no te preocupes – susurró – lo vamos a encontrar.

- Espera – dije para detenerle ya que se pretendía levantar – me gustaría conocerle, pero me refería a otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo perdido.

- No quiero perder a la persona que me dio unos momentos que me hicieron olvidar que me violaron – y volteó su rostro algo molesto – no quiero perderte – y le tome de la mejilla que ya había cicatrizado.

Me sonrió.

Por segunda vez me sonrió sin arrogancia, orgullo o prepotencia.

Sólo me sonrió sinceramente.

- No lo harás – dijo ahora de nuevo orgulloso pero tierno – soy el mejor guerrero y por lo que pasó anoche – dijo con sorna – el mejor amante, así que no te haré sufrir por perderme si te importa que esté junto a ti.

- ¿Tendré una familia? – le dije algo esperanzada.

- Ya la tienes – me respondió.

- Que sean muchos – dije segura.

- ¿Muchos qué? – contestó algo confundido cuando tenía todo listo sobre un caballo hermoso de color negro como el del rey.

- Niños – dije sonrojada – quiero tener hijos hermosos – sonriendo por primera vez – quiero vivir y tenerlos conmigo.

- Los tendremos, mujer – dijo seguro – es una promesa que voy a cumplir – y cuando se subió al caballo tras de mí acarició mi vientre con delicadeza – cuando pueda.

Ya saben quién soy, ya saben que quiero vivir y que es muy posible lo haga, porque Sasuke he buscado una cura para ese Veneno, que parece estar en su propia sangre.

Pero tengo miedo, suena estúpido, pero no quiero dañarlo.

No quiero que algo malo le pase esta vez, cuando se que lo amo y que él en medio de sus gemidos me lo confesara, me ama.

Vamos a buscar a mi padre y esperemos que Itachi no nos encuentre, porque estoy dispuesta a defender lo que ahora me hace querer vivir.

La posibilidad de un futuro con mi príncipe….serpiente, cómo le dicen los aldeanos.

Mi príncipe negro. . . que me engaña cada vez que puede para tenerme en sus brazos, pero creo que me empieza gustar este juego, en donde me entrego a él sin condiciones.

En especial al saber que él lo hace de la misma manera.


	14. Apitoxina

**CAPÍTULO 14 – APITOXINA**

Por cosas muy importantes en mi vida, no he podido escribir mis capítulos emocionantes, pero como sé que los extrañan mucho, hoy les vengo con uno nuevo de VENENO.

Me encantan los Minifics de CUENTOS PERVERSOS o RELATOS PERVERSOS, por eso les prometo que el próximo será de esos.

Dedico este capítulo a mis amigos que me tienen en msn y que pasaron un rato no muy agradable por culpa de aquellos que se apropian de las contraseñas ajenas….

No siendo más…bienvenidos a APITOXINA…

!

**APITOXINA **

La **apitoxina** es el veneno secretado por las obreras de varias especies de abejas, que lo emplean como medio de defensa contra predadores y para el combate entre abejas. En las especies venenosas, el ovipositor de las obreras se ha modificado para transformarse en un aguijón barbado.

La apitoxina no es una sustancia simple, sino una mezcla relativamente compleja.

Aunque los efectos suelen atribuirse a la acidez del compuesto, en realidad el ácido fórmico apenas está presente, y sólo procede de una de las dos glándulas implicadas en la secreción del veneno. Una de estas secreciones es ácida. No obstante, la más activa de ellas aparece como un líquido fuertemente alcalino formado por una mezcla de proteínas, principalmente el polipéptido citotóxico melitina (fórmula química: C131H229N39O31).

La apitoxina se emplea a veces medicinalmente —en la llamada _apiterapia_ o _apitoxoterapia_—, como tratamiento complementario o alternativo, para el alivio sintomático del reumatismo y otras afecciones articulares, por las pretendidas propiedades antiinflamatorias de la melitina. La evidencia disponible, avalando la eficacia y la seguridad de esta modalidad terapéutica, es limitada y preliminar; no hay, al momento, estudios clínicos con metodología idónea en humanos.

!

Un camino muy largo se abre a medida que avanzamos, las rocas lo han cerrado y se ha convertido en una especie de túnel con cielo de techo, para nuestro paso.

Unas fuertes manos se hacen a mi cintura y su mandíbula se acomoda en mi hombro. Pasa su nariz por mi cuello y aspira mi aroma con delicadeza y luego se aferra con fuerza a mi cuerpo. Creo que trata de aferrarse en verdad a mí, como si le importara de verdad.

- No lo entiendo – digo algo confundida por los acontecimientos y ese abrazo que me da con empeño - ¿Qué significo para tu vida? – le dije a Sasuke con los ojos divagando en cada uno de sus gestos impredecibles al voltear – es que, todo es tan extraño y ha sucedido tan rápido que a duras penas trato de hacerme a la idea de lo que ha pasado – coloco mis manos en la frente y cierro los ojos con fuerza – la verdad – y soltando una risa algo compadecida – no he sido totalmente consciente de lo que hago – aunque era muy consciente de mi amor o apego por él – por lo manos la mayoría del tiempo.

Se retira, siento su respiración tensarse y sus manos bajan hasta que toman el mando del caballo.

- Ya lo dije – susurró serio – soy tu compañero y espero que pronto seamos los nuevos líderes de nuestra raza – y pasando sus manos de nuevo hasta mi cuerpo – es el destino el que lo ha pedido así. La verdad, yo también tenía una vida antes de que te cruzaras en mi camino, pero no he podido resistirme a ti. Al destino que está ya escrito.

- ¿Resistirte al destino o a mí? – le susurré incrédula – Yo no creo en el destino – dije segura, mientras volteaba mi rostro de nuevo hacia adelante y observaba el camino que frustraba el cabalgar seguro del caballo – solo somos las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones y las de los demás que pueden o deciden tomarlas por nosotros.

Aprieto las manos con fuerza, siento algo húmedo caer por mi nariz, pero mi mano presurosa acude a evitar que siga fluyendo fuera de mi cuerpo.

Lo siento, además de olerlo, se trata de sangre.

Mi corazón empieza a latir con mucha más fuerza y mis ojos derraman una lágrima de simple miedo. Pero trato que él no se entere, no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan peores.

El también lo siente, no pude evitarlo.

- No puede ser – dice mientras se detiene y baja del caballo con rapidez y camina hasta que su cuerpo choca con la roca que parece pared.

Golpea la roca con fuerza y acomoda su frente sobre la fría pared que detiene sus golpes. Sus manos empiezan a sangrar y me bajo para detenerlo, no quiero que se lastime.

- Basta – le digo con los ojos llenos de preocupación y él se deja caer hasta que su cuerpo se derrumba en el piso – no entiendo que pasa, por favor, debemos avanzar.

Por primera vez está derrotado.

Por primera vez le veo tan indefenso, parece que sus esperanzas se han debilitado y yo no puedo hacer nada para reconfortarlo. ¿Por qué reacciona así?

- Yo – dijo mientras quitaba el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro – lo lamento tanto – siguió mientras me desconcertaba – hasta ahora las cosas no han salido tal como las he planeado realmente – y quitándose la armadura que le protegía el pecho y con la mano derecha sosteniendo la frente que le pesaba de la molestia y desesperación – yo he sido tan egoísta al tratar de atarte a mi vida a la fuerza, cuando tenías una vida propia, pero la única explicación es que esto es mucho más grande que nosotros, más que yo, mi familia, tú e inclusive Naruto, aunque le quisieras tanto – terminó para levantarse con cuidado, a la vez que con sus dedos limpiaba la gota de sangre que se escurría de mi nariz – lo he abandonado todo por salvarlos a todos y de nada sirve.

- Debemos irnos Sasuke – le digo al agacharme para quedar a su altura sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras – tu hermano debe estarnos buscando y creo que le va a molestar el saber que... – dije, pero me detuve al saber que iba a hablar de él haber tenido intimidad con él.

- Que fornicamos – dijo soltando una de sus sonrisas arrogantes y orgullosas – que te entregaste a mí como una ovejita inocente – logrando que me sonrojara de nuevo – sin que te obligara – acotó al pasar sus dedos por mi frió rostro y terminar en mis labios – tal como si me amaras – dijo para bajar la mirada al piso – como si de verdad hubiera algo entre nosotros.

Me miraba, lo sentía perdido, perdido en mí.

- Si – le dije – no lo entiendo, pero lo hice – y baje la mirada con vergüenza, además de incomprensión – es algo tan inexplicable, pero siento que todo lo que soy te pertenece y que no puedo hacer nada al respecto para terminarlo – y sonriendo – no creo tampoco querer que se acabe.

Me abrazó con fuerza y se aferró con casi rabia a mi cuerpo.

- Te violé como animal – dijo con la voz entrecortada – te tomé como nunca lo hice con otra mujer y te lastimé. ¿Acaso no me odias? – dijo lleno de frustración – deberías hacerlo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que me estaba diciendo lo que yo sabía por obvias razones, pero que estaba aceptando que en verdad me habían convertido la vida en completo infierno.

- Basta – dije queriendo que me soltara el agarre, al saber en su supuesta alma animal la conciencia de sus actos – igual es parte del pasado y mal o bien ahora solo debemos seguir adelante ¿No es cierto?

Después de todo no eran tan animales como lo querían hacer creer.

- Lo lamento tanto – dijo aún con resignación – dime que no me odias, lo hice por el bien de todos, de nuestra raza. Inclusive he perdido cosas yo también.

- No era mi raza – dije serena, pero pensativa – antes yo simplemente era una mujer – y volteando a otro lado – una humana.

Soltó una pequeña risa y se levantó hasta que me con lentitud me arrastró hasta la pared.

- ¿Acaso piensas que yo te saqué de tu burbuja de cristal y te dañé el precioso mundo que creías tener? Nunca has sido una simple humana – susurró al acorralarme con maldad, sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo del color de la sangre – tan solo tu animalidad estaba dormida hasta que un hombre con la capacidad de engendrar hijos te tomara como su compañera.

- Quiero la verdad – dije viéndole a los ojos – ¡¿Quién demonios soy? – y golpeando su pecho - ¿Qué demonios son ustedes? – bajando la mirada con rabia.

- Somos el mal – susurró con los ojos cerrados – somos la materialización de algo muy poderoso que reside en muy lejos de acá y por eso podemos hacer esas cosas tan fuera de lo normal – y confundido aún - ¿Quieres en verdad saberlo todo?

- Si – contesté de inmediato al dejarme escurrir entre la pared y su cuerpo caliente que se acercaba peligrosamente al mío.

- Si lo deseas te lo contaré todo Sakura – y mirando al cielo se sentó a mi lado.

- Por favor – dije susurrando – déjame ser consciente de mi propia vida.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha – dijo con los ojos mirando el sol que se colocaba sobre nosotros – mis hermanos y yo, somos los descendientes de un clan tan poderoso, que proviene del mismo inicio del mundo, somos una especie de la cual solo quedamos cuatro – y cuando bajó a observarme – y hasta hace poco dos mujeres más – y sonriendo – tu hermana y tú – volvió a ver hacia el sol – estábamos destinados a unir nuestras sangres, porque la nuestra se ha deteriorado con los años hasta hacerla débil a ciertos tipos de sustancias que eran especialmente combinadas, hasta que se convertían en venenos, mortales armas en contra de nosotros.

- Veneno – dije asustada recordando a Konan y su muerte cruel en venganza en contra de los hombres que abusaron de ella sin consideración.

- Pero se dice que cuando los dos extremos de nuestras sangres se crucen, renacerá nuestra raza y seremos por completo inmunes a los ataques que quieren destruirnos.

- Al General Rojo – dije molesta al recordar sus palabras – eso quiere decir que yo soy el otro extremo de esa sangre.

- Y mis hermanos y yo, somos el otro extremo que debió unirse desde que mi hermano declaró que tu hermana era su compañera – cerró los ojos – existe una posibilidad, si nuestra sangre se une es muy posible que nuestro hijo sea capaz de vencer el veneno que te mata y el que mata a mi hermano – y sonrió con algo de satisfacción – nada nos detendría nunca.

- Así que nunca tuve opción - dije con los ojos tristes – siempre mi camino estuvo delineado hacia ti.

- Así como el mío – dijo molesto al saber que era posible me molestara a mi también – yo tenía mi vida antes de saberlo – y volteando su rostro – inclusive una posible compañera.

Mi corazón se sintió mal, me sentía como una imposición a él, tal como en algún momento lo fue para mí.

- Una mujer – pensé triste – una compañera para ti, a la cual posiblemente amabas – y levantándome tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas – lo lamento - le dije mientras me sentaba en un pequeño borde que dejaba por un pequeño espacio ver la altura a la cual nos encontrábamos.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, me enteré que al igual que en mi vida, en donde el único que valía la pena era Naruto, el también había tenido a otra persona, la cual seguro ahora sufría.

Entonces, era posible que él se atara a mí sólo por hacer nacer a la creatura, que todo lo que me había dicho fuese mentira.

Ellos no sentían amor y mucho menos apego.

Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente, con rapidez también posé una de mis manos sobre mi pecho y traté de ocultar el dolor que de nuevo se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, pero lo simulé tan bien que no lo notó.

- No lo sientas – dijo apesadumbrado – los dos hemos renunciado a cosas importantes por algo más que va a traer al bien a todos.

- Es cierto – dije conteniendo las lágrimas – hagamos un trato, tratemos de salir de esto y después veremos qué podemos hacer para que tratemos de ser felices – y mirando su cara de incredulidad – o por lo menos estar tranquilos.

- Es un trato – dijo ya más tranquilo – espero que no sangres más, ya no soporto la culpa por hacerte tanto daño – y me ayudó a subirme al caballo.

- No te preocupes – dije con la farsa de máscara – yo estaré bien.

Claro que no lo estaba, él tenía a alguien muy importante, había conocido el amor y yo me había convertido en su obligación en la búsqueda de proteger a su gente.

Durante tanto tiempo lo culpé por no tener sentimientos, resulta que si los tenía, pero no eran por mí.

Pero ahora que sabía mi vida estaba condenada, era posible que encontrara una razón para que la gente a la que él amaba fuera feliz.

Suena tan estúpido, pero si un hombre tan arrogante era capaz de sacrificarse por su gente era porque ellos valían la pena, más ahora que conocía a buenas personas, como Gaara, la princesa Hinata y mi Naruto, sabía eran parte de ellos.

Podría decirse que existía la posibilidad de hacer de nuestra convivencia algo pasable.

- Madara – dijo a mi espalda – es uno de nuestros antepasados – susurró – bueno, uno de los míos, pero como puede engendrar es también tu padre en forma directa.

- ¿Mi padre? – dije asombrada al escuchar al fin la identidad de mi padre – Madara.

- Él es uno de los nuestros totalmente poderoso y te ha estado buscando al igual que nosotros. Lo que más le interesa es hacer que nuestra sangre sea una sola – y mientras sentía que sus manos se aferraban a mi vientre – que pronto un hijo sea concebido – y bajando de nuevo su nariz hasta mis hombros – entre más pronto mejor.

Sonreí, no por felicidad, ¿Quién en sus cinco sentidos puede ser feliz sabiendo que se convirtió en la obligación de alguien a quien se quiere o ama?

Sonreí, porque de ahora en adelante haría lo que me pareciera correcto y en este momento era hacer lo que hiciera a la mayoría de mis seres queridos felices antes de mi muerte. Porque aunque el príncipe se hiciera el descuidado o confuso había un pequeño detalle que mis instintos habían reconocido, en sus palabras nunca se mencionó que me pudiesen salvar.

Hace varios años la mujer que decía ser mi madre, me contó la leyenda de una mujer a la que se referían como la hija de la bestia, en cuya sangre se hallaba el secreto de la vida eterna y que si toda su sangre era absorbida en su totalidad por el primero de sus ancestros, este podría proveer de vida eterna a todos sus hijos. Pero esa leyenda o profecía no coordinaba exactamente con el hecho de concebir un hijo.

Las palabras que había escuchado antes: Hasta mi nacimiento tenía un fin, salvarlos a ellos seguramente. Pero Sasuke insistía en tener un hijo. Eso no cuadraba exactamente en mis cavilaciones, así que mejor seguía con mi mente en blanco, hasta llegar a mi destino.

La noche nos cobijó muy pronto y el frió se hacía presente en el ambiente. Mi piel se colocó tensa, mientras el temblor se adueñó de mi cuerpo. De nuevo el dolor en mi pecho. Aún recordaba las palabras de esa anciana, no debería haber intimado de nuevo, pero Sasuke no se preocupaba exactamente por mi salud, sólo deseaba tomarme y engendrar a ese bebé.

- Tienes frió – dijo al pasar sus manos por mi cuello – detente en ese lugar, debemos descansar.

- No importa – dije triste – es sólo un poco de frío – antes de desvanecerme sobre el caballo.

Sujetó con fuerza mi cuerpo y se bajó con rapidez.

- ¿A quién tratas de impresionar? – susurró llevándome en brazos – los dos sabemos que no estás muy bien – y me acomodó en el césped que estaba justo tras pasar ese camino lleno de rocas.

Acomodó su capa sobre mi cuerpo y me cobijó para que el frío no me afectara demasiado.

Tan solo caí en un sueño profundo y fui despertada por los rayos del sol que daban en mi rostro. Un enorme lago estaba frente a nosotros, pero entre este y yo, estaba Sasuke. Sus cabellos descuidados en desorden, pero aún así hermosos y brillantes con el sol. Retiró la armadura de su cuerpo y se desnudó ante mis ojos, aún sin saber que estaba despierta. Una vez confirmé que era hermoso y que estaba atada por completo a su cuerpo y aunque él a veces negara ser humano, a su alma que me enganchaba por ser valiente y atrevida.

De pronto se dejó caer al piso de rodillas y al querer levantarme para ir en su ayuda, pero comprobé que simplemente lo hacía por voluntad, más cuando escuché un llanto y de voz triste, articular un nombre femenino.

- Mitsuko – dijo con lágrimas en su rostro como lo supuse, por sus manos que de inmediato limpiaron los rastros de la misma.

Me volteé y traté de no llorar, con todo mi esfuerzo lo conseguí, cerré los ojos y le sentí sumergirse en el agua fresca del lago.

Era un hombre hermoso que me tenía enloquecida de pasión, pero no era mío.

Ella, la mujer que con tanto amor había pronunciado seguro era la dueña de su corazón. Y entonces con toda mi fuerza, me levanté y me decidí hacer de mi vida lo que me pareciera.

- Adiós Sasuke – susurré con tristeza – espero que seas feliz con ella. No tienes que engañarme más, yo no quiero migajas de amor, aunque siempre niegues, sé que puedes amar y dar todo por las personas que te importan. Lo sé por tu gente, por tu familia y por ella, Mitsuko.

Me levanté muy triste y lloré una última vez sobre su armadura increíblemente resistente y de color sombrío, tristemente me había enamorado de él con todo mi corazón y mi alma.

Amaba su alma negra y malvada, amaba sus ojos de color indeciso entre el negro de la oscuridad y el rojo de la maldad, sus labios suaves y perfectos al toque de mis besos, sus mejillas limpias y suaves a mi tacto. Su hermosa figura, su porte elegante y altanero, su altivez, pero sobre todo su corazón, ese que pude ver en medio de la maldad que mostraba luego de ser un completo animal.

Se sumergió en las aguas y con rapidez me levanté.

Dejé mi cuerpo actuar con la naturaleza que acostumbraba al ser un animal y en pocos minutos pude sentir que había notado mi ausencia, además de su molestia y desconcierto.

- No voy a hacer lo que ellos quieren por el resto de mi vida – dije con los ojos llorosos y corrí tan rápido como pude – menos si puedo hacer algo por mi cuenta, antes sólo lo dije, pero ahora nada me va a detener. Igual no los pienso lastimar, porque de haberlo hecho muy posiblemente mi pequeño hijo estaría vivo. Mi pequeño hijo.

Árboles enormes rodeaban los alrededores, tal como en la aldea de las hojas, brincaba sobre ellos con rapidez esperando perderme entre los aromas de la naturaleza.

Bajo una espesa cantidad de árboles estaba un charco lleno de barro y entre sus sucias aguas me dejé caer para cubrirme de ese sucio material que harían mis pasos ocultos a sus sentidos.

Rabia, una gran cantidad de ira estaba viniendo del príncipe y entonces mis pies temblaron cuando volví a emprender la huida.

- El amor no viene con el miedo – me dije cuando estaba muy lejos del lago, pero aún sentía su presencia tras mis pasos – y a él le temo demasiado – hablando para mis adentros – tanto como para pensar que mi muerte en el futuro saldrá de sus propias manos. Aunque le ame – y me abracé para tratar de consolarme – sé que mi muerte vendrá de sus propias manos.

Mi ropa se había desgastado en el camino, así que no eran más que tirones cubriendo mis piernas y mis senos, así que con cuidado me desojé del abrigo para correr y saltar con mayor propiedad.

Los caminos eran rocosos y sólo tomé la dirección que daba hacia un enorme valle en donde podría encontrar agua, comida y algo para protegerme. Dejé de correr y me adentré en las profundidades de un bosque, sólo para esperar a que el tiempo pasara y mi olor desapareciera del ambiente.

- ¿Qué debería hacer? – me dije con los brazos sobre mis piernas – podría ir a la aldea de las hojas, pero nadie podría ayudarme en verdad – y pasando mis dedos por los mechones sueltos de mi cabello – y Naruto, no sé dónde está ahora.

Siento unas presencias de hombres de nuestra raza, me escondo tras unos arbustos y les escucho platicar.

- Ya todos los hombres de la aldea del norte están muertos – dijo con burla uno de ellos – ya no serán problema para el señor Madara.

- Pronto tomaremos el norte y dominaremos a los rebeldes – susurró el otro – el señor Madara controlará todo y luego con sus hijos será el amo del mundo entero.

- Sus hijos – susurré para mis adentros - ¿Quiénes serán sus hijos? – tratando de encontrar seres tan poderosos, con sus las actitudes de nuestra raza y demás cosas. Pero cuando creí saber la respuesta, ellos estaban caminando hacia un enorme castillo que se hallaba tras la montaña.

- Sus hijos, son un montón de soldados que asesinarán sin piedad seguramente – y dejándome caer – debo proteger a mi aldea, a mis amigos – y sonriendo – inclusive a ese príncipe presumido y orgulloso.

Camino lentamente entre los árboles en donde puedo ocultar mi presencia, en el camino logro observar varios hombres y mujeres de mi raza que marchan listos para una guerra.

Unos gritos femeninos me alteran, parecen provenir de una parte más profunda del bosque, camino muy lentamente y allá en medio de varios árboles tres hombres trataban de someter a una mujer de cabellos rojos, que sin éxito se defendía.

Uno de ellos le arrancó un trozo de su vestido y pretendía dejarla desnuda, ella por su parte se notaba no era de nuestra raza, porque no sabía defenderse con la fuerza apropiada.

Pensé que lo mejor sería irme sin intervenir para evitar que me descubrieran, pero al saber de una mujer en peligro, tal y como lo estuve una vez me hizo querer reaccionar para que ella no sufriera.

- Deténganse – dije completamente envuelta en lodo – manada de animales – terminé al golpear a uno de ellos y dejar a los otros entre mis manos, para terminar con un rugido atemorizante, mientras la mujer se arrastraba hasta una piedra en el camino.

- Lárgate mujer – dijo uno de ellos, mientras lo hacía una enorme bestia parecida a un perro se arrojó sobre mi cuerpo mordiendo uno de mis brazos hasta hacerle sangrar, pero cuando probó mi sangre se detuvo y se empezó a marear hasta caer en el piso.

- Tiene la sangre maldita – dijo uno de los hombres – ella debe ser la hija del señor Madara, la hija de la bestia – pero les acallé las palabras que me atormentaban sin consideración.

Caminé hasta donde estaba la mujer, las ropas rasgadas y su cuerpo lastimado.

- Por favor no me hagas daño – me dijo cubriendo su rostro con miedo.

- Yo no – dije con los ojos avergonzados – no quiero lastimarte, por favor deja que te ayude - y le tendí mi mano, pero la devolví al sentir un escozor y ver como mi sangre resbalaba por mi brazo y caía sin control al piso – Ahh- dije y me alejé de ella que empezó a perder el miedo y se levantó para ayudarme al ver que me sentía mareada.

- Oye – dijo asustada – ¿Estás bien? – y me sostuvo.

- Si – dije de inmediato – por favor llévame hasta ese riachuelo, debo limpiarme esta herida – y me llevó justo al orillo.

Era un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de árboles y grandes ríos que se cruzaban e intercambiaban aguas con pequeñas conexiones, todo ese paisaje terminaba en un enorme castillo color negro que se acomodaba en medio de enormes montañas.

- Ellos se fueron – dijo ella asustada – ahora muchos hombres van a estar aquí, debemos irnos ¿Quién eres? – dijo mientras trataba de ayudarme a limpiarme la herida.

- Me llamo Sakura – dije insegura - ¿Y tú?

- Me llamo Karin – contestó sonriente – y creo saber quién eres.

- ¿Cómo? – dije sorprendida - ¿Qué sabes quién soy?

- Si – dijo sacándose un pedazo de tela para cubrir mi herida – eres la hija que tanto espera el señor Madara y el motivo para la desgracia de muchos de los hombres y mujeres sobre la tierra – terminó sin algún sentimiento en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué dices? – le dije incrédula sin comprender sus palabras.

- Si – dijo luego de levantarme – eres la fuente de poder para el señor Madara, tu sangre le proporcionará tal poder que él y sus hijos amados podrán destruir todo el mundo y dominarlo, ponerlo a sus pies.

- Pero estoy enferma – dije incrédula – no puedo dar tal poder. Inclusive voy a morir – terminé triste.

- No estás enferma – me dijo – han contaminado tu sangre con la de ellos, para que cuando sea tomada por el señor Madara no le afecte y pueda ofrecer la vida eterna a su familia, un poder que han tratado de evitar llegue a él durante muchos años y ahora tú vienes a él sin consideración.

- No es cierto – contesté molesta – solamente quiero escapar de mi destino y de todos aquellos que creen poder tomar decisiones en mi vida – lloré un poco – quiero ser un poco libre solamente.

- Entonces lo has hecho todo mal – contestó segura – porque estás a minutos del castillo y justo a la fecha que se declaró empezaría la guerra, por eso todo está lleno de soldados. El fin ha empezado, todo ha estado escrito por siglos y ahora se va a convertir realidad.

- ¿Cómo lo detengo? – dije angustiada - ¿Cómo hago que esto no pase? – contesté cayendo al piso.

- Quítate la vida – dijo ella sin reparo – solo tu muerte aseguraría la paz de la humanidad, ya que tu sangre nunca llegaría a ellos.

- Quitarme la vida – dije suavemente – morir ahora.

- Dime ¿Quién es tu compañero? – preguntó con curiosidad y algo de intención.

- Mi compañero – dije en susurros.

- Si – aseguró ella - ¿Quién te ha tomado como su compañera? – terminó algo estricta.

- Sasuke – dije temblorosa – el príncipe Sasuke – mientras le volteaba a ver.

- Así que eres la compañera de Sasuke – dijo incrédula – no lo comprendo, él acudió a mí para salvar a su compañera aún sabiendo que eras la que había declarado su ancestro debería ser la hija de la bestia.

- ¿Él acudió a ti? – dije sin comprender – lo recuerdo, tu eres la curandera, eres la mujer a la que querían llegar antes que el General Rojo nos encontrara.

- ¿Y tu hijo? – me dijo angustiada mientras se acercaba a mi cuerpo – ¿Qué hiciste con el bebé? – gritaba como descontrolada.

- Esta muerto – dije molesta – deja ya de gritar, porque mi hijo está muerto y no puedo hacer nada.

- Es una lástima – dijo agachando la mirada – la sangre de la unión de sus dos líneas sería tan poderosa que lograrían derrotar las malas intenciones del señor Madara.

Entonces aún no lo comprendía, Sasuke no sabía si estaba del lado de los buenos y mi padre del lado de los malos, pero ¿Por qué me había mandado hasta él cuando me ayudaba a escapar de su hermano?

- Te preguntas muchas cosas – dijo ella - ¿No es cierto?

- Estoy muy confundida – dije triste.

- Es fácil – dijo ella sonriendo – estas muy equivocada si crees que Sasuke tiene sentimientos – mientras bajaba la mirada – él hace lo mejor por las únicas personas que valen para él, sus hermanos y él mismo, es sólo cuestión de política y acuerdos de guerra, él había declarado desde hace muchos años que sería él mismo quien llevaría a la hija de la bestia a su antepasado con el fin de lograr estar a su lado en esa sangrienta toma de poder.

- ¿Pero el bebé? – dije conmocionada.

- Sería muy valioso para él – continuó – sería su hijo, mientras que lamento decirte que no eres más que un medio para conseguirlo, Sasuke mentirá, hará trucos y te utilizará hasta que nazca su amado heredero y luego cuando no le sirvas te entregaría a tu padre, que no es muy paternal que digamos.

- Pero él me ha pedido perdón – dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – parece estar dolido por todo lo que me ha hecho.

- Eso es porque Sasuke tiene parte humana al igual que tú, esa parte humana por parte de su madre le hace débil ante ciertas cosas, por eso se siente mal y te pide su perdón, porque sabe que al final de cuentas va a terminar haciendo lo que su parte animal le pide, va a terminar entregándote a Madara.

Caminé hasta que pude ver mi reflejo en el riachuelo, tiré con fuerza una piedra que borró el reflejo de mis ojos derramando lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – dije rendida a la penumbra.

- Porque Sasuke era mi amante hasta que descubrí sus planes oscuros en contra de la humanidad, así que no puedo permitirle que siga haciendo daño a todos, inclusive a él mismo.

Le volteé a mirar, ella había sido una de sus amantes, incluso cuando me tuvo a mí a su completa disposición. Caminé para alejarme de ella, la verdad no quería saber lo que me iba a decir más adelante y menos esperar a que los hombres de Madara, mi padre, me atraparan.

- Espera – dijo con afán - ¿A dónde vas? – terminó tomándome del brazo.

- Me voy a terminar con todo esto – dije sin sentimientos – quiero alejarme de todos ellos.

- No será suficiente – susurró – hasta que tu sangre está seca y sin vida ellos tendrán la opción de cumplir sus planes, con un solo sorbo de tu sangre, el señor Madara logrará lo que quiere.

- No me voy a quitar la vida como una cobarde – dije con resentimiento – debo cuidar de mi aldea y de mis amigos, hay niños y muchos seres que amo a los cuales les debo protección.

- - Lo amas – dijo ella parando mis pasos – pero niña ¿Quién puede no amar a Sasuke? – terminó sonriendo – es hermoso y su alma es atrayente – siguió – pero también tener cerca tanta belleza tiene un precio y ya ves que lo estás pagando.

- Lo sé – dije llorando – pero no voy a regresar con él – tomando con fuerza la herida que me empezaba a afectar – debo sólo irme de aquí.

- Lo lamento – dijo ella soltando una risa – pero no puedo permitir eso – y sentí que me desvanecía en el piso – menos cuando mi señor Madara necesita de tu poder – y pude ver sus dientes, algo que no había visto, ella podía ocultar su naturaleza y si era uno de los nuestros.

- ¿Qué me haces? – dije decayendo.

- Además – continuó – Sasuke será mi compañero – y soltó una carcajada – él es solo mío y haberle tocado te va a costar muy caro, sucia.

La vida no es muy clara en ocasiones y deja ver entre sus días unos felices y otros tristes, pero lo más importante es que cuando aparecen aquellos que son decisivos, se pueden tomar decisiones basadas en el dolor, la presión, el miedo y la inseguridad, lo que hará que más tarde lo lamentemos.

Tal como yo lo hacía ahora.

- Despierta zorra – gritó alguien haciendo que recuperara la conciencia – no puedo creer que hayas dormido por dos días, eres una haragana, no sabes hacer nada que valga la pena.

- ¿Qué dices? – contestaba con mi cabeza totalmente adolorida, me sentía completamente mareada y mis ojos no podían abrirse por completo.

Cuando lo hice, observé que me encontraba en medio de un calabozo muy parecido al primero que había pisado la vez pasada. Lleno de heno y animales que se movían con miedo.

- Dentro de poco será el gran día y muy pronto tu amado padre vendrá a darte los saludos.

- ¿Qué dices? – le pregunté a la mujer con una armadura que con sus cabellos rubios mostraba ser muy hermosa, además de su figura.

- Como lo oíste – dijo molesta – vendrá a verte antes del ritual, antes de hacer que cumplas tu destino.

Empecé a moverme con mucha fuerza, no me quería sentir como estaba ahora, atada de pies y manos con unas pesadas cadenas como si se tratara de un criminal muy peligroso. Subí la mirada con miedo y dejé caer lágrimas con terror, estaba en manos de alguien que no sabía qué tipo de persona era.

- Antes de conseguir lo que desean me voy a morir – dije con mucha rabia.

- Da lo mismo – dijo ella con risa burlona – con solo un poco de tu sangre en el momento indicado bastará – y me golpeó en la mejilla logrando que mi labio se partiera y sangrara.

- ¿Por qué me golpeas? – dije con rabia – ¿No se supone que soy la hija de tu señor?

- Si lo eres – dijo atacada de risa – pero no implica beneficios - me volteó a ver con serenidad – no eres la hija a la cual cuidarían por ese enorme poder que lleva consigo, en verdad la idea es destruirte.

- Ya veo – dije al saberlo por completo – así que las cosas funcionan así.

- Claro que si – dijo ella al sentarse en un pequeño banquillo que recibía el único rayo de sol de la sala – es una lástima, eres una de las mujeres más fuertes de nuestra raza. Posiblemente si no fueras quien eres, el señor Madara te tendría a su lado para dominar al mundo con él, pero el destino te puso en este lugar.

Bajé la mirada y tratando de pensar en muchas cosas, encontraba a mi padre y sabía que su único objetivo era destruirme, todo para tomar el poder del mundo.

- Yo no podría – dije triste – quiero que la gente que amo viva tranquila y que nada los haga temer, que puedan dormir por las noches y que los niños jueguen tranquilos con sus madres y sus hermanos.

Cerré los ojos y miré de nuevo al rostro de la mujer que me miraba sin comprender.

- Eso es muy estúpido – dijo burlona.

- Es sólo que no puedes entenderlo porque no has tenido algo por lo cual luchar sin importar si mueres o vives en el intento.

- Claro que tengo motivos – dijo segura – lucho por nuestra raza, por el poder del señor Madara, tu padre.

- No le digas mi padre – dije triste – tuve uno y murió hace años, pero todo es tan confuso y tan torcido, nadie dice la verdad, todo es manipulación y dolor. Eso no puedes entenderlo porque no eres fértil – dije al notarlo, pero me valió una bofetada.

- No digas eso de nuevo - contestó con rabia – es algo que no puedo aceptar.

- ¿Qué no puedes aceptar? – dije furiosa – que te violen con fuerza para engendrar los hijos que desean cada vez que quieran o que no les importa tu salud tan sólo por traer los amados herederos ¿Eso es lo que deseas? Porque si es así – moviendo los brazos – te regalo mi vida por completo.

- ¿Estás embarazada? – dijo curiosa al considerar la posibilidad.

- No – dije molesta – y si lo estuviera le haría el favor a ese niño y le quitaría la vida luego de nacer, para que no viviera en un mundo en donde sólo conocería en dolor y la maldad.

- Eso ya no importa – dijo serena – tu fin ha llegado y según dijeron los ancianos, estás lista para dar tu vida en función de nuestros deseos. Deberías estar feliz, en pocos días tu sangre va a estar en todos nosotros. No te confundas, lo valioso no eres tú, es tu sangre.

- Yo nunca me he considerado valiosa – dije molesta – sólo soy una mujer que quiere a sus seres amados con todo su corazón.

- A propósito del corazón – dijo atacada de risa – ese le pertenece a tu amado compañero por derecho, por haberte traído hasta nosotros, tendrá el derecho de comerlo y hacerse del poder que está oculto en él.

- Mi corazón – dije aterrorizada cuando imaginaba que él lo comía – Sasuke se lo comerá – soltando una pequeña lágrima.

- Eso está bien – dijo ella – le perteneces a tu compañero – y acercándose a mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas – el poder será mayor para él.

- ¿Qué pasaría si mi hijo hubiese nacido? – dije molesta y frustrada.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás – dijo sonriente – nunca lo vas a saber mujercita. Ahora sólo duerme hasta que tu padre te visite, quizás traiga a tu amado compañero y puede que el desee compartir el lecho contigo.

- ¿Qué? – dije aterrorizada – él no puede querer eso. Ya no puede hacerlo.

- No es lo mismo que con los humanos – dijo sonriente aún – puede desear una última noche con su compañera y le puedes proporcionar el mismo placer que una mujer cualquiera, además el rito lo puede requerir. Según dice el rito, alguien que te ame debe tomarte y beber tu sangre hasta que tu corazón se detenga, allí arrancará tu corazón y tomará el poder que se le dará por cumplir su promesa. Luego del resto de tu sangre, beberemos nosotros y seremos invencibles. Pero las cosas pueden haber cambiado, igual ya te ha tomado antes ¿No sé cuál es el problema?

No quiero que esto pase, tengo mucho miedo, mi padre desea hacerme daño y creo que Sasuke me va a asesinar tal como lo pensé.

El destino es cruel, la vida es triste.

El silencio de este calabozo refleja mi vida, sola, abandonada y traicionada.

Tomo la navaja de mi espalda, escondida en un lugar accesible a mis manos amarradas, la aseguro, pronto la necesitaré.

Definitivamente, soy una completa estúpida, creer en Sasuke, no sólo las apariencias valen.

Aún así le quiero con mi alma y mi corazón, que literalmente le pertenece….

Él ya tiene compañera, esa mujer de cabellos rojos, tan poderosa, mucho más que yo. Seguro ella si le hará feliz.

Amigos ¿Creen que luego de esto vale la pena vivir?

Podría ocasionar mi muerte con tan sólo un corte, pero algo me lo impide …

¿Qué en este mundo maldita valdría la pena como para esperar una muerte en manos de quien dicen me ama?

Un momento ..

¿Me ama?

Aún así, amar no implica cuidarle la vida...el amor puede significar muerte.


	15. Pitohui

**CAPÍTULO 15 - PITOHUI**

**Pitohui****  
**

El pitohui de Nueva Guinea es la primera ave en el que se ha descubierto que utiliza veneno como medio de defensa. Un equipo de investigadores norteamericanos ha descubierto que numerosas especies de pitohui o "pájaros basura", unas aves cantoras endémicas de Nueva Guinea, utilizan veneno para defenderse de los posibles depredadores. El tóxico, conocido como homobatracotoxina, se concentra principalmente en las plumas y la piel del ave, aunque también puede recogerse de los músculos, el estómago y otros órganos del animal. Las plumas más tóxicas son aquéllos localizados en la barriga, pecho y piernas de los pájaros. También se cree -aunque no está aún demostrado- que las aves frotan la toxina en los huevos y en el nido, protegiéndolos de eventuales depredadores como serpientes, roedores y aves rapaces.  
Hasta ahora, este tipo de defensa química sólo era conocida en otros organismos pero no en las aves. Curiosamente, la homobatracotoxina aislada en los pitohui pertenece a una clase de compuestos denominados batracotoxinas. Los herpetólogos pensaban que estos venenos eran exclusivos de las ranas neotropicales del género Phyllobates (Phyllobates aurotaenia) y Dendrobates. Uno solo de estos batracios, del tamaño de una lenteja, tiene en su piel veneno suficiente para matar a varias personas. Al ser ingerida, el sabor tan espantoso de la toxina impulsa al depredador a escupirla casi al instante.

Abrí mis ojos muy despacio, el dolor en mi labio me atormenta, parece que luego de perder el bebé mis defensas se bajaron en forma determinante. Asustada miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una enorme mesa circular, rodeada de cinco personas de las cuales desconocía su identidad.

- Suéltenme – dije suavemente – pero, qué demonios creen que me hacen, por favor suéltenme ya – y trataba de retirar las cadenas que me fijaban a ese lugar.

Los miré de nuevo, ahora de forma más calmada, bajo túnicas negras ocultaban su rostro y simplemente permanecían estáticos. De pronto uno de ellos, aquel que estaba frente a mí se bajó la capucha.

- Buenas noches mi querida Sakura – dijo muy calmado y se acercó hasta que le pude ver de frente, era tan parecido a Sasuke, pero no era el príncipe y mucho menos su hermano, el rey. Parecía mayor, pero su rostro era sombrío y sereno. Quizás cruel, malvado o simplemente sin sentimientos. Pero definitivamente era hermoso.

- ¿Quién eres? – dije asustada bajando la mirada para no verle los ojos rojos que me asustaron de una buena vez - ¿Por favor déjenme ir? – y torpemente trataba de soltarme.

Aunque tampoco quería verle de frente, simplemente me asustaba su presencia y no sabía los motivos.

- Buena pregunta – dijo con su voz ronca y manipuladora – pero en este momento soy dos cosas, tu padre y tu verdugo – y se alejó de mí, luego de tan sólo una mirada – te pareces a tu madre – dijo sereno – es una lástima que alguien tan hermoso tenga que dar su vida por los demás.

- Mi padre – dije con un sollozo contenido – y sólo me das una mirada antes de que me maten, sólo me miras con desprecio antes de vaciarme la sangre – y llorando ahora muy triste – pues valiente padre me ha tocado – para cerrar los ojos con resignación.

Una mano se aferró a mi pierna derecha, levanté la mirada y allí estaba él.

- ¿Príncipe? – solté sorprendida - así que era cierto – y quité la sorpresa de mi rostro – has venido a cumplir tu parte del trato, tu parte de la ceremonia.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer? – dijo sereno y burlón – pensabas tu acaso ¿Qué yo te iba a preferir sobre toda mi raza? – y soltando una carcajada – eso es muy estúpido mujer, mi familia lo es todo, y mi ancestro tiene los motivos y el poder de hacer que las cosas cambien, no eres más que eso, una mujer no vale todo lo que tendría que sacrificar.

- Yo llegué a pensar que significaba algo para ti – dije muy triste.

- Lo único que fuiste fue un medio para nuestra guerra, siempre lo has sido, así que olvida todo, porque ni siquiera fuiste capaz de traer a la vida a uno de mis descendientes.

Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos, vaya fin para mi vida.

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada algo comprensiva se acercó con cuidado, agarró mis brazos y cortó con rapidez mis muñecas. La sangre se filtró por una ranura de la mesa y el otros hombres se acercaron a ella expectantes, pensé que para beberla, pero no.

- Ahhhh – dije en un quejido y mis ojos se sintieron débiles, pero no los cerré esperando terminar de ver la vida con mis últimas fuerzas.

No es cierto, no me dejé morir, eso esperaban todos, eso querían todos, pero no me iba a dejar a morir.

- Deténganla – gritó Sasuke molesto al verme escapar de las cadenas con ayuda de una pequeña cuchilla y tras romper las de mis piernas con mi fuerza, eso me costó una pierna lacerada y mis manos estaban sangrando – Hinata detenla – gritó mientras chorros caían de mi cuerpo y manchaban mis ropas de mi propia sangre.

Me volteé lentamente y otro de los sujetos se bajó la capucha, era ella la princesa que seriamente se dirigió a mí.

- No huyas Sakura – dijo con descaro - debemos tener tu última gota de sangre combinada con la nuestra para poder salvar a nuestra gente, ¿No te conmueve esto?

- ¿Conmover? – susurré confundida – me pides la muerte y me pides que tenga consideración – y saltando para atacarla le golpeé con fuerza, con tanta que terminó en el piso.

- Sakura – dijo otra voz proveniente de la mesa, mientras ayudaba a levantar a la princesa y bajo esa máscara puede reconocer la voz de Gaara.

Di tres pasos hacia atrás y con miedo no quise saber la identidad de la quinta persona, ¿Acaso podría ser mi querido Naruto?

- Por favor no – dije en forma inconsciente – dime que no eres tú – y entonces bajo la capa salieron unos cabellos rojos que calmaron mi alma.

- No te preocupes, él prefirió morir antes que cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones – contestó Sasori.

Me sentí mareada, bajo mi cuerpo y por todos los lugares que me había movido, habían rastros de mi sangre, poca quedaba en mis venas, poca para pasar por mi corazón, poca para seguir viviendo.

La poca suficiente para acabar con mi vida y para cumplir su profecía.

- No se atrevan a acercarse – grité al notar sus intenciones – no me toquen animales – y me acomodé en una pequeña pared justo a mi espalda – no me toquen más – recordando las mil y una vejaciones sufridas con el príncipe Sasuke, conocer el sexo y la lujuria bajo su cuerpo no era algo sutil o delicado, era vulgar y triste si lo pensaba.

No es bueno ser el juguete o instrumento de unos seres que no poseen sentimientos y aunque yo fuese uno de ellos, no podía olvidar esa parte humana que me hacía feliz y simple.

Por cuidar mis pasos de la princesa y Gaara, no pude notar cuando en mi cuello fueron clavados los dientes del príncipe, sus manos tras mi espalda, sus labios rozar mi cuello desnudo, mis manos decayeron a la fuerza de la gravedad, mis ojos derramaron una lágrima más, luego de cinco minutos me arrojó contra la pared y mis costillas sonaron. Mis huesos quebraron mis tejidos, mi cuerpo al fin cedió a la destrucción.

Agarré con fuerza mi cuello, la sangre brotaba a borbotones y mis sentidos murieron a la realidad.

Sonreí a la vida, no lloré de nuevo, descubrí que en todo mi tiempo de vida las cosas buenas fueron mejores que los últimos años. Perdí el equilibrio y caí al piso contra la pared, los miré con tristeza y miré al piso pensando en mi querido amigo Naruto.

Busqué bajo mi camisa y allí aún tenía uno de los regalos de mi mejor amigo, agarré con fuerza y lloré su muerte. Mis ojos quedos de amor buscaban la mirada de alguien, quizás mi padre biológico, pero no estaba siquiera cerca de mí y los demás se abalanzaron contra Sasuke para morder sus muñecas y tomar la sangre combinada de nuestras razas, los dos extremos de la línea, el poder absoluto sobre los seres de su raza.

Nadie se fijaba en mí y con cuidado, me pude levantar, pero noté un dolor creciente en mi corazón, poco a poco me cegó los sentidos, pero me pude dirigir hacia una abertura en el castillo en donde seguro me encontraba, todos estaban tan distraídos que no se fijaron en mis acciones, para ellos seguro estaba muriendo.

Quizás no debieron dejarme cerca de los venenos, quizás no debieron dejarme envenenar mi sangre, como ella, mi amiga que supo vengar su propia muerte, así iba a vengar la mía, con su vida.

Con la mía, mi muerte tendría sentido.

Bueno, no mucho, pero por lo menos no iba a morir para su gloria.

Sentí el ardor en mi estómago, era un veneno muy fuerte, tanto como para evitar que sintiera el dolor de las mordidas del príncipe.

Sonreí malvadamente e ignorantemente al no poder encontrar otra solución a mis problemas:

Un compañero que me quería muerta.

Un padre que le valía más toda su raza que una sonrisa mía.

Una madre muerta.

Un amigo muerto.

Una familia que no existía.

Sentía sus gritos tras mis pasos, todos padecían el dolor del veneno, el mismo veneno que Sasori aplicó en mi cuerpo hace tiempo, sabía que no tenía salvación, sabía que no tenían salvación.

Èl seguramente estaba muriendo ahora, el príncipe del cual estaba terriblemente apegada hace tiempo cuando pensé que era bueno. No pude evitar sentirme triste, pensar que por sus venas la sangre maldita que había ingerido de mi cuerpo le arrebata la vida no me hacía feliz, pero tampoco me sentía alegre.

- Adiós dulce príncipe – dije suavemente al sentir mi estómago colapsarse por el dolor – Ahhhhh- grité y tosí cubriendo mi boca con la mano, sangre en ellas mostraba los efectos fuertes del veneno.

Si ellos sentían dolor, yo sentía el doble o más. Pero tenía que defenderme, no dejar que los seres inocentes fueran dominados por esa raza que seguro estaba maldita, porque solo de esa manera, me pudo causar tanto sufrimiento.

Pisé sin querer una piedra suelta en el camino, los guardias estaban perdidos en los lamentos del castillo, mi cuerpo se arrastró hasta que choqué con los estragos de una antigua construcción y mis manos se lastimaron en la caída.

- Muerte – dije al cielo – muerte por favor – y cerré los ojos con tristeza cuando me vi bajo los escombros de las ruinas movidos por mi caída.

Cerré los ojos y acaricié mi vientre. Ese nuevo hijo tampoco podría venir al mundo, menos con su padre maldito. Creo que era una niña, creo que se parecería a mí.

- Perdóname hija – dije sonriendo – pero no mereces un mundo como este – eso salió de mi boca antes que un último escombro golpeara mi cabeza.

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS….**

- Vamos pequeña Yuki – gritó con molestia – esa pequeña sabe ponerme de malas – dijo el hombre que me acompañaba – lo lamento Himeko, si tienes afán de ir a la frontera no te apures, yo te puedo alcanzar en el camino y mi pequeña acompañante no me va a dañar los planes de nuevo.

- No te afanes – dije con risas – ella solo está algo celosa de mi, pero igual es tu hermana ¿No es cierto? – y meciendo al pequeño bulto en mis brazos dediqué una sonrisa a mi acompañante – Kakashi, no comprendo aún por qué vienes conmigo, la verdad, ni yo sé los motivos para volver a estas tierras, es solo que hace tiempo que quiero saber quién soy, pero en el fondo creo que no debería estar en este lugar, simplemente me dan miedo.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no te quedas en nuestras tierras? – dijo suavemente hasta besar mis labios con ternura – pasamos muchas noches hermosas bajo la luz de la luna.

- Ya – dije avergonzada – más bien carga a mi hija y líbrame de ese peso que es tenerte cerca pidiéndome pasar la noche contigo, guarda silencio que hay niños.

Y entonces soltaba una carcajada, pero en el fondo sabía tenía algo de tristeza, algo en sus ojos lo delataban sin compasión. Deseaba una noche que yo nunca le había dado.

- Hace un año y medio que abriste los ojos por primera vez luego de varios meses – me dijo algo nostálgico – no sabemos aún quién eres y me da algo de preocupación saber el tipo de personas que estén relacionadas en tu vida.

- No – dije preocupada por él - nadie me va a alejar de un buen amigo como tú, nadie me va a alejar de tu vida nunca, menos de mi pequeña hija.

- Si – dijo él melancólico – vamos hacia el Sur, hace muchos años que las tierras están desiertas y no se ve ningún tipo de vida, estaremos a salvo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con los príncipes de éstas tierras? – dije algo curiosa viéndole mecer con cuidado a mi pequeña hija – ¿dónde están?

- Hace dos años fueron asesinados los príncipes de estas tierras y con los meses el rey murió, ahora sólo el General Rojo tiene autoridad sobre estos lugares, pero vive en el castillo del señor Madara. No nos encontraremos con alguno de ellos por estos lugares.

- Lo dices como si fuesen malos – dije curiosa e intrigada por tantas muertes – no creo que puedan serlo – y le hice una pequeña caricia a mi hija que curiosa jugaba con mis dedos y se los llevaba a la boca, mordió uno con fuerza hasta que lo hizo sangrar – Ahhh , pequeña Himeko, mordiste a mamá – y chupando la sangre me hizo recordar que tanto ella como yo, pertenecíamos a una raza diferente a Kakakshi, así que callada le retiré el dedo y le alcé arrebatándola de las manos de ese buen hombre.

- No te preocupes – dijo comprensivo – sabemos que eres de esa raza poderosa, pero nuestra pequeña aprenderá a manejar sus instintos como lo hiciste tú.

- ¿No debería ser normal? – dije angustiada – ella debería ser como tú – y bajando la mirada- no como yo, un completo monstruo – recordando que en una ocasión mordí la mano de Kakashi que me alimentaba cuando tenía tanta sed, simplemente no pude controlarme – además ella no es tu hija Kakashi.

- Ella es como tú – dijo mirándome a los ojos – un completo ángel – y limpió la lágrima furtiva que resbaló por mi mejilla.

Con Kakashi no teníamos nada, pero él me hacía sentirme humana y amada, por algo era el padre adoptivo de mi pequeña hija, así que intimar con él al principio sonó algo extraño, pero con el tiempo fue volviéndose una idea gratificante y satisfactoria, demasiado para mis sentidos y deseos. Pero nunca se lo había concedido.

- Quiero hacerte el amor Himeko – me dijo suave – esta noche quiero amarte.

- Basta – dije algo molesta por sus comentarios inapropiados – ahora no.

- Será esta noche mi amor – dijo seguro – te haré olvidar todo lo que te preocupa.

Èl era buen hombre, pero la verdad su obsesión con mi cuerpo me agotaba, quería pasar cada noche poseyéndolo y tomándome como si fuera de su propiedad, pero no era su culpa, se trataba de algo que me acompañaba, un incontrolable manejo de mis atributos y mi ser ocasionaba un indetenible deseo sobre quienes me rodeaban.

Solo que me sentía como si él no fuese la persona por la que podría hacer las cosas buenas y malas de la vida.

- Como digas – contesté resignada, cargando a mi hija con fuerza, ella me daba motivos para tratar de encontrar razones en una vida sin sentido – pero eso por ahora no va a suceder.

- Lo lamento – dijo sinceramente acariciando mis cabellos – no puedo contenerme, te deseo demasiado, parece que sólo quiero sexo ¿No es cierto?

- ¿Y no lo quieres? – dije retándole

- Mucho – terminó honesto – demasiado.

- En la aldea de las hojas en donde vive tu tío– dije segura y condescendiente con sus deseos y llevé a mi bebé con fuerza – tendremos una nueva vida, por eso ahora vamos a nuestra nueva casa mi amor – le dije a mi pequeña hija.

Caminamos durante dos horas y llegamos a una pequeña villa, llena de flores y un pequeño lago, me pareció tan hermosa y llena de vida que me acerqué para refrescarnos.

- Puedes quedarte con la pequeña Himeko – y sonrió – Himeko – soltando una pequeña risa – debiste ponerle otro nombre a tu hija hermosa.

- Es sólo que como sé no es mi verdadero nombre, tendré de nuevo el mío y mi pequeña tendrá ese, porque es una verdadera princesa ¿No lo crees?

- Por supuesto – contestó divertido – ya vengo.

Me acerqué con ella hasta el lago pequeño y me introduje en el agua sin miedo, curiosa manoteaba con sus manitas hasta levantar agua contra mi rostro.

- Pero que gracioso – dije divertida – y le hice caer gotas a su pequeño rostro, sus cabellos negros se levantaron graciosos y sus pequeños ojos verdes se cerraban con fuerza.

Seguimos así un rato hasta que una presencia extraña estaba cerca de nosotros. Asustada abracé a Himeko y pedí se identificaran.

- ¿Quién es? – susurraba preocupada.

- Hola – dijo un pequeño pelinegro muy pálido – me llamo Sai – dijo sonriendo – y te asusté – pasando sus manitas por el rostro de mi pequeña hija – como mi padre, él tiene mi nombre, pero no está ahora, viajó con mi tío Naruto, para luchar contra el nuevo rey y vengar la muerte de su princesa.

- Vaya – dije anonadada – una princesa ha muerto – y pensativa – debió ser una muy hermosa y buena. Si desean vengarla.

- Si – dijo el niño – mi madre me dice que ella era muy hermosa, pero por eso mismo perdió su vida.

- ¿A qué te refieres pequeño?

- Pues verá – iba a decirme, pero una voz le detuvo.

- Deja a nuestra invitada Sai – susurró una mujer de cabellos rubios – debe estar cansada. Por favor venga con nosotros.

- Si – dije formalmente – por favor tienes a mi pequeña hija, no puedo salir con ella en brazos.

- ¿Tu hija? – dijo la mujer con algo de nostalgia.

- Si – contesté curiosa – me llamo Himeko, y mi hija también y venimos a vivir en esta aldea.

- ¿Himeko? – dijo curiosa y risueña – no pareces una Himeko.

- Por eso mismo, cuando lo sepa, mi pequeña hija tendrá ese nombre.

- ¿No recuerdas tu nombre? – dijo algo sorprendida.

- No – contesté de inmediato - pero no importa, espero que les agrade tenerme acá.

- Por supuesto – dijo rápido – este será tu hogar y el de tu hija hermosa.

- Gracias ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Ino – dijo amable – puedes considerarme tu amiga ahora, no temas, ya sabemos que eres uno de ellos y no nos molesta, porque varios de los nuestros lo son.

- Gracias – dije conmovida – ahora sólo quiero dormir un poco por favor – y caminé despacio hasta que me dejó una habitación.

Llevé a la pequeña Himeko y la acomodé sobre la cama, aún recordaba los terribles dolores que sufrí para traerla al mundo, me sentí partida en dos, casi muero porque me encontraba muy débil, pero afortunadamente Kakashi estaba cerca y me ayudó a que las cosas salieran bien.

Ella era tan hermosa que nunca me sentí sola y la pequeña parecía entender mis sentimientos, aunque siempre estaba esquiva con Kakashi y en muy pocas ocasiones dejaba que le alzara o le cuidara.

- Himeko – dije suavemente acariciando su rostro y sabiendo que tenía una clase de sed que sólo yo podía satisfacer, busqué dentro de mis cosas un cuchillo y lo clave un poco sobre mi dedo índice, lo llevé hasta su boca y ella la bebía como si se tratara de un biberón – quisiera saber quién es tu padre, o por lo menos luego enterarme que lo amé o que por lo menos me amó. En ocasiones creo que la ignorancia es conveniente.

- Hola – escuché a mis espaldas y alejé de mi agarre a mi hija.

- Hola – dije al voltear y ver a una mujer adulta, de cabellos rubios largos y muy hermosa.

- Espero que te encuentres cómoda – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro – ella es tu pequeña hija – y se acercó, pero como note sólo buenas intenciones, no me molestó y le dejé – se parece a su padre – dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué dices? – contesté sobresaltada - ¿Que se parece a su padre?

- No – se disculpó de inmediato – que se parece a su madre, me he confundido un poco, lo lamento, espero que te encuentres cómoda y que cualquier cosa que necesites te ayudaremos – y se apresuró a salir muy rápido.

- Espera – dije dejando a Himeko en la cama y acercándome a ella - ¿Por qué me ayudas? No soy de acá, soy de una raza peligrosa y no les ofrezco nada a cambio.

- No deberías darnos nada, somos seres humanos o por lo menos, en el corazón, muchos de los nuestros se han convertido en seres de tu raza, pero al contrario de lo que pensábamos no sucumbieron a la sed, sino que el amor por sus seres queridos les dieron la voluntad para convivir con nosotros.

- ¿Sabes algo de mí? – dije suave – algo de antes, quizás.

- No – contestó segura – pero trataremos de ayudarte – y se pensaba ir.

- Otra cosa – dije rápido – tengo curiosidad por saber algo muy importante – y bajando la mirada – quiénes eran los príncipes de estas tierras, quién los pudo asesinar a todos, y los motivos.

Ella pensativa se acercó de nuevo a mí y pasando de largo caminó hasta la cama, se sentó y mirando a mi hija siguió.

- ¿Por qué te causa curiosidad? – y acariciando sus mejillas continuó con sus palabras – la verdad es una historia muy triste lo que aconteció con todo eso, en especial porque una persona inocente terminó pagando las cosas.

- ¿Quién? – continué sentándome a su lado – es sólo que cuando pasé por ese enorme castillo me dio un sentimiento de terror que me invadió el alma.

- Te lo voy a contar para que estés tranquila – y sonriendo – me llamo Tsunade antes que nada y siendo la líder de estas tierras, cuido de todos como si fueran mis hijos, pero hace varios años no cuidé a una joven porque simplemente tenía miedo de lo que era.

- ¿Y qué era? – contesté asumiendo algo en mi cabeza.

- Ella era una persona muy poderosa, hija de un hombre demasiado cruel y que en verdad estaba desprotegida, pero el temor por lo que era no me permitió cuidarle, cuando en verdad era quien más lo necesitaba.

- ¿Y entonces? – seguí confusa.

- Ella era la hija de la reina del norte, pero lamentablemente quedó huérfana muy niña y terminó viviendo con nosotros.

- Ella era la princesa, de la que todos hablan.

- Si – siguió calmada – vivió con nosotros hasta que creció y se volvió adulta, pero lamentablemente los príncipes del Sur la encontraron y pensaron en revivir una profecía en donde su muerte sería el paso de poder para los de su raza.

- Y lo consiguieron – dije acongojada – ella está muerta por lo visto.

- Si – terminó – pero no fue en vano, los príncipes que causaron su muerte, también lo están y ella no murió por nada.

- Es algo muy triste – dije apesadumbrada – ser un instrumento para un fin, mataría a cualquiera.

- Por eso te ayudamos, hemos aprendido a cuidar de los nuestros y si Kakashi te ha traído a nosotros, también te cuidaremos.

- Gracias – dije alzando a mi hija que empezaba a llorar – espero que pronto la paz llegue a nuestras vidas y la guerra se termine, por el bien de los pequeños.

- Si – dijo ella parándose para salir de la habitación – cuida de tu hija, nosotros las cuidaremos a las dos.

- No necesito que me cuiden – dije seria y algo prevenida – me he cuidado siempre sola, por lo menos desde que tengo memoria, por mi parte sólo intentaré no estorbarles y que sigan su vida, simplemente creo que este lugar no es para mi hija o para mí.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – sonó disgustada – tratamos de ser cordiales y buenos – y arrugando el rostro – pareces no ser muy cordial.

- Simplemente no lo soy – dije seria y pasiva – desde que tengo memoria he aprendido en no confiar en cualquier persona, tan sólo confío en Kakashi porque puedo sentir sus pensamientos, pero tú y todos los demás parecen ocultar muchas cosas. Así que no me pidas más, creo que pronto encontraré un lugar donde vivir.

- Haz lo que desees, solo recuerda que tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras y mi gente te protegerá – y salió molesta por mis comentarios, pero bien sabía que me mentía, tenía que averiguar los motivos.

Pobre princesa, la compadezco, morir a manos de unos seres tan poderosos, no querría estar en su lugar. Miré a mi pequeña hija con amor, siempre le había cuidado con mi vida, trataría de cuidarla como un tesoro, siempre que tuviera fuerzas.

Le vi hurgar entre los botones de mi camisa, siempre que hacía eso buscaba algo en especial, tenía hambre y debía satisfacerla, para que no pasara a otro tipo de sed que no me gustaba mucho.

Logró desabotonar mi camisa y meter sus manitas tocando mi senos en busca de comida, abrí con cuidado y acercando mi pecho le dejé mamar, le cubrí con una pequeña manta y se alimentó de mi leche, pronto no produciría más, pero ya le había enseñado a comer otras cosas, aunque no era fácil con nuestra vida de nómadas.

- Parece que no te sientes cómoda en este lugar – entró Kakashi algo pensativo – podemos irnos si quieres – dándose vuelta al ver que alimentaba a mi hija.

- No – dije inmediatamente – sé que voy a estar bien, es sólo que me siento completamente extraña y sé que me ocultan algo, además tengo la impresión que alguien muy cerca está acechándome.

- ¿Quién? – dijo Kakashi preocupado.

- Aún no lo sé – susurré – pero tengo la completa seguridad de que espera pacientemente por mí y por mi pequeña hija.

- ¿Quizás su padre? – contestó irritado – puedes sentirlo, ¿No es cierto?

- Si – contesté – puedo sentir a quien me espera, pero no tengo la certeza que se trate del padre de Himeko – solo – seguí – tengo tanto miedo.

- No sería normal que tuvieras miedo de su padre – dijo él pensativo – debe ser un enemigo de tu pasado.

- Vamos a rodear la zona – alisté mis armas y mis cosas – no quiero sorpresa y debo asegurarme que mi hija esté a salvo.

La dejé cómoda sabiendo que estaría bien y con recelo acomodé las cosas en la cama, ella simplemente se había quedado dormida y así estaría cómoda.

Kakashi se acercó lentamente hasta que tomó mi mentón y con cuidado me empezó a besar, yo le respondí porque en verdad lo amaba, me había enamorado de él en los últimos meses, pero jamás logré tener intimidad, ni en una sola ocasión. Cuando estaba embarazada, vomitaba sin parar cuando pensaba que él quería algo más que un beso, luego descubrí que lo estaba.

Cuando nació Himeko, lloraba sin parar con la cercanía de Kakashi, aunque con el tiempo logro tomarle cariño. Aún no comprendo la forma tan extraña que tiene mi pequeña hija de pensar.

Cuando mi hija dormida y en dos ocasiones habíamos querido tener relaciones, unas enormes ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de nuevo, pero sabiendo que no era el embarazo, lo evitamos.

Y así fue como otra vez terminé vomitando en las afueras de la cabaña, de nuevo como siempre, sin poder amar a alguien a quien apreciaba mucho como para entregármele.

- No me hace gracia Himeko – dijo Kakashi molesto – no tienens algún motivo para vomitar.

- No es mi culpa – dije limpiándome la boca – simplemente no puedo evitarlo.

Respiró tranquilo y caminando de nuevo hasta mí, me abrazó con cuidado, pasó sus manos por mi espalda y empezó a besar mi cuello, cuando de repente un pensamiento.

- Basta – dije angustiada y cayendo al piso – eso es terrible.

- ¿Qué pasó? – sugirió muy rápido – siéntate en la cama – y me levantó en sus brazos con cuidado.

Mientras tomaba con fuerza mi cuello, y podía recordar una enorme presión en mi espalda, además de una mordida en mi cuello, muy fuerte y dolorosa.

- Es que, mi cuello, mi cuello – y sentí que el aire se me iba – me duele.

Me llamo Himeko, o eso creo, por ahora, tengo una pequeña hija muy hermosa, que es como yo, pero mientras dependa de mí, le cuidaré siempre.

Sólo que tengo miedo.

Miedo de lo que soy, de lo que me ha pasado o de lo que pasará, porque simplemente no recuerdo nada.

Aunque ahora tengo un presente, Kakashi y me pequeña hija.

Espero que estemos bien, bien de lo que creo que amenaza.

Ahora aunque intranquila, presiento que no podría estar mejor.


	16. Arsénico

**CAPÍTULO 16 – ARSÉNICO**

**Hola amigos…. luego de esperar mucho tiempo he decidido y podido escribir un nuevo capítulo de VENENO…**

**Espero que sea de su completo agrado… lo hago con mucho amor y cariño. **

**No iba a dejar pasar el inicio de año sin un nuevo capítulo de mi nuevo amado fic… **

**Bueno... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2011…**

**Y espero muchos reviews... ya sean de felicitación o de críticas... por mí ambos tipos son recibidos con la misma emoción. **

**ARSÉNICO**

**Llamado el rey de los venenos, era el preferido porque no tenía sabor ni olor; se mezclaba con facilidad con líquidos o comidas. Parecía azúcar y fue el arma letal preferida durante la Edad Media.**

**El Arsénico es uno de los más tóxicos elementos que pueden ser encontrados. Debido a sus efectos tóxicos, los enlaces de Arsénico inorgánico ocurren en la tierra naturalmente en pequeñas cantidades. Los humanos pueden ser expuestos al Arsénico a través de la comida, agua y aire.**

**La exposición puede también ocurrir a través del contacto con la piel con suelo o agua que contenga Arsénico.**

**Los niveles de Arsénico en la comida son bastante bajos, no es añadido debido a su toxicidad, pero los niveles de Arsénico en peces y mariscos puede ser alta, porque los peces absorben Arsénico del agua donde viven. Por suerte, esta es mayormente la forma de Arsénico orgánico menos dañina, pero peces que contienen significantes cantidades de Arsénico inorgánico pueden ser un peligro para la salud humana.**

**La exposición al Arsénico puede ser más alta para la gente que trabaja con Arsénico, para gente que bebe significantes cantidades de vino, para gente que vive en casas que contienen conservantes de la madera y gente que viven en granjas donde el Arsénico de los pesticidas ha sido aplicados en el pasado.**

**La exposición al Arsénico inorgánico puede causar varios efectos sobre la salud, como es irritación del estómago e intestinos, disminución en la producción de glóbulos rojos y blancos, cambios en la piel, e irritación de los pulmones. Es sugerido que la toma de significantes cantidades de Arsénico inorgánico puede intensificar las posibilidades de desarrollar cáncer, especialmente las posibilidades de desarrollo de cáncer de piel, pulmón, hígado, linfa.**

**A exposiciones muy altas de Arsénico inorgánico puede causar infertilidad y abortos en mujeres, puede causar perturbación de la piel, pérdida de la resistencia a infecciones, perturbación en el corazón y daño del cerebro tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Finalmente, el Arsénico inorgánico puede dañar el ADN. El Arsénico orgánico no puede causar cáncer, ni tampoco daño al ADN. Pero exposiciones a dosis elevadas puede causar ciertos efectos sobre la salud humana, como es lesión de nervios y dolores de estómago.**

Todo está oscuro a excepción de un camino iluminado por muchas antorchas cuyo fuego parece querer llegar al cielo. Por el camino va una pequeña niña corriendo, muy parecida a mi hija. Luego reconozco que se trata de mí por el rosa de los cabellos y el verde de los ojos que no paran de llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Me veo diferente, pero no se trata de algo físico solamente, ya que tengo el cabello hasta los hombros y se trata de una chiquilla, en realidad me siento diferente. Quizás inocente, no como ahora. Mis hombros no llevan la carga que creo llevar ahora y aquella que seguramente desconozco debido a la pérdida de la memoria. Estaba angustiada, en verdad me veía desesperada tratando de alcanzar a alguien que se mantenía a una prudente distancia de mi cuerpo, pero que no se alejaba lo suficiente para que perdiera las esperanzas de alcanzarlo.

- Papá – gritaba desesperada – papá, papá – y luego me caía de rodillas haciendo que el hombre al que perseguía se detuviera – Papá – con los ojos llorosos.

- Pequeña niña – me decía devolviéndose – te dije que debías ir sola hasta que cumplieras lo que te había encargado

Era un hombre agradable y parece que me habla con cariño, pero de pronto su rostro se vuelve frio y maligno haciendo que me asuste, más adelante colocó sus frías manos sobre mi brazo haciendo que sintiera me quemaba la piel. Llevo un vestido blanco y liviano de algodón que se enciende con su toque. Luego mi cuerpo se cubre de llamas y empiezo a gritar. Ese era un sueño recurrente desde hacía algún tiempo. Me atormentaba y no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba, aunque si me asustaba demasiado.

Por ello la incertidumbre se adueñó de mi corazón a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se incrementó en este lugar. No confió en nadie y en verdad el dolor habita en mi interior sin comprender los motivos. Eso es demasiado frustrante.

Bueno, confío en Kakashi solamente y estaría dispuesta a colocar mi vida en sus manos si fuera necesario. Y la de mi pequeña, por supuesto.

¿Han tenido la sensación de haber dado vueltas y vueltas por horas sin poder parar? Pues eso se convertía una constante en mi vida y literalmente, porque los vómitos incluidos me daban más de una mala pasada.

Abrí los ojos y allí estaba Kakashi mirándome con dulzura. ¿Qué me había pasado? Todo estaba tan borroso y sentí un inmenso dolor en mi cuello y mi espalda. Es absurdo, nunca me había golpeado en esas partes del cuerpo. No debería sentir ni una leve sensación de dolor. Pobre Kakashi, me duele hacerle daño al pasar por esto. En verdad no es necesario que se quedara conmigo, pero él insiste indignado ya que es su decisión.

- Himeko – susurró algo preocupado – mi amor, ¿estás bien? – aliviado y colocando un pedazo de tela frío sobre mi frente me regaló un poco de consuelo – me he preocupado tanto por tu bienestar y no sabía qué hacer. No me asustes de esa manera.

- Ya – dije compadecida de su preocupación al verle – por favor, no te inquietes por mí. Es sólo que he estado algo estresada estos últimos días y no me he sentido muy bien que digamos.

- ¿No quisieras volver a casa? – dijo pensativo – quizás las cosas fueran diferentes.

- Puede ser – dije considerando que podría ser una opción - ¿Dónde está mi pequeña Himeko? – dije con unas enormes ganas de tenerla en mis brazos y consentirla.

- Pues, por favor – dijo mientras acariciaba mis cabellos y rostro con sus fríos dedos – descansa y mira – susurró de nuevo tierno – aquí está tu pequeña bebé – dejándome tenerla por unos instantes.

- Ven con tu mami Himeko – le susurro tiernamente.

La alzo y le contemplo. Es tan hermosa. Parece un ángel con sus ojitos verdes y su cabello es tan negro como la noche. La miro con cuidado y pensativa, llego a la conclusión de que a diferencia del sueño, no se parece mucho a mí. Es decir, tiene ciertos rasgos que son míos, como la forma de los ojos y su nariz, pero su cabello es como la noche y su piel es tan blanca como las nubes del cielo.

- Ma.. – susurra entre balbuceos y yo me emociono – mamamamama…bah

- ¡Me dijo mamá! – le digo sonriente a Kakashi – me dice mamá – y dejo que una lágrima se escape.

Sin embargo, un fuerte mareo me hizo volver a dejarla en brazos de ese hombre que presuroso la sostuvo y logró detenerme.

- Himeko – escucho fuerte - ¡Ten cuidado! – y sentí sus brazos sostenerme antes de perder el sentido.

Entonces entré a un extraño sueño en donde nada parecía tener sentido. Vi rostros desconocidos y me sentía completamente sometida, vulnerada y dolida sin saberlo. Aunque al final de todo un hermoso ángel de cabellos negros y piel clara me daban un abrazo reconfortante. Me sentía tan bien al lado de ese ángel, pero cuando más confortable se apreciaba la compañía, un sacudón me regresó a la realidad.

Me desperté sobresaltada y habían pasado seguramente horas, porque estaba completamente oscuro y mi pequeña dormía en brazos de Kakashi que guardaba mi sueño. Me dolía la espalda por permanecer tanto tiempo dormida en una cama la verdad dura.

Kakashi era un hombre muy atractivo y seductor para ser humano. Mentiría si dijera que no me despierta deseos carnales en donde me le entrego por completo. Además, considerando sus cualidades pensaba ¿Qué mejor padre para mi hija? ¿Qué mejor compañero que ese hombre dispuesto a dar la vida por mi y ella?

Me alisté para caminar hasta donde estaba y despertarle, pensaba en cumplir mi promesa, aunque tuviera que soportar las enormes ganas de vomitar, iba a tratar de entregarme en cuerpo y alma. Sería completamente de él y para siempre sin importar lo que pasara. Lo merecía.

Aún así, no estaba totalmente convencida. Entonces preferí caminar para despejar mi mente y tratar de confirmar la decisión que acababa de tomar. Porque de todas maneras no lo amaba. Aunque en verdad, inconscientemente en mi cuerpo se estaban despertando unas enormes ganas de tener intimidad. Unas, que nunca había tenido, unos incontenibles deseos de ser tomada y amada. Pero siempre que trataba de hacerlo con Kakashi mis impulsos eran detenidos y cancelados por completo.

Era tan extraño, porque no tenía algún sentido.

Cansada de esos pensamientos, consideré como buena opción relajarme y sentir el aire nocturno que me despejaba. Así que tomé una de mis armas y di un beso en la frente a los dos que dormían plácidos y perdidamente tranquilos. Cómo les envidiaba en verdad poseer un descanso aunque fuera por un instante.

Salí de la cabaña en donde estaba y caminando hasta el pequeño lago al interior de la aldea, gracias a una tenue luz pude observar en él mi reflejo Hermoso diría Kakashi, pero en verdad a mí me asustaba la imagen que poseía mi ser. Era por decirlo endemoniadamente seductor y provocativo. Exactamente las razones que había tenido en muchas ocasiones antes de aceptar dormir con Kakashi para precisamente no hacerlo. No deseaba tenerlo embrujado en un espejismo o mentira. No se trataría de verdadero amor y extrañamente lo necesitaba.

Me preguntaba si en alguna ocasión había amado a alguien. Seguramente si, seguramente tuve que amar al padre de mi hija. Aunque ¿Y si no? No sabía cómo había sido concebida, si fue voluntario o si no. No me engañaba, bien conocía mi origen era de estas tierras, en donde reinaban los malvados príncipes y casi muero por alguna razón. Me podrían haber violado como a muchas mujeres les había pasado y esa era un buen motivo para que mi hija no tuviese padre. Mi piel se erizó cuando pensé en la posibilidad de que un hombre me hubiese tomado a la fuerza y considerando mi naturaleza la única opción era que se tratara de un hombre de nuestra raza. Aunque con lo débil que estaba en esos momentos pudiera ser cualquiera. Pero no creo que alguien violara a una mujer moribunda ¿O sí? Tan sólo seguí caminando para sacudir esas ideas.

El hermoso paisaje me hizo olvidar por instante quién era y lo que me atemorizaba con tanto empeño. Seguí caminando entre árboles y frutos que agradaban mis sentidos, eran completamente provocativos y dulces en aroma. Salté y en un árbol me dispuse a probar una manzana deliciosa que calmó otra clase de sed que en ocasiones afloraba y que calmaba inútilmente con estas clases de comidas. La verdad no era lo mejor porque siempre me encontraba débil pero le había jurado a Kakashi que nunca en mi vida lastimaría a alguna persona por beber su sangre.

- Demonios – siento de improvisto una gota de sangre que desde mi nariz llega a los labios y me siento algo mareada. En verdad no le he confesado a Kakashi que creo estar enferma de algo que no me puedo explicar pero que me atemoriza deje huérfana a mi preciada hija.

Me gustaría dejarla con alguien que la pueda amar sin que importe la terrible raza que somos. Ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en esta naturaleza, pero bien que pagaría el precio tarde o temprano si yo no estaba allí para protegerla. Se decía que la gente de nuestra raza no podía morir, pero bien que sentía eso era lo que me pasaba.

Me pasa hace algún tiempo y mi único temor es dejarle sola.

Un chasquido pienso al notar que una rama se ha partido, seguramente un extraño que amenaza mi seguridad. Suelto la manzana y me mantengo alerta sobre el árbol, saco mi arma y me dispongo a defender mi integridad de algún enemigo que me acecha. Pasan los minutos y nadie se revela, entonces me dejo caer en el piso para hacer una corta caminata.

Este bosque me es tan familiar, lleno de enormes árboles y cargados de frutas que me hacen sentir tranquila. De pronto me siento en otro ambiente y una nueva angustia acongoja mi corazón. Quisiera que las personas que me rodean aquí fueran tan agradables como las plantas o los animales. A lo lejos divisé otro lago, era mucho más grande que el ubicado entre la aldea y me dirigí hasta él.

- Vaya – suspiré emocionada al notar la belleza de ese lugar.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados imaginando que era otra persona, que estaba en este lugar con amigos quizás, con madre, padre o hermanos. De pronto, un sonido salió de entre los árboles, parecía una bestia enorme que se acercaba rápidamente por los pasos que marcaba su andar y el temblor de los alrededores. Saqué mi arma y empecé a correr rápidamente de regreso a la aldea esperando escapar de eso que me perseguía.

Un dolor de estómago me detuvo y me derrumbó al piso con rapidez neutralizando mis acciones. A los pocos segundos una bestia estaba frente a mis ojos. Era completamente aterradora, parecía humana, pero su cuerpo era gris. En vez de dedos contaba con unas enormes garras y su boca estaba provista de filosos dientes que dejaban escapar saliva color roja. Su nariz empezó a moverse sigilosa y parecía reconocer el olor en mi cuerpo.

Sangre pensé.

Ahora que lo miraba todo su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de sangre y el terror me invadió.

Me va a matar asimilé rápidamente, cuando se lanzó sobre mi cuerpo y empezó a olfatearme con mucha fuerza.

Me aprisionó contra el piso con sus garras y con una de ellas me cortó el brazo derecho haciéndome sangrar demasiado. Sus garras eran muy filosas y me desgarró parte de mi cuerpo sin dificultad. Aunque mis gritos fueron ensordecedores nadie vino en mi ayuda por más que lo suplicara y mi cuerpo no tenía la suficiente fuerza para defenderse. Con lentitud acercó su boca hasta mi herida y sacó una asquerosa lengua que pasó recogiendo mi sangre. Cuando lo hizo un alarido cubrió el ambiente. Pasados los segundos su cabeza se dirigió más suavemente sobre mi cuerpo y repentinamente mordió mi cuello sin dejarme posibilidad de escape.

Cuando nació mi hija el dolor fue terrible, pero creo que no se compara con el que sentí en ese momento. Mis manos se dirigieron hasta su cuerpo para tratar de quitarlo, pero no pude luchar, era terriblemente pesado y las garras se clavaron en mi sangre. De nuevo el mareo insospechado, y mi cuerpo cedió al brutal ataque del animal mientras la oscuridad se adueñó de mi conciencia.

- Himeko – dije suavemente al perder la conciencia – mi pequeña hija, perdóname – pensando que seguramente moriría en manos de esa bestia.

Vaya si la tragedia me persigue siempre, porque me sentía enferma o débil pero esperaba por lo menos volver a darle el beso de buenos días a mi hija. Pobrecita de ella, era una mala madre que no podía con la responsabilidad de ofrecerle un hogar decente.

No estaba muerta. O eso sentí cuando pude abrir los ojos de nuevo. Sentí ganas de llorar que no pude contener por el dolor. Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto con mi propia sangre, estaba pegajoso y olía a muerte alrededor. Estaba en el mismo lugar en donde la bestia me atacó y al observar mi cuerpo lo noté terriblemente lastimado. Mis hombros dejaban ver la carne viva aún sangrante y mi respiración estaba agitada. Estaba muy herida y si no recibía ayuda iba a morir seguramente.

- Ahhhh – tuve que dejar escapar al no soportar el dolor.

Era incontenible y entonces tomando valor me empecé a arrastrar hasta el lago, debía limpiarme por si la bestia tenía una sustancia que me pudiera hacer daño. Bueno, más del que me hizo al casi matarme. Con esfuerzo me acerqué lentamente y estiré la mano para tocar el agua, pero me sentía demasiado débil.

- Debo hacerlo – decía muy suave – debo hacerlo. Ahhh – cuando algo de tierra tocó mis heridas – santo cielo cómo me pudo hacer esto – aunque lo realmente sorprendente era que no me hubiese matado.

No podía, no podía tocar siquiera el agua y había perdido mucha sangre.

Empecé a escuchar pasos rápidos alrededor y parecían muchas personas, fuertes y rápidas. Seguramente de mi raza.

- Vamos – dijo una voz – estoy seguro que se vino por aquí – ordenando al resto de los hombres – vamos hombres, no sean lentos ….. – de pronto, y así de forma estrepitosa la voz se detuvo. Ellos me habían encontrado.

Levanté la mirada y vi a un grupo de hombres armados hasta los dientes. Todos se quedaron completamente inmóviles cuando me vieron, inclusive algunos palidecieron si se podía. Había uno que me llamaba especialmente la atención, se trataba de un hombre con los cabellos rubios hasta más debajo de los hombros.

Sus pasos se volvieron pesados a medida que se acercaba hasta el punto en donde trataba de mantenerme sentada luego de hacer un esfuerzo inútil, justo apoyando mi espalda en un enorme árbol. Me sentí bien al verle, era un hombre fuerte y estaba con unas vendas en el abdomen, era posible lastimado por algún ataque.

El se quedó viéndome sin palabras como sus hombres, uno muy parecido al pequeño niño de la aldea de la hoja. Un momento, seguramente se trataba de su padre y los demás podían ser los hombres de la aldea.

No pasaba nada, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera se movían o trataban de insinuar algo. Ese hombre bajó la mirada incrédulo y me volvió a ver con los ojos llorosos. Yo me asusté, pero sentí una picazón incontrolable en mis heridas y éstas empezaron a sangrar más.

- Ahhh – no pude contenerme y al verme en ese estado los hombres hicieron reaccionar a su líder.

- Señor – dijo uno de los hombres – es ella – dijo emocionado – está viva, señor.

El hombre de cabellos rubios se acercó lentamente mientras yo me movía hasta el árbol al no poder hacer más. Dejó caer su espada dándome un poco más de seguridad. De pronto sentí que con él nada debía temer.

- ¿Sakura? – dijo en susurros mientras su mano se dirigía hacia mi rostro - ¿Eres tú Sakura? – pero al no saber en verdad de quién se trataba de mi boca salió un rugido que él respondió con otro igual mientras me aprisionó contra el árbol - ¡Contesta! – gritó ahora furioso - ¿Eres tú? ¡Dime de una buena vez! Anda dilo – pero sus manos empezaron a lastimarme las heridas y sus ojos se abrieron cuando olió una de ellas – eres tú – dijo conmocionado.

- Ahhhhh - dije en respuesta a su maltrato.

Mis ojos se volvieron pesados y con la visión borrosa perdí el sentido ante sus ojos.

Me dijo Sakura, me llamó por un nombre diferente a Himeko. Ese hombre me conocía y era de nuestra raza. Creí que se alegraba de verme. ¿Sería posible que se tratara del padre de mi hija? Pero sus tratos bruscos me lastimaron un poco.

Abrí los ojos, estaba de nuevo en mi cama y el sol me daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Allí frente a mis ojos estaba Kakashi que me recibía de nuevo alegre y me confortaba con un beso en la frente mientras me mostraba a mi pequeña hija.

- Hola – dijo sonriendo –parece que traes a los problemas atados a tus pies.

- Sólo un poco – dije sonriendo y moviendo la mano para saludar a Himeko.

- Vamos niña – susurró Kakashi – saluda a tu madre de una buena vez – y la pequeña empezaba a balbucear débilmente y curiosa.

- Mamamamamama – con las manitas moviéndose como un pescado escapando de las redes.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – dijo algo preocupado – tus heridas fueron muy serias, pero afortunadamente vas a estar bien querida.

- No lo sé – le contesté recordando todo lo que había pasado. La fruta, el camino, la bestia….. esos hombres.

- Gracias a que los hombres de la aldea regresaban de su viaje pudiste salvarte. Lo lamento tanto – dijo agachando la mirada – debí estar para protegerte.

- No – dije rápidamente – no es tu culpa, por favor no digas nada – pero mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por ese hombre de cabellos rubios que me había encontrado.

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo con la mirada melancólica mientras observaba a Kakashi con algo de sorna y rabia contenida.

- Bien – dije de inmediato – ya ves – desconfiada – estoy viva.

- Quiero hablar a solas contigo – soltó mirando a Kakashi y luego a mi hija.

- Está bien – dije al notar la seriedad de sus palabras – por favor déjanos.

Kakashi aceptó a regañadientes y con la pequeña en brazos le mecía para hacerla dormir.

- Es tu hija – soltó como sorprendido.

- Por supuesto – le dije de inmediato – ella es mi pequeña hija.

- ¿Quién es su padre? – dijo como molesto mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabaña – espero que no te moleste cierre pero debo estar seguro de que nadie nos escucha.

- Ese hombre es su padre – le dije de inmediato al notar el tono agresivo de sus palabras.

- No me mientas – dijo soltando una risa con sorna – esa niña no puede ser hija de ese hombre - y caminando de nuevo para estar frente a mis ojos – esa niña es hija de uno de los nuestros. Dime Sakura ¿Quién su padre? Si no me lo dices voy a tener que morderla para averiguarlo – pero se detuvo al notar mi molestia.

- ¿Quién demonios es Sakura?

- Creo que te estás confundiendo y si le haces daño a mi hija no voy a responder por mis actos – pero un terrible dolor en los hombros y el cuello me hicieron retorcer del dolor y caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

Se volvieron tensionantes los segundos en que estuvimos solos y de repente un golpe abrió la puerta. Era la mujer que nos había dado la bienvenida, su nombre era Tsunade y colocando la mano en el hombro del hombre le habló.

- No lo sabe – susurró seria y calmada – ella ni siquiera recuerda quién es.

El hombre se quedó mudo y me veía con rabia y con dolor, podía verlo, estaba lastimado por dentro.

- No lo sé – dije yo rendida ante la situación – pero ustedes si lo saben ¿No es cierto?

La mujer agachó la mirada y me vio con vergüenza mientras salía de la habitación.

- El te lo dirá todo – susurró mientras él se quedaba de piedra.

Lo miré suplicante y con dolor en mis ojos.

- Anda – dije suave – por favor, dime quién soy. Sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, sin permiso tomó mi mano y me empezó a hablar.

- Me llamo Naruto – dijo como recordando – somos amigos y vivimos desde niños en esta aldea.

- ¿Aquí? – susurré – por eso todos trataban de ser amables conmigo.

- Si. Tu nombre es Sakura y algo terrible pasó contigo hace más de dos años.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dije ansiosa.

- Es algo muy duro Sakura. ¿Estás segura que quieres saber toda la verdad?

- Si – dije de inmediato – quiero saber quién soy y qué me pasó. ¿Eres el padre de mi hija? – solté al venirme esa idea en la cabeza. Él solo sonrió.

- Me gustaría – dijo mirando al piso – pero no – mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y avergonzada le sonreí – íbamos a estar juntos para siempre, pero el General Rojo te arrebató de mi lado y te dejó en el Castillo de los príncipes del Sur. No sé en verdad lo que te pasó allí, pero te lastimaron demasiado y cuando te volví a encontrar eras uno de ellos.

- ¿Quieres decir que no siempre fui así?

- No exactamente. Porque está en tu sangre, en realidad tus antepasados si pertenecieron a esta raza, es como si eso estuviese dormido en tu cuerpo por toda tu juventud. Lo estuvo hasta que un hombre reclamó ser tu compañero – y la mirada se le volvió negra como la noche, con odio.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – dije asustada.

- En realidad eso significa que ese hombre te reclamó como su mujer. Aunque tú no querías o eso es lo que creo.

- ¿Y entonces? – dije sorprendida - ¿Qué pasó?

- Entonces procreó un hijo en tu cuerpo, pero no sé si tú estuviste de acuerdo.

- ¿Me violó? – dije con los ojos llorosos confirmando ciertos temores.

- Quisiera decir que sí para tener más motivos y odiar a ese desgraciado, pero en verdad no estoy seguro.

- Mi hija – dije aguantando el dolor.

- No – me contestó – fue otro hijo.

- ¿Tengo otro hijo? – pensando en la terrible posibilidad.

- No – bajó la mirada –lo lamento, pero ese niño no sobrevivió al veneno.

- ¿Veneno? – dije ya sin poder asimilar más.

- Es mejor que lo sepas de una vez – dijo seguro mientras se acercaba más a mi cuerpo – estabas muriendo y te creímos muerta porque los príncipes del Sur te quisieron asesinar.

- ¿Pero por qué? – dije sorprendida - ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sólo soy una mujer con su pequeña hija. No creo representar un terrible peligro.

- Por eso mismo – respondió al acercarse a mi rostro – pero no te preocupes, nosotros te vamos a proteger.

Me quedé un tiempo en silencio y mirando perdida al techo le volví a hablar.

- ¿Quién fue el hombre que me reclamó como compañera? – ya curiosa.

- El príncipe Sasuke – contestó casi escupiendo su nombre – ese desgraciado seguramente es al padre de la pequeña niña.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, podría haber soportado muchas cosas, pero el propio padre de mi hija me había intentado matar. Seguramente, no había estado de acuerdo al compartir el lecho con ese hombre. Era muy seguro que me ve hubiese terminado violando para que procreara a mis hijos, un hombre así no me hubiese convencido de entregarme de la misma forma en que lo hacía Kakashi.

- Ese hombre que viene contigo ¿Quién es?

- Es Kakashi y me ha cuidado todos estos años.

- No me gusta – dijo Naruto – quiero que se vaya.

- Claro que no – le dije segura – él va a ser el padre de mi hija y nadie le puede decir qué hacer y por el momento se va a quedar conmigo hasta que guste.

Soltó una carcajada sonora y me miró agudamente.

- Un hombre como él no podría ser competencia para el padre de esa niña – conteniendo de nuevo la risa.

- Eso no es problema tuyo – dije molesta por sus comentarios.

- Solo te advierto Sakura. Quiero protegerte y uno de nuestros principales temores es que el padre de tu hija esté vivo. Si el príncipe Sasuke u otro de los príncipes están vivos y la descubren, no sabemos lo que le puedan hacer.

- ¿Por qué nos quieren matar? – dije conteniendo la molestia - ¿Qué les hice?

- Existir – dijo seguro – pero – volviendo a mi presencia - aunque me moleste decirlo debo confesarte algo. El parecía tener un tipo de vínculo por ti. Cuando les veíamos juntos llegamos a pensar que algo parecido al amor existía entre los dos, pero parece que nos equivocamos.

Me dejó pensativa y cabizbaja. Se dispuso a salir pero me siguió hablando.

- Yo en verdad – dijo seguro – te quiero cuidar solamente. Solo piensa lo que te dije – Kakashi nos interrumpió seguro curioso al oír mis gritos y cuando Naruto pasaba cerca suyo mi pequeña se le lanzó a los brazos de inmediato dejando a Kakashi sorprendido.

- Nosotros – dijo Naruto – nos sentimos atraídos por nuestra raza y esta niña sabe muy bien reconocer la esencia de su sangre.

Nos quedamos sin palabras pensando en que posiblemente esa es la posibilidad en verdad existía. Ella era esquiva con Kakashi y con Naruto se mostraba cordial y afectuosa.

- Déjala Kakashi – le dije comprensiva – ella estará bien con él – y le llamé a mi lado – lo siento.

- No te disculpes. ¿Estás bien?

- Si – dije rápidamente – es sólo que es difícil asimilarlo, pero voy a estar bien, prefiero la verdad. Aunque no recuerde nada.

- ¿Quieres que siga contigo? – me dijo seguramente al escuchar nuestra plática.

- Sólo si tú quieres – ambos sonreímos y me tomó de la mano.

Llevaba dos semanas y las heridas parecían haber cicatrizado. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, Kakashi se encontraba algo cambiado y mi relación con ese hombre Naruto había mejorado. Le tomó cariño a mi hija y ella a él. Pasábamos tiempo mientras que Kakashi empezaba a cambiar. Estaba algo amargado y podría decirlo celoso.

Finalmente una mañana solamente me dejó una carta, se había marchado con su pequeña hermana y me había dejado. Él no entendía que Naruto y yo teníamos un vínculo que iba más allá de lo que podíamos evitar. Era el vínculo de la raza. No pude detenerlo aunque traté de perseguirle, no pude alcanzarlo y debía respetar su decisión.

La carta decía:

**_Himeko:_**

**_Me alegra haber pasado mucho tiempo contigo y haber sido un padre para tu hija, pero no puedo soportar la forma en que vive tu raza. _**

**_Son acciones tan incompresibles que no podría vivir toda la vida de esa manera. _**

**_Lo siento ya sé que no me puedes amar y que nunca lo harás porque se sale de tus manos. _**

**_Te quiere Kakashi…._**

Y así fue que se marchó de mi vida. En el momento me molestó pero en el fondo lo entendía. Somos diferentes y no podía obligarlo a vivir a nuestra manera. Tampoco lo iba a condenar a ser uno de nosotros, afortunadamente él tampoco estaba interesado en serlo.

Creo que Naruto y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos lo que confirma que en algún momento pudimos serlo. Él es muy tierno con mi hija y ella parece haberle tomado mucho cariño. No es lo mismo que cuando estábamos con Kakashi, ella no lo soportaba.

En una ocasión dejamos a Himeko donde Ino que también era mi amiga y me llevó hasta unas cascadas hermosas muy lejos de la aldea. Me tomó de la mano y me ayudó a subir hasta lo más alto. Cuando estábamos allí entramos a una hermosa cueva llena de flores y un montón de pequeños animales que curiosos se acercaban a nosotros.

- Creo que somos una especie de animales – me dijo convencido.

- Puede ser – le contesté segura – eso explicaría que en ocasiones nos comportemos de la manera en que lo hacemos.

- Es cierto – y soltó una carcajada – pero a veces cuando la razón no puede debemos acudir a otras instancias.

- Como el instinto – le dije sonriendo – en definitiva somos animales.

- ¿Qué hacen? – le pregunté curiosa - ¿Qué buscan tus hombres cuando salen de noche?

- Buscamos a los soldados del nuevo rey y la posibilidad de qué los príncipes sigan vivos.

- No me hablas mucho de ellos – le dije.

- Ellos nos hicieron mucho daño.

- Eso es cierto – le dije mirando maravillada al agua que nos rodeaba.

- Pero, más a mí – le dije sosteniendo una sonrisa obligada – bueno o eso creo.

- Por eso – dijo él mientras se acercaba – pero si te hacen daño a ti, me lo hacían también a mí.

Daba pasos suaves y delicados sobre el piso de la cueva. Lentamente se acercó a mi cuerpo y cuando llegó hasta mi ser, me tomó de los hombros y me llevó hasta la pared.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dije nerviosa pero seducida por su aspecto.

Naruto era un hombre muy hermoso, su cabello brillaba como el sol y su sonrisa emanaba compasión a pesar de ser uno de los nuestros. Mi sonrisa no era ni siquiera una sombra de la suya. Además era extremadamente seductor y apetecible, bajaba mi guardia y me hacía desear que me tomara en ese mismo lugar. Así que empezando a transpirar mi frente dejó escapar una gota de sudor que bajó por mi mejilla derecha. Con cuidado sacó su lengua y recorrió todo el camino que ella había hecho. Sus movimientos me incitaban y provocaban. Más cuando sus manos arrebataron la camisa de su cuerpo, pudiendo apreciar una belleza extrema. Mis ojos se cerraron quizás tratando de escapar del hechizo de sus acciones y él cuando lo hice el rompió mi camisa con deseo contenido.

- Acepta – me dijo él al ver mis senos expuestos a la naturaleza – acepta que te haga mi mujer aquí y ahora porque si no lo haces no me voy a poder contener Sakura – dijo sufriendo con sus palabras – si no me dejas vas a hacer que me vuelva un animal incapaz de contener mis acciones – y abrí los ojos completamente perdida cuando sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuello y sus manos tomaron mis senos ahora más grandes gracias a la alimentación de mi hija. Bajó lentamente hasta que llegó a ellos y se apropió de los mismos con su lengua saboreando el dulzón de cada sustancia que emanaba de ellos.

- Naruto – dije casi suplicando porque una excitación se adueñó de mi cuerpo – ahhh – con cada placer que me proporcionaba.

De pronto bajó sus manos hasta que llegaron a la falda, la rompió con todo lo que llevaba puesto y me dejó expuesta ante sus ojos. Subió de nuevo hasta mi rostro y tomando mi rostro con fuerza, con la poca voluntad que le quedaba pareció pedirme permiso y con fuerza me besó. Lo hacía dulcemente, pero con pasión desbordada, pasaba su lengua por mis labios y con las manos acariciaba la desnudez de mi cuerpo.

De pronto, de nuevo, las enormes ganas de vomitar. Lo retiré en un instante y con mis manos detuve la necesidad de vomitar cayendo de rodillas.

- Esta vivo – dijo él molesto – ese maldito está vivo – así que bajando hasta mi altura me habló - vamos a romper el vínculo que tienes con él - dijo suavemente. Dime ¿Lo deseas? – tomando mi rostro.

Sabiendo que ese hombre era un peligro en mi vida le contesté afirmativamente y le miré sufriendo un malestar enorme. Con una de sus uñas cortó su pecho y mirándome fijamente a los ojos me sonrió tiernamente.

- Hazlo, si lo haces vas a romper el vínculo que tienes con él y vas a crear uno conmigo – y tomando mi barbilla me acercó a su pecho.

Me acerqué a su cuerpo y lentamente posé mis labios sobre la tibia sangre que emanaba de su ser. Casi me abalanzo en su contra al sentirla tan provocativa y no haber probado hace mucho tiempo, saqué mi lengua y probé ese néctar de placer y de desapego para con mi antiguo compañero.

Me aferré a su pecho con más fuerza causando algo de dolor y mientras tanto él tomó mi cabeza y mi cuerpo lo acomodó en el piso de la cueva. Me dejó beber por unos instantes más y mi necesidad de vomitar se desvaneció con el tiempo. Con fuerza me retiró de su cuerpo al sentirse un poco agotado por alimentarme y con mis cabellos en sus manos me besó ahora así con animalidad contenida, ya no era Naruto era la bestia que se escondía en su cuerpo.

Se levantó rápidamente y muy despacio se quitaba el pantalón para verme así expuesta ante sus ojos perteneciéndole ahora a su cuerpo. Él se había convertido en mi nuevo vínculo y con deleite pasaba la lengua por mis labios saboreando esa dulce sangre. Perdí al control sobre mi cuerpo, pero necesitaba que él terminara lo que había empezado. Cuando le vi desnudo, mis brazos se abrieron para recibirlo y él se acercaba lentamente a cumplir su cometido.

Pasó las manos por su cabello y cuando se acomodó sobre mi cuerpo solamente me besó con deseos acumulados tocando también todo lo que implicaba mi ser. Bajó su boca hasta mi cuello y sacando los dientes sabía lo que deseaba, deseaba terminar y tomar también mi sangre.

Con fuerza tomó mis brazos y los agarró contra el piso sin compasión.

- Te va a doler Sakura – dijo con voz gutural – porque no me puedo contener - y cuando esperaba sentir la punzada de sus dientes sobre mi cuello un sonido estrepitoso y un golpe demasiado fuerte lo arrebató de mis brazos y lo lanzó en contra de una pared.

- ¿Quién es? – grité llena de miedo y todavía bajo los efectos de la excitante sangre - ¿Quién es?

Se levantó una nube de polvo y mis ojos se llenaron de tierra. Un rugido muy fuerte se escuchó por toda la cueva y mi cuerpo fue azotado contra la pared con fuerza. Cuando pude abrir los ojos, una figura se ocultaba por el polvo levantado, esa figura se acercaba muy lentamente.

¿Qué ha pasado?

¿Quién nos ha atacado?

Ya sé quién soy. Soy Sakura, de la aldea de las hojas y tengo mucho miedo.


End file.
